<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crowned Family: the Venison Special by sunshineglow118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466141">A Crowned Family: the Venison Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118'>sunshineglow118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Crowned Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bisexual Characters, Bondage, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Creature Inheritance, Creature Mating, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dominatrix, First Year Fix-It, Fix-It, Fourth Year Fix-it, Gay Sex, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Power of Love, Power of forgiveness, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Ravenstag, Second Year Fix-It, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Straight Sex, Third Year Fix-It, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampire Sex, Werewolves, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, fifth year fix-it, herd family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The supposed gift of empathy was better tolerated by the no-maj community, yet that did not make Will Graham any more accepted by them. No person, magical or otherwise, enjoyed others knowing their secrets.<br/>With a buffet of secrets, Hannibal Lecter walks amongst his prey in two skins. While his hunger remained unsatisfied, his magic found itself glutting on Will Graham.<br/>The transformation and reawakening of a lost creature, the Ravenstag, requires the two of them to find new hunting grounds. The need to hunt in England brings forth a change in a young wizard, curled beneath a cupboard malnourished and bleeding: Harry Potter.<br/>Of course, the only natural thing to do is take the child and raise him as their own. The opportunity set before them…? to kill one of the most pronounced magical killers: Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Crowned Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you joining dinner for the first time, welcome esteemed guests. We are so honored to have you for dinner. </p><p>My friends that are here for dinner with me tonight, may we reminisce of the days we could freely walk about coffeeshops to write and read. </p><p>My fellows, old and new, I am humbled to be with you once more, on this journey.</p><p>As I did with the first story, I shall gift you with two chapters and then see you every other Saturday. </p><p>Without further ado...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was weight against his chest, a pulling within his throat, like it was to burst free of his stomach if he could not pull it from his lips. Will woke, gasping and clawing himself free of the sheets. He panted on the bed, one hand running through his hair as the dreams of deer antlers plagued him. Stumbling, he rose and threw off his shirt, replacing it for a cleaner one. Will reached for his nightstand, pulling the drawer free. He raised his hand to the top, blindly fishing for his wand free from where it was charmed to stick- a false bottom too obvious of a place. </p>
<p>A quick swish pulled his sheets free, another set wrapped around the bed. </p>
<p>Will began a quick perimeter sweep of the area, first checking on all the dogs, many of them blinking up at him with drooping eyelids. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” he told them, stashing his wand back under the drawer, resetting the charm. He passed the shotgun that was next to the back door, stepping into the cold in nothing more than his shirt, underwear, and bare feet. </p>
<p>He scanned the area, seeing nothing in the flat meadow that surrounded the side of his house. He walked along the edge, his gait shuffling in the cold gravel. The front of the house was secure, nothing more than the stars twinkling above him. He thought about heading straight in, but his obsessive need to secure the area made him move to the other side of the house. </p>
<p>Will couldn’t say he was glad that he did. Had he gone into the house, he would have easy access to his gun or his wand. But here he was, completely defenseless and bare, to a very large stag before him. </p>
<p>It was one of the largest stag’s he had ever seen, and that was with it standing just far enough into the light that Will could catch a glimpse of him. The creature stomped his hoof once, puffing his chest out. Will made his movements slow, opening his palms to the side of his body, hesitating, slowly kneeling onto the hard gravel to make himself smaller. </p>
<p>He was not a threat to this creature. Will listened, hearing a great heaving breath. The creature was real to him, but even Will was unsure if it was <em> real. </em>The magical world could blur so many lines with his condition. What he saw could be very real- the question was in which context.</p>
<p>The creature was approaching him. It was upon him, about three feet away. The beast smelled of the forest, an assortment of trees, the riverbed, like blood of a fresh kill. Will flinched when the creature dipped its head to breath on him. If it were cooler, Will would have seen the extent of the creature’s lungs. </p>
<p>He did not look at the creature while it inspected him. As he told Lecter, he was not fond of eye contact. All creatures, magical or no-maj, human or creature, had rules with eye contact- a challenge if it was held for too long. What Will could look at were the hooves of the creature. They were large- easily the size of a horse hoof and cloven like a deer. It was likely that if Will were to stand at the side of the stag, their shoulders would line up. </p>
<p>What was peculiar about the stag’s legs, were the black feathers that flecked the hoof. There was a part of him, delirious or tired enough, that wished to reach out and touch. His actions were stopped when the creature touched him. He froze, telling himself to keep his breath calm. The stag breathed on him, scenting his hair, nuzzling around the sweaty locks. </p>
<p>It moved to his neck, giving him a wet and sloppy lick from his collarbone, all the way to his ear. The wet sensation in the shell of his ear caused him to flinch further, pulling his arm up to block the creature, pushing it away. He was unbalanced, both by his sudden movement and his actions. He struck the creature and he was belly up now, vulnerable with his organs exposed. </p>
<p>But it allowed him to see its sheer size. The crown towered over him, seeming to encompass the moon in its rack and cage. A broad head with deep black eyes stared at him from the gravel that molded to his flesh. The feathers were raised a bit, all down its spine: hackles. Will panted on the ground, frozen. The creature huffed at him, reaching a great neck out, and huffed once more on his face. </p>
<p>Will laughed at the situation, slowly moving himself back to kneeling. The creature snorted, then walked back into the forest. Will stayed put, watching the shadow beast become absorbed by its own. </p>
<p>He unfolded himself, stiff and skin taught from the cold. He retreated to his bed, too exhausted to think much of it. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Contrary to what others thought of Will, he was a perceptive man. Though he was immersed in the dark, all windows and doors covered with thick drapes to keep the light from singing his retinas, inducing migraine after migraine. With his vision useless to the dark, he knew the pattern of his household by heart, keeping all unnecessary things off the floor. </p>
<p>With his vision obscured, his auditory senses extended.</p>
<p>It meant that he heard the car approach his house, crunching the gravel under tires. It was a simple defense, the gravel, today, hybrid cars gave Will almost no time to pull away from the road. Stuck in his own head, he relied on sound to navigate. The car parked with a click of the gear shift, and then a quick exit. </p>
<p>It was a man that was exiting the car, women tended to spend a half minute gathering their things before exiting a vehicle after parked. Parking a car tends to automatically disengage the locking mechanism, which is what allowed the killer-</p>
<p>A set of three knocks ripped him back to the present. He squeezed the blankets around him once more, then pulled himself free. The light dazed him when he opened the door, blinking, it was Doctor Hannibal Lecter.</p>
<p>He bristled, taking a half step back.</p>
<p>“May I come in?” </p>
<p>And for whatever reason, Will found himself opening the door to the psychiatrist that insulted him earlier. The two found themselves at the table, surrounded by darkness, the only light that came in was peaking through the corners of the blinds. </p>
<p>There was no magic to be found in this part of the house, Will was always hesitant about letting no-maj into his domain. The windows and curtains played a part in distracting guests from seeing the smaller things. Unlike any other people, Hannibal did not attempt or ask to open Will’s windows or blinds. He looked around, orienting himself with the scant light, then began setting up his station at Will’s table. </p>
<p>Will did not say anything of the bribery. Hannibal accepted his thanks for the first hearty meal he had eaten since the neighbor down the street moved to be closer to her family- sending him a casserole as thanks for the times he fixed the odd appliance at her house. </p>
<p>“I don’t find you all that interesting,” Will said, attempting to hide his ticks behind the clicking of a fork on a plate. Hannibal’s pride stung at that, his head rearing up at the offense. He calmed. </p>
<p>“You will,” his lip was turned up just enough that Will thought he was smirking, he looked away- the dogs were all behaving, laying in their beds or amongst each other on the floor outside the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What kind of problems does he have?” Hannibal asked as Will went to drink his coffee. He pulled the mug back from his lips to reply:</p>
<p>“uh… a few.” He sipped at the drink. It was beyond better than what he had in his cabinet, leagues beyond what the FBI had in their drip deposits. Will could see Hannibal in a kitchen, meticulously cleaned and bright. The man-made food his art, his canvas. French pressed coffee would no doubt be considered a simple task for Hannibal, and a staple for breakfast. </p>
<p>“Do you have any problems, Will?” Will gave him a look that was highly skeptical but bordered on playful. Damn Hannibal, tempting him into pleasantries with caffeine.</p>
<p>At least the man knew how to play a good game. </p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t. You and I are just alike…problem free. Nothing about us to feel horrible about.” Will took another bite of food, eggs mixed with sausage. Hannibal paused, looking down at the table, at his little conversational chess board he was so used to playing with other plebeian people. “I think Jack thinks of you as a fragile little tea-cup. The finest china only to be used for special guests.” </p>
<p>Will found himself laughing, bubbled up from within his stomach that pushed him back into his chair and exposing himself most to Hannibal since they sat down. The man looked over him, but did not roam lower than his chest, gaze held nowhere in particular. Will did not feel special, certainly not with Jack. The darkness obscured his profile, hiding the shine in his eyes. He dared asked. </p>
<p>“How do you see me?” Will would not have asked such a question if he knew the man would <em> look </em>at him the way he did. He stopped eating, hands still and eyes pierced into him, locked on and unmoving. </p>
<p>“A mongoose I want under the house when the snake slither by.”</p>
<p>And Will, he moved towards the light only fractionally.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eight empty bullet chambers faltered to the ground, one after the other, each bullet it once held now safely lodged into the vital organs of one Mr. Garrett Jacob Hobbs as his wife lay slaughtered at the front door like the lamb before the Angel of Death, his daughter struggling to cling to life. William was overwhelmed, his thundering heart beginning when the blood sprayed across his pale skin. </p>
<p>He clung to the wife, frantic hands twitching for the right spot that would close the sputtering wound of Mrs. Garrett Jacob Hobbs. William’s hands could not knit the wound back together, magic, perhaps, but the man did not call his intrinsic gift to aid her in some poorly covered miracle. Will must have realized this as well, rising to abandon the woman for the door. She sputtered out a last breath, collapsing limply onto her front door. </p>
<p>Hannibal passed through when he heard the first gunshot, stepping around the furniture at bullet two, three, four. The scent of mingled family blood baptized the place, the kitchen spewed with it. Though he could not see William’s face as bullet five through eight entered Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ body, his stance was strong, each stride purposefully as he lost himself in the act, blood spraying back onto him with each new lodging. </p>
<p>Hobbs slid to the ground, propped up in the corner to look up at Will, completely focused on his killer. </p>
<p>“See?” Hobbs said, hands hanging limply in final submission to the greater killer. His head tilted to the side, glazed eyes landing on his dying daughter. Will, released from the metaphorical spell, moved forward to the daughter. </p>
<p>His hands were once again, frantically trying to keep all the blood in. Hannibal found himself watching the scene before him, almost entranced by the way he was covered in blood, attempting to breathe life into his daughter. He broke from his own frozen spell, moving forward with two steps, a firm hand over the slice in her neck. </p>
<p>His mistake was looking directly into William’s eyes during such a traumatic time. Upon their introduction, Uncle Jack acting as the proverbial middle man, Hannibal looked into Will and saw the extent of his empathy. William was a mirror, able to stand before it and look step into the gaze, the mentality of another. </p>
<p>William’s empathy did as all mirrors do, they reflect. </p>
<p>And with his magic signaling to Hannibal’s as compatible, he felt his own switch within his magic. It coiled within him, dropping fear heavy in his stomach. Logically, Hannibal understood that it was William’s empathy that was leaking onto him, the fear, frantic movements. This girl, a simple sheep, echoed in his mind the word: daughter. </p>
<p>The hospital ride was as chaotic. Blood was falling around the van, machines screaming at the four of them. The team of three worked quickly, stabilizing Abigail as best they could with the limited space. The objective was to keep her alive. </p>
<p>Within the hospital, Hannibal got to work, wordlessly scrubbing up with the doctors. He operated on Abigail, feeling the veins within her body as he knitted her together. She needed several units of blood, and coded on Hannibal once, but he was able to piece her back together with the muggle magic at his disposal. It was a nurse that finally asked his name, commenting that he hadn’t seen Hannibal in the unit before. The pale look on the nurse’s face made Hannibal smile behind his operator mask, fear of a liability charge no doubt running through the nurse’s mind that an unemployed person was allowed to shove their hands into a young woman. </p>
<p>He sat in the chair next to her, his hand on hers, feeling the after effect of Will’s empathy. He allowed himself to relax, finding silence between the beeping of monitors. He was not sleeping, in a state of rest, consciousness just hovering below the surface. He perked a bit, with the rise of her monitors, relaxed when they did.</p>
<p>Hannibal must have sunk deeper into his rest as he did not notice Will walking into the room. He kept his body still, breathing consistent with rest. Will was an observant mongoose, one that did not do something foolish as prostrate when he greeted the agent in the night, he would no doubt notice a change in breathing patterns. He listened to Will move amongst the room, leaving only the lightest of sounds with the movement of his clothing. </p>
<p>Only able to rely on the reflection of the cool linoleum tiles, Hannibal watched the opaque image of Will look from him to the girl on the bed. The wizard shifted on his feet, nervously looking around before he settled down into the chair, both hands attached to the handles in a subconscious tick Hannibal noticed. Will did not reach out for her, simply watching over the two of them. </p>
<p>Hannibal hid an amused feeling within his chest, relaxing his awareness a bit, letting it fade. </p>
<p>With Will near him, his body recognized the compatibility, sinking lower and lower into the chair. He did not ever sleep at a hospital, no doctor, nurse, any staff, slept. They allowed their bodies to sink into whatever soft surface they could, then let exhaustion overcome them until the nap was over. Hannibal allowed himself to fall back into that default rest mode- a sense of comfort with the other man close to his side. </p>
<p>He jarred as quickly as William did when the monitors began to squeal. Hannibal found himself quickly surrounded, then shoved out of the way as employed doctors rushed to her air. It was Will that came to him, stood closer than he probably enjoyed. Together, they watched as she struggled to stabilize for the last time, the line falling flat. </p>
<p>The last of the Hobbs legacy died on the table that night. The doctors went about the usual routines when dealing with a corpse of a suspected criminal, leading it to a different section of the morgue that rested beneath the hospitals.</p>
<p>It was an unfortunate beginning to their odyssey. The two men parted without saying much to each other, Hannibal straying from the side of Will first. Will was left with the paperwork and Uncle Jack. He poured himself a cup of hospital coffee when an equally as tired receptionist pointed it out to him. He nodded his thanks as he poured himself a meager cup, much different then the one Hannibal could make. </p>
<p>His thoughts of quality coffee died as he dove into his statement. By the time the clock finished one full rotation, his statement was wrapped up, tucked neatly into the standard FBI envelope. He walked down the reflective path, down the stare well, his steps echoing with each land. </p>
<p>Jack was at the bottom of the well Price and Zeller with him, each holding up a set of photos or scans. Will passed over his file to Jack, his eyes conveying his exhaustion- emotional and physical. Jack nodded his head, said something to him, only for Will to ignore it when he caught the sight of a limp hand. He walked around the three men, weaving around the glass door until he gazed upon the sight of the Hobbs daughter. </p>
<p>The last words of the father echoed through his mind, see? </p>
<p>He saw her dead, on the table, life drained from her rather than consumed. It was a tasteless death, one that was rushed and sloppy. His eyes fluttered, her fear gripping her throat as the blade sliced over. She was aware of her own fate, of the inevitability, like a rabbit still under the jaws of a wolf. Hobbs was surprised by his own actions, the weight of the knife in his hand inconsequential to the weight within him- the sight of his daughter struggling to breathe. </p>
<p>This was not how she was supposed to die, how any of them were supposed to die. </p>
<p>Will shook himself free, the spider’s web of Garrett Jacob Hobbs like barbed gossamer around his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em> See?  </em>
</p>
<p>He saw her pushed into the cooler, locked away from him. </p>
<p>Will operated on auto-piolet as he went home. Getting into his car and making the very mechanical drive home, following the GPS. He blinked his eyes at each headlight, the oncoming migraine punching within the walls of his head. </p>
<p>He pulled his car over, blinking his hazards. He reached into the glove compartment, moving past the gun kept within to the small leather pouch. Will pulled the cork off the bottle and tipped it back, lavender on his tongue, the faint scent of menthol no doubt on his breath. He rubbed his brow for a few minutes, giving his face a massage so his sinus’ would open to the potions after effect. Will swallowed when the burn from the menthol reached a boiling point. </p>
<p>His head continued to throb for the trip to his house. The potion worked when he exhaled, his breath leaving behind a mist. He tossed the bottle back in the glove compartment, pleased with his own skills as he got out of his car. With the migraine gone, Will found himself coherent enough to notice the scent within his own house. </p>
<p>Scoffing, Will went to his bed table and pulled his wand free. He let the dogs out, all of them running freely for the first time in a while. It allowed Will to maneuver around the house with his wand, pulling dog hair free of the cushions or under the tables. </p>
<p>Dust bunnies and dog hair deposited themselves out the window and onto the ground. He found it humorous that many of the birds of prey would use his dogs hair within their nests- adding a scent barrier to discourage intruders from harming chicks. </p>
<p>Typically, Will strayed from using his magic on tasks like cleaning. It was a cheap use of magic and tended to lead to worse habits of magical waste later. It wasn’t like his house wasn’t clean, it was just dark and poorly circulated. With the numerous dogs, it gave the appearance of dirty. His dishes were clean, the kitchen decently stocked with quick meals. </p>
<p>Will would, however, confess that his dogs tended to eat better meals than he. </p>
<p>As he went about cleaning the back of the house, Will opened the door, his wand towards the house as he pulled the dust and dog hair outward. He stilled in his tracks at the sight of the great stag. </p>
<p>It was dusk, the sky colored more purple. Light would not be out for much longer, the yawning of night quickly descending on the two of them, the world around. The creature was covered in those same dark feathers. They were smooth against the pelt, not lifted in challenge or danger. </p>
<p>Will deposited the dust on the ground. He did not take his eyes off the creature, nor did the creature break gaze from him. Will could hear the sound of his dogs at the front of the house. He debated flicking his wand, but the slight movement of his right hand had some feathers beginning to rise as well. </p>
<p>He did the only natural thing and dropped his wand. It fell to the ground with little fanfare, sitting atop the grass. Will backed away from his wand until his knees hit the back of the stairs. He sat down, leaned against the banister and watched the creature. His attention was broken when he had to whistle for the dogs to scram- neither of them were bothered. </p>
<p>The stag did not move from where he found it even as the purple hues of dusk bled a deep violet night. His dogs, who took notice of the creature, crept slowly to him, hugging the wall of the house to conceal themselves. He was wary of the creature, but it did not seem intent on harming him or the animals. </p>
<p>Will was beginning to shiver, the flesh on his body rising. When his teeth began to chatter, the creature’s ears pitched forward. Will clenched himself, his heartbeat increasing a bit. The great beast shook out its feathers, turned and walked back into the forest. </p>
<p>Will reached his hand out, his wand smacking into it without speech. His eyes were not good enough to see beyond the shadows of the tree line, but he knew the creature was watching him. </p>
<p>He was unsure if it was watching out for him for his own good or not. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As it was in the beginning, it shall be again. </p>
<p>Two chapters...</p>
<p>I will shamelessly shout out: if you enjoy my food- click subscribe so you get tasty chapters delivered right to your mailbox. May your eyes feast upon my words, nourish your brain. Hazards may include getting feels played with...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will stood as far as he could from Hannibal- the upper level. It was a poor attempt at an escape, in fact, he found himself now quite isolated. His only exit was the very ladder he came up or to make a foolish jump down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack thinks I need therapy,” he said, a twitch in his head forcing him to walk, fingers hovering above the book titles on the shelves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you need is a way out of dark places when Jack sends you there,” Hannibal said from his lower position. Will paused and looked at the man. Though Will had the tactical advantage of the upper floor, this place was Hannibal’s territory. It reeked of subtle power. The deep reds of the curtains added a sense of looming power over the muted tones around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted around the room when he held eye contact with anyone, Hannibal, and they landed on the stag behind the man’s figure. It was easily missed, to the immediate left of the entrance. To a right-handed person, they tended to look right when entering a building. Will did not see the bronze statue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away before Hannibal could track his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time Jack sent me some place,” Will’s fingers paused on an autonomy collection, well worn and used, pages creased in several places, dented along the top where notes were crammed in. He inhaled sharply, “I brought something back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will couldn’t put a finger on </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was that he brought back. For the hours that he was with Abigail, stuttering blood-stained moments, then resting in the hospital, it felt like a family- whole and connected yet with the ever looming fear of it being torn apart. And as it happened, Abigail’s life failed, that every feeling snapped free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel obligated?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel responsibility.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure what to feel about that. They traded verbal barbs at each other as Will made his way closer to the bronze stag. Hannibal paused during his turn of banter, the possibility of Abigail working with her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, William,” he said, almost making Will flinch at the sincerity he spoke, “not the worst of others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was verbally disarmed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rubber-stamped letter with Hannibal’s signature was quickly passed back to the psychiatrist with the rising of the fungus bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see Hobbs as dead,” Will said, hands on his hips, tucked away in the back of his mind, Hobbs with eight gunshot wounds to the body, strung up like a cow on the rack. He could only nod his head when Hannibal asked if it felt good to take the life of Hobbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The psychiatrist helped thread together a picture of the fungi killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Envy the way of connection,” Hannibal said, “the human mind cannot connect the way a host of fungi can.” Hannibal paused, sitting up and looking at Will with a curious gaze. “He envies the way you can connect with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not physically.” There were ways with magic, ways this man could never hope to obtain. Such knowledge would drive him to the brink of his own destruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was isolated from the magical world, in no ways welcome within it. His gift of empathy gave him the unfortunate gift of knowledge. Magical people prided themselves on their own family secrets, and even more, the degree to which they could hide them. As Will could slip into the mind of others, purely becoming them, all secrets were laid bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that, came with horrific results. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In younger years, when he was within the magical community with his father, his magical core would become so overwhelmed he would collapse to the ground. It wasn’t just his empathy that extended to the magical people around him, but the charms, spells and wards people would attach to themselves would harm him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was impossible for his father not to notice Will’s struggles, the bleeding nose wounds that would sporadically start in town, the boils that would erupt on his skin, the inner ear feeling as if it were being branded. His father had the mercy to cut off all connection with the magical world, slipping through the cracks and finding work with the no-maj population. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lack of connection was consistent in the no-maj world but lacked the actual curses and hexes. It was manageable, and he learned to make it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his own picture, a photo of him staring blankly at a fungi body, as Beverly read about the FBI headhunting serial killers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slammed his fists on the table, Will asked if the fungi killer’s car was still in the lot. He could smell the car before the other pharmacist pointed it out, the stench of pig manure wafting over the air. He smashed the glass of Stammets’s car window, popped the trunk and ripped the woman free. She was covered in the mixture, pulse low from the insulin induced coma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An ambulance came to take the woman away, leaving the FBI with a cold trail- making Jack enraged. He ordered Will to go home. Will turned around, glad to leave this mess behind him for another day as Jack went to hunt down Freddie Lounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at his house, he went through the same routine of letting the dogs out and feeding them. There were no traces of his stag friend, the tracks washed away from the rain that must have passed while he was gone. Will took the time to dry the dogs paws off, lathering them with a towel, giving each praise as he calmed from the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within his house, Will pulled the last fish free from his refrigerator, unwrapped it from the paper packaging. He bent down to one of the more expensive things that he owned, a set of boning knives. They were sharper, stainless steel cored, no-maj made.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the sharpening stone and laid it on the table. The sharpest blade was about four inches long, curved at the top. He made three passes over the sharpening stone before he flipped the blade and repeated the movement. After washing the blade, he washed the fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knife sliced through the fish like a hot knife through butter. Blood spilled onto the table, the organs spilling free from the muscle lining. Will reached in, his fingers tracing the pattern of the under spine, and pulled. With one movement, the entire digestive system was removed and deposited in the trash. He shred the scales from the fish, fileted it to his liking, and seared it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was lightly seasoned, but it warmed him in a different way- Will had caught this fish, seen it through to completion. He smiled to himself as he ate his meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy dinners called for easy clean up. He poured himself a finger of whiskey and noticed he missed a call from Jack. The man left a voicemail, Stammets’ was still missing but had an interest in him. As this was nothing new to Will, he left his phone in the charger, within the wall, as he went to take the trash outside. He went around the side of the house and disposed of the garbage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It said something about his level of confidence that Will held for the creature, that he felt no need to walk out of the house armed. It said something to his stupidity when he encountered Stammets, who was pointing a gun directly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wasn’t necessarily unarmed. Growing up no-maj with his father meant that practicing spells became almost a game of hide and seek. Will was forced to perform all magic silently if he was in a magical library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Louisiana, the magical trace only stretched as far as the cities. America had so much wild magic, that the Trace was pointless outside a crowded area. Will was allowed to practice his magic as freely as he wanted too- given that he wasn’t caught by magical authorities. And if he was caught by no-maj ones, his father told him to learn how to lie quick and convincing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wandless and wordless magic was raw power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The journalist said you understood me,” he said, gun pointed at Will. Will stood up, hands to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gun wavered, his hand lowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you would have,” he said. He stepped forward, the gun pointed at Will, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>would have,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled, emphasizing with the point of steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step back, panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you walk through a field of mycelium, they reach for you. Reaching to connect- touch out and grab you.” This is where magic failed to surprise Will the way it did others. Where no-maj technology reigned superior; it could break down the smallest, most minute details and was only getting stronger by the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic was dying, creatures every day growing closer and closer to extinction. Will himself, isolated and alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know you are there.” This man was searching for what everyone wanted, connection to another. Will felt the ache of it as well. He knew not if it was the crushing isolation from either world or the magical pull that was stifled within him. “The spores </span>
  <em>
    <span>reach</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you as you walk by.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were trained on the gun. He was too far to reach the man to block or strike. A spell directed outward in a forward direction would be impossible given his lack of practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know who you’re reaching for.” Stammets stood, looking resolved. Will felt the echo, his own execution a simple fact in the mirror of his mind. Will braced, either to get shot or shield, he did not know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was saved from the choice. His creature reared up behind the fungi killer, twisting its massive body in the moonlight so as it came down, jaws could snap around the neck. Stammets stood no chance against such a beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stag crushed the neck as he landed on four hoofs, the body crumpling beneath. The stag shook its head, the death shake all predator animals instinctively had to kill prey as quickly as possible. Will only flinched when the bite separated from the stag and blood spattered on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature flared its nostrils at the man, going back down onto the neck, one hoof on the body to better brace. The neck was completely severed now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to hide that, you know,” Will said, dazed. The beast stopped growling, eyes and ears at Will’s attention. Slowly, the beast rose its head, careful that the great antlers did not scrape against his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took one step forward. The creature did not pull its lips back in a snarl, rather, licking the lip feathers. He took another step forward. The next, over the body. The creature was close enough Will could feel his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was at eye height with the beast, the crown towered both above and around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, either feeling the after-effects of adrenaline or feeling either brave enough to lean his forehead against the creatures. The beast huffed, nudging its forehead a bit closer into Will, encouraging touch. Will laughed freely, turning his face into the feathers, placing a kiss on its brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought little of it, taking the opportunity of the beast’s frozen stance to sink his hands into the feathers. The creature shook its head, blood still dripping from them both. While the dark feathers hid the evidence, Will was now smeared in blood. He pulled away from the creature, looking down at his clothing, then to the body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to step forward, he was blocked by the stag’s body. Ten point antlers towered over him, a great mane of obsidian feathers that bristled out against his massive skull. His whiskers were pointed forward, barely brushing against his own chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just leave it here,” he pointed out, trying to move around the stag. The beast was large, the size of a horse and seemed to be as stubborn. The stag seemed to find Will’s circling amusing, darting around, and dragging the body away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not helpful,” yet, Will said this with a laugh. Grotesque as it all was, the stag had bowed to him, a leg caught between its mouth. Will lunged, missing for the beast had long legs that could pull it back faster than Will could run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stag dropped the fungi killer’s body, standing over it. Will realized that he could have greatly misinterpreted the situation. The stag killed the man, and allowed Will close for whatever reason, but now he was standing over a-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“food source,” he laughed, foolish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will knelt down again, not about to fight the beast for its dinner. The stag dipped its head, eyes trained onto Will, then pulled back lips and dug into the meat of the man. Like most animals, it went for the liver first, being the most nutrient rich, filled with iron, it would take a day to process the sheer amount of calories the liver alone contained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Animals went next for the heart, kidneys, fat storages, and the creature was no different. It ate quickly, massive teeth cracking through the smaller bones on limbs, using a hoof to hold down the femur and split the bones open. The stag consumed the man with everything it was, pulling the meat off the bones of the thighs once the organ meat was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do, he was glad that it was early in the evening though. It would mean that the stag could tear at the body for longer before he had to think of a plan. Before dawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature seemed to be content with Will observing. It relaxed its stance, eyes no longer locked onto Will, dipping more intently on the body. Will shifted until he was laying on the ground, his face propped up by his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the most horrific thing Stammets had done to him. The lone mushroom man, clawing, gasping for the last shred of life, was petrifying in a way that he thought only dementors capable of. He was glad that man died in the ambulance; what kind of life would recovery look like? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much left of Stammets that was recognizable. His body was twisted and mangled, pieces of him torn away or missing entirely. The stag huffed, lifting its massive head, a tongue coming out to lick around the bloodied feathers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stayed still on the ground as the creature approached him, his back upward to the sky. It was intelligent, he knew this from the beginning, and he knew that playing opossum would not fool the creature. The stag did not seem concerned with his laying on the floor, putting its muzzle next to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed away again, playfully now, like it was a jest between the two of them. The stag rolled Will over onto his back, his muzzle coming to scent at the center of Will’s neck. The creature licked him, tongue traveling up his neck, over his stubble and onto his face where blood had settled into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the response of an animal looking to hunt, but those very same jaws snapped through a human femur with ease, the very tongue focused on pulling bone marrow out the split side. He breathed heavy; fear spiked just enough to remind him that this creature was something he’d never heard of before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed the creature to lick at his face freely, tense as it licked his neck and beginning of the shoulder. As it dipped down, nuzzling his shirt, Will reacted, pushing away from the creature. On his hands and knees, Will quickly stood to his full height- only just coming to eye level with the stag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stag nudged forward, his muzzle folding into Will’s curls. Will chuckled at the feeling, the nose twitching in his hair, deeper to the nest above. Will laughed then, the touch so free, even if they were both covered in the toll of violence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast seemed to sense his own time’s close; taking a step back away from Will. Will, with hands still deep in the feathers, scratched at the juncture between jaw bone and neck, right behind the ear. The beast tipped its head only so, indicating that it enjoyed the feeling, gentle of its rack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said again, taking a step back. The beast turned its rack, walking back to the mangled remains of Stammets. It grabbed a limb and dragged it back to the forest like a lion with it’s kill. Will was left with the remains around his home. He gathered the pieces of clothing and the gun of Stammets, removing his own- uncaring of his own nakedness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burned them outside, a spell to his clothing, the blood seeped into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washed away the little remains his stag left behind. Uncle Jack would be calling soon, asking if there were any leads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t feel the need to howl for this scent. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Those That Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An Allergy Notice: <br/>Esteemed guests, I thank you for joining me at the table once again. I am very excited for you all to dine tonight but I do wish to caution you for the coming meals. This is a darker fic that is going to play on the taboo side of both Hannibal and Harry Potter. Both stories have a dark side that feature things like creature rape (Umbridge and centaurs) child molestation (Verger and Tom Riddle as a victim). While I am not going to write creature rape, Hannigram may mate in their creature form. While I will not write childhood rape, Harry will have an experience at the Verger Estate that will later serve the story. I am using the Tag: Canon-Typical Violence- nothing is explicit or (for lack of a better word) 'extreme' but do your own research if you’re concerned. The tags are there for the same reason the spicy symbol is next to the menu at dinner. Child Murder- Lord Voldemort murders Harry as a baby. These are dark works of fiction- understand that you dine with me by your own free will. </p>
<p>With that, I do believe you will enjoy today's meal...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The numerous cases Will went on were preventing him from finding a restful sleep, and therefore, hindering Hannibal’s plans. Though the man was rude and his alter, dear William was what pulled his magic in a way that made him yearn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Made him hunger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he was unaware of the extent of these feelings. His introduction to Special Agent William Graham was one that filed his business card in his meal rolodex. But as the man rattled on about the nuances of eye contact, he initiated it, and gazed into Hannibal’s point as if to prove the lecture he was giving, simultaneously disproving his own natural aversion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was a cocktail of enigmas and Hannibal desired to drink him down for every ounce. Hannibal visited William’s residence in the night, his hooves carrying him the distance from where he was parked. He stood outside the house, scenting the surrounding area. There was a river-bed that he crossed, a section that held an echo of Will’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal could see Will standing in the river, fishing himself dinner. There were traces of blood that stained the land forever with his habits. Completely self-sufficient and away from mankind. When Hannibal stood closer to the house, the wind pushed the thick scent of the house to him, that he scented magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He contemplated his next move carefully when he heard the door open. Will walked around the house, in a thin shirt and his underwear. Hannibal huffed a laugh at the wizard, stepping into the light, remaining still to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During their introduction, the first physical feature that Hannibal noticed of Will’s was the man’s hair. It was curled against his head, ruffled during the day; stress from cases or classes causing him to rub his scalp backward. He restrained himself from reaching his hand out to ruffle Will’s hair in the office, he did not feel the need to do so in stag form.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why Hannibal was now following the human. Will had taken three serial killers, going further with the prized catch of the Lost Boy’s killer. While Will’s record ego boosted, his mental state was deteriorating. The newest physical symptom of his distress was his sleepwalking. It pulled Hannibal in two ways: William was pruning the field of lesser predators, becoming one himself as those who encountered him had a tendency of dying. As his mental state slid, Will fell onto Hannibal; coming to him at his office for conversations laced with mild flirtation only to show Hannibal  the free loving creature he could be at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sliding mental state had a negative effect as it was interfering with his magic from determining if Hannibal was a compatible mate. No matter how many times Hannibal scented Will, the man’s magic would not absorb his own offering. It was only a few hours ago that Hannibal saw Will in his human image, sitting across chairs in his own territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about your mother, doctor?” Hannibal gave a flicker of a smile before a quick inhale, he relented the information to Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both my parents died when I was very young.  The proverbial orphan until I was adopted by my uncle at sixteen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stiffened in his chair, his movement giving off the thought of too exposed and claustrophobic. “Something so foreign about family…like an ill-fitting suit; I never connected to the concept.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You created your own family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve collected a family of strays,” he corrected, stuttering out the response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was pleased with his answer; still pleased as his human walked on the pavement. His breath fogged the area, once again wearing a light shirt and underwear. The stench of fear and restlessness was thick on him- the very thing preventing Hannibal’s magic from seeping in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William cried out, his body jarring in confusion, collapsing to the ground. Hannibal moved forward, scenting the blood that tainted the pavement. He looked at Will’s feet, glass wedged in the heel from a car accident. Will was disoriented, laying on the ground, overstimulated after swinging from such a state of unconsciousness to jarring in pain. The ravenstag moved forward, nuzzling down at Will’s neck. He licked at the sweat that collected on his neck, freeing the scent of fear and replacing it with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal nudged Will’s arms, nuzzling around his chest. A delirious hand came to rest against one of his antlers, holding tight while his eyes rolled upright.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, a pained smile on his face. Hannibal huffed at him, pulling his head back, gazing at the wound. Will said nothing as he moved, face passive as he looked at the injury. He gripped the glass and yanked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a single curse, dawn out, then threw the glass behind him. Hannibal thought about the situation as he looked around. He could hear a car nearby, approaching them. Leaving Will was not an option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s saliva could not heal, but he did not pass the opportunity to taste Will. Will pulled away his injury from Hannibal’s tongue after only one sweep. He stood as best he could. Hannibal walked next to him, nudging him, pressing his body in an obvious invitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shook his head, taking a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a horse,” he smiled, reaching forward to brush back Hannibal’s brow feathers. The feeling was a nice pressure against his eyes, a long forgotten blind spot eased a little more by the agent. While Will’s chivalry was to be admired, he was walking with an open wound on dirty pavement. The man was three miles from home, and while there was an approaching car, Hannibal would rather spend the night with Will than some other human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clattering of Will’s teeth brought his attention back. The marble skin, marked with pale blue and red lines of blood just under the surface, was pulled taught against his frame. His body shivered, trying desperately to stay warm. Hypothermia was a thing that Will would struggle with until he got his pelt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s vision was far superior in this form than his human one. It allowed him to see a space just beyond the road that he could set Will into. Hannibal walked around Will, who was suspicious of his change in position. Hannibal nudged Will towards the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed, pushing his snout back. Hannibal snorted at Will, pushing him back with a little more force, mindful of his antlers and the injured man. Will stumbled, trying to walk a straight line and avoid standing on his wound. Hannibal pushed his antlers forward before Will could say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Will said, raising his arms in surrender. He hopped over the guard rail ungracefully, Hannibal leaping over it. He stood in front of Will, tilting his crown forward to lead the man. Will stumbled his way over, rolling his eyes at Hannibal. Hannibal would have found it offensive if it were anyone else, but hands massaging a kink on his shoulder made him relax and forgive Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spot was not far, a tree that had overturned pulled open a large section of the ground. Hannibal dug at the spot with his hoof, pulling back the dirt and then looked at Will. The man was shivering, looking blankly at the hole. He shrugged, worming his way into the hole. William took off his shirt, his body shaking to the wind, and tied it around his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal scanned the area for any threats, seeing the car pass by the road, red tail-lights growing fainter in the distance. He ignored Will’s groan at the sight of the lights leaving. Not to be discouraged, Hannibal collapsed his legs, the opening of the hole just deep enough that he could wrap his frame around the most of Will. He rested his head over Will’s chest, muzzle resting against his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than say anything, Will reached up and continued to stroke Hannibal’s brow. His scent wasn’t covered in fear as it was when he first stumbled out of bed. He smelled of pine, blood, traces of oil and asphalt. He smelled content, his heartbeat was steady, magic resting against the canvas of his mind as Will’s hand grew heavy over Hannibal’s snout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will sputtered as Hannibal began to groom him, taking complete advantage of Will’s exposed body, but the man was caught somewhere between laughter and disgust. He imagined Will laughed the same when surrounded by his dogs. Hannibal reached his snout deep into Will’s neck, his lower jaw right against the man’s vulnerable pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will froze, his heartbeat was steady, but the instinctive response was still active within the man- even as a predator. Hannibal licked at his neck. Will stiffened, two hands at his neck, reaching deeper into the feathers. Will’s scent was amplified by the cold, his shivering was one of the body’s many responses to keeping warm; Will’s primary response as shivering lead to sweating. Hannibal shifted his body, now positioned to cage Will between himself and the roots of the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s body produced more heat, it was only a matter of time before the ground had absorbed all of Will’s and forced him to turn deeper into Hannibal’s pelt. Like the mongoose, Will stubbornly shivered in the little den they created. Hannibal kept his gaze up, ears pointed forward to reach out and hear if anything was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He failed to keep his feathers from preening as Will turned into his body, spine against the sweep of his belly. His under-feathers were warmer by nature as more of them grew under his belly. As they were shorter, they were a softer kind of down. His top feathers- the length  designed for defending or intimidating others. Will sighed into the pillow of feathers that Hannibal had grown around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long had Will gone without the caring touch of another? Hannibal wondered if it was as long as he had. He found no reason to resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal dipped his head to groom at Will again, his scent beginning to seep into his skin. The man’s hand rested on his snout, thumb stroking the feathers on the side of his lip. Hannibal snorted near his ribs when he felt curious fingers pull his lip back to inspect his teeth. If he were human, he would laugh, in this form, he settled for tilting his head, slowly licking the digits with his tongue, circling around them, down the palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s heartbeat had increased, blood was beginning to rush to the surface of his skin for a different reason than hypothermia. He so desired to taste Will, in so many ways he almost couldn’t decide which he wanted first. His spike of arousal would bring out all the best scents in Will; his own aphrodisiac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continued indulgence meant he couldn’t scare his snack. Before Will could respond with shame, Hannibal drew Will’s fingers into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a lesson in delicacy for Hannibal; fingers were in his mouth, exploring teeth in ways no one had ever tried on him. Hannibal had taken his own photographs of his teeth, transforming in a room full of mirrors and well timed cameras. He used molding, the very same the FBI used, to see the true extent of his jaw and teeth. Muggle dentists had been inside his mouth for the cleanings, but never had he allowed someone in his mouth like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was kind enough to keep every movement of his fingers slow and steady. He did not scratch at the bones or pick at the ridges in his mouth. His fingers traced to the back, the premolars that he used for shredding the meat he ripped off the bones of his prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s fingers traced over one of them, his eyes on Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal recalled the taste of the Fungi killer, how Will laid down to watch him feast after killing him. He supposed in this form, Will was able to distance himself from the man and animal. An animal killing a man was easier to understand than a man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Will did not deny the pleasure he felt in killing Hobbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s finger caught on another premolar, reaching for the edge, he pressed down until his skin and Hannibal was blessed with the taste of Will’s blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nostrils flared, feathers ruffling as a show of his excitement. He applied a little pressure onto Will’s finger then, now that he was given permission, until more blood leaked into his mouth. Will gasped, tensing to remove his fingers. Hannibal opened his mouth, freeing the man from his bold exploration. Will’s bloodied fingers traveled up his brow, right to where the ridges in his horns began to grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes were connected to each other as Will leaned close, bracing his body against the ground to better lift his torso to meet Hannibal’s face. He huffed at Will, the air cold enough to leave a trail of mist around them. William’s eyes fluttered as he hesitated, his heartbeat pumping blood through his now exposed body, pulse thrumming at the throat, he leaned forward, his human skull resting against Hannibal’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The great beast found himself closing his eyes, relaxing against the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” William said, the words embedding themselves right into his facial feathers. They rippled around him, starting right from Will spoke, all the way to his tail. Will nuzzled into him, exhaustion and shock, the elements now beginning to take their final toll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human pulled away, locking eyes with Hannibal once more. He licked his lips, blood rushing to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Hannibal that flinched when Will came close next; a kiss, bestowed right above his nose. William’s eyes began to widen, his scent immediately coming to sour with shame and fear. He would move if Hannibal didn’t reassure him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than lick Will and claim him through scent that way, Hannibal curved his neck around Will before the man could escape their makeshift den. The human was no match for Hannibal’s strength, his neck almost as thick as Will’s torso, he pulled Will into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was effectively squished into submission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using caution, Hannibal tilted his jaw and lowered it to Will’s skull. Saliva was used to scent many things, but there was a pheromone point just beneath his jaw that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrap </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will in a cocoon of his own scent. Antlers danced over Will’s face like trees, the man laid complacent under his care, chuckling as Hannibal caught his muzzle under his ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand got heavier, body molding to his own, breath evening out. Sunrise would come in five hours and though the ground was cold and Will would be stiff in the morning, Hannibal prided himself on the knowledge that the rest of William’s evening would be filled with peaceful dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal’s ears flicked forward, lesser deer crossing the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much longer I can be of use to Jack,” Will said when he was pacing Hannibal’s office earlier in the day. Hannibal stood above Will this time, their positions reversed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is becoming more and more difficult for you to see,” was the only response Hannibal could give. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will charged into the office, his posture wide with authority as he stated:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abel Gideon isn’t the Chesapeake Ripper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was grateful that Will seemed to be carrying the weight of the only intelligent mind in the FBI. His rage simmered within him, fingers twitching as he read the article; he snapped the lead off three pencils before Hannibal tempered the anger he carried. Will paced the floor, back and forth, while Hannibal sat in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your image of the Ripper, William?” Hannibal asked, the words falling off his tongue like a spell to trap the man. Will stopped, exhaled as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there, still, for a minute. His body swayed as his head twitched, eyes fluttering just under the protective lens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ripper creates art out of,” he hesitated, stuck on the word. He turned to face Hannibal, his eyes wide and clear, “swine that he cares nothing for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ripper is a male,” Hannibal kept his gaze on the table beside him, smirking at the reflection of Will’s annoyed facial expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t deface or disgrace them through violent acts of sexual perversion- that is below him. The Ripper is a god that walks among the field of cattle. ” Will moved slowly to the chair, folding down into it. “He tends to his flock, passing unseen yet completely welcomed to prey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, pushing the locks of hair out of his face. Hannibal caught a waft of his own scent laced in the curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Abel Gideon does not shame way the Ripper does, does not take away the organ of life, then he is not the Ripper.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of Hannibal’s session was cut short when Will’s phone rang, Uncle Jack summoning the wizard to his mundane job- to try and catch the person Hannibal was only just sitting in front of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went about his patients, giving them the attention that they needed, during their own time, and prepared dinner for his guest of the evening- a musician: Tobias Budge and the Cat Gut Serial Killer that deposited a body to the FBI. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very killer that pulled William away from him prematurely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I was going to kill you.” Tobias was bold, talking so freely in Hannibal’s domain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chucked over dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, you do- why haven’t you killed me yet.”  Hannibal indulged in a bite of food. “Or have you changed your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a friend,” Tobias said, the echo of Bedelia drifting through his mind- gentle words that spoke to him about loneliness, the veil that everyone spoke to: a person suit. “Someone that thinks the way I do, sees the world the way I see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That afternoon, Hannibal left the windows open. It was a bold choice, a light November frost covering the ground and an economically wasteful one if Hannibal was concerned with conserving heat. The frost on the ground, coupled with the wind chill, brought in the scent of pine and an echo of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was close to him. Hannibal turned to Tobias, now standing within striking distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know exactly how you feel,” Hannibal said truthfully. He could hear the sound of boots crunching on the ground, approaching the front door with muttering words falling from the lips that bestowed a kiss to the ravenstag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Expecting anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal turned and walked to Will. When he opened the door, Will was clearly distressed, his scent mixed, heavily traced by Alana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alana kissed me,” he said as he pushed inside the house, a hand on his chest. Hannibal’s rage was not so easily tampered. Here is a potential mate smelling of another, with a rival who was both trying to harm his potential mate and improperly court himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Hannibal would confess it was the overwhelming amount of rage that consumed him- Will standing too close to it. He would be burned by the rage, no doubt, but rather a minor burn than a deep scalding one. Giving into his desire to sink his teeth into something, Hannibal stalked behind Will, spun him until he was pinned to the wall only so he could better cage him in with the rest of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s body twitched at the rough handling, his pulse increasing under Hannibal’s thumb as he moved it to cup beneath the stubbled jaw line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal dove for the proverbial kill, sealing his lips over William’s as if he were attempting to suck the life free of him. Will’s hand was pitched above the door, half raised to likely attempt to strike Hannibal. It came down to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder. His fingers sunk into Hannibal’s clothing as the man bit on his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet again, Hannibal got the chance to savor dear William’s blood. Hannibal worried the split in his lip with his own, pulling as much blood as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow drawn out clap had their heads breaking. Hannibal still had his forehead pressed against Will, in reflection to what the man so often did to him. Hannibal was not concerned with the muggle standing in front of the two wizards, both capable of wordless magic. Hannibal was not worried as a killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I see,” Tobias said. He smiled, his eyes cast between the two of them. Hannibal could feel himself preparing to leap as the other killer dropped a weapon from his sleeve, a tightly woven cord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will reacted faster than either of them. With his speed, he was able to flick his fingers out, his magic strained on the cord that Tobias fashioned. With snake-like animation, the wire wrapped itself around Tobias’ neck before any of them could pull it free, tightening with magical  strength that had the man collapsing to the floor. Hannibal watched Will turn his finger around in another circle, the coil crushing his vocal cord, severing the larynx. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias was struggling to find oxygen with his broken neck, flesh and cartilage collapsing inward. Bulging eyes were popping from his skull as Will ruptured blood vessels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias Budge dropped on his knees, hands trying to clutch his own weapon. Hannibal was gifted the moving art of his mate, his hands took the human-gut wire, his magic fizzled out as his arms engaged. Will struggled with the transition from magically killing him to with his hands, dropping to the ground. William stretched his body upward, Tobias hanging prostrate by his neck on Will’s crucifix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment fell together perfectly. William had consecrated their bond- now, Hannibal only had to assure its consummation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> William’s hands fell free of the wire, he rocked back on his knees- perfectly serene as the body fell. The rattling of dishes snapped Will from his feat. His hands shook, a shaky exhale. He turned to look at Hannibal, eyes wide with fear as his body was still against the horror of being caught. As fast as Will had moved earlier, Hannibal clutched onto Will as he apparated- attempting to escape entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was not worried about the house. Even if the body was on the main floor of the house, it wasn’t the first time he had to leave one unattended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was calling his magic to him, forcing Hannibal to bring up his hand to block Will’s attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you saw,” Will tried to say, attempting to lace his words with magic. Had Hannibal been a lesser man, or not a potential mate, then he might have fallen for it. Hannibal dodged his spell, skittering around the dogs that were escaping through the back door to hide behind the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He panted, a laugh through his teeth. It reminded him of the play he engaged with Will before feasting on Stammens body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no shame in hiding your magic, William.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was surrounded by Will’s scent, in the heart of his territory. While he was allowed in it once, he was now here uninvited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was considered rather rude given that he was attempting to court the wizard. He cringed from behind the couch when Will went silent. Contemplating his next move, Hannibal shifted his weight, rising above the couch with his hands near in a low surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed wasn’t far from Will, directly behind him. The only thing that stood between Hannibal and Will was the couch he took cover under. Will’s gaze was darting between Hannibal and the ground, his own nostrils flaring like he could smell hope. Each step was slow, the movement he made to Will was as powerful as it was graceful. He crossed the room to Will, coming into his space for the first time as a human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always skittish with the approach, trusting once connected, Will’s arms went up to cradle the back of his head just as easily as they did when he was in his pelt. Sharp fingernails traced the roots of his hair, his feathers flaring only slightly, enough to feel their unique texture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking always seemed to stop them from moving forward. Will followed his instincts, reaching forward to reconnect their lips in a kiss. Hannibal walked them both backwards until Will fell into his own bed. Hannibal pushed him upward, lifting Will from his spine until he was higher on the bed. Will panted, his heartbeat pumping the perfume of arousal all through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” Hannibal said, nuzzling at Will’s collar bone. He panted himself, finding it almost hard to control his jaw as he reached for the shirt covering Will. Unlike his time as a ravenstag, Will was completely clothed. Hannibal would not be the one to remove the clothing unless Will demanded it. He settled for resting his elbows on the side of Will’s head, one leg propped up on the side, the other laying right against Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was close enough to watch his apple bob against his throat with the thoughts that were running through Will’s mind. Will shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not wanted in either world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal understood the isolation and loneliness all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are wanted in mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulled Hannibal’s head up sharply by his hair, earning a low abet playful growl from the man that could easily tear out his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will reached out to Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came together in a kiss of teeth. Hannibal pulled at the slow forming scab on Will’s lip, who retaliated by sucking on Hannibal’s tongue, grazing it with his teeth. Their bodies jolted together, magic picking up on their mutual arousal and compatibility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal…” the man in question groaned at the sound of his own name falling from Will’s lips. Their scent was beginning to saturate the room, magic sparking around them in anticipation. Will shook his head, freeing an arm to drape over his eyes as his body deflated. “It will never work, Hannibal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled at his mate’s doubt, magic now coiling around the room, building in a web of pressure that neither could escape until completed. He nudged Will’s arm away, biting at the sensitive flesh to move the arm from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more Hannibal touched Will, the more his claim sank in- possessive with every touch. Will opened his mouth to Hannibal’s tongue, inviting him in with his own. Uneasy hands moved to Hannibal’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my stag,” Will whispered against his lips, both panting with the need for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be so hard,” Hannibal asked, a thumb brushing the bruised lips, “to let us be forever?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will closed his eyes and went limp in the bed. Hannibal did not find it alarming, he got to watch so close at his mate to be run through scenarios in his skull. Eyeballs were twitching just below the skin, hitching in breath, his tongue flicked out to run over lips, arousal scent spiking and testing Hannibal’s patience as Will proceeded to arch his back in a hypothetical sexual scene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened, clear blue eyes holding onto Hannibal’s as they shared the same breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that Hannibal received erased any doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two then tore at each other like animals, dipping into clothing, Hannibal ripped the shirt Will wore. The primal display of strength had him </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>making Hannibal buck his hips right into Will’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many layers,” Will muttered as he attempted to remove the buttons on his suit coat. Hannibal now was sucking at Will’s scent gland, pulling his blood to the surface only to bruise it with his teeth. Though it was a young and pubescent sign of marking territory, it mulled the fire in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana’s scent was no longer over the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far too thin.” Hannibal thought this numerous times during their nightly jaunt but it was the first time he could so freely express his thoughts. Hannibal ate at the body, he fed Will a few times, now- it was time to feed his mate regularly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed his own clothing to the side, not caring for the buttons that rolled under the bed or catapulted themselves across the room. They were obscured in darkness, yet both could see the others naked flesh bare. Will brought his nails down from Hannibal’s spine, along the lines of his ribs, so he could take the both of them in hand. Hannibal panted into Will’s mouth as a slow hand pumped them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will need contraceptives,” Hannibal said, turning to mouth at the other side of Will’s neck. Will’s hand stuttered so Hannibal rose to look at the man, blush deepened and eyes attempting to avoid looking at the drawer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottle of clear lubricant was the thing that Will was likely looking for- the shame came from the surrounding objects. Hannibal looked in the drawer at the oddly shaped glass and plastic pieces within. He smirked down at Will. Perhaps the idea of taking something foreign wasn’t so appalling to him. Muggle toys were more abundant, but he did see a magical one as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadist,” William said from beneath him, arching his spine up regardless, “you get off on humiliation.” That wasn’t entirely true, the humiliation of the swine who dared attempt to cross his path- executed and then fulfilled their purpose- yes, but there was never a sexual gratification. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure is pleasure, William.” He lowered his hand, pressing between the fibers of each rib only to switch his pressure to light along the fleshy part of his stomach. He reached down the joint of the hip, petting the meat of William’s thigh. “Taboo is only so because it is forbidden to those who are not bound by shame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will huffed a laugh, bit his lip with a hiss when Hannibal grazed his teeth over his inner thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there are several social theorists that would disagree,” he panted. Hannibal nipped him, following a vein with his tongue as it trailed upward. Will was mildly distracted by the feeling of lips on his neck- he missed the bottle popping open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lubricant tingled a bit on the pad of his finger, an odd response unless Will happened to be more adventurous than given previous credit. He reached up to scent his fingers; amongst the lubricant was Will’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brewed this?” the question was rhetorical, the scent evident enough but the thought of Will hunched over a cauldron with a book open to a potion, bottles floating around him with a knife covered in blood. It was enough to have Hannibal bite at the side of Will’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spine arched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal thrust the first digit into Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said, his eyes burst open. His hips gave little thrusts, trying to goad Hannibal into thrusting deeper with his fingers. The erect cock, which had been ignored since Will let go of both of them, hovered in front of Hannibal’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man would consider it a crime if he only had Will’s blood to compare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his arm around Will, pinning the man to the bed so he could take his cock into his mouth. Will’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, legs rising to the side, dipping down in submission as he allowed Hannibal to manipulate him as desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste of Will matched his scent perfectly, in a way that Hannibal could never truly explain. He reached his fingers under Will, the man lifting his legs so that Hannibal would have an easier time reaching his hole. He drove his finger in Will roughly, watching with pleasure as Will’s eyes shot open, body tensing as he shouted in pleasure and pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal smirked as he rubbed mercilessly against Will’s prostate before adding a second finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will groaned, body flopping on the mattress as he was assaulted by pleasure. Hannibal, stretched Will efficiently, but never with pain and without pleasure. Soon a third finger was added. A hand gripped his hair, pulling at him from the roots. He groaned around the length in his mouth, his own excitement making him uncoordinated.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Hannibal,” Will ordered. Hannibal smirked, crawling up Will’s body, taking notice that some of his skin was turning black, small feathers beginning to protrude from his flesh. Will dug his fingers into the base of his spine, feeling around for the stalks of feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal grunted, teeth clenched as he flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude,” he said to Will as they both looked at the black feather he pulled free. Will twisted it in his fingers, eyes going distant again. Hannibal gave him the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll live,” Will said, his smile turning vicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal retaliated by twisting his three fingers as he removed them, the effect had his knuckles catching on Will’s rim. Will’s eyes rolled, the hand holding the feather going weak in the sheets. The two of them were needy, their magic calling out for the other. Hannibal and Will both knew it was a rushed process, yet they were both accustomed to handling a bit of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Repositioning Will so the man was braced on his hands and knees, Hannibal slid up his body. Thighs were resting against the other, the whole of his stomach pressing into the dips and wells of his spine. Hannibal thread his one hand under Will’s belly, weaved it up until it was around his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>William,” Hannibal muttered, slowly sinking into Will. His spine dipped, eyes rolling into his head. “You shall want for nothing.” Hannibal whispered these words directly into Will’s ear, panting them as he sank deeper in, overwhelming the man so unused to touch alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will retaliated with a hand against Hannibal’s back, pushing fingers right to the feathers between the stalks and skin, dragging his nails in the sensitive spaces. Will’s scent changed a bit, a spicy, fierce smell laced with his arousal; one of challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me like you mean it,” he growled, teeth clenched, blood settling between each one, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>claim me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal growled in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Hannibal rocked back onto his haunches, pulling Will to sit back down onto him as Hannibal could use gravity to nail his prostate repeatedly. His hands could slide up and down Will’s body as their momentum slammed the headboard against the wall to leave scuffing against the paint.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their magic was coming together, folding along at their jagged edges. Hannibal’s magic was beginning to show itself against Will’s skin. The frequently groomed places were starting to break out in a black color. He was not concerned about Will, even if he wasn’t aware of the transformative process, he could feel his own half transformation occurring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it never harmed him, he doubted it would harm Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his passion, Hannibal felt his antlers split his skull as Will tightened around him, whining for him to keep the pace faster against his prostate. Will hung his head low, grunting and moaning with pleasure, body seemed to be so overwhelmed by the most basic of touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the man looked up and saw the grotesque shadow that hung over the wall, antlers crowned over the man that fucked him, over the Stag that walked next to him, killed for him, the rest of the pieces seemed to fall into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re him,” Will whispered, arms now braced under his chest again to look at the shadow the half-moon caused. “The Copy Cat,” Will said, slowly turning his head to catch Hannibal’s eyes. “The Ripper.” His own eyes fluttered with the intensity of the revelation, the taboo, Hannibal’s own primal response to the confession.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannibal growled, his teeth right next to Will’s ear, hand right over his heart. He smirked at his mate, then slowly moved his hips forward. It was a sharp contrast to what they were both doing; intense in its pride rather than the wild claiming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Hannibal,” Will moaned. He closed his eyes and thrust his hips back against Hannibal’s. “More.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal was all too happy to provide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a couple of more thrusts, more passionate now that Will knew Hannibal’s secret, before he gripped Will’s hair to pull his head up while his hips thrust wildly to bite down on Will’s neck, sealing their mating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venom released into Will’s neck at the point of orgasm, his magic diving into Will’s as he held Will close to his hips. Will whined, the venom in his neck making him limp and calm under Hannibal to better aid the transformation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal released his teeth from Will, licking over the wound and watching it seal- the only time his saliva would ever be used for medicinal uses. Will rocked in his arms, slightly delirious, one of his arms reached around to weave itself in his sweaty locks. Will turned their heads so they could share a kiss, sloppy and perfect in the vulgar ways post sexual kisses could be enjoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All that talk of becoming,” he muttered against his lips, eyes fluttering with the delirium of the orgasm and venom. Hannibal laughed, shifting them apart with a mutual sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be well by morning, William.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naked, Hannibal carried his new mate deep into the forest behind Will’s house. Spotting a safe place, he laid Will gently onto the forest floor and shifted into his ravenstag form. Much like the night previous, Hannibal twisted himself so Will was pressed into his soft feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be much longer now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see that his venom was already coursing through Will’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His veins changed from blue to black, spawning from the mating bite he gave Will to the tips of his fingers. Hannibal leaned his head down, licking Will’s brow as he slowly began to change. He moved his tongue to the bite, lapping at the wound until it healed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s magic slowly pulled from his body, encasing him in a deep blue. It swirled around Will’s body, then flashed. It was the same way he transformed the first time; magic willing it to be, then become something as simple as shifting into an Animagus form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal nuzzled Will’s new face, licking the tiny feathers around his new antlers. Will gave a great sigh in his sleep, head raising a bit to meet Hannibal’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning the area once more before resting with his newly christened mate, Hannibal gazed with his eyes and ears. The dogs were in the house, making their way back inside through the back door; the very same they escaped while Will and Hannibal fought in human form. His ears could pick up no unnatural sounds that his eyes could not detect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal groomed the top of his mate’s crown, then rest his own head down- the intention to start on the journey as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Such is the work of the devil and we walk the path as tempters...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Resignation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My guests,</p><p>With this feast, I wish you a happy and healthy Thanksgiving. I am so honored to be serving you this fic once more. Old friends and new, welcome to the table. </p><p>May we feast as friends this season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warmth. Warmth was surrounding him. It was within his own core, like his magic had rested deep within a balm. Will’s body felt heavy in the blankets. He shuffled his head, burrowing his nose deeper into the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something shift near him, a bed partner. How many years had gone by… The proximity of the person did not make him tense, going further to relax as a weight settled over his side, heavier than an arm. His partner was male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And treated him very well if the long-forgotten tingle was any indication. Surely Will was dreaming. That very night, he heard a racoon, something stuck in the shute of his chimney. He did not want to risk a magical blow out by pointing his wand at it. He tried to pull the creature from the chimney, but the stubborn bastard stayed in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than hurt it by magical force, Will grabbed a sledge hammer, throwing himself into the stones. His dogs were outside, away from his destruction as he tore at the wall, ripping apart the stones to toss them. He missed Alana walking into his house, flustered as she circled around his destruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged what he supposed could pass as flirting. She walked closer to him, years of distanced desire reawakened in a quick moment. But nothing came past that, an exchange between two people that would only grow distant and resent each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something brushed against his ear, he shook his head, wakefulness seeping into his body with the heat of the sun. The air was cold against his nose, crisp air awakening another sense. Will must have left the windows open?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind caught up with the nights events: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened his eyes, remaining still like he had so often with him, his Stag- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stag. Something large brushed against his neck, a rippled pelt rubbing against his neck- heavy pressure. Hannibal’s head nuzzled right of his. Will became aware of the little blind spot right in front of him, the new distance his eyes could offer. His nostrils flared as his body stiffened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal lifted his head, tongue coming to groom at the new bones and feathers he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, beloved,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sound of Hannibal’s voice echoed through his ears, though his lips did not move. Will picked up his head, disoriented slightly with the weight of his antlers. He peered down at his body, long legs folded neatly under him, tucked against Hannibal’s so the greater stag could spoon around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was long gone, his mind still as it caught up with what his eyes were looking at. The stag rubbed his head against Will’s neck, their antlers clicking together. Will wasn’t sure why, but he found his eyes closing, his body beginning to mirror Hannibal’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have magic,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was the only conclusion; Will felt his magic settling against Hannibal, their necks twisted, antlers fighting for space above their heads like tree branches. Hannibal mouthed at his feathers, pulling one of them. Will growled at Hannibal, the stag rising to his full height in one graceful swoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Will with what must have been a smug smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be deterred, Will tucked himself in two, recalling the deer he’d seen on documentaries. He avoided thinking of Hobbs and his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you…we?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, looking down at his hoofs. Hannibal, who kept his head high, eyes scanning the surrounding woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ravenstag,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The last of my kind.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s ears flicked onto something, his feathers rising a bit as he widened his stance. Will turned his head, following Hannibal’s gaze. He saw, far beyond what his human eyes could ever be capable of, an entire herd of white-tailed deer. There were four does, five fawns between them. Will’s ears caught the distant scent of a deer, muskier than the family closer to them. He spotted a buck, smaller than the two of them, watching his herd of deer from a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of Hannibal’s kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well known that wizards could produce heirs; sire and gestate. There was a certain amount of trust a wizard had to put to their own magic when gestating a child: a makeshift fetus would pull itself together from the nutrients in the body, drawing deep on a magical reserve. As gestation continued, the body had to accommodate two-fold: equipment and nutrients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned his head to his new mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of his kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Abigail bled on the ground, he looked back into the eyes of Garrett Jacob Hobbs, his empathy imprinting the daughter onto him. He was numb to the call of family until that point- the visceral breaking of his shell made him grasp for family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of their magical cores had imprinted on the other, molding themselves to share the best traits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will would be expected to continue that legacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was one; now, he was two. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, walking forward with a nudge of his antlers. Will did not know how to move on four legs in the slightest. He started with a front foot, stretching it forward, landing, and moved a backfoot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re overthinking it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal’s voice was close to his ear, the great body coming to stand next to him. He turned his head as his feathers tingled, like they were tickling his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They reach for each other,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said in awe, watching as he shifted closer, the feathers contracted, pulling the two bodies together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With mates or fawns, it’s a reflexive response to showing affection.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will’s feathers pulsed with Hannibal’s explanation. He felt his skin pull, he moved to Hannibal, knocking into him. The ravenstag laughed at Will’s unbalance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have hackles of our own to raise when we are before a threat. But that is of little matter. Now, we run.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will flinched, stumbling away as Hannibal thrust his antlers in Will’s direction. He got caught under all his feet, stumbling over himself with little grace. Huffing in frustration, Will pulled himself up again, shook out his feathers when his instincts pulled at him. He found himself calmer after that, beginning to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His choppy movements evened out, gait lengthening. Hannibal laughed next to him, beginning to pick up his own pace. Will found that cantering was an easier gait to maintain for stamina, but galloping, galloping was freedom in a way that Will never found before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal took him faster than he ever thought possible. His legs carried him as if he weighed nothing, magic pumping to every feather in his body as oxygen was pulled into the massive lungs that billowed in his chest. The ravenstag jumped over the logs and down ravines with no problems, landing on instinct next to the larger one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew when Hannibal turned them to return to his house. They had to slow their gaits, Will needing to focus on his turns as the trees became thicker, requiring him to turn his body. Hannibal was superior to him, natural instinct and years of experience made him the natural apex predator. The ravenstag was a gentleman though, slowing so Will could play with the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will found his legs shaking by the time the two of them approached his house. He was glad that Hannibal got the opportunity to see his house like this; while it wasn’t floating in the darkness of night, the mist gave it the impression that the field was atop a cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward, his knees buckled. He felt his pelt folding into him, magic taxed for the evening as his bones constricted, skin folding around his feathers. He laughed in exhaustion and joy. Never had he felt such a way. Hannibal stepped down next to him, no clothing covering either of their bodies. The man reached forward, wrapping Will into his arms as he rose on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, feeling flustered by the display of strength, felt a little spiteful. Before Hannibal could kick the door down, Will flicked the lock open with a wave of his hand. Hannibal hummed at him, walking under the threshold so he could toss will back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left a body in your house,” Will chuckled, rubbing a hand down his face. He landed on his back, stomach exposed as Hannibal remained plastered on his side. Hannibal’s fingers were tracing around Will’s ribs, lifting and lowering with the swell of his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, the meat had rotted at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Will’s cell phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is only one person that calls me this early,” Will closed his eyes, making no move to answer the phone. When Winston came over to Will’s bed, his head resting on the edge, Will felt pity. He rolled himself out, threw on a pair of clean pants, then went about providing the dogs breakfast. He could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, like a lion surveying prey they were  to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed quite content on Will’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Will asked, looking up at Hannibal from his spot in the kitchen, surrounded by the mouths of eating dogs. Hannibal pulled at the sheets a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We remain.” He looked up. “Or we move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the issue of Hannibal’s hobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working with the FBI is playing with fire Hannibal.” Will collected one of the dog’s bowls, two, tossing them both in the sink. When he looked up to see Hannibal’s smile, Will turned to sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Italy is nice, this time of year,” Hannibal said, his voice, slow and wavered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all the man was a terrifying monster, it seemed they all had the same fears. Will picked up another dog bowl. He thought about it, looking at the hole in the chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana and Will both know that there was no animal within the chimney. The rocks, his floo networks, an entire heat system, destroyed because of work-borne stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t find it so hard to picture, but he dare not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>elope </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you?” He was sure if Hannibal were a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes. Magical documentations would be difficult to transfer, no-maj ones were simpler in their processes. For every reason Will could come up with on why it would not work, his mind would picture a scenario where eloping with Hannibal worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them can be transferred with my reputation in the magical and muggle world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not bring up his own profession on why it was a reason to stay. Will was mated now to a serial killer. The two things were counter intuitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster rattled around him, moving his bowl across the floor. Will scooped it up before he could try and destroy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dogs?” Will asked. Hannibal looked over at all of them, then to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never part you from your strays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved around the dogs, walking back to his bed where he molded himself to Hannibal. He laid there, the two wrapped in the sheets, ignoring the persistent calls of Uncle Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Will traced one of the claw marks he gave Hannibal, “two home families are bad for child development.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal rolled Will back onto his spine, pressing him deep into the mattress as the two began to reaffirm their new bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take some time before everything was ready. Will flicked his wand at the chimney, leaving all but the largest rock to glue themselves back together. Taking a stone from his porch, Will transfigured it, moving the stone until it fit, sealing the hole. He bent down and lifted the original  stone, putting it on his kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a gift for Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blushed as he pulled the bedsheets back to toss them in the washing machine. He used more soap than normal. As he went to refit the bed, he saw the feather that he pulled from Hannibal’s back. It was half the length of his forearm, soft in the middle of the feathers. He noticed if he hovered his finger away from the feather, it would curl in on itself, trying to pull him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every no-maj he worked with would find confusion with his sudden departure. Like the feather, Will felt his own pull to Hannibal. Like walking downstream, Will did not find himself fighting the current. He had knowledge of the water rushing around him- that Hannibal was the cannibal they were searching for; one that wore many faces. He knew of the water along his legs: that he was a cannibal himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware of the inevitable pull towards the ocean. This path leads to one place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His magic did not fight the pull; his mind found no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will spent some time debating on how to tell Jack he was quitting, for real, this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hundred percent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he printed his two-week notice at his house, the rubble of his chimney providing the perfect support for his reason for leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into Jack’s office with a cup of hot coffee without invitation, sitting down in the same chair he met Hannibal. Will did not need to wait long, his coffee still too hot to drink. When Jack walked in, his head was stuck in a file, autopilot taking him to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack jumped out of his skin. The whole thing almost had Will laughing. He kept a strong poker face by avoiding Jack’s eyes. Before Jack could scold him for entering, Will slid over his two-week notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man read through it quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Health concerns? I thought you were working through that?” He sat back at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will anticipated this. He opened his bag and put the stone on Jack’s desk. It was large, required two hands to lift and weighed about thirty pounds. It left a medium sized hole in his wood flooring- nothing that magic couldn’t fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That came from my chimney, where I spent an hour pulling it from the wall with a sledgehammer convinced that there was something rattling around inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back in his chair, took his first sip of coffee and pulled his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was spoiling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caught the last three, I need you to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t stop with this killer, Jack,” Will said, standing now. “Two-weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You save lives here,” Jack tried again. Will thought of the body that he left behind in Hannibal’s home. The two had gone their separate ways when they finally were able to free themselves of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People die all the time, Jack,” Will countered, putting his coffee on the edge of the desk. Hannibal had eaten from the very humans that rest in the morgue beneath their office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t happy, it didn’t take an empath to figure that out, but the man had no control over Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Will ripped all of Jack’s control from him, the man must have gone to Alana Bloom. He could hear her heels coming from the hall, his ears picking up on things that were out of the human range. He clicked his slide buzzer, continuing with the lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose to focus on the profile of the man he killed rather than watching Alana’s face. There were some things she would not be able to understand as a no-maj, try as many of them did. His lecture came to an end, he dismissed his students, she descended the stairs to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s good for you,” Alana said, distanced from him. The way she rocked on her heels indicated she was not pleased with his departure. He smiled at her as he collected the gruesome photos. He felt her truth within his magic though. This was a good choice, leaving with Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best I go far away from Jack Crawford.” Will snapped the flap closed on his bag, tossing the strap over his shoulder. Alana laughed, parting from him as he went to make an escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could read between the lines of her statement. He did not need to look at her face to see her anger and betrayal, she radiated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Alana knew the distance Will was going, she might have said something while she had the opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will strategically parked in the back lot. It was poorly lit, so it naturally discouraged people from parking there, distanced from the building and could pick up the wind current coming from the side of the architecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that not only his hearing had increased, but his tolerance for cold. A powerful burst of wind came from the side, smacking his body. His coat, thick as it was, would have made him shiver. Yet, he found himself warm beneath his layers. He pulled back the sleeve, his skin color had not changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cigarette smoke came with the next gust of wind. Will turned his head, scented the area. He saw a woman, Beverly Katz, shivering in the wind. He walked over to the woman, not knowing how to really approach the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you smoked,” he took a step back when she rounded on him, the cigarette still balanced between her fingers. She glared at him as she relaxed, her body catching the next stab of cold wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” she passed him the cigarette. “If you share, it doesn’t count as one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had his fair share of cigarettes. He didn’t make it a habit, but it was an easy in to addicts- offer a light of a cig, and they’d give him a fact or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To share cigarettes was an unspoken sign of friendship- of mutual sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the cigarette and took a small drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed out her smoke as he coughed up a bit of his. They pressed their backs against the wall, Will moved to take the brunt of the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the butt in his lips, Will slipped off his jacket, moving it to wrap around Beverly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind Knight,” she said, the blush on her cheeks from the cold. Will liked that about Beverly, she was blunt, accepted things with a sense of humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the cloudy night, there was rain that was due in a few hours. By then, Will would be at his home, empty without the dogs, and finished packing the last of his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you’re eloping.” Beverly took the cigarette back, using the opportunity to look him in the eyes. For anyone else, Will would scoff. For Beverly, he found himself blushing, a hand to the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, lacking a response. “Ringing in the New Year.”  Beverly laughed, her head tossed back at his embarrassment- Will joining in. “What are your thoughts?” Will shifted his stance a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Will,” she took a long drag. “I don’t have a crystal ball.”  Beverly was not aware of her own double joke. “But.” She went silent, the cigarette burning the edge of her finger. “I once watched an oil spill catch fire over water. It was terrifying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked raw; connected to each other, Will could almost feel the weight of the pendulum in his mind winding up to swing. She broke eye contact before it could release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was beautiful.” She clapped him on the shoulder. “Catch you later, Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was in Will’s home, his car parked in the gravel. When his mate asked why he smelled of cigarettes, his defense was an echo of Beverly’s: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you share, it doesn’t count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was unsure if it was the slip of his drawl or the tobacco aroma that had Hannibal descend on him like a lamb to the slaughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of furniture was not a problem for either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The network of criminals Hannibal had at his disposal was something that astounded Will. Within the last two weeks of Will working for the FBI, Hannibal had secured the papers needed for immigrating to another country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For both the magical and no-maj world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked over the files while he sat on the couch. Hannibal was standing in front of the liquor cabinet- attempting to distract himself from Will’s lingering approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This house,” Will said, holding up that stack of papers within their binder. “You’ve had it for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has recently been refurbished to fit the needs of two,” Hannibal said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chose not to think about what condition the house was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will met Hannibal. The man in question moved away from his selection process, folding himself next to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to Italy was more suitable for their magical cores than France, as the country had stricter Dark magic laws and was far too close to England’s little war. The past two magical wars tainted the reputation of Dark magical people and practices. France, like England, was now a strongly light oriented community. In Italy, the laws were looser and those that practiced in the rural areas were rarely punished for crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If we don’t see it, it’s not happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal planned on exploiting that policy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloping only became real to Will when Hannibal asked for his dogs. Hannibal had offered to drive Will home from HQ after a long day of looking over throat cello- trying to figure out why the killer suddenly stopped. Jack had yet to accept the theory Price and Zeller pitched; the first brush of truth against Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened the door for the dogs to run freely, greeting each one as they played in the yard. Several of them recognized Hannibal, loping to him with wagging tails. He bent a knee as he scratched each one that came to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, I am bringing a specialist in to transfer your strays.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stilled from the step he was sitting on. He looked up at Hannibal. The man laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think they would be content with walking through fire?” Hannibal managed to find Winston’s favorite spot. The dog dipped his neck further into the killer’s hand. “Apparition is painful for us as humans. The first sign of sociopathy is cruelty to animals.” Hannibal locked his eyes onto Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not cruel.” He said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood up and walked over to Hannibal. The man was still kneeling, looking up at Will as if he were something holy. He pushed Hannibal onto the ground, something resolved in him. Hannibal folded against the gravel, Will following him, hands tracing until they came to the taller’s hip. He did not ask for permission as his hands traveled to the button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s underwear was as expensive as the clothing he wore. Will already had the man on the floor; he wanted him ruined. Will wrapped his one hand around Hannibal’s length, sitting up on the man’s thighs to keep him pinned. He knew the pressure he applied was too loose, the strokes too slow. Will didn’t find himself wanting to play that game for too long. He slid down a bit, his face coming to pant right above Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked up at Hannibal before he dragged his tongue from the base to the top. When Hannibal’s nostrils flared, Will looked away, the heat of the gaze conflicting his own pride. The cock in his mouth kept him from thinking about it too much. Hannibal gasped, the air a punched sound from his lungs as Will’s mouth slid up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having so few partners, Will knew his own skills were subpar, yet Hannibal seemed to be enjoying it. His fingers twitched in the grass, wanting to pull at Will, gentlemanly enough to refrain. Will dipped down too far, overambitious with his own limits. While he choked, his throat squeezing down on Hannibal, the sound that left him was far from human. Will gathered himself, then went back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s eyes opened and he propped himself up. A gentle hand came to Will’s curls, dipping down to the split in Will’s mouth. Will’s mouth flexed, the choking sensation with the hand so close to Will’s mouth had him graze Hannibal with the edge of his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers tightened in his hair as Hannibal exhaled his release. Will took as much as he could, but had to pull off before he couldn’t breathe. Hannibal had let Will go, but perhaps that was a bad idea, given that Hannibal was an animalistic cannibal who was extremely possessive over what he considered his: mainly, his kills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Will with a face was painted in come... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was still on the ground, half propped, cock softening with release. The two of them debased and clothed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved quickly, his pelt folding over his human skin. The shift surprised Will, the man tumbling back onto the ground. Hannibal’s mouth came right to Will's, his longer tongue licking over Will’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop Hannibal,” Will pushed at the head, the ravenstag walked over him, caging Will under his legs. Hannibal licked right over Will’s lips, his muzzle right over Will. Will felt his arousal, still fully present against his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will twitched, his body aroused against the soft nibbling at his neck. Will bucked his body a bit, snarling at Hannibal. The stag shifted, Hannibal’s large body pinning Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we first curse,” he said, tongue biting at Will’s neck. “We feel taboo, a shame and pleasure from that.” Hands pulled Will’s pants down, Hannibal’s body so close and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will said, his head hanging and flushed. He knew what the man was alluding to. A hand came down around Will, his cock gripped tight enough it almost hurt. He whined, arching his back to kiss Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My tongue is longer.” Will gave a harsh exhale, only just sounding like a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the cannibal,” he panted, his thighs shaking under the delicious weight atop him, “that might not be a selling point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kissed Will, their tongues pulling at each other from the contorted angle of their coupling. He stripped Will until the man’s eye rolled into the back of his head. Will clenched and came quickly, his come on Hannibal’s hand, his own body and the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t waste any time shifting forms to clean up Will. Will, who was still orgasm stunned, didn’t entirely notice his mate’s transition, floating on the high of being cared for. When he came too, the first thing he noticed were the feathers surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at Hannibal, then furrowed his brow at the smug looking expression, even in stag form. He looked down at himself, seeing all evidence of their activities wiped away. When he looked at Hannibal, the stag had the audacity to lick his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s blush felt like it was on fire as he tucked himself back in his pants even with Hannibal resting next to him. He rolled into the feathers to avoid his shame of the pleasure they found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, before he went to sleep, he needed to say something.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raised a hand, one finger pointed up at the stag that was staring at him like the creep he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accepted the cannibalism pretty quickly, if I do say.” He put his hand on Hannibal’s brow, the feathers lifting to touch his fingers. “Give me some time on…bestiality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal huffed right against his face, Will following with his own laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice afternoon, the sun was warm on Will’s skin. A nice pelt of feathers next to him to keep the cold of winter away. He felt his eyes begin to close, then Hannibal’s nose at his neck. He burrowed his face into Hannibal’s feathers at his neck, scenting the ravenstag the best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will trusted Hannibal to look over him and his strays. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for joining me. </p><p>Stay safe, be well, I love you with all my heart (holds heart on the table, smiling above it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cupboard Essentials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good afternoon, guests! </p><p>It is good to see you all well and healthy. I wish you all the best in life as we continue to navigate this pandemic. I have set the table up, socially, perhaps morally, distant for your enjoyment. Allow yourselves to indulge on the good things that life provides you. </p><p>Let's have some afternoon tea.</p><p>Please, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal both built a strong foundation and structure around their non-magical lives. If they were to disappear off the face of the earth without a paper trail, being such high-profile agents and consultants, it could lead to the FBI digging in the wrong places. Taking a plane was the easiest option to get to Italy before they could talk about their next lifestyle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is as real as it gets</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will thought as he heard the chime for their plane that signaled it was time to board. His and Hannibal’s carry on were both light. The lights were bright around them, reflecting off the industrial flooring that was easiest to clean for high trafficked areas. People were everywhere, children running around while negligent parents sat staring blankly at their phones, the sound of tenders making food, different TV’s, radios, headphones blasting music across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Hannibal said, handing him a fruit smoothie, the cap off, suspiciously full to the top. Will sniffed the top, smelling the relaxant potion, his own scent lingering. It was one he made. He tipped the drink to Hannibal in thanks before taking a slow sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nursed the potioned drink as they boarded, feeling lethargic as Hannibal folded him into a first class seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well played,” Will said to Hannibal, moving closer to the man’s scent- the artificial scent of circulated air and all the other scents that would pool into the aircraft. Will, being as drugged as he was, did not fight Hannibal or feel awkward by sitting in first class. The FBI offered no such luxuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will twined their fingers, feeling his limb go heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was long asleep by the time the plane reached the Atlantic Ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion wore off an hour before the plane was due to land in England. Will’s head was a bit fuzzy, his senses a little dull. Hannibal helped him by putting some jerky in his hands. At first, he ate to get food in his body. When his haze cleared, Will could taste the meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glared at his mate. Hannibal laughed over the captain speaking of their landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a day before their next flight- Hannibal and Will debated taking the flight while they walked to their hotel. It was early in the evening on a weekday, the only people out were those trying to get home or others trying to get food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will were no different. Checking into the hotel was a simple affair, the reception staff taking their luggage up to the room. Still groggy from the potion, Will rubbed his eyes as he sat in a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest,” Hannibal said, moving him to the bed. Will pulled Hannibal down too. They remained there for some time, Will floating in and out of awareness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeding will assist you,” Hannibal said conversationally. Will chuckled, lifting his head to better nuzzle Hannibal goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal showed up at Number Four Privet Drive as an honored guest. He, with the help of his illegal contacts, forged several documents that made it seem Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had won a private dinner and show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not that smart of a couple. They had earned his judgement for their sheer likeness to cattle. The husband was large, bursting at the seams with fat as he cannibalized pork. His wife was a shrew woman, like the birds that would sit atop swine to pick at the maggots amongst the rot. They were not intelligent as cattle. He did not need to put much effort into his scam, a few emails, a fake website with a few testimonials in case they wanted to look at his past ‘work.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened after he knocked, on time, a few moments later, Vernon Dursely opened the door, larger than when they met years ago. His face was blotched red from the simple exertion it took Mr. Dursely to walk. His suit was ill-fitting- one that he must have worn when he weighed less. Regardless, Hannibal gave a kind grin, using a false name and was invited into their miraculously clean house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A house that smelled of true cleanliness had layers of cleaners saturated within the surfaces. Wood that shined with oil, the cheap linoleum, cracked and worn in places commonly worked, still had white grout. The carpet fringe was pushed back in straight lines that showed no sign of crooked use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems that even the rude have standards, he thought as he was shown around the house and into the subpar kitchen. He would, of course, work with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled through the formalities, looking at pictures of their fat, no doubt horrid child. The mother told him that her ‘Duddykins’ was with his aunt. The husband boasted that they were only going to tell their neighbors of the dinner after they dined on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure this dinner will be the talk of the town,” He said politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he instructed the man and woman to sit down at their gaudy dining table, he smelled their blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years of practice hid his teeth as he walked around Mr. Dursley to fill his wine. Hannibal turned his body to fill his wife’s glass- set the bottle in front of them to step back. They sipped their wine, Mrs. Dursley’s tacky lipstick leaving prints behind on the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made some amateur wine comment that likely plucked from the internet. Hannibal was tired, he was hungry. Reaching to the small of his back where two ice picks were hiding, he jammed them into the center of their spines that shattered the nerves. The two would be paralyzed, stunned by fear and adrenaline to remain upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelled their fear, their blood wept from their wounds, both unable to move or scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare for Hannibal to hunt two people at the same time. He had spent several hours one day, contemplating the benefits of hunting each of them one at a time, or together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he had a mate to think about. And potential fawns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal started on the male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stripped the man of his clothing methodically so he could reach the meat. Hannibal flayed the skin off his thigh, to strip back layers of thin- thigh muscle. Before the two of them, he contorted the strips of thigh muscle into seven roses that he placed on the table in a small bouquet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least something could be picked from the fat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s bag had a needle and thread. He walked to the man and slowly began sewing his lips together for the rude comments he made; his constant greed. As his wife watched, Hannibal gouged his eyes out quickly and replaced them with the roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grabbed one of his scalpels and sliced into the man’s belly, his wife watching the intestines fall to the ground in a wet heap. Vernon lurched forward, the weight of his organs pulling his paralyzed body onto the table. He could not see his organs, only feel the weight of them leaving him hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blood pool grew beyond the size of the table, the man’s eyes glazed, his heartbeat slow. Hannibal inspected the harvest that hung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kidneys were the healthiest organs he could harvest. The liver was saturated in sugar, heart covered in fat and lungs were weak from when the man had to do a simple task but his fat slowed his breathing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved onto the wife: Petunia Dursley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was about to cut into her cheek when he felt a dull spark of magic course through the house. It was faint, but Hannibal was alert enough to be aware of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hunger and desire to hunt for Will had made Hannibal sloppy. He did not scent the place for magic. In an unfamiliar hunting ground, it would require him to pull on his ravenstag form without exposing his pelt. Back in America, he established a muggle hunting ground, one that he knew few magical people lived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flared his nostrils, scenting the entire house, past the blood that was spilled by his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was blood, faint and familiar. Hannibal walked around the kitchen, smelling the new blood getting fainter as he strayed from the table </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With caution, he stalked to the door beneath the stairs, following his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose led him to the four locks, a small flap that could only be opened from the outside. The blood was strongest from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most disgusting form of rudeness was child abuse. Hannibal despised it in all forms: emotional, physical, psychological, and sexual forms of it were the epitome of rudeness. In his practice, he treated three patients that had the potential to become a killer. Only one of them had, a teenage girl that he taught for a year before she created her own path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only realized that the two he was cutting up were guilty of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy was covered in burns, bruises in various states of severity and blood that oozed slowly from several places. Hannibal had to reign in his rage before he reached for the boy, gloved hand hovering over his head. Even though Hannibal could not touch his head, he could feel the fever consuming his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s magic was barely keeping him alive as it was, flickering and struggling to keep him breathing as several of his ribs were broken. The boy whined in his sleep, eyes darting under his little eyelids. Hannibal took a deep breath and could scent the familiar smell of the boy on the woman that was still at his table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were related; he was her nephew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood up, eyes filled with rage and stalked over to the woman. He forced her head to turn and look at the dying child in the cupboard, working fast so he could save the boy. With her eyes trained on him, Hannibal cut her shirt away and forced his knife through her ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plunged his hand into her frantically beating heart and tore it out of her chest with little finesse he was known for as a killer. Her body convulsed around Hannibal’s gloved wrist. Lungs contracting with a wounded sound as she tried to survive. He placed her heart into her hand, grabbed the scalpel and drove it through her heart, hand and the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal knew that if he used magic to speed the process, the Aurors would come. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothing that had blood on it. With little time for error, Hannibal walked around the house, searching with every sense for a sign that the boy existed beyond his prison. On his way, he found the signature of the husband and wife. Hannibal mimed the movement, focusing on where they added pressure to their signature to forge it later.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be easier than he thought to take the boy from the family that hurt him as badly as they did. He wouldn’t have to erase any trace of the boy, as there was none there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the boy, debating the best way to pick him up to do little damage to his lungs and other broken bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered when Hannibal maneuvered his body into his arms. The boy was about ten, but weighed the amount of an underweight eight-year-old. His arms and legs were bowed from over-exertion, his nails broken and dirty. The clothes on him were old and far too big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunting at night had the advantage of most of his prey sleeping through his acts. The cover of night made it easy for him to escape down a road, even with a child in his arm. As he passed through the door, he could smell the sizzled out burn of magic deflating. The child in his arm moaned with its drop as if unburdened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The use of the blood wards added to the mystery of the boy in his arms. Blood wards such as the weak ones surrounding the house were intended for protection- an adoption. It was clear that the aunt did not feel for the child as the caster hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier in the evening, Hannibal purchased a hotel room in a questionable part of town, one that would not ask questions if he were paying cash. He readjusted the boy, then apparated. Hannibal rolled his hand, his wand in his fingers, and summoned his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the bed, he set the child down. His wand acted as scissors, cutting the fabric free, unrolling him to reveal the extent of the damage- the boy’s scent was sickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Hannibal was unable to tell if the sickness was from the fever, his wounds, or a magical kind. He opened his bag, a syringe in his hand, adjusted the dosage for several potions. When he had the proper amount, Hannibal tipped the boy’s neck up, opened his jaw and guided the syringe into the back of his throat so he would not have to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing this with a Blood Replenishing, Nutrient, Bone Growth, Skele-grow and an anti-swelling potion to take away the pain while reducing his fever, Hannibal began shifting the bones into place. He moved the boy’s arm into place with his hands and his ribs back to normal with his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could feel the raw power, however weak, in the boy as he began rubbing bruise ointment onto the deep bruises. Burn potions were dabbed onto his skin with a black cloth, to which his magic rose to accept the potion. He cleaned the cuts with muggle tools, peroxide and iodine alike only to heal them with magical ones. It ensured that the boy would not gain any infection yet have the shortest recovery time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal arched his back, bones cracking up his spine. The mattress was not an operating room bed that he could adjust the height to his best position. He looked at the clock on the nightstand: 3:30 blinking at him in bright red numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was bare, blood stained on the clothing he once wore and the sheets. Hannibal destroyed the stained sheets, a new pair, softer, wrapped around the bed as the boy hovered just an inch off the bedding. He lowered the naked child. Though cleaned, his scent was still off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shifted in the middle of the room, the crown of his antlers coming to scratch the top of the popcorned ceiling tiles. He lowered his head with a huff, his nose scenting the sleeping child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark magic was coiled in his chest. Deep within his own core that was recharging with every unlabored breath. His nose twitched as he moved up towards the boy’s skull. His neck still scented no creature inheritance, though the taint was there as well. Hannibal scented in little chuffs, moving up until his nose came across an old scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not see the shape of the scar under his nose with the blind spot. He inhaled, his lungs flooding with the scent of the child all the way down to his magical core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was his natural one, and another shard, nestled, punctured, scabbed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shift to human form had him pull the hair back of the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry Potter,” he greeted the sleeping child. Hannibal took a step back, his mind oddly blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenstag were the only creatures that were able to survive the kiss of the Killing Curse; though they relied entirely on their pelt to do so. Hannibal had scented the boy twice and there was no underlying creature status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the only human that had survived the killing curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hannibal learnt of the news, he was naturally curious about the anomaly, but not enough to go to England after their war had come to such a grinding halt. Hunting in such an unstable territory was dangerous. With ten years that had gone by, Hannibal felt safe enough to roam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fate had delivered him the only thing that had done as his species was able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal lifted his wand and cast a stasis charm around the boy. His breathing was steady, eyes no longer fluttering with the delusion of fever. He was going to leave, only turned back, a warming charm around him as well. Hannibal had little fear of losing the child, now so familiar with the scent of the boy's magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand rested over Harry’s body, right over his chest where his magical core gathered the most power. Hannibal pulled from his own to cast a heavy protection over him; one far stronger than the weak blood magic that surrounded his old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the child protected, charmed and traceable, Hannibal left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearest orphanage was not far. A simple google search had made it convenient for him to get directions. Like a monster from Grimms, Hannibal passed through the caged gate, through the door. He broke in as a muggle; the aurors would not be alerted to his crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around, he modified the memories of the matrons. So many of them were elderly, overworked and overtaxed, years of taking care of children- it was easy to forget how many had gone to good and loving homes. A child like Harry Potter was one that came in older, a problem child as he couldn’t socialize. Two men came along, both from good standing professions that were looking for someone older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Older children were harder to find good matching homes- they wouldn’t say no to such fine gentlemen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matrons did nothing to harm Hannibal, nothing to insult. He was a god to them, a predator, but they were sheep mothers- looking after the young. He did not slaughter freely. Getting the matrons to sleep deeply was not difficult. He gave them drops of healing potions that required deep sleep to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the children safely tucked in bed, the matrons getting the first night of needed sleep in years, Hannibal roamed freely as he forged documents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debated on Harry’s adoption date. Though Hannibal and Will were both in England for a day, a layover flight, making Harry’s adoption false would look more suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William had just gone through a traumatic empathy experience with the death of Abigail Hobbs after delving into the mind of her father without a paddle or lifejacket. It could be an easy story to sell: Will imprinting on a recently orphaned boy from an abusive home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William Graham and Hannibal Lecter only spent one day in London, England, during which they adopted one: Harry James Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Files tucked into place, Hannibal made a quick stop to the kitchen. The dishes were cracked, scratched, mismatched and bent. He did not find it insulting; they had little funds, often forgotten. Hannibal smiled to himself as he plucked a vial from his pocket. It was filled with a  nutrient potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal put a drop on each item of food. The potion would sink into the food: bread, meat, cheese through the night as it fermented. By the time they would all eat their scraps, the nutrient potion would soak through it all- giving each human extra unexpected calories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal did not feel nervous about William; his mate had a habit of collecting strays that were skittish around others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not allow another child to die in his care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world would burn before that would come to pass. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am ravenous...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>News-reporter: "...that a massive snowstorm is near. Prepare for power outages for three to six days..."<br/>Me: "oh dear, this may effect my Saturday feedings" </p><p>So... while I could set this on a timer to post- why would I starve you? </p><p>Hello my guests,<br/>today I have prepared a lovely main course meal. I do believe you will enjoy this one. For those of you who do not like Severus, I ask that you expand your palate because, if I do say so- I'm going to make you fucking like him, nay, love him. This meal is going to set you on a hunger path like no other; one that I hope to satisfy. </p><p>Dine my friends...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A squeeze on his shoulder had him back to consciousness. Will grabbed the arm on his own, his eyes finding Hannibal’s. </p><p>“I need you to see something,” Hannibal said. The man was nervous and alert. He went into his bag, pulling a smaller one the size of a marble. </p><p>“What happened?” Will asked, throwing on one of his shirts, his pants following quickly. Hannibal was moving too quickly for Will to empathize with him. The man was lacking organs yet smelled of blood. Will did not fear Hannibal being sloppy enough to get caught- but something unsettled him. </p><p>“Hey,” Will said, his fingers wrapping around Hannibal’s. He squeezed the man’s fingers. Hannibal pulled him close, their noses to their throats to better immerse themselves in scent. When they parted, Hannibal pulled him close. </p><p>Will felt the drag of apparition. He stumbled on cracked concrete. </p><p>“It’s been some time since I’ve done that,” Will admitted sheepishly when Hannibal caught him. Hannibal smiled fondly at him, their hands still wrapped together. Will felt no fear as they stalked the night, Hannibal leading them to a motel with neon lighting: the first sign of trouble. Hannibal removed the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and held it open for Will. </p><p>Will recalled when Jack asked him to prepare himself. He thought he was ready for the angel killer- he was not. </p><p>Will hesitated at the sight of the bed then- he hesitated now. </p><p>There was a boy on the bed, black hair, tan skin that was hidden under the white scrubs and bandages. Though, it was difficult to see his natural skin tone beneath the bruises that were not covered by bandages. </p><p>
  <em> I am feared, and so, they must condition fear before I can discover it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am a burden, one that must feel the weight I owe.  </em>
</p><p>Images flashed through his mind, a scene reconnecting with the bruises he could see. A man hit him, someone that carried a lot of weight behind a punch, putting anger and burden onto him. </p><p>Will freed himself, his hands clenched tightly in his hands. </p><p>Children were always difficult on the psyche. </p><p>“Are they dead?” It was a rhetorical question. Hannibal walked next to him, their bodies sharing heat. </p><p>“I assure you they are,” was all he replied. “However, the meat was horribly spoiled.” Will found himself growling. It must have startled something instinctual in the boy, who shifted in the bed. He looked up at Hannibal, gaze caught so intently on the boy. </p><p>“You’ve imprinted on him.” Will could see it, better than he could the boy’s tragic past. He witnessed Hannibal’s wrath, something pulled deep within the pits of his mind. His rage encompassed the family that did this to the boy. Hannibal healed the child, evident by his even breathing and bandaged body. He inhaled, Hannibal’s magic was almost attached to the boy but it did not hide a sour fume. “I can smell it.” </p><p>“To ensure his safety,” Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s neck. He tipped his head to the side before Hannibal went on another murder spree. </p><p>“What else is there?” Will could feel there was danger beyond the killer behind him.</p><p>“Yes,” Hannibal growled, rearing his head up to walk around the bed. His hand was gentle when it reached to touch the boy’s forehead. He pushed back the wild black hair on the child’s head. </p><p>That scar was a familiar wand movement. Even as far as he was from the magical community- Will Graham knew the name of Harry Potter. </p><p>“This scar contains a magical deposit called a horcrux.” Hannibal explained, he nodded to Will. “The magical deposit is a soul shard that belongs to the Dark Lord.”</p><p>“I assume that is not good,” Will joked in ill humor. The fact that Hannibal had imprinted on the one and only Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, would bring trouble enough. </p><p>“No,” Hannibal said somberly, kneeling so he could take Harry’s hand in his. Will blinked, the image of Hannibal sleeping next to Abigail as she was in a coma, right before dying. “If the wrong people were to find out about the horcrux, he could become a vessel for resurrecting the Dark Lord Voldemort, a hostage…” Hannibal trailed off, his voice distant in a way Will had rarely seen. Almost absently he said:  “or sent to slaughter.” </p><p>“How do you know this?” </p><p>Hannibal’s hand went back to the scar on Harry’s head. </p><p>“Ravenstag, wizarding kind has depicted my own as following the dead or ushering them to the underworld.” He looked up at Will. “We are only able to absorb the killing curse in our pelt. The feathers allow the curse to pass over our body like mercury on skin.” </p><p>Will was silent as he took in the information. </p><p>“You should know that putting mercury on your bare hands is dangerous.” </p><p>Hannibal glared at him. Will gave an apologetic smile. </p><p>“Can it be removed?” He asked over the boy, his other hand moving to his frail, bandaged fingers. Hannibal was silent as Harry breathed, his leg moving a bit more. He would be waking soon. </p><p>“I am sure there are other pieces.” Hannibal inhaled, nostrils flared as he dragged in his scent. “This deposit is small, almost unnoticeable.” Will stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, next to Hannibal. He knelt next to the man, his hand folding over the one holding Harry’s. </p><p>“Is this the first time you’ve collected a stray?” </p><p>Hannibal hesitated, enough of a response. Will smiled at him from where they were kneeling on the bed next to Harry. </p><p>“My teachers taught me to scry the soul as one would delve into the mind.” Hannibal was almost hypnotized by Harry. “I can incase the other artifacts once his magic stabilizes enough for a ritual.” </p><p>Will looked over at Harry, his own magic feeling an echo of a call. Hannibal’s scent was wrapped around the child and while it had yet to settle, the claim was there. </p><p>The cord that Abigail snapped, the thought of <em> daughter, </em> reignited within him as he looked over Hannibal and saw <em> son.  </em></p><p>“I didn’t think we’d be having children so soon.”</p><p>That was the nice thing about them- they didn’t have any problems.</p><p>Hannibal smiled at Will, their foreheads touching. He was going to comment, but Harry’s movement was with more control, his magic beginning to lash out against the sleep stasis Hannibal cast over him. </p><p>The two met eyes. Will nodded. Hannibal removed the spell. </p><p>Harry’s magic released with the spell, calming now he was free. His eyes fluttered, wake coming to him as he didn’t recognize where he was, he began to hyperventilate. Hannibal moved to him first. </p><p>“You are safe now,” he said. </p><p>“Easy,” Will said in the same voice he used to calm his dogs. </p><p>“Where,” Harry panted, trying to sit up through the pain that was in his shoulder. “Where am I?” </p><p>“You are safe now, Harry,” Hannibal said, his face closest to Harry. The boy looked at him, stilled, then began to push away. </p><p>“How do you know my name?” he asked, voice low as his eyes darted around to try and find the nearest door to escape. </p><p>“Everyone knows who you are,” Will said. When Harry looked at him, he realized his mistake. Hannibal was quick to recover for Will. </p><p>“That is unimportant, Harry,” Hannibal began, taking the boy’s unbandaged hand. “I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a healer of both worlds. This,” he raised his hand to Will, “is my mate Special Agent William Graham.” Harry looked between the two of them, then focused his attention on Hannibal. </p><p>“You came to the house,” he said slowly, looking up towards the ceiling as he remembered. </p><p>“And I healed you,” Hannibal assured him, moving his hand to look at the other bandaged one. </p><p>“Hannibal told me you were dying.” Will reached forward, his fingers running through the knotted locks of his hair to calm him. Harry flinched, his eyes becoming wet and lip beginning to quiver. He began to shrink in on himself. </p><p>“Your magic was the only thing that was keeping you alive,” Hannibal said. He let go of Harry’s hand as he noticed the clock. Will was next to Harry, his body providing another line of support as Hannibal moved to grab a potion bottle from his bag. It was a nutrient potion that Will brewed not too long ago. He used them himself, making them a little more potent so he could get by on one a day if needed at the FBI. </p><p>Hannibal approached the bed with a slow stride, Harry watching his every movement. </p><p>“Drink this,” he offered the bottle. “It will not replace a meal, but it will aid your healing.” </p><p>Harry gave the bottle a skeptical look, but his youth made him take it with little fear, tossing it back. He made a face, shaking his head at the taste. The bottle dropped to the bed, Will took it before it could break in his hands. The boy began to pick at the adhesive against his fingers as a way to keep from looking at them. </p><p>“Harry,” Hannibal began, “we want you to come live with us.”</p><p>Harry looked up, his entire body tense as a string. His eyes looked to Hannibal first, he was the one who offered the deal. Then they turned to Will. Will looked into the green eyes, reflecting back the same shade of the killing curse he took so many years ago. </p><p>He could feel so many things, his own eyes almost fluttering into the back of his head. He was sure, if he concentrated, he could empathize with the very evening Harry received his scar. Harry broke the spell when he looked back at Hannibal, one question on his lips: </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“No one deserves to live with a family like the one you had,” Will said, kneeling on the poor carpeting. </p><p>“We will be your family now.” </p><p>A new hour chimed on the clock, one more hour closer to dawn. Will and Hannibal would have to forgo the plan to take the plane to Italy if they were going to carry a child with them. The wizarding community would swarm the area of Harry Potter’s relatives soon. </p><p>They needed to move. </p><p>“What about-”</p><p>“Your family is dead, Harry,” Hannibal put bluntly. Will glared at his mate when Harry’s eyes dropped to his hand, moving to stand between them. Hannibal took a half step back, bowing his head a bit. Will wasn’t sure why he moved as he did, but he felt satisfied with Hannibal’s surrender. Will turned to see that Harry was drifting, a reflection of himself.</p><p>He looked up at Will, his green eyes filling him with surface thoughts of fear and promise. </p><p>“Okay,” he muttered. Harry twisted, going to move from the bed. He made a poor attempt to cover his wince of pain to those as skilled as Will and Hannibal. Hannibal moved in faster than Will, his arms already scooping up the small boy. </p><p>His anxiety and fear smelt sour in the air as if his scent has curdled within itself. Will pulled out his wand, removing any trace of their DNA. They committed no magical crime- no auror would come to this motel room. Hannibal shifted Harry under one hand, his own wand attending to shrinking his things and flying back to his pocket. </p><p>“To the hotel?” He asked, smiling a bit at Harry’s amazed expression; eyes looking between the two of them with childhood wonder as they performed a little magic. Will opened the door for Hannibal and Harry, closed it behind them, and removed their prints. </p><p>Will pictured the room in his head, the sheets they’d laid on for a few hours, still smelling of the airplane. He stepped forward into the pull, and landed intact. </p><p>He stumbled only a bit, still getting used to the sensation. He shook it off, his feathers brushing the backs of his ears as magic flared around him. Hannibal and Harry appeared in the room next. </p><p>“I didn’t like that,” he heard Harry whisper to Hannibal. Will moved to stand at Hannibal’s back so he could peer up through Harry’s hair from where it was hidden in Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal’s hand was making gentle circles around his bony spine. </p><p>“Only one more time before we make it home,” Will said, his own voice a little put out by the mode of transportation. </p><p>The last of their things were packed. Harry’s head was now firmly on Hannibal’s shoulder, his fingers clenched in Hannibal’s suit. </p><p>“Take the back exit so I can check us out,” Will said, scanning the area. He shrunk one bag and put it in his pocket, walking with the other one in hand. “The last thing we need is them thinking we’ve kidnapped someone.” </p><p>“Aren’t I being kidnapped?” Harry asked to the side of Hannibal’s neck, his eyes beginning to droop. The two laughed quietly at Harry Potter. Hannibal nodded his head, already moving to the door. He stopped at the door to rest his head against Will’s. </p><p>“Go,” Will said, opening the door. He watched as Hannibal carried Harry down the hall, disappearing without looking back. He watched the clock for three minutes, then moved. Checking out was a simple process, the staff was in the middle of a shift change. The crew was confused, and they rushed his process. </p><p>Will lapped the building, following Hannibal’s scent. When he caught sight of the man- he was still holding Harry up with his one arm, the other completely laid over his spine up to his back. Hannibal was rocking back and forth- the effect instinctually pulling on a womb-like calm. Harry’s eyes were open, he was awake, and limply content in Hannibal’s arms. </p><p>Hannibal extended his other, Will folded into it. They were all pulled into the chamber- The two trusting on Hannibal to lead them to Italy. </p><p>Ever the perfectionist, Hannibal landed perfectly on soft grass. Will and Hannibal both turned to Harry, his scent sour with dizziness and nausea. Hannibal rubbed his back again, lower, where his digestive organs were. </p><p>With Harry’s scent mellowing, Will turned to look where Hannibal brought them. He had seen it on the website, but in person was something else entirely. </p><p>Their house was on a lake front, far enough away it wouldn’t flood the house, but Will could go fishing as Hannibal hunted. The grass was taller here, coming up to their ankles as the wind blew. The sun was just starting to rise over the Italian Villa he bought for his already growing family. There was a small wooded area to the west of where they were standing so Hannibal and Will, along with whatever fawns they had, could run without being hunted by humans. </p><p>The house itself was large enough for a family of five and several dogs. The kitchen was finished to Hannibal’s liking, along with a large cellar that only he would use. The house itself was warded against all kinds of foreign magic to keep magical authorities from entering the house or detecting a sicker kind of magic. </p><p>A potions lab was on the lower floor, far from the wine cellar so as to not spoil their drinks.</p><p>Will turned to Hannibal, Harry’s head lifted up to look at the house. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Will said, dipping his head enough to connect their lips. Hannibal sighed into his lips, smiling. </p><p>“Come,” Hannibal said, shifting his weight a bit so Harry would not slip. Will walked next to Hannibal, his own nose scenting the weariness on all of them. “We need a good meal and some rest.” Hannibal unlocked the door and held it open, carefully turning Harry around. </p><p>In a way, this was good for Harry- they were all entering a new house. They would all need to navigate this newness together. </p><p>Naturally, the first place Hannibal gravitated towards was the kitchen. He set Harry down on the counter, his knobby legs dangling off the marble. He walked to the fridge, pulled it open and inspected the basics that were inside. He pulled a carton of eggs. Will handed him a pan. </p><p>They had the standard magic conversation that most teachers had with muggle raised children. Dumbledore, the powerful English wizard that conquered his supposed lover, Gellert Grindelwald, was the one that put Harry Potter in the Dursley household, Will had little doubt of that. Harry was not yet ready for that conversation. He was overwhelmed as it was. </p><p>The two men worked next to Harry as they prepared breakfast for him.  Hannibal handed him a small portion of eggs and a fork, splitting the remaining breakfast between the two adults. Harry looked skeptical at the food, his fork moved it around the plate once, then he dove in. </p><p>“Does magic explain that stag?” Harry asked as he chewed his food. </p><p>His magic was calm and settling. There were a series of conversations that Harry needed to hear, only after Hannibal and Will spoke about their navigation: The Boy Who Lived, Voldemort, horcruxes.  If his mind would rather focus on the fantasy of the stag, so be it. </p><p>Will looked at Hannibal, awaiting his go ahead. This was Hannibal’s first stray, and while they would be family, Will understood the natural imprinting of first touch. </p><p>Hannibal looked out the kitchen window, the daylight breaking yellow across the morning dew. Will watched as he moved out the room. He shrugged at Harry, unaware of what the man was doing. When he returned, he was holding a small dog crate. </p><p>Harry stiffened next to him, his body shifting to hover behind Will. Hannibal set the crate down; Will’s seven dogs could remain in the transportation bin a while longer. </p><p>“My aunt Marge would let her dog, Ripper,” Hannibal scoffed, “chase and bite me until I learned to run up the tree.” Will knelt down to Harry. </p><p>“None of my dogs bite.” He stood, knees cracking. He grabbed the dog crate, Hannibal took Harry’s hand. They hadn’t explored the house beyond the kitchen, already they were leaving. Will set the crate in the grass, Hannibal and Harry a little ways off. “We’ll start with Winston. He’s my newest dog, but he is very gentle.” Will popped open the magical seal, swinging the crate door open. He summoned Winston, calling his name. </p><p>Will spent some time petting Winston to remove whatever excited energy he gained before meeting Harry. Winston looked at Hannibal and Harry, his tail wagging slowly as he licked Will’s hand before slowly moving over to the other man that fed him. </p><p>“I ask the dogs to not enter the kitchens and...other rooms.” Will nodded his head, watching Harry’s reaction. Harry moved closer to Hannibal’s legs, making himself smaller. Hannibal placed a steady hand on his shoulder, calming him. </p><p>Winston’s approach was slow, he seemed to know that Harry was unsure about him. Will watched Hannibal’s other hand scratch the dog’s ear. Winston’s tail brushed against Harry’s arm. He flinched back and froze, eyes directly on Winston, who didn’t seem to mind Harry. </p><p>“Hold out your hand, Harry.” Will asked, waiting to release another dog. Harry shook his head, still watching Winston, who moved to sniff at Harry’s leg. The boy gasped when Winston licked him. Harry flinched like he wanted to move back. Like the cracking of glass, Harry extended his arm to Winston’s neck. </p><p>The dog, like all of them, were desperate for love. Winston walked towards Harry now that he’d been accepted, demanding Harry pet him more. The boy laughed, scratching Winston with more enthusiasm. </p><p>“Would you like to meet the others?” Will asked, ready to summon the next. Harry nodded his head, Winston still wagging his tail. </p><p>One by one, Will freed his dogs to their new home and the newest addition to their strays. Buster was enthusiastic about meeting Harry, running around him in circles that had Harry trip and fall as he tried to catch the dog. Others left the crate slowly, focused on reintroducing themselves to the pack only to mark their territory on the new home. </p><p>“The dogs need a good run,” Will commented as each dog frantically sniffed at the ground, staying close to Will as they fanned out. </p><p>“What’s stopping us from giving them one?” Hannibal asked, smirking a bit. </p><p>“What about Harry?” Harry perked up at his name, hesitating. </p><p>“I would not leave him behind.” Hannibal assured. He took a step back, his pelt folding over him in one solid movement. The dogs stopped at the transition, some of their tails tucked by the sight of the large creature. Harry was still, but his face was breaking into one of amazement. Hannibal gestured for Harry to come closer. Will watched as Hannibal extended his nose to Harry’s chest, the boy gasped. </p><p>Will shifted to his form, walking next to Harry as the boy took an unsteady hold of Hannibal’s antler. There was a sound of fear that escaped Harry as he was hoisted on Hannibal’s back. He was small on Hannibal’s shoulders. Will watched Harry pet Hannibal’s feathers. </p><p>“You won’t let me fall?” Harry asked. Will snorted, walking to Hannibal’s side so he could rest his chin over Harry’s small hip. The boy rubbed the feather’s over his nose, he could see why Hannibal liked it before he knew of the man’s secret. </p><p>They walked slowly so Harry could get used to the feeling. The dogs stayed close to them, flanking their sides or staying behind them. Hannibal liked to push and he probably itched for a run as much as the dogs. Their walk turned to a trot that had Harry giggling. </p><p>Soon they were galloping, leaving the dogs behind them. </p><p>Will’s own heart was pumping with euphoria as the three raced over the meadowed area, slowing as they made their way to the creek that the dogs conveiend at. Harry practically slid off Hannibal’s back, landing on the ground with a dull thud that had them both concerned, but his laughter banished it quickly. There were tears in his eyes, a mess of emotions to untangle. </p><p>“Thank you for saving me,” he whispered to Hannibal, his hand resting on his muzzle as the stag nuzzled him. Will walked next to Harry, his nose scenting the boy as well. He laughed, twitching his body away from both of their noses. </p><p>“Tickles,” he said, breath calming. </p><p>The two great stags circled around Harry, their bodies mirroring each other to better wrap around him. As Will scented his neck, licking the shell of his ear once before the boy wormed his way deeper into his feathers, Hannibal was looking out for whatever danger may lurk beyond. </p><p>Though the hour was early, it wasn’t surprising when Harry fell asleep, he had quite an eventful day. Will reached out with his neck, nuzzling the scent gland on Hannibal. The ravenstag turned to him, their antlers clacking together as they nuzzled over the newest addition to their little family. </p><p>*</p><p>Severus Snape was in the depths of his books. They were opened around him, each on different pages, a notebook of his own transcribing different theories. The man was too engrossed in his work to notice the summons that came from the fireplace. The fire provided a nice cocoon of warmth to keep the cold winter from seeping into the stones of his cellar. </p><p>When he stood, his bones cracked but his hands went to his stomach. The growling had passed yet again, but it would not be long before he was required to feed.</p><p>His research was cut short when the Headmaster burst through his wards without knocking. The door slammed on the stone wall- his arm extended as he panted. Severus stood, angry at the man for intruding on his research. </p><p>“I need you to come with me,” Albus Dumbledore said, a letter clutched in his hand as he panted in fear against the door. Rather than wait for an answer from the potions master, Dumbledore walked over to him and took his arm. </p><p>Severus was aware that, as Headmaster, he could freely apparate within and out of Hogwarts freely, but the pain of passing through the wards was enough to never want to take the ride again. Severus glared at Dumbledore as he brushed off the painful experience. </p><p>“What is wrong?” Severus asked, catching up to the elder wizard. Severus looked around at the houses that surrounded them from the ally they came from. They were all the same style, each one only different with the paint and tacky exterior decorations. </p><p>A breath of wind brought the fresh scent of blood to his nostrils. He felt himself salivate in response, knowing where they were both headed. As Severus got closer, the blood smelt more familiar. </p><p>“Don’t let it be so,” Dumbledore muttered. Severus had long since abandoned trying to understand him. The two rounded the street corner to the sight of muggle authority crawling over one house- where the scent of blood was thickest. </p><p>The people in that house, number four, were not alive, Severus could tell that from where they were standing from. It was pungent in a way that he only smelled in the worst days of his worst mistakes. Bile came to his throat, his hunger clawing at him as the scent repulsed him in turn.  </p><p>What they were doing in a muggle neighborhood, in broad daylight, without a Dark Mark cast over the roof, had Severus confused.</p><p>Dumbledore said nothing as he flicked his wand around the both of them. Severus  followed after Dumbledore, stepping around the muggle police that were keeping other nosy neighbors away from the crime scene. Once under the crime scene tape, Severus was salivating at the amount of blood permeating the air. </p><p>“What are we doing here?” he growled, a hand over his fangs. His voice was guarded, surrounded by people with cameras and in white suits. Severus froze when he entered the dining room.</p><p>This was no magical killer. Blood was stained on the ceiling, pooling around the stripped subjects. The male had his organs spilled out from under him, falling at his feet to rot unseen. </p><p>“Tuney.” The word came from his mouth before his mind could catch it. He turned on Dumbledore, the pieces of the puzzle slotting into place so violently, the image gave him vertigo. Her heart was impaled on her hand, her face hanging limply, though caught in a frozen moment of terror that the muggles captured with their own still photographs. </p><p>“What did you do?” He did not care that he growled, his fangs bared, at the most powerful wizard the world had seen. This was the house of Harry Potter. He waved his wand over the walls to search for the warding. When they did not illuminate Severus, Albus gasped. </p><p>“Did you feel that?” one muggle asked, looking frantically around for the source. The two wizards held their breath. It took everything in Severus not to claw the paper from the walls in his rage as he was forced to still. </p><p>“Just keep dusting for prints,” an advisor ordered. He was by Petunia, who was somehow still upright, her gazing at the stairs. “We haven’t had a serial killer like this in some time.” </p><p>Dumbledore seemed to be in a daze, his eyes blankly looking at the woman. </p><p>“The wards have no magic,” he spoke, silent to the muggles around them. </p><p>“If you warded this house with the intent that Petunia would love Lily’s child, then you were mistaken.” Severus moved around the house. There were no pictures of a James junior around. He tried to scent the area for a trace of the boy, but the blood blinded him. “The wards may have been active once, but they would be here if she loved him.” Severus said after he completed his search, standing to look at the living room centerpiece. “Clearly, she didn’t.” </p><p>One muggle brushed by them, holding up a folder. Something about his movement brought forward a new...no, <em> older </em>scent of blood. Severus inhaled sharply- it was only new to his senses over the larger blanket of blood that hung in the air. He dare not turn to alert Dumbledore to the scent behind him. </p><p>“This says they have a nephew.” She folded it open to read further, Severus and Albus hovering near. </p><p>“Could he be our killer?” Severus drew in the scent of the area- the blood was overwhelming, his head went light with it. He almost stumbled, drawing a hand to his head as his stomach twisted painfully. He hated Peturia- she was lesser and knew it, rather than rise to the moral high ground, she fractured his and Lily’s relationship. Severus knew he couldn’t dive for her body- the pandemonium it would cause...</p><p>“Well, he’s like, ten, so I doubt it’s him.” The advisor walked over to her, requesting the file. There was no magical scent in the house. Severus could smell blood- he couldn’t tell if it was Harry’s or not. </p><p>“Send a team over to the orphanage, see what they have to say about...Harry Potter,” the advisor handed the file back. With the passing of the pages, a new and younger scent drifted by. </p><p>Regardless of Harry’s part in the Dursley murder, Severus’ nose told him the truth beyond the capacity of any veritaserum: Harry’s scent was fresh in the house. </p><p>“We must find him,” Dumbledore said. The two spared a look at the muggles Harry once shared blood with, then left through the door. Dumbledore caught onto his arm the moment they were free of the police tape, to drag him to another city. “Don’t let it be so,” he was back to repeating. </p><p>Severus followed the man through a gate with rusted letters, broken iron pikes and brown grass. There was the scent of hundreds of children, Harry could be one of them, he could be anywhere- it was too difficult for him to tell by scent alone. Dumbledore opened the doors, moving around the matrons and running children to the back. </p><p>When the two found the filing room, Dumbledore tapped each filing cabinet. </p><p>A single sheet of paper burst from the back file, floating its way into Dumbledore’s hand. </p><p>He slumped down in the chair, a hand on his head with closed eyes as the hand with the paper fell heavy. </p><p>“Oh Severus,” he said, “what have I done?” </p><p>Severus took the paper from him. The watermark on the top of the paper was inscribed with the words: <em> Wool’s Orphanage.  </em></p><p>If he were a lesser man, he might have slumped in the sibling chair under the weight of his assumptions. </p><p>“He was adopted yesterday,” Severus said, walking around to the front of the desk. The window was cracked, a draft pushing through the poor glass from where he could see the houses just as dilapidated as this one. Severus tapped on the window sill while he thought. </p><p>“The muggle police will be here for his file shortly.” Severus walked to the drawer, the floorboards creaking with every step. Harry’s file was old and frayed at the seams, he opened it. </p><p>There weren’t many papers within the file. He seemed to be abandoned at the age of four, finding few friends as he aged with his fellows. Harry Potter’s file was what confused him. He lifted it to his nose. His starvation allowed for a deeper scenting. </p><p>There was a trace of magic over the folder. He moved the pages and looked at the file itself. The middle wasn’t frayed at all, it seemed to be new. Aged by magic only on the outside for appearance sake. </p><p>There was magic within this orphanage. </p><p>Severus found himself at a moment of crossroad. Albus Dumbledore was occupied with the thoughts of his failings as much as Severus was. While Severus had no guardianship over Harry Potter, he was continually the cause of the boy’s strife, no matter if he was the child of his own tormentor. He had lost the boy his mother. Dumbledore could not free Sirius Black from Azkaban- Peter Pettigrew was all but gone. With it, Harry’s hope of a guardian that would at least love him. </p><p>They were both at fault, both guilty of neglect and negligence. </p><p>For that reason, Severus Snape did not open the folded slip with the names of his newest guardians. They failed to interfere when it was needed. They earned no such right to it now. </p><p>“Whoever adopted Harry Potter, saved him from the murderer within the house.” Albus gave a great sigh, now standing. </p><p>Severus knew that the universe played an unfair game; perhaps it spared Harry this time. He took the paper from Albus, assembled the file once more. He pointed his wand at it, watching it turn to ash with his anger- at Dumbledore, at the Dark Lord, at himself.</p><p>“Then we no longer get to decide for him.” The words didn’t taste well on his tongue.  </p><p>His hunger was not satisfied when he tipped back a dark bottle of whiskey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so very happy that you are here with me. </p><p>[shamelessly asks for Yelp review]</p><p>[skipping away with evil laughter] "Y'all are gonna fucking love Severus."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where the Heart is...Home...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[drinks another finger of whiskey, adjusts silver wear on the table, shamelessly ignores my own update schedule, places gift on the table]<br/>"Merry Christmas, you filthy animals!" </p><p>Welcome back! </p><p>Let us enjoy the Yuletime season- winter wherever you celebrate, no matter the weather. Sit down at the table and feast. May we close this year and bring forth a new season, a new meal.</p><p>A Note: we tend to use the term 'human' in lowercase as we are a species; the same way we would use the terms: snake, wolf, deer, etc. I am using the term 'ravenstag' in the same way unless elevating the status of the creature. In which case it will be uppercased. Yet, I am loose with my own update schedule so bare with me. </p><p>Anyway, feast!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke to something brushing the side of his shoulder, moving up his arm. He shuffled to burrow deeper into whatever warmth he found for himself. There was a huff of hot air, then hands coming around his torso. Harry woke then, as his body was lifted against Hannibal’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still unsure how he could fit in the man’s arms- he hoped the man didn’t think he was a useless baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all sleep in a bed tonight,” Hannibal said, his hand running circles over Harry’s back. Harry watched as the other ravenstag got up onto his four legs. Harry reached out to the stag in wonder as he brushed the feathers over his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the stag shifted to the man, he pulled his hand away, wiggling in Hannibal’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Will said, running his hand through Harry’s knotted hair. He rubbed circles on Harry’s head that only had the boy melting deeper into Hannibal’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle rocking of the motion had him drifting as the two carried him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” It was Hannibal humming in his ear. He opened his eyes, only to rub them with the back of his hand. “This is your room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t hold back his own gasp of surprise. He turned his head to look at the room. It was the largest room he had ever seen. There was a bed, pillows, sheets, blankets, all to himself that was placed next to a window. A small bookshelf was to the side of the room with a lamp sitting over it. The ground was clean, there were no cracks in the walls and ceiling. No stains, mold, other strange things that haunted dark places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry.” He heard Will say before he squeaked as he was picked up again, Will moving to settle him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t really tell either of them why he was crying as he was unsure of the answer himself. The winter holidays always brought more abuse from the Dursleys, even after Christmas had passed. He had to clean the house, top to bottom, and when he was done- he was put away like the rest of his cleaning supplies. Now he was told that this entire room was all to himself. Harry had a door that he could close on his own, not have to worry about when someone would pull it open or stomp dust all over him while he slept in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place was secure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic is all about intention, Harry,” Will said, now brushing out the tangles in his hair with a comb. Harry stopped crying for a moment to question where the comb came from, stiff when Will calmly worked through one of the knots- unlike Aunt Petunia who would rip through them or cut them straight off. “And just like this comb,” he said gently, tapping it with his finger in front of Harry before returning to his hair, “it is useless without the thoughts and intentions of the person behind it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, turning his head upward. Hannibal reached over, brushing away Harry’s tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people used to think that the first Ravenstag were magical creatures that would guard over lost children of the woods,” Hannibal said. Harry looked up at Hannibal as Will went through the rhythmic movement of the comb through the worst of his knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where I am from, the trees would reach so high, darkness would cover the land the Ravenstag lived in. The darkness seeped into their feathers to better blend into their environment- teeth sharper to eat the creatures that tried to hunt them regardless of magic or spears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt himself melting into Will’s side as Hannibal continued his story in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were never such mindless creatures that we would feast without cause. The children from the surrounding villages that entered the woods of Ravenstag were never harmed, herded home when the night would approach from the shadows. In return, the children would feed the Ravenstag- their hearts and spirits with laughter and childhood games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hannibal spoke, he gave a playful growl and tickled up Harry’s ribs, making him giggle and fall deeper into Will’s chest. Will stopped his brushing until Hannibal finished making Harry laugh before he moved onto another set of knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if the Ravenstag ever caught the scent of a child harmed,” Hannibal’s voice changed to a more somber tone, Harry looked down at his fingers, his head bobbing with each pass of Will’s comb. “One would cross the border between the woods and the town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could picture it in his head, a dark raven creature walking from the shadows into a sleepy town at night. Hooves leaving prints in the dirt, a crown of antlers stretching over the threshold of the offender's door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens then?” Harry found himself asking with the pass of another brush, his eyes getting a little heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ravenstag feeds on the laughter of children, so it can follow the scent of their cries. The Ravenstag walked into the house, great hooves going unheard by those under its judgment. And when it would find the one who tainted what was rightfully the Ravenstag’s,” he paused, as did the brushing of his hair, but before he could ask what was wrong, Hannibal continued his story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ravenstag would hang over the bed of the judged and feast on his heart while it beats in his chest. Steal the breath of the lungs, consume the stomach and leave him hollow.” Hannibal was only silent for two passes of Will’s brush. “The child would wake to the Ravenstag, climb upon its back to the forest where the Ravenstag would transform the child into a little fawn of its own- to live in the woods of darkness, forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I get to see the other fawns?” Harry asked, with a yawn, missing the silent conversation the two adults had with their eyes. Will and Hannibal both untangled themselves from him. Harry missed their warmth, wanting more of it, for them not to leave him alone. His thoughts were assured when they both worked together to get him under the covers. Hannibal didn’t look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a story for another night, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blankets were tucked around him by two sets of hands. His body felt heavy under the weight, his eyes slipping closed again as the two men brushed a final hand over his head, finally wishing him a good night’s sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could have replied, but his jaw felt heavy, so he succumbed to the weight of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning was a whirlwind for Harry. At first, he forgot where he was and what happened the night before. When he remembered, he carefully walked down the stairs to start breakfast only to find that Hannibal was already at the task while Will was outside with the dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was still hesitant around them, but he liked Winston for how soft he was and Buster always wanted to be pet, but then he would dart away; making for a fun game of chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange for him to not have to cook breakfast, to have a place at the table. He was included in the conversations about the day but only answered when the question was directed at him. They ate with mismatched plates and silverware, various boxes surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best part of the day was helping to unpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal both seemed to only use their magic on the larger things that they didn’t want to lift with their hands. Other than that, Harry took part in decorating the house with the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to pop the bubbles on the bubble wrap when he was done, play with the packing peanuts in all their abundance once the fragile items were removed from their boxes. Harry was even asked where certain things should be hung or placed. It was nothing like moving things with the Dursleys, even the clean up that went into it after; Harry never felt like he laughed more while doing chores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day only brought more excitement for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal took him to the city for clothing shopping. They changed the size of their own clothing to better fit him until they could get his own clothes. Will gifted him with a resized winter jacket with the letters FBI on the back. Harry wasn't sure why the adults found his new jacket humorous, but he loved the intention that went behind it. Aunt Petunia only gave him the worst of Dudley’s clothes- this was something that Will cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know his own size when it came to clothing so shirts were put across his torso and pants to his legs until they had an idea what size he was. Harry was allowed to pick out his own clothes but did not. Though he could not see the price on the tags, he was told often how expensive children’s clothes were by his aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was thankful that he didn’t anger the two with his ‘I don’t know’s.’ He was walking outside with them, trying to understand what the people around him were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to teach you Italian,” Hannibal said, following Harry’s confused gaze on the sign of the clothing store the exited from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have an easier time than I will, given your age.” Will said, pushing Harry a bit to get him to crack a smile. Harry smiled down at his new shoes, nodding his head. They continued in and out of stores, collecting bags on their arms. Hannibal and Will pulled Harry along into one of the allies to show him that they could shrink the sizes of the bags to fit iin their pockets. When they offered one to him, he shook his head, not wanting to be responsible for losing something so expensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were making their way to the next shop, he was told a bookstore, Will asked for his glasses while Hannibal inspected his eyes. They spoke over him, explaining that they could fix his genetic damage with a potion. Will returned his glasses, they weren’t bent in the middle, the perspective sharper. Harry thanked the man, turning them over once he could see a bit clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bookstore was crammed between two larger stores, a blue sign hanging above the doorway. It was a small shop, the books stacked in all sorts of places with the scent of paper. Harry thought this was an unusual store for them to enter, given that the other stores seemed to not have price tags, this one, all of them were hand written. Hannibal seemed to know the owner of the shop, taking time to greet him in quiet Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick something that you want to read, Harry,” Will said, giving his shoulder a slight push. Harry looked back at Will, feeling a bit afraid to be away from him. Harry went though, not wishing to be annoying or a burden. He walked around the stands, but stayed close enough that neither Hannibal nor Will could leave without him knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought about school,” he heard Will say in a quiet voice. The two adults were close to him. Harry pretended to look at the books in front of him as he listened to the conversation between the two adults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it would be best to tutor him privately before he goes off to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be socialized.” The voices sounded further away, Harry moved to another bookshelf, creeping along the sides of the books. He picked up one of them so it looked as if he was following the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry will be leaving for school in almost a years-time.” Hannibal’s voice was a little louder from where he was located. Harry’s heart was caught in his throat, but he stayed still. Will sighed, a book was slid from the shelf, a little to his left. He heard the sound of pages flickering from cover to cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just,” Will paused, putting the book back on the shelf that separated them. “I just don’t want him to turn out like...like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t like what he was hearing. He dropped the book he was holding, a loud thud giving away his location. He ran to Will’s legs and wrapped his arms around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t send me away,” he whispered, squeezing harder, “I’ll be good, I promise.” He looked up at the two of them, remembering the story they both told to him in bed the night previous. “I promise-I’ll be a good fawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two got down to his level, a hand on each shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sending you away, Harry.” Hannibal assured. He pulled away from the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were sending me to Hogwarts.” Harry didn’t understand what they were saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts is a school for magical children, Harry.” Will said. “The very one that your parents went to in England.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked, then felt a blush rise to his cheeks at his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you said, Harry,” Hannibal lifted his chin until he was looking into Hannibal’s maroon eyes. “You are our fawn- the Ravenstag of legend did not let the fawns away from his Herd, neither shall we.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt himself leap into Hannibal’s body, his arms wrapped around the man’s neck so that he couldn’t possibly go anywhere without Harry going along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both assured them that the bookstore was the last of the stops on their journey, Will going further to tell him about his empathy and how being surrounded by numerous people for an extended period of time could hurt his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pull of apparating was less painful between the two of them. They didn’t let go of his hands until they were all greeted by the dogs, each of them requiring both hands to attend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go play with them, Harry, while I start on the Eye Corrective potion.” Will threw a ball, all of the dogs chased after it. Harry followed after them, surrounded by the dogs. Buster was the fastest dog of the mix, darting after the ball with his jaws, then taking off. Harry ran after him, becoming almost dizzy with the amount of circles the dog ran around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was allowed to explore more of the lands. Hannibal told him that the two would take a run through the land, where he would be shown the line he was not allowed to cross without one of them with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry threw the ball into the woods, then ran after the dogs with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by trees, the dogs took to keeping their noses on the ground, scenting whatever animals came across their path. Harry could not believe the day that he was having- the way his life had changed in such a short period of time. He went from sleeping under the stairs to his own room in Italy in a single night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had every birthday, christmas and wishing on a star finally granted- the gift of a loving family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s thoughts were cut short at the sound of a chirping bird. It was loud, the same chirp over and over again. Harry followed the sound all the way to the base of a tree where a bird laid on the ground, struggling to get up with a broken wing.  He scattered the dogs that were looking at the poor creature, kneeling by its side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic is about intent,” Harry repeated, picking up the flailing creature in his gloved hands. He spotted a nest in a crux of branches, where it dropped from. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could for the bird’s wing to heal as Hannibal had done for him. He grit his teeth, swearing he felt something happen as the bird twitched, eyes pressed so tight he could see little blue and pink spots behind his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chirping changed, not one sound, but all sorts of music leaving the bird. A new, lively fluttering quaked in his hands. Harry opened his hands, watching the bird fly off until his eyes could no longer track it along the forest skyline. He laughed in amazement as only the bird’s song carried through the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” He cheered, the dogs around him matching his own happiness with yips and barking. “Goodbye,” he said as Harry raced back to the house, through the leaves that had fallen on the ground, all the way to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s dogs made it to the door before he did, Will was standing with a towel, taking care to rub the dogs paws before he allowed them into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are dirty,” Will said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went into the woods,” he panted, hands on his knees to breathe. “I found a bird, it had a broken wing and I fixed it!” Harry, with his lungs feeling like they weren’t on fire, looked up at Will- only to have his excitement vanish at the other’s expression. “Did I...Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Harry,” Will said, shuffling around the dogs by the door. “I was just surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad at me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far from it,” Will laughed. Harry looked up from his shoes to Will’s smiling face. “Performing magic like that is rare for a Wizard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asked. Will nodded his head, opening the door for Harry and the dogs to pass through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am proud of you,” Will said to him. A hand brushed over his hair. “Now go wash before dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hot water in the pipes and he was allowed to wash freely. He had his own towel in the bathroom, a toothbrush of his own. A warm meal on his plate with a family to share it with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Harry asked for was a story from Hannibal as he was told to go to bed. At first, he thought his request would be denied, given that the man froze. Harry was saved from apologizing when Hannibal tucked the sheets over his body, Will sitting at the foot of the bed, Hannibal next to his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited for the two adults. They looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation from where he was laying. Harry watched Will give Hannibal the smallest of nods. The man turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizards are under the impression that the Ravenstag can carry souls in the crown of their antlers to the underworld,” Hannibal told Harry. “You must know, Harry, that I am just as mortal as you are in my pelt though we are more magically resilient. But the myths are seeded with truth. We are death creatures, like dementors and thestrals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” Harry asked, his head tilting up at Hannibal. Hannibal gave a small smile at his curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors are cloaked creatures that can suck the soul out of a person, ripping out all of the happiness from a person with nothing more than a breath.” Harry put a hand to his forehead, rubbing the scar that rested under his bangs as Hannibal told his story. “Our antlers and teeth can impale and bite at dementors in our other skin; in the flesh, we are susceptible to their hunger if proper precautions are not taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal continued at Will’s nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thestrals are a cousin species of the pegasus yet they remain invisible to most people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Ravenstag see them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William, yourself and I can see the thestrals, yes.” He went silent for a brief moment. “As we have all seen death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen death?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Will said, leaning forward. “You have witnessed death.” A hand rested on his shoulder. “The death of your mother at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and sitting back on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents died in a car crash,” he said, drilled into him so many times, the question was already answered by the time the question was finished being asked. That was what aunt Petunia would say, over and over again when he would ask. She raised a hand to him and it was the last time he asked the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the darkness with the spiders spinning little cobweb nets in the corners of the stairs, he couldn’t place the sick feeling as if something was missing. The darkness shrouded him- no one provided him any light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ravenstag were wise enough to know that all things would come to an end,” Hannibal said, pulling Harry from his thoughts. He settled down for another story. “When one of their kind would feel the call of their creator, they would abandon their body and climb into the rack of a fellow Ravenstag, entrusting their soul to the other. The Ravenstag would make the journey to Death’s gate and pass through the fertile meadows with the soul cradled in their rack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head at Hannibal as his voice went soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ravenstag would search for another of its herd that passed through the meadow before. The soul would transfer from one rack to another, and the Ravenstag was to walk away from the meadows without looking back. And as the Ravenstag exited Death’s meadows- if they did not look back, their pain would receive balm in the form of protection. Leaving one soul behind in the natural way allowed the blessing of Ravenstag to pass on from generation to generation; no death curse could pass over our feathers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry put his hand to his scar, rubbing the raised flesh. Hannibal raised his hand and moved Harry’s fingers, pressing just enough that Harry had his head pushed back. He felt a slight tingle, his eyes almost closing, but Hannibal passed his thumb over it. He dropped his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you, with no relation to the Ravenstag; eyes green as the curse, hair black as our feathers, was able to repel the very curse that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>our feathers can.” He paused. “In the flesh, as a babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Harry asked, flopping his hands down on the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Will said. “We don’t know why Voldemort targeted your family and we don’t know how you survived. And we don’t know how you managed to kill him when so many had tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story was like the fly caught in the web- twitching and pulling the spider closer to prey. Harry could hardly see it in his mind- a painful sensation of fear, cold and still as a shrill scream was followed by cruel laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dead,” Harry whispered, looking between the two- he didn’t know how he knew it, but it was the truth. Something within him was whispering that Voldemort was alive- a present threat that lurked like fish under frozen water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are Ravenstag,” Hannibal said, Will to the other side of him. They were crowded around him on the bed, the sheets tucked into his sides. “We shall protect you with the legends as our guide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With magic, with our hands, and with our teeth,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was in a warm bed, with people that were watching over him, feeding and clothing him. They took him away from a world that only brought him pain and loneliness. He settled in the bed, his eyes drifting closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Harry,” Will said at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new year means we shall have to prepare for hibernation.” Hannibal brushed his hair back from the scar and kissed his brow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hid his face in the comforter with embarrassment, but the flush on his cheeks-the feeling that he mattered to them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to settle his thoughts for another peaceful night of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An echo of magic, the twinge that existed within her sluggishly flared to life. She shook her head, clearing the fog as she desperately tried to scent a fellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, one of them, was closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began the trek forward, listening for any echo to guide her forward and scenting for anything stale that resembled the scent of her own. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Holidays!</p><p>From: author<br/>To: audience</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unexpected Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[fights off 2020 with kitchen knife, slams window closed- bars the door]</p>
<p>Hello, 2021, this one is for you. </p>
<p>Thank you to all of the people that are joining me on this adventure. I have so much fun writing for you, even more when I get to add things into the stories based on your comments. I have included more Ravenstag Storytime due to the amount of people that enjoyed it. It has become a new favorite thing for me to write. </p>
<p>A note: I moved Harry's age up. In the first story, it was honestly meant to be a one-shot (lol) so there are many time-jumps to get Harry to his first year. In this story, Harry is currently ten.  </p>
<p>Enjoy this 2021 celebration. I popped champagne for those who desire to partake. There are are wide collection fizzy drinks in fancy glasses as well. This is finger food, and I have designed this meal to be served using tiny plates. </p>
<p>You shall have to come back to the buffet for seconds...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The removal of Hannibal’s person-suit came with Hibernation. He had long since repressed the ravenstag instinct to bunker down during the winter months. True, hibernation tended to require Hannibal to stock up his cupboard and freezer supplies, but he found time to hunt. The family seemed to benefit from it. Will spent the time recovering from the trauma at the FBI in a safe and secure environment as Harry got used to being a part of a family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had nightmares, he had a tendency to wake up and start obsessively cleaning. Hannibal was the parent that would go to help Harry, as Will often needed his own help. Hannibal would start a fire magically and they would gather on the couch, under a blanket, and practice Italian until Harry either fell asleep or became bored enough to talk about his dreams.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one such night, Hannibal laid down on the length of the couch to pull Harry to rest across his chest. Like newborns, Harry calmed at the sound of Hannibal’s heart and the scent of him. Though he had a human nose, he was still capable of a strong olfactory sense if it was trained properly. Hannibal and Harry were both comfortable by the fireside, soaking in the warmth with a throw blanket tossed over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bobbed in and out of consciousness, his fingers tightening when he would get nervous about falling back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know Will was the one?” Harry asked after trying to stifle a yawn. Hannibal smiled, brushing the hair back on Harry’s head. The boy hummed against his chest, the sound vibrating along his bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a flow to magic,” Hannibal said after a moment of silence. He rubbed up and down Harry’s spine slowly. “It tries to find balance at the untethered and broken ends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his head to the fire, watching the flames slowly burn a hole through the middle of the log above it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told, the same age as you, that we could feel our magic pulling us closer to a call of magic. Perhaps the Ravenstag would go about it’s life unaware of the pull, and yet, a balance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmony</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is the ultimate goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have traveled much of the world, encountered hundreds of people and never did I find a balance with them as I do William. Company and companionship, perhaps, but never completion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine Hannibal’s surprise to find his mate in the clutches of the FBI, potential sucked from his beautiful mind with the same tenacity as a dementor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was almost unsure, it seemed too good to be true, that our paths of the world somehow managed to collide as they did. I encountered William outside his home one night and knew it to be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?” Harry asked with a tired whine. Hannibal smiled at him, hushing his fawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way he smelled,” Hannibal said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it was, Hannibal recalled approaching Will, who stood outside his house with hands at surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe I scared him a bit, when I first encountered him in my pelt.” Harry laughed, lifting his head to look at Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t,” Harry said as he settled back down. “You’re not scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal almost took offense to Harry’s statement, yet was equally warmed by it. Harry saw Hannibal as the father that saved him, something that offered protection from the evils of the world like himself. Hannibal hummed to Harry, echoing the vibration in his fawn’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ravenstag have a venom meant for a mate, for that harmony that exists within. Like vampires, it is transferred in a bite. Afterwards, it wasn’t long before Will transformed for the first time as if it were natural to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to tell Harry about the details that came before, during and after the bite was delivered. The fire popped, log splitting in two by the flames that consumed within the hearth. There was cruelty in the world, evil that Hannibal glutted on while it plagued the soft and innocent touches of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Hannibal said, his tone serious for the hour and their previous conversation. Hannibal and Harry were both bare chested against each other. The need for a parent to bond with a newborn went beyond a familiar tick- it provided the baby stability of hormones, developed a natural heartbeat, and regulated stress levels. Harry may have had these times as a babe, but the regressive nature of, for lack of a better term, cuddle therapy- would balance Harry psychologically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry responded instinctively, lifting his head to look at Hannibal, eyes dilating as he looked at Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone, ever, tries to bite you like that, magical or not, you have every right to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>possible to escape.” As Harry would grow older, go out into the world and begin to lose the last of his childhood innocence, Hannibal and WIll would both elaborate on the sins of man. Hannibal could feel Harry’s heartbeat against his chest- he was not panicked yet. “Even if it means you have to kill them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry would never escape the burden of his legacy- even if the Dark Lord died, he would hold the title of Boy Who Lived. Harry would have to contend and battle his legacy as much as Hannibal had to in his youth. Hannibal put his hand around Harry’s head so he could kiss Harry’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry settled on Hannibal’s chest once more, both looking to the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a man that tried to kill William one night,” Hannibal said, his tone soft in Harry’s ear. Harry tilted his head, interested in more. “Will was tending to his dogs outside when a killer stalked him in the night. When the gun was pointed at Will, I ran to him, charging the muggle with my antlers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shuffled against Hannibal, under the blanket, his body growling heavy with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Harry said, his eyes drooping. “Not scary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal enjoyed the peaceful moment with Harry, quietly snoring. Hannibal found himself content to bask in his youthful innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Will nor Hannibal scolded him for being a child- to </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself to be childish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time that made Harry happiest was when it was snowing. Will discovered that Harry had an extreme fear of water when he tripped over one of the rocks in the creek. Harry was never in any danger of drowning, but for the brief moment he was under the water, he panicked as if he’d been dragged under with a curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When pried from the lip of the water, Harry confessed that his aunt held him in the bathtub once, forced him down and under the water. She released him, or he fought her off, he couldn’t remember. Teaching him to swim would be a slow process that would have to wait for the summertime. Most of the time spent was him getting comfortable around water again. Will bonded with Harry during these sessions, sitting on the dock, bundled up with hot chocolate and fishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trauma washed away and replaced with better memories and life skills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fear did not touch snow. Like all children, there was a magical force that surrounded snow. How quickly it could change from hail to water, the individual flakes- snowballs for the dogs to catch. Harry gathered up the snow in his hands, not caring that amongst the snow was frozen mud, to throw for the dogs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a kid,” Will chuckled, knowing Hannibal well enough he was upset with how dirty Harry was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is covered in grime,” Hannibal bemoaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Before Harry could get his clothes too dirty, Hannibal summoned him back to the house, Will whistled for his dogs. The group came trotting over, Will already drying off the dogs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still a sheepish child. Hannibal watched as Harry ducked his head, a smile peaking through wet bangs and a dirty face. In private, Hannibal thought his bashfulness was a defense mechanism in case they ever raised a hand to him- it would allow him to shield his body and turn his expression to guilt. Harry laughed as Will dried him off with a warm spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go take a shower, Harry,” Hannibal said as he ushered the dogs into the house as Will dried him with a charm. “The storm won’t harm you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Will just-” Harry started to protest. He was cut off by Will, who said: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to your-” Will stalled his breathing, Hannibal felt something erupt in his chest. “Listen to Hannibal, Harry.” He said, standing straight as if there was no break in his command. “Charms only do so much cleaning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, none the wiser, shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he cheered, making his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Will wasn’t facing him, a hand raised to pull down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freudian slip?” was all he offered as he turned. Hannibal chuckled, stepping forward so he could take Will’s face between his palms to press their brows together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear William,” Hannibal said, close enough he could feel the oxygen of his mate’s chuckle. Hannibal lifted his head only so that he could look into his mate’s eyes. “Is that how you see Harry?” Hannibal kissed him deeply before he could respond, tongue flicking at his lips. “As our son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Will said, leaning forward to kiss Hannibal again, hands at the man’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is our fawn.” Hannibal assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear the start of water. Harry was always quick in the shower- a result of years of conditioning. Hannibal stepped away from Will. Neither of them could be caught in such a position before their fawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to hunt,” Will said, taking a deep breath. The two walked away from each other, the tension still present between them. Will was falling into his instincts beautifully. Perhaps it was the addition to the family that had him accepting of their dietary needs. Will would groom Harry when the boy decided to nap in the forest, taking care to keep his human body as warm as possible with his pelt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are several candidates,” Hannibal said, pouring two glasses of white wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His aunt cannot be a candidate,” Will said. “I am surprised we have not heard from Albus Dumbledore, yet- I don’t look forward to meeting with him.” Will nodded his head to his mate as Hannibal offered a glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps he’s realized the situation is no longer in his hands,” Hannibal said. He never thought the esteemed wizard ever did, he was simply a man. “Regardless, it is far too soon to hunt his aunt.” Hannibal took in the scent of his wine. “Would you like to join me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water shut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would watch Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe Harry is old enough to watch himself,” Hannibal said. Will didn’t seem to like the answer, but even he would have to admit that Harry was extremely self-reliant. They both knew it was due to the neglect he faced as a child. Forced to take care of himself, Harry learned to take care of his most basic needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, he would grow frustrated with the coddling from Hannibal and Will. While Harry never said anything about it, both adults could tell when he was annoyed by their help. The days their territory was draped with snow, the two bundled Harry since he had no pelt. The boy shrugged off many of the layers, saying that he was used to the cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal both still swaddled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hibernation meant that Hannibal and Will were more lazy, spending time indoors by the fire- teaching Harry about Wizarding-customs. Sometimes, storytime would take place on the couch, Harry sandwiched between the two as Hannibal told them stories about their new legacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry came down the stairs in his blue pajamas, wearing a pair of thick socks to keep him warm. He came to the two of them, cuddled between their bodies on the couch, a warm blanket tossed over the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Will asked. Harry turned to look up at him. “Would you be alright if we left you here for an evening?” Will could feel Harry’s fingers dig into the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would you go?” Harry asked, looking between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would return early in the morning, far past your bedtime.” Hannibal assured him. Harry plucked at the strings on the blanket. He didn’t think it would be that bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll still come back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Hannibal said, leaning forward, his red eyes were intense with the fire. “We would hunt to the end of the earth to find you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snuggled down between them, feeling warmth that extended beyond the feeling of the blanket. It was easy for him to fall asleep between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ravenstag’ did not leave the morning after they pitched the idea. Harry was glad for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe not...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was swaddled in jackets and his emerald cap... again. Hannibal and Will both in their pelts in the snow. Will told Harry that they would go on a little excursion for snowdrops. Harry was excited that he was able to apply the knowledge he learned from Will. A heavy snowfall would help the potency of the flower in potion ingredients. What the two did not tell Harry was his virginity would make for a powerful harvest- untouched as the snow and flower itself; it made for a strong potency if mixed with unicorn blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow was too deep for Harry to keep up on his two legs. Hannibal solved this by lowering his rack so Harry could climb on his back. The ride took some time, the two stags had to be careful as they crossed over the water, taking care not to slide in or get swept away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dismounted when he saw the small flowers. He rubbed his gloved hands over Hannibal’s pelt to smooth out the feathers. Will and Hannibal were behind him, touching their noses together as he turned. He reached in for the pocket that held the vials and a small knife to help harvest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nuzzled the side of his neck when he bent down to pluck the flower. Earlier in the day, Will taught him the proper way to prune a flower. He sliced upward, then carefully placed it into the vial, taking care not to bruise the stalk with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he harvested five, Harry was pushed away by Will’s snout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are more,” Harry said, pointing to the other flowers that grew next to the ones he harvested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall only take what we need, dear Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The flowers you have plucked are powerful and shall last for a very long time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked at Harry with his dark eyes, even darker in this form. He huffed, shaking the snow from his feathers, turning his body to Harry. Harry recognized the command and climbed on with Hannibal’s help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Greed is the rudest of sins, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, the two turning home with the vials jingling in his shirt pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” he whispered, trying not to disturb the peace of the woods. Will trotted to the two of them with a rabbit between his jaws. The snow parted around his body like the Christmas tales he heard at the Dursley’s- only more fitting Will’s black pelt against the pristine white snow. He dropped it at Hannibal’s hooves, nodding his head once. Hannibal tore into the rabbit, the blood of the creature left behind. Will came up and groomed the side of his face, then moved to scent Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww gross,” Harry laughed, trying to brush off the faint streaks of blood Will left behind on his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jacket was easily saved- turns out, Hannibal was very proficient at removing blood stains from clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was glad, he really liked his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the signs that spring had sprung that Will and Hannibal asked if it was alright to leave Harry alone for one night. He waved off their concern as he was doing some of the homework Hannibal provided him, reassuring them that he had taken care of himself for longer periods of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would be eleven in the summer anyway, then go off to a magical boarding school. He would have to get used to being on his own soon enough anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, one adult would go out to the grocery shop, always at night to avoid the crowds, and the other would stay with him. If Hannibal was shopping at night, Will would indulge him with a later bedtime and a bowl of ice cream on the couch. If Hannibal was the one watching him, Hannibal would tell him stories about the Ravenstag, his earlier years in Italy or how he met Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is Beverly’s number?” Will asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Will and Hannibal made a list of numbers to contact if there was an emergency. There were the obvious ones being the authorities, but then Will wanted him to remember an American phone number. She was an agent of the FBI, an American cop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How an American could help from the other side of the world if Harry was in danger, neither he nor Hannibal knew, but Hannibal asked Harry to memorize it for Will’s peace of mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rattled off the number for Will, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. Judging by Will’s face, he did not succeed. Hannibal saved him by placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. The two often had conversations with their eyes more than their words. Will nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is food for you in the fridge,” Hannibal said, pointing it out in the fridge. Harry nodded his head, closing the door, almost guiding the two out the door. “And you can call us if you need us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” he almost whined, a smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both looked at him from where they were standing between the door, a black bag in Will’s hand. He walked forward and hugged the both of them. The two knelt down and caged him in their arms, nuzzling the side of his neck with their faces. He found himself mimicking their behavior, taking in small puffs of their scent. They both smelled of the woods, the fire of the hearth, something that smelled like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good, Harry,” Hannibal said, kissing the scar on his forehead. Will leaned forward and did the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be home soon.” He ruffled his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched the two of them leave the porch and apparate away. With a pop, the two vanished from sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skipped around the house, giving a little whoop as the dogs pranced around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was different than the time the Dursleys left him. This time, the two would come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finished his prance around the house, taking the dogs back in. He sat on the couch, content to watch the television, finding a documentary on the ocean to keep him occupied. When his stomach  growled, Harry went into the kitchen and put the meal into the oven per the instructions written on a sticky note. He took the dogs out while the food was heating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buster wanted to play with his red ball, dropping it at Harry’s feet as the other dogs romped through the meadow. Harry threw the ball, laughing as Buster brought it back to him. Harry threw it again, further this time. He waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buster!” he shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t hear the sound of Buster’s collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” he said, patting his thighs with both hands. The dogs that he could see filed into the house. Winston stayed at Harry’s side, eyes looking to where Buster had run off too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buster!” he called again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard barking. Harry ran towards the noise, Winston keeping to his side. Harry walked through the treeline, following the sound of Buster’s barking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buster, you scared me,” Harry said when he found the dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buster was a terrier, Will explained to him, and his job was to hunt for burrow animals like rabbits and mice. Farmers often had a terrier in the mix of pack dogs, to keep snakes from eating their chickens and other such creatures. He explained that their smaller frame allowed them to mock charge animals, drawing them out of their homes, before lunging for a kill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved his eyes beyond where Buster was mock charging. There was something moving in the shadows. Harry pat his thighs twice, fear beginning to make him freeze. Buster looked back at Harry and galloped to him, sticking close to Winston with his nubby tail between his legs. Harry backed up slowly, the moving figure revealed itself to be a cobra in the moonlight, one of the largest he had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I have traveled a long way to find you,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> the snake hissed a feminine voice. She raised her long head, long enough to strike Harry from where they were standing before he could get away. He took a step back, the dogs whining behind him. Perhaps this was another magical creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why are you looking for me?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry asked, feeling like it was the only sentence he could get out of his mouth. His mind was racing. If it was a magical creature, how did it get past the wards that Hannibal and Will showed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Your magic smells of my master’s,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>the snake said. She slithered closer, Buster barked, darting forward. The snake reared her head, as if to strike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cried out, running forward to catch the dog. The snake stilled, Harry on his knees under her gaze with a trembling Buster in his arms. Harry pushed him away, towards Winston where he was circling around the snake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trembled as the snake reached her nose forward, a tongue flicking out to scent over his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I will not harm you, hatchling.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>She turned her head, looking from where she must have come. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“A great danger approaches as does this place of rest. I shall protect you from the Man-Eaters.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hissed, coiling around his body. Harry pushed against her scales, not liking the size of her body in relation to the smallness of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Man-Eaters?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he asked, finally climbing free of her scales. He darted back several steps closer to the house before she could wrap around him again. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Danger approaching? What did you do?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I could not breach the barrier without the aid of the humans that approach your nest.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry felt his blood run cold. He looked beyond the trees and could see nothing but darkness. He could hear nothing, but his instincts told him to run. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“They seek the Man-Eaters.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, a hand coming up to his hair. He turned and ran. Winston and Buster were by his side, running as fast as he did. Harry didn’t care about the dirt he tracked into the house- locking the door. He was about to go to the phone, ready to call Hannibal and cry for their return, but the power cut out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry held his breath, sank to his knees and crawled to the kitchen. The dogs were in the living room, whimpering and crying. He froze by the oven when he heard the dog door push open. A sliding sound came over the ground and into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I am Nagini, hatchling,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>the snake said, climbing up the side of the counter so she could look down on Harry. Harry pressed his back to the hot oven. She was massive, her body coiling around him even as her mass was above on the counter. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Should a snake eat another, they are snake-eaters. My old master never feasted on the flesh of his own as you do with the contents in the oven.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her nose from Harry’s face, her tongue flicking the glass over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Harry said, looking back at the food bubbling suspiciously within the oven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some things that Harry didn’t get- some jokes that he assumed were only meant to be understood by adults. The Dursleys had their own little way of shooting barbs at him- though he may not know the extent of the insult. Never, had Harry felt like Hannibal and Will were insulting him, rather, he felt he missed some part of the humor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ripped open the oven, burning his hand as he pulled the food free- tossing it to the ground. Harry crawled forward, his heart pounding in his chest as he lifted the meat to his nose with his fingers, Nagini’s tongue scenting the meat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was within him that Harry knew the truth. The scent entered his nose, he had cooked pork for years, it was one of the things that Dudley loved to eat the most. Harry knew it’s scent in every form: bacon, loin, haggis, ribs...he spent years preparing it no matter the slice or grade of meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not pork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meat fell from his shaking fingers. He was crumpled on the floor with his back against the cabinet doors, the snake slithered around his body, embracing him. Harry did not fight her as she squeezed him a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Calm, hatchling,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>she whispered in his ear. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“We must escape. Man approaches.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Harry whispered, looking around. Hannibal and Will said that they would be back before he woke in the morning but nor before his bedtime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston started barking at the door in a way he’d never heard. The brindle hackles were raised, the other dogs getting up to do the same with sharp teeth bared.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glass shattered at the front door. Nagini unwound herself from Harry with such speed that it threw him to the ground. Harry ran from the kitchen to the back door, some of the dogs chasing after him. He could hear shouting, men within the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pushed open the door to race into the meadow. He skidded to a halt when he saw two other men in front of him. He looked around, heart pounding in his chest. Harry could feel his magic prickle at his fingertips, but he had only performed magic a few times...never under such stressful circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men spoke to each other in rapid Italian, faster than he could understand. When they nodded their heads, looked at him, and made their way closer, Harry backed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston charged one of them, jumping up and landing on one man’s body. The man lifted something towards Harry as the other threw Winston to the side. A sharp pain in his thigh had Harry’s muscle dropping him onto his knees. He whined as his leg went numb, the sensation traveling up his body faster than he could run in the other direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry fell to the ground in a way that left his head turned to the door, it allowed him to see the snake move like rushing water over the stairs to the man that hit him. Nagini wrapped around the man, her body longer than he was tall, and squeezed. Harry couldn’t move away from the sound of his bones snapping and gargled cries. She darted down, striking the man that Winston tackled with her venom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry only managed to roll himself onto his back, the numbness took over his arms, made him weak to the hands that lifted him, and threw a bag onto his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was dark and unknown. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Favorite part of writing this chapter was either Harry's casual misunderstanding of Hannibal cleaning the blood off his jacket or "you're not scary." </p>
<p>Enjoy your 2021!</p>
<p>I shall see you in the comments or on the 18th!</p>
<p>Thank you for joining!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Muggle Reinforcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning, friends. </p><p>I have a nice brunch for you. It is served with some spicy material that some may heed, check the tags for an allergy warning regarding Mason. If you eat it, then complain about the spice, I'm not helping you...</p><p>Last week was an utter shit show at work: people getting Covid, dealing with Karen's (Hannibal help the essential workers) and I almost posted early because of it. [insert angry Hades gif] Today, I am graciously serving this meal because I got my first Covid vaccine- thank you to my fellow medical staff out there for all your hard work. </p><p>Please be warned of the spice and enjoy the dining.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They landed in the remains of a firefight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only way to describe it. Both of their hearts seized at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours ago the grass was not tainted with blood and bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours ago, the house had power, an attached door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours ago, their fawn was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both knew that he was gone, even as they scoured the house and forest for any signs of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were in the kitchen, Hannibal tending to Will’s dogs as Will closed his eyes. Several of the dogs suffered from glass in their paws. Though, Winston was the worst of them all. Currently, he was sleeping off the effects of several potions that Will modified for canines. The dog suffered from the results of multiple blows of blunt force trauma. He was found laying in the grass, next to two bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s conflict,” Will said, shaking his head. Hannibal bandaged Buster’s last paw, soaked in dittany. He put the dog on the bed next to Winston. “Harry encountered something magical and no-maj at the same time.” He stood up, stepping around the food that was thrown to the ground, around the oven where there was blood not human or canine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some scales around the kitchen. Some of them were paper thin, others had chunks of flesh attached to the deep blue scales. There was a body in the house, one that this creature had crushed from the rib cage. The rest of the body remained untouched by constriction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows,” William whispered, his lips hardly moving. Hannibal could smell the fear within the room, the way it saturated the walls, how the magic was voided- cold and frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was rumored that the Dark Lord was heir to Salazar Slytherin.” Hannibal passed him one of the scales. Harry’s blood was not spilled in the house. “This is his familiar’s work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two drew their wands, Will taking the lead out of the house. They followed the trail of destruction to the back door where Harry burst free from. With no way to contact them, it was the smartest move- make his way to the forest and use the home field advantage to hide until they arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bodies that laid between the house and the forest suggested that these people planned this for some time. Hannibal wanted to inspect the bodies, to scent them deeper than the blood that tainted their home. It took restraint as Hannibal waited for Will to finish empathizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes opened, but they were not in the present moment. His breathing changed, his eyes darting from side to side. He turned his head, cocking it to the side as he watched something glide across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wounds of the bodies matched Hannibal’s theory. The constrictor wrapped around the man, traveling only to the parts that were most vulnerable before crushing every vital organ while striking the man next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The venom was fast acting and powerful, Hannibal could smell that without his pelt. The man died a slow death, his organs shutting down, venom powerful enough that it burned the organs from within before hemorrhage could kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could smell that the snake was near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not their current goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took him, Hannibal,” Will said, a hand to his mouth. Hannibal was by Will’s side, embracing his mate as his own tears fell from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt himself drifting in and out of space. His body felt heavy, it didn’t respond to him when he moved. He could hear voices over him, but the sounds were muffled. Something was obscuring his vision, heat around his face. Harry tried to get whatever it was off him, but his arms burned when he tried to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped moving, head lolling to the side of wherever he was. There was a consistent voice, high pitched, shrill and sporadic when talking. Harry tried to open his eyes but the bright light had him blinking closed. He could feel himself being moved, the lights above him streaking across the ceiling like comets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lifted, a wave of nausea coming over him had him heave. His stomach had nothing to give- he didn’t eat dinner that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned as he landed on something soft. His arms were moved above him, tied to something. His head smacked back against something hard. A hand touched his face, obscured with the bright light shining in his eyes. Something soft, a pillow, was put behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped forward, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know how long he drifted in and out. He could feel his fingers but even though they felt numb, his shoulders were pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodie,” the shrill voice sounded clearer. Harry blinked away the dizziness. “You’re waking up,” the man said. Harry watched as the man moved his chair closer to Harry. The jarring movement of trying to pull away from the man had his shoulders scream in pain. He looked at his hands, tied to the headboard of a bed. His legs were spread out, tied to posts on the bed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute,” he said, touching his nose with his finger. Harry stilled, his throat tight. His jaw was stretched thin, he couldn’t talk. The man leaned back on his chair, picking an apple from the nightstand that was next to him. He reached in his breast pocket where he freed a sharp knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips as he slowly peeled the apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” he began, cutting some of the peel so it dropped to the floor. “Doctor Lecter and I were good friends- in a long-term, </span>
  <em>
    <span>committed </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship.” The last of the green peel dropped to the ground. He began making slow scores to the apple, twisting it in his fingers like a globe spinning on an axis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he went and found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will Graham </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people, being the killer that he is.” He dug into one of the score marks deeper, pulling one of the apple slices free with a violent rip that had apple spray on Harry’s face. Harry flinched, at the apple, at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor little orphan, Harry Potter,” the man ran a hand through Harry’s hair, pulling on the back of it until he whined. The man laughed at his pain, going back to his apple. “Don’t worry,” he stage whispered with a smile, “I won’t tell anyone. Not that there will be much to tell- the papers at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wool’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>were destroyed before Interpol could get their hands on them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was sitting on the side of the bed now, his hand touching Harry’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be hungry,” the man clapped his hands. Harry saw movement to his left. Another man, portly and breathing heavily through his mouth, leaned over Harry. Harry could hear the clasp of the gag unlocking. He spat the gag out of his mouth, his tongue and jaw sore from being held open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt hopeless, alone and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that made him angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reared his head upward for the underside of the man’s arm. He sank his teeth into the flesh, pulling as hard as he could. He ground his teeth down through the man’s scream, closing his eyes as blood sank down his throat to his stomach and down his chest. The man he bit whimpered as he fell to the floor while the one on the bed laughed with delight, clapping his hands, the knife bobbing dangerously close to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, waving the other man away from the bedroom. He took his pocket square and flicked it out with the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Mason,” he said, dabbing Harry’s bloody lips with the napkin. “And I bet you’re a real daddy’s boy, aren’t you?” He dropped the bloody towel to the ground. Harry tried to struggle, his voice didn’t work. “Fighting like that, eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>human,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mason’s mouth was next to Harry’s ear- he felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing that Will Graham took the brains of the FBI when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal- it wasn’t hard to find where he’d run off too after we got into the computers.” Mason clapped his hands three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sense we can’t have a little fun while the motherhood panic really sets in,” he said as he stood up, removing his suit jacket. “After all, I want him here, but I want to punish him for leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know what was happening; why Mason was looking at him as if he were some rabbit. Hands raked over his arms. He struggled, his breath catching in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Harry asked, finally able to catch his voice. The man was on the foot of the bed now, taking off his shirt. Harry tried to curl in on himself, but the bonds around him kept him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mason said, a knife in his hand. “Struggle for it.” He settled the knife over Harry’s night-shift, ripping up the seam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hand touched Harry’s chest, a feeling like no other washed over him. He felt his scar erupt with sensation, his body shivered with an unnatural chill. Harry’s eyes burned like he had salt water in them, his jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason didn’t care for his sudden stillness. Harry could feel something building within his body, tingling under his flesh. Mason reached to touch Harry again, and he did. Mason’s body froze from the point of contact- a green flash illuminated the room and Harry could hear the distant cold laugh that rang through his head. The man gasped once, his hand fell limp- body collapsed to the side. It slumped to the side of the bed, rolling with a smack onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could question what was going on, his stomach growled, mouth salivating. He groaned, the unnatural angle of his body snapping the ropes as his body contorted to change. He flailed, a strange sound coming from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was hungry, so very hungry. There was food on the ground, just like his father provided. Harry stumbled off the bed, his legs weak with excursion and strain. He nosed the body onto its side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still warm, whatever unnatural death washed over made it easy pickings for Harry. His nose pushed his arm out of the way, a small opening for him to tear at the ribs. His jaw opened, tilting to the side to separate the ribs with his sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood satisfied his glut- he pushed his nose deeper into the warmth, pulling the heart free. He snarled, ripping the cavity open deeper. There was more in there, more food that he could glut himself on. This was a meal that was earned, he fought for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled himself away from the meal when the innards were feasted upon. He was tired, scared, his magic felt taxed in a way that was beyond any magic he tired- even healing the bird. Harry tried to stand, but he felt unbalanced, the world tilted in an odd way that felt like he had vertigo. He fell to the floor, his legs under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, almost going to throw up, but all thoughts stopped when he saw his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cloven hooved, with little black feathers on their sides. Harry looked, really looked at what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the stories Hannibal told him at night, there was a hole in the center of Mason’s body, ribs pried open to the side and blood pooling all over the place. Harry turned his head, a mirror to the side to show the length of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his reflection was a small black fawn with white feathers. His ears flicked forwards, black and white feathers towards his shoulders standing like Will’s hackle feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangest sound erupted from his lungs. He gasped after that, something spurred within him, Harry felt his body pull itself together, twisting in on itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, his hand in front of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, shivering with his nakedness. Harry didn't waste any time. He grabbed the suit jacket Mason took off and wrapped it around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting to the door, he slowed down, peering around the wood. No one was outside. Harry had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get out. He walked down a hallway, cringing when he looked back and saw he was leaving behind bloody footprints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so bad,” Harry whispered. He hopped onto the carpet, rubbing the blood from him so he couldn’t be tracked as easily. Voices were talking up ahead, coming closer to him. Harry looked around for a place to hide and found a table with a cloth draped over it. He crawled over to it, putting the draping over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his nose and mouth as the people walked around him. He learned that trick at the Dursleys, when Vernon was particularly angry. The people got closer, their footsteps right in front of him- shadows touching the cloth he was hiding under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started shouting when they saw the blood prints he left on the ground. He was lucky that they ran after the origin of the footprints rather than follow them. His hiding place wasn’t that great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry darted down the hallway, racing down one of the narrow staircases. He jumped into a room when he heard people coming close, his hand over his mouth again. The voices didn’t come closer, but it wouldn’t be long before he was found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around for anything he could use, Harry spotted the blinking blue light of a landline. He crawled as quiet as he could to the phone and dialed Will’s number. The phone didn’t even bother ringing. He shook the phone after Hannibal’s number failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees, tears running down his eyes, ready to sob in fear. He held his breath, Will’s voice echoed through his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried the third number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone was ringing. Harry curled up beneath the desk, his hand over the voicebox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” the voice said at the other end. Harry almost yelped with glee, relief rushing through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, yes, it’s Harry,” he said. The voice at the other end was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry,” she said, “I’m Beverly, but why are you calling me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head, he felt better with her on the phone, less alone. He peered around the desk, hearing the voices getting closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said, “I don’t know where I am, or how I got here, and my parents are missing, and there are these people who keep trying to look for me.” He climbed out of his hole, making his way to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, where are you?” Beverly said, her voice sounding more panicked. Harry looked out the window, there was a ledge wide enough that he could climb on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to climb out this window,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” she shouted. Harry shushed her, holding the phone close to his coat. He lifted the window with his one hand and straddled the window sill. He could hear Beverly trying to talk to him but he was occupied by looking at the distance between the ground and window ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s climbing out a window, Jack!” Beverly shouted. Harry put the phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I go,” he said. Harry put the phone in the breast pocket and swung his leg over the window. He had to focus on shuffling along the top of the roof, but it seemed that Beverly was on the phone with another person named Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” the man, Jack, asked Beverly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very high up,” Harry said when the next brush of wind caught him. He braced, glad he was used to facing off the elements. “A man named Mason tied me to his bed,” Harry grunted as he climbed onto the roof, careful to keep the phone with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted, his body upward as he looked at the stars. He was safe on the roof for a moment. Harry rolled over to stand up but his hands felt a strange texture of the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Harry said, the phone next to his head. “This roof tile says I’m at the Verger estate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, kid,” Beverly said. “Find a place to hunker down. We’re coming.” Harry looked around the roof. There was only one door- he figured that was as good a place as any to hide. It would only be a matter of time before they would come up to the roof. Harry jumped on one of the wooden boxes to climb up on top of the stair’s little hutch roof. He kept the phone close to his chest, listening to the sounds of people screaming and running around the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear dogs outside, their barking carrying into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was about to relax, but the doorknob turned. He clicked the end call button, the phone tucked close to his body. Harry made himself as flat as he possibly could as three men walked out onto the roof. His heart was thundering in his ears, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. They circled around him, guns in their hands. They checked under crates, within the one chimney chute. The three circled back around at the front of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They closed it behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry counted to fifty twice before he was able to breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dialed the number. It rang only once before it was picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god; you’re not dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally people have to try twice,” Harry said, panting as if he’d run a marathon. His nerves calmed a bit with her near again. He didn’t feel safe, far from it, but this was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not far, kid,” Beverly said. Harry could hear the sound of sirens from the end of her phone. It sounded like Jack was shouting on the other phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, from his vantage point, could see further than he ever could before. His eyes were sharper to the images in the night. He could see the dogs hunting around the woods, finding no scent for their masters that trailed after with a gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another burst of wind had him shivering. Harry curled in on himself which gave him the opportunity to see the sides of his arms. Harry ran his fingers over the feathers that came up on his forearms. He opened Mason’s suit jacket, seeing that the feather’s expanded around his rib and down his legs. He ran a hand through his hair, finding the texture to be a combination of hair follicles and feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head when he heard the first shrill siren cut across the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you,” Harry said, tears falling down his eyes. He got off the roof of the door and walked to the ledge of the building. He was still very high up, about four stories off the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still there, Harry?” Beverly asked, the sirens loud around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, breathless as he stood watching the lights break through the darkness. He gasped, almost jumping up and down. He looked down at his hands, seeing the feathers were still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do about that, Harry went over to the chimney. He put the phone on the ledge so he could scoop up the ash and cover himself in it. He rubbed it over his face, down his arms and legs, over his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you!” Harry said, almost knocking the phone down the chimney with his excitement. Black and white cars with red and blue lights flashing on them surrounded the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kid, now where are you?” Harry ran to the ledge, looking for a woman that was talking to him. He spotted her, a car door slammed on the other side of the phone, he looked for people leaving a car. There were three women, but only one had a phone up to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to the ledge and waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he shouted, the phone still next to him. Many of the agents turned to him, lifting their guns. Harry ducked down, shying from the ledge, hearing Beverly shouting at them from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got you, kid,” Beverly said. Harry smiled, standing up. He felt really energetic, like he could skip down the stairs to the rescue party that came for him. When he got to the door and pulled it, it was locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry put the phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door is locked,” he walked over to the ledge and looked down at Beverly. She had a pair of binoculars looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming to get you, Harry, just hold on.” Harry looked back at the door and looked back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come down now,” he said, his voice blank. He looked around, his eyes settling on the chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer wanted to be on the roof. He wanted to be on the ground, with Beverly, so that she could call Will and Hannibal to pick him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, wait while we come get you,” Beverly said, her voice more urgent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to come down now.” Harry felt his magic getting tight in his chest again. He walked over to the chimney. Beverly must have seen him climb up the bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Harry. Don’t go in the chimney!” Beverly shouted loud enough he didn’t need the phone to hear her. He heard the shouting of men getting closer. His heart started beating faster in his chest. He didn’t know who would come out the other side: friend or foe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” he said. Beverly shouted for him, but he dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bricks did not graze him as he took the fastest elevator ride ever. The chimney opened around him, allowing him to freely slide down to the first floor. It slowed right before he hit the chimney flue, then spat him out with a cough of ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed from where he tumbled on the ground. He looked down at his arms, some feathers still tainted around his elbows, knuckles and knees. He readjusted the suit coat, the only thing covering his nakedness, and walked to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the one before, he lifted the window and jumped out the side, bare feet landing on the trimmed grass. He stayed low in the bushes, not wanting to be seen by anyone other than Beverly. He heard his name being called by her, the phone abandoned by the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he said again, popping out of the shrubs. She screamed, a hand to her heart, the phone next to her ear. She walked to him with a slow step and dropped her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry,” she said, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She had dark eyes and hair, thin features and a nice scent around her. He opened his arms to her, folding into her body with a hug. “I got you,” she said, pulling his dirty body close. He heard other agents file around him, felt a blanket wrap around him, but Beverly didn’t leave his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led him by the hand to an ambulance, where he was put on a stretcher and a person helped clean his mouth. People started asking him questions, but Beverly waved them off. They asked him to open his mouth and bite down on something. The substance was warm and did not taste good, but he did as Beverly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are your parent’s Harry?” Beverly asked him, wiping the blood off neck and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry said, sitting up. “Will told me to call you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” A man asked. That must be Jack, the man that he heard Beverly talking too while he climbed over the window sill. He scoffed. “Will Graham?” Harry nodded his head twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dad.” Harry nodded his head again at their stunned expressions. “Hannibal is my father. Can I go home soon?” His question was directed at Beverly. She looked at Jack for a second, he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we get some hot chocolate and waffles?” Beverly said, wrapping him in a blanket as she buckled him in the back of her car. “We’re going to my house tonight. Jack is going to tell your parents where you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was sure he fell asleep in the car, when he woke, they were parked in a parking garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment isn’t far,” she said, unloading herself from the car. Harry took her hand when it was extended to him, following her to the elevator. She let him hit the floor three button. Her apartment was small, a couch in front of a TV, a table that was covered in anatomy books just like Hannibal’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched one of the books, an entry on the human heart, and remembered what he had done. It felt like he was in a haze, as he ate Mason’s heart, but the hunger within him needed to be satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in a bath,” Beverly said, moving to the bathroom. She plugged the tub and began filling it with water. Harry drew the blanket around him, not wanting to go near the water. She noticed his hesitance. They both knew he needed a bath, Harry could smell the grime on him and he wanted to wash the experience from his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly turned to open the cabinet under the bathroom sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, prying open something orange. She handed it to him- it smelled of soap and salt. “It’s a bath bomb. This way I can help you get clean and you can still feel modest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped forward and let the bomb fall into the tub, laughing when it immediately bubbled orange and pink. She filled the tub up halfway, her shampoo next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave?” she asked. Harry shook his head immediately, grabbing onto her arm. She nodded, settling on top of the covered toilet seat. Harry slipped into the tub quickly, the dirty jacket kicked to the side. Beverly used a gloved hand to pick up the jacket and put it in a plastic bag, tying it off to toss to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was gentle as she washed him, only touching the top part of his body. He washed himself of the grime and soot of the chimney, glad to see there were no feathers on his arms he would have to explain to the muggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had him rinse off twice with the warm water, making sure that there was no grime left on him. Beverly left him to towel off, a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt on the toilet for him. Harry dressed and followed his nose to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly slammed the freezer closed, a colorful box in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I don’t have waffles but I do have toaster strudel, which I’m sure is on your father’s Top Ten Most Banned Foods, so we are going to have them.” She ripped open the packaging with her teeth and popped them in the toaster. Beverly poured hot water into two mugs with spoons in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot chocolate isn’t complete without whipped cream,” Beverly said, shaking a red can. Harry watched as she topped it off and slid his mug to him. He picked it up and ate the cream first. He then dove into his breakfast. His stomach rumbled as he ate, he didn’t know when the last time he had food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal and Will are probably on a plane right now to come get you.” Beverly said, hissing as she threw the toaster treat onto the plate. She handed him the icing packet. Harry absently made patterns with his icing as Beverly went about making her own toaster strudel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss them,” Harry confessed, looking down at his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Beverly said, a hand on his shoulder. She brushed his cheek with her thumb. “You’ll be with them in no time. So you better take advantage of that whipped cream can.” She shook the can, lifted the nosil to her mouth and squirted. Harry laughed as she ate the cream and passed the bottle to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed as cream spilled over his face, licking up the stuff that dropped. She laughed at him, showing him the proper wrist technique for proper whipped cream eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was left a mess, Harry and Beverly both needed to wash their faces after eating. Beverly seemed to understand his hesitance in a new place- she settled on the couch and put an animated movie on about a deer named Bambi, lifting the blanket for him to come close. Harry shuffled next to her on the couch, burrowing into her side as he ran his hand over the hairs on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how and he didn’t know why, but he was a Ravenstag now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he did know was that his parents were coming to get him, and he wouldn’t leave their sides again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that the moment you're all waiting for?!</p><p>I wish you all health and that a vaccine gets to you quickly. </p><p>In other news, I love writing Beverly. We'll be seeing more of her and Ravenfawn!Harry</p><p>Thank you for reading! I look forward to seeing you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Welcoming Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening guests.</p><p>You're author is depressed and writing makes me happy as I get to share the fruit of my labor to hungry people. I am excited for a reunion to happiness just as Hannigram is desperate for Harry's return. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. It has my faves: Beverly, Nagini, worried parents, adorable Harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly loaded Harry into her car that afternoon to go to the FBI headquarters where Hannibal and Will would collect him. Harry collapsed to the side of the car door, his head against the glass as the seat belt kept him supported. </p><p>He was exhausted. His body felt like every movement was through molasses; his eyes felt tired and dry as if there was sand within him. Harry ate the breakfast that Beverly made with slow bites. He didn’t bother changing out of the clothes she provided him, used to ill fitting clothing anyway. The gentle rocking of the car lulled him to sleep. </p><p>He woke to Beverly squeezing his shoulder. He scrambled out of the car, looking around at the various agents that were training. He watched as some of them climbed the ropes, others darted along automobile tires for agility training. </p><p>“This is my favorite part of working here,” Beverly said, watching over the others' sweat as they ran around the agility course. “There is something thrilling about chasing down somebody.” </p><p>She nodded her head at the agents who looked down at him with furrowed brows, taking his hand after one of them asked what he was doing at the agency. Beverly held the doors open for him, walking down concrete hallways until she made her way to a coffee machine. </p><p>Jack was standing there, a cup already in his hand. He smiled at Harry, but it didn’t feel all that genuine. They greeted each other, Harry looking around the room as if his parents would pop from the corner. Jack looked at the watch on his hand as the three walked out of the break room. </p><p>“It shouldn’t be long now, Harry,” Beverly said, keeping next to him as Jack led them down a flight of stairs. </p><p>“We’re just going to ask you to stay in this room, Harry,” Jack said, holding open one of the doors for him. He hunched in on himself, a cold metal table sitting in the middle with a chair on either side. The glass was reflective, though he could not see who was looking for him.  He sat on the chair, his head feeling hot, he rested it on his forearm and drifted off. </p><p>He lifted his head, looking at the two men that walked in through the door. They passed him a coloring book and a few crayons as they introduced themselves as Price and Zeller. </p><p>Price was leaning against one of the walls as Zeller took the seat in front of Harry. Harry opened up one of the pages, mindlessly coloring in the lines so he had something to occupy his hands. </p><p>“Could you tell us what happened, Harry?” Zeller asked. Harry looked up from the dinosaur he was coloring. He tilted his head, unsure of how much to tell them. Hannibal and Will were coming for him, but he didn’t know what information was safe. </p><p>“I woke up on the bed,” Harry said, switching out a green crayon for a blue one. “Well, I guess I woke up before, but I couldn’t see or hear anything.” Harry looked over at Price, who was looking through the contents within a folder. He took a deep breath. </p><p>“He um,” Harry stopped coloring, pulling the sleeves of Beverly’s sweatshirt over his fingers. “He, Mason, he cut off my shirt and started touching me.” </p><p>Price flipped something in his book, looking to the other adult. Harry felt his heart beat faster. </p><p>“What about Cordell?” Harry tilted his head at the question. Price pulled something from the file and slid it over for Harry to look at. It was a picture of the fat man’s arm, a visceral bite mark in the middle. Next to the picture, was the white mold that he had in his mouth. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Harry said, rubbing the side of his jaw. “I did that after he removed the gag.” </p><p>“Gag?” Zeller asked. Harry nodded his head, switching out a crayon. </p><p>“I guess he removed it because Mason liked it when I struggled in the bed,” Harry colored in one of the bushes blue rather than green. </p><p>“And,” Price said, stepping forward to the table, “how did you get out of the bed?” </p><p>Harry didn’t think he could say he transformed into a magical creature and then was so hungry that he followed the stories his father told him- to eat the heart of the abuser. There were no markings on his wrist, he only noticed when Beverly spent time looking over his wrists in the tub. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what happened to the ropes, if they snapped, vanished or he slipped free from the bondage as he transformed. </p><p>“I just ran,” he settled for, looking blankly at the pictures. “I slid out of the bed, and ran.” When he looked up at the adults, they shared a look with each other, then looked at the glass wall. A silent conversation went through their eyes, much like Hannibal and Will did. Zeller nodded his head to Price, to which the man flipped through his pictures. </p><p>“Did you see what caused this?” </p><p>Harry looked at the picture of Mason Verger. He was unclothed at the torso, his white shirt collecting blood from where it had fallen from the chair he was sitting on. Mason was on his back, the left side of his ribs ripped open from the outside with a gaping maw in the middle. Harry looked around the edges of the picture, glad that he saw no feathers amongst the blood.</p><p>Harry pushed the picture away, shaking his head. </p><p>“No,” he said, curling in on the chair. </p><p>“Come on, kid,” Zeller said, sitting back in his chair- he gave Harry a smile. “You’re not in trouble for biting Cordell if that’s what you're worried about.” </p><p>Harry wasn’t worried about that. Beverly was kind enough to explain what the FBI was doing to him as he sat in the ambulance. They took his blood to make sure he was healthy, and hadn’t contracted anything. </p><p>He had to give them something. To muggles, there was no way they could see his world. </p><p>“It was the Ravenstag,” Harry said. The two looked at each other, not expecting his answer. Harry felt his heart pick up- this might work. “It freed me and I ran away until I got on the roof.” </p><p>There was a buzzer sound that had the three flinch.</p><p>“By the way,” Beverly’s voice echoed through the room. Price and Zeller relaxed in their chairs, glaring at the glass. “Sliding down the chimney <em> will </em>kill you.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying,” Harry said, pointing at the glass where Beverly must have been. “It was magic!”</p><p>There was a knocking on the glass- Price clapped his hands as he walked to the door, Zeller collected the photos. </p><p>“See you later, Harry,” Price said, waving as the door closed.  </p><p>The door quickly opened, a new person, a woman in a red dress walked in. Her heels clicked the ground in measured steps that had him thinking of Hannibal’s hooves. Her hair was neat, resting on her shoulders with not a single hair out of place.</p><p>She didn’t look happy to be in the room- Harry was trying to figure if she was unhappy with him or something else. </p><p>“You can imagine my surprise, when I get a phone call from the FBI saying they have my only patient’s son with them.” </p><p>Harry didn’t know this woman. She stood and walked the way Hannibal did, the two were somehow connected. It felt like all he was doing was talking to people about his stay at the Verger house while trying to distract him. This woman was unsettling. Harry didn’t know if she was magical or not, and if she was, he exposed his parents secret. </p><p>His heart caught in his throat, he shifted. </p><p>She looked at the glass, brushing some imaginary dust off her dress. </p><p>“Did it feel good to bite off Cordell’s arm with your teeth?” </p><p>No one asked him that question. Harry’s fingers played with the fringe on Beverly’s sleeve. </p><p>“It would not help you escape, but you did it anyway.” She looked up at him, her brown eyes on him. “Why?” </p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders, they were no longer aching from where Mason had tied him up. </p><p>“It seemed like the only thing I could do,” Harry told her. “I was scared and angry.”</p><p>“It is natural for an animal to lash out when caged.” Her head turned to the glass. “When children reach the age of three, they have the same jaw strength as a dog.” She tapped on the table three times, stood and walked out of the room. </p><p>Harry groaned and put his forehead on the table with a smack. </p><p>He just wanted to go home. A sense of dread pooled over him, catching in his throat like a food choking him. Harry no longer wanted to be here. While Harry knew it was only a matter of time before his parents came into the room, he was still alone. </p><p>Two people came into the room to check on him. Beverly was one of them, she brought a container of munchkins. When he refused to speak to her, she sat on the ground, her back resting against the leg of the table and began eating them. Harry’s resolve broke after three munchkins. </p><p>“Let me get you something to drink,” she handed him the carton as she left the room. Harry put the box to the side, curling in on the chair. </p><p>The door burst open, slamming back on the hinges. He raised his arms, already jumping into their arms as Hannibal and Will embraced him. </p><p>Harry whimpered in their arms, sagging against Will’s chest as Hannibal embraced him from behind. He could feel his own tears sliding down his face- he was so tired.</p><p>“We got you,” Hannibal said, taking Harry from Will’s arms. Harry folded his face into Hannibal’s neck, his body wrapped as close as possible to the man. He breathed in Hannibal’s scent, smelling the echo of Will’s, the dogs at home. </p><p>He was safe now.</p><p>His parents would take care of everything.</p><p>Harry sagged, the last reserves of energy sapped from him. </p><p>-</p><p>Hannibal resisted the urge to growl at Jack when he entered the interrogation room. His instincts had frayed and worn down over the three days that Harry went missing. The two of them neglected eating, showering- their focus consumed with the need to find Harry. </p><p>Hunting for Harry in the forest proved as useless as hunting through the house. He managed to find the points where the wards had been cut. There was evidence of the hunting party left behind. Though Hannibal had to hunt beyond his territory and property line, he was able to find a single van- though that was all he was able to gain. </p><p>Will tracked down the car to the rental company, found a series of fake names and credit cards. Will practically tore apart the car, taping together take out receipts to find more about these people. There were no guns in the car- tranquilizer guns, but no live rounds. </p><p>Their intention was to capture one or both of them. Instead, they took something that they would surely hunt to the ends of the earth for. </p><p>When Will got the call from Jack, they were a half step from apparating right to the FBI headquarters without care of how suspicious it would look. Hannibal booked them two seats on the first plane out of Italy to America- no care for the class, airline, even who was flying the plane. </p><p>Jack had a yellow folder in his hand, Verger written on the slip. Will must have noticed it too if the proverbial hackles were any indication. </p><p>“You’re asking me to empathize with my <em> son’s </em>molester,” Will growled, stepping close enough that the two men were almost chest to chest, his teeth pulled back in a snarl. Hannibal was lucky that he had Harry caged in his arms or else he would reach over and strangle Jack for what he was asking Will to do. Jack backed up a half step as if he did not think of the implications it would cause for the man. </p><p>“Well something tore into Mason after he died,” Jack growled, pointing to the photos. Hannibal could feel Harry stiffen in his arms, his breathing change a bit. Harry ducked his head and buried it in Hannibal’s neck, taking snort little inhales as if his human nose found comfort in Hannibal’s scent. Hannibal reached a hand up to his skull, rubbing the hair at the base of his neck. He could tell that Harry’s scent had changed but he was unsure if it was Beverly’s borrowed clothing Harry wore or his own scent changing due to trauma. </p><p>Whatever it was, Harry played a part in Mason’s death if the sound of his heart was anything to go on. Hannibal hushed him, rubbing between his shoulder blades- assuring their son that all would be well. Soon they would be home.  </p><p>“I am not an agent anymore, Jack,” Will growled, taking a step back towards Hannibal and Harry. </p><p>“Then explain this,” Jack said, holding up one of the photos of Mason. </p><p>The two Ravenstag recognized the wound patterns as a reflection of their own. Animals commonly tore into the vital organs as they were the most nutrient rich. The alpha wolf would always have the first claim of internal organs- unless there were pups to think of. The same was for Ravenstag, the most nutrient rich organs going to the fawns while the stags ate around the body. </p><p>Mason was torn open from the ribs, his bones mangled and crushed under small, but powerful jaws. The meat was torn out of his body. There were streaks of blood around the picture, bloody footprints that trailed out of the room. </p><p>There were no hoof marks, yet the evidence, to the two wizards, was revealing enough. </p><p>Will spread some of the pictures out on the table, looking over them with quick eyes. He did not stay on one image for long, preventing him from completely empathizing with Mason. He shook his head, backing up. Hannibal stood between Will and the images, glaring at Jack. </p><p>“Let us go home, Jack,” Will said, near pleading. Jack looked at the pictures once more, then gave a great sigh. </p><p>“I’m sure you remember the paperwork,” Jack said, standing out of the way. Will left the room first, Hannibal not far behind him. As they made their way closer to the exit, Hannibal caught Bedilia’s scent. She wore a red dress, looking just as regal as the day Hannibal told her they wouldn’t see each other for some time. </p><p>“Have you found the balm to your loneliness?” She asked from where she stood. Harry clenched his fingers, his nails scratching the skin on Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal could tell that the boy was growing frustrated with the people around him. </p><p>Will walked off with Jack, leaving the two adults in the hallway, Harry zoned out in Hannibal’s arms. </p><p>“Of course they did,” Beverly said from behind them, weaving herself between Hannibal and Bedialia, serpent-like, she put more space between Hannibal and his psychiatrist, almost dancing until she stopped behind Hannibal’s back to look at Harry, who perked up at the sound of her voice. Beverly handed him a small bottle of water. “You better put this munchkin in a bed.” Hannibal was surprised with himself- he did not hear nor smell Beverly’s approach. Perhaps it was Harry given he stayed at her house, bathed using her products, wore her clothing. </p><p>Regardless, Hannibal was glad for the excuse to leave his old psychiatrist. He didn’t have the energy to engage in their verbal spars. </p><p>Hannibal walked next to the woman, glad that Harry had someone that was looking out for him in the FBI. He left Bedelia to her thoughts and without a proper goodbye. </p><p>“Hey,” Beverly said, stopping Hannibal after she had looked around the corner. Hannibal felt his feathers flare a bit, gripping Harry tighter in his arms. “Jack doesn’t like that Harry’s only living relatives were murdered. He thinks there might be a connection between them and Verger.” </p><p>“Verger was a deranged patient of mine,” Hannibal said, knowing just how far his perversions ran- his oversight, his negligence, got his fawn hurt. Hannibal had several dishes in mind with Mason’s organs- it seemed that Harry got there before Hannibal could. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Harry said, his hand squeezing Hannibal’s shoulders. It did not fill Hannibal with confidence. His fawn was not showing any signs of extreme duress, but his exhaustion was concerning for the man. </p><p>“Well,” Beverly said, seeing Will walking closer to them. “If you’re ever in the States, you can drop him off at my place.” </p><p>“Bye Beverly,” Harry said, shifting his weight around. Hannibal readjusted him in his arms as Harry held his arms out for a hug. Beverly stepped close, a little awkward with how close she was to Hannibal. Harry hugged her, exchanging a soft thank you, before he deflated back on Hannibal’s shoulder, face resting in the crook of his neck. </p><p>Will and Hannibal walked to the rental car. Will sat in the driver’s seat while Hannibal stayed in the back seat next to Harry. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whined, turning into Hannibal’s chest, the angle awkward with the seatbelt. Hannibal hushed him, holding Harry close as the boy cried in his shirt as Will took them away. </p><p>All the two had to do before they could apparate home would be to return the car. Harry still hadn’t left Hannibal’s embrace since the interrogation room. Will handled the car. </p><p>The three walked into the family bathroom and apparated back to Italy. The travel was intense, crossing an ocean was exhausting already. </p><p>They landed in a mess of limbs. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said, rubbing his red eyes from where he stood by the hearth. Will went to walk to him, but Harry held his hand out, stopping Will. Harry took stock of the living room, the house. His eyes darted along every surface as his memories returned to him.</p><p>“You lied to me,” he said slowly, looking up at the two of them. Hannibal felt his heart and blood freeze in his veins. Harry’s nose flared as he took in the scent of the area. He took a step back. “When were you going to tell me?” </p><p>His eyes watered, a hand coming up to his chest like they were breaking his heart. Hannibal took a step forward as his own heart thundered in his chest. Harry matched his movement by darting closer to the door. </p><p>“<em> Were </em>you going to tell me?” Harry’s hand was on the door knob. His voice was tight with anger that hid the tears gathering in his eyes. They had just gotten him back- he could not leave so soon. The ravenstag within him wanted nothing more than to drag their fawn to the forest to groom him- wipe off the scent of friend and foe. Hannibal could not, would not, let Harry leave. </p><p>“We promise we were going to tell you,” Will said, his hands to the side to not spook Harry.  Harry shook his head, not believing them. Hannibal dropped to his knees, ready to plead with Harry for his forgiveness. </p><p>“Your bedtime stories,” Hannibal gasped the words as if they were punched from his chest. “We were easing you into it.” He shuffled closer, three feet separating the two of them. At any point, Hannibal could reach forward and grab Harry, pull him into his arms and hold him until he calmed, until he listened to reason. Only, this was his fawn. “Easing you into so many horrors.” </p><p>Harry’s hand was still on the door, his eyes looking between the two of them, to the kitchen. </p><p>“I need to think,” he said, turning the knob before either of them could stop him, he was gone. Hannibal moved to run after him only to be stopped by the hand of his mate on his shoulder. Hannibal looked up at Will, blue eyes rimmed red with tears threatening to fall.  </p><p>“Let him go,” Will said, pulling Hannibal back onto his feet. Will reached up to Hannibal’s head so they could rest their foreheads together. “He’s not far.”</p><p>* </p><p>Harry could feel the cold air pass through the sweatshirt Beverly gave him . He walked through the grass of the meadow where he had encountered the men. The land wasn’t tainted with the scent of death or fear- purged magically or by nature, Harry didn’t know. </p><p>He walked to the creek, following down the path until he decided to settle in a small grove. Harry pulled up the grass, one strain at a time as his thoughts drifted. He was happy to be home yet there was a heavy weight of conflict rolling around his stomach.</p><p><b> <em>“Hatchling,” </em> </b> a hissing came from behind him. Harry flinched at the sound, calming when he saw it was only Nagini. She slithered down from the tree she had wrapped herself around. <b> <em>“You have returned. This is good- they feared for you.” </em> </b></p><p>Harry turned his head, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He ripped up some of the grass, feeling no better about his situation. </p><p><b> <em>“I have observed them since the humans took you. They are not as I thought.” </em> </b> Nagini coiled around him, her body tight and warm against his. <b> <em>“And now, you are one of them.” </em> </b>Harry absently rubbed the scales atop her head. He looked up when he heard the snapping of a branch. He scanned the area, his eyes able to see further than the last time he was in the forest. </p><p><b> <em>“They lied to me,” </em> </b>Harry said. She flicked her tongue on his scar, down the side of his face. </p><p><b> <em>“They did,” </em> </b> she hissed. <b> <em>“And you will one day lie to them as my hatchling lied to me.” </em> </b> Her face was next to his, looking directly ahead where Harry’s eyes landed. <b> <em>“This is the way of family. You do not grow angry for my hunting of rodents. They, </em> </b> <b>you, </b> <b> <em>are beasts that cannot feed alone on lesser creatures.” </em> </b></p><p>Harry brushed off the tear that fell from his eyes, shivering a bit in the cold. Nagini curled around him a little tighter, he whined, she loosened her grip. </p><p><b> <em>“I cannot find sustenance on ants,” </em> </b> she hissed in his ear. <b> <em>“You cannot find sustenance on rabbits anymore.” </em> </b></p><p>To make matters worse, as if proving her point, Harry’s stomach rumbled- a pain he was used too but had forgotten. Nagini’s laugh was more of a pitched hissing sound, unwinding herself from his body but sticking close. He stroked her snout, rubbing down the length of her neck. Nagini moved closer to him, purring as he pet her. </p><p>He was glad he had her with him.</p><p><b> <em>“They are watching you,” </em> </b>Nagini said. </p><p><b> <em>“I know,” </em> </b>He said. In truth, he could hear them both. He wasn’t sure which ravenstag was in front of him or the other to his left. Harry yawned into his hand, his eyelids heavy over him. Harry shifted in the ground, laying in the dirt as his lungs gave a heavy sigh. Nagini unwound herself from him, accommodating his body as he laid on the ground. </p><p>Harry stretched and the bones in his spine popped the sensation of lightning tingling over his skin. He lifted his head when he heard the familiar rustle of feathers. Harry blinked slowly at the two stags that surrounded him, their crowns tilted as they looked at him. He made a sound, lifting his face to greet his parents. They licked over his face, over his eyes where his tears had fallen. Will laid down behind him, Hannibal laying in front- completely circled by feathers and warmth. </p><p><em> “I’m sorry,” </em>Harry said, nuzzling into Hannibal’s chest feathers. Hannibal scented Harry, licking his neck, Will scenting over where was groomed. </p><p><em> “You’ve nothing to apologize for, fawn,” </em>Hannibal said, his head rubbing over Harry’s. Harry turned his head to look up at Will. </p><p><em> “This was our fault,” </em> Will said, his face next to Hannibal’s chest as well. <em> “You’re safe now.”  </em></p><p>Harry could feel himself shaking, he pushed his face into Hannibal’s feathers, feeling how they reached out and intertwined with his own pelt. He could smell the scent Will and Hannibal were lacing with his own. Each grooming, nuzzle of a snout, rub of the chin, lick of feathers, spread different scent markers on him. Harry felt his head grow fuzzy, almost numb with the sensation of care going through him.</p><p><em> “How did I become this?” </em>Harry asked, his head relaxing a bit. He moved away from the depths of Hannibal’s feathers, closing his eyes as Will licked around his brow feathers. </p><p><em> “I do not know, fawn,” </em> Hannibal said. <em> “Children are only born.”  </em></p><p><em> “You haven’t exactly followed the common rules of magic.” </em> Will said. <em> “Perhaps we have forgotten that magic’s intent is profoundly fluid.” </em></p><p>Harry felt the need to say it, something he didn’t think was ever possible for him to say. Harry recalled the words of Will, the very first night they all arrived at the house. Will was brushing his hair, taking the time to calm him as he said: magic is about intent. Harry moved his head, brushing against Will’s face. </p><p><em> “I love you,” </em> he said, his eyes closed, rubbing along Will’s neck. He turned to Hannibal, giving the man the same treatment as their feathers pulled each other closer. <em> “I love you.”  </em></p><p>The words were exchanged freely between the three of them. Will felt such a profound connection with another person, to look after, love and foster into something greater than he could ever be; willing to go to any lengths to assure Harry’s wellbeing. Within Hannibal, a cracking of long repressed trauma. He did not see his sister, but he could feel the love once there fuel the new fire Harry stoked within him- banishing the numb loneliness that encompassed him with the legacy of <em> last. </em>For Harry, this was hope, forgiveness and love. The need to be accepted and cared for, given to him in bounty. </p><p>It was right as Harry was about to fall asleep that his stomach growled again. Harry whined, his face shoved back in Hannibal’s chest as if he could escape his new reality. Hannibal chuckled deeply, nuzzling Harry with his snout. Harry felt his feathers slick back as Hannibal licked a long stripe from his brow feathers to the back of his neck. </p><p><em> “I shall return soon, little fawn,” </em>Hannibal said. He rose on his four legs, leaving Harry to curl up in the warmth of Will’s pelt. Harry watched as Hannibal walked in the direction of their house, stopping at one of the trees to look at the low branches. Harry followed his gaze, seeing Nagini coiled within the tree branches. Hannibal dipped his crown to her, she bowed her head a bit, then Hannibal was swallowed by the shadows. </p><p><em> “How did Nagini find me?” </em>Harry asked, flaring his nostrils. Will’s feathers expanded a bit, the ones connected to Harry pulling him closer to Will on instinct. Will nuzzled Harry, ruffling the feathers on his face. Harry sneezed, pulling away from Will to run his small leg over the feathers Will had ruffled. </p><p><em> “Nagini,” </em> Will growled, his dark eyes on the snake. He snorted. <em> “You speak the language of the snakes. Parseltongue is a rare ability that has gained the reputation of an evil ability over the recent years.”  </em></p><p><em> “I’m not evil,” </em>Harry said, feeling his own feathers lifting as he spoke. He watched the little white ones, not many of them decorating his pelt, rise higher than his black feathers. </p><p><em> “No. No, you are not Harry,” </em>Will said. Will’s ears flicked to where Hannibal had gone, Harry could feel Will’s feathers puff up against his own speckled pelt. Will growled, his lips pulling back to expose the full set of teeth within his mouth. Harry ducked down further into Will’s feathers on instinct as the larger ravenstag growled above him. When Hannibal emerged from the shadows, Will relaxed. </p><p>Harry watched as Hannibal made his way to the both of them, extending his snout to greet Will before he looked down at Harry- who almost shrunk with the intensity of Hannibal’s gaze. </p><p>Hannibal was standing in front of Harry, towering over his small body from where he was burrowed into Will. At least Will had the advantage of his crown to look less small. Harry could feel his mouth water. He turned his head when Hannibal started making a strange sound, his stomach contracting. The ravenstag lowered his face towards the ground. </p><p>Only so that he could promptly regurgitate food in front of Harry. </p><p>Will and Hannibal both laughed at the sound that came out of Harry’s mouth. </p><p><em> “What was that?” </em>Harry asked, his ears flicking around. </p><p><em> “You know what this is,” </em>Hannibal said, nudging the half eaten human closer to Harry. </p><p><em> “No,” </em> he said, shaking his head, <em> “that sound.”  </em></p><p><em> “You bleeted,” </em>Will answered, nosing Harry closer to the food Hannibal brought him. Harry couldn’t stall any longer from the truth he found when he first met Nagini. </p><p>Harry’s stomach rumbled, pain tingling in his sides. He had forgotten this pain, forgotten how to best ignore it or how to keep his mind from thinking of it. In the dark, half digested as it was, Harry couldn’t smell the person that the meat had come from. He leaned forward and his instincts took over, opening his mouth. </p><p>He licked up the meat Hannibal brought for him, crunching on the splinters of bone that remained. Just as he finished what was on the ground, Hannibal turned Harry’s head. The fawn lifted his own, opening his mouth without needing to be asked. Hannibal was careful as he opened his <a href="https://mouser26.tumblr.com/post/641288913996087296/feeding-fawn-he-licked-up-the-meat-hannibal">jaws</a> around Harry- depositing another load of food to Harry. </p><p><em> “You are right, Harry,” </em> Hannibal said as he groomed the blood that had spilled over the feathers on his lips. <em> “You are not evil for feeding on this.”  </em></p><p>Harry looked up at Hannibal as the great beast folded his legs to cocoon himself around Harry. </p><p><em> “We should have told you,” </em> Hannibal said, his eyes downcast before Harry. <em> “And there is still much to discuss.”  </em></p><p><em> “You made me a man-eater,” </em>Harry echoed Nagini’s words with a growl, his own feathers puffing up at his shoulders, lips pulling up to expose his teeth. In relation to the size of Will and Hannibal, it was almost comical how his feathers puffed up where theirs could extend outward. He deflated quickly- tired of fighting, his head moved to the side as Will groomed his feathers. He looked over to Nagini. Her coils were hung over the branches, weaved together like a blanket. She picked up her own head, regarding the family from where she rested. </p><p><em> “Though,” </em> he sighed, looking down at Hannibal, who comically put his head on the floor, looking up at Harry as if he were kicked. <em> “I guess it’s only cannibalism if we’re the same species.”  </em></p><p>Hannibal’s ears flicked forward. Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe up Hannibal’s brow, turning to give a kiss to Will’s cheek. </p><p><em> “We’ll explain everything in the morning,” </em>Will said, wrapping his head around Harry’s small body. </p><p><em> “Promise?” </em>Harry said, blinking slowly at Will. Hannibal made a whining sound, licking over the scar that rested just under Harry’s feathers. </p><p><em> “Yes, fawn,” </em> he assured. <em> “Everything that we know.”  </em></p><p>Harry hummed between the two of them, eyes drooping shut as the two stags watched over him. </p><p><em> “How did this happen, Hannibal?” </em> Will asked, his own exhaustion trying to take over his body. The only thing that kept him awake was the enigma that Harry possessed. <em> “I’ve never heard of a creature's inheritance passed on without some biological catalyst.”  </em></p><p>Vampires were created with the power of a bite- the burden of the curse was the loss of reproduction. Their counterpart, werewolves, were created more often than not. And while they could reproduce, the gene was recessive. </p><p>Ravenfawns’ were strictly born. </p><p>Yet, a fawn from a bloodline that had not touched Hannibal’s was made. </p><p><em> “I care not for the reason,” </em> Hannibal said, grooming Harry’s pelt, small compared to the size of Will, fragile in comparison to Hannibal’s towering mass. <em> “He is beautiful.”  </em></p><p>Harry shuffled in the nest of feathers, kicking one leg out. His feathers puffed up, then folded themselves inward, bringing forth his human skin. Will’s feathers pulled at the naked boy, keeping the spring chill from their fawn as Hannibal shifted his own flesh. </p><p>On two legs, Hannibal flicked his wand, the leaves and grass transfigured themselves into a night shirt and pants for Harry. Harry grunted as Hannibal manipulated him into the clothing, picking the child up. </p><p><em> “Why isn’t he waking?” </em>Will asked in a worried tone, still in his stag form with his feathers pulling at Harry to keep him from the cold. </p><p>“Transformative magic is taxing.” Hannibal picked up Harry in his arms, the boy curling into the side of his body as they walked back to the house. “Until he can stabilize his shifting, he will require more food and sleep.” </p><p>The two left the unspoken consequences out of the conversation- almost worried it would break Harry free from his slumber. </p><p><em> “School starts in September…” </em>Will huffed, his feather shifting as he shook his pelt out. </p><p>“I trust Harry will be eager to master shifting before that day comes.” The two would have all of spring and the whole summer to teach Harry the skills he would need as a young fawn before sending him off. </p><p>As Will made it to the stairs of their house, he shifted. They made their way into the house, the dogs wagging their tails as they scented Harry. Hannibal carried Harry to his room and leaned down to set him on the bed. The movement from Hannibal’s arm’s jarred Harry back to wake. </p><p>“No, father,” Harry said, clinging to Hannibal’s shirt tight enough to damage the threads. He gasped, pulling his hand back and into himself as if he were ready to be struck. Hannibal wasted no time in lifting Harry from his bed. </p><p>“Hush, son, dear fawn.” Hannibal rocked Harry in his arms, the two clinging to each other. </p><p>“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Harry said, feeling a bit foolish. Hannibal needed no further instructions, taking his son to his shared room. Will was already changed into his pajamas, waiting in the bed. When he saw Hannibal with Harry in his arms, Will lifted the top sheet and comforter. Harry wiggled out of Hannibal’s arms and trotted to Will. </p><p>“Dad,” he whispered, crawling on the bed until he was pressed against Will’s side. </p><p>“Oh Harry,” Will said, bringing Harry closer to his bare chest so the boy could listen to his heartbeat. “I love you so much, little fawn.” </p><p>Hannibal crawled into bed, pressing himself against Harry, an arm thrown over him and landed on Will. Harry fell asleep as fast as he did when they had been in the forest. When Harry’s breathing deepened, evened out with the lull of their heartbeats, Hannibal and Will both succumbed to the stress and relief of the past days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please join me in the comments...I think I will have a milkshake to treat the sads; works for Hannibal.</p><p>I'll see you in two weeks for a new meal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends!</p><p>I have a nice meal prepared for you. It is a hearty one, if you get my drift. Prepare yourselves for a second round of smut after Harry is tucked into bed. Hannigram getting their ritual on- you've read the tags and the warnings. Don't like the spice, pass to the left.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will was used to the feeling of waking as exhausted as before sleeping. The sensation pointed towards stress in his waking life; unable to process and recover while in a dreamscape. With Hannibal, in the short time they had together as a pair, followed by their time with Harry, had evened this out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he still went to bed stressed with his mate, the stress was only a result of a good day: teaching Harry to fish, making potions, bandaging a wound that went unnoticed. There was something productive about the stress that came with raising a child. His mind found an anchor with Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing Harry was akin to a breach in a boat. Water rose around him, the overwhelming sense of dread that their child...his fawn, was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only smiled out of reflex, blinking away the sunlight that broke their comfort. Will turned himself closer to the nest his mate made for Harry within the comforter. Hannibal moved his hand over to Will’s hip that formed a bridge over Harry’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned his head, shuffling his arm slowly to not wake Harry. He picked up a bit of Harry’s night shirt that had torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His magic is still unstable.” Hannibal said, gesturing for Will to look more closely. Will blinked away the rest of sleep, the film over his eyes clearing. Harry was breathing deeply, his eyes twitching with the dreams that came with REM. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was the one that scoured the forest first. While Will picked over the bodies both within and outside the house, he watched Hannibal gallop into the depths of the forest, following the freshest scent. Will wanted to go with him, to shift and run for his fawn, but there was information that could be on the bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was facing Will, the scar on his forehead resting pink. Will furrowed his brow, reaching carefully to look at the locks of hair. At the crown of his hairline, rather than treads of hair, were stalks of feathers. Hannibal moved a bit, shuffling Harry closer to him. Gently, Harry was turned around so Will could look at his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up the entire length of his spine were covered with his black feathers. Little white freckles decorated his ribs, up to the back of his collar bone. When Will reached to pet the feathers, they reacted in the natural way- reaching up to touch Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to wake up?” Will asked. Harry shuffled between them, settling after he gave a stretch. Neither Will nor Hannibal found much rest while their fawn was missing. They attended to their bodies needs with little care of what was going into them. The need to find what was there’s overtook everything. Will’s magic stretched out- his empathy searching for the missing boy that filled the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Hannibal hummed, a gentle smile breaking. “He is hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He devoured Verger.” Hannibal growled at Will’s comment, what looked like his own feathers beginning to break through his olive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growling must have spooked something instinctive in Harry. He whined, attempting to coil himself inward while the feathers lining his back spread out. Will got to watch Hannibal calm, the animosity that fueled the Ripper quelled with nothing more than a meek and sleeping whine. His mate hushed Harry, nuzzling Harry’s hair with his nose as he would in his pelt. Hannibal huffed a laugh as Harry’s stomach growled in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating Verger solidified the transformation,” Hannibal said, his eyes on Harry’s scar. “His magic is seeking nourishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s searching for answers,” Will said, pushing back Harry’s hair. His breathing had changed since his stomach growled again- closer to waking up. Hannibal and Will said nothing as Harry brought himself out of his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had the experience of bringing a child into the world that they could keep for themselves. No-maj or magical, bringing a new life into the world was, at the very least, a rush of hormones- at most: forging a profound bond. For both peoples: the process was labor intensive and dangerous. For those that had magic, it was the release of an extension of self. For no-maj, it was the genesis of a new bloodline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Harry’s genesis, his own birthing. He was the Boy Who Lived, but here, between the two of them, Harry was a boy caught between two forms as he slowly woke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingernails were black as he rubbed his eyes. When he yawned, his teeth were longer, bones almost protruding from his mouth. Will and Hannibal watched as his magic swelled with his breathing, pushing the feathers over his ribs, only to retract back with his exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, his eyes slowly opening. Hannibal leaned down and kissed the feathers on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled as he moved forward, caging the boy completely against the two. Harry laughed, his joy reinvigorating the cold energy that took over the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Harry said, looking at his hands. Hannibal and Will moved back to give him space to look at his arms. He looked up at Will with such childhood amazement, the first shooting star, first catch of a fish. “Look Dad,” he said, holding his hands closer to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt himself blinking away tears as he looked over Harry’s hands and the microfeathers that surrounded his digits. All the wonder of the world was at Harry’s fingertips and he wanted to extend that same wonder to Will. Moved by this, Will pulled Harry close to him, kissing his hair and holding him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Hannibal said, throwing the blankets off them all. Will shivered, Harry’s feathers pulled around his torso to keep the chill away. Harry laughed in wonder as he sat up, looking at his back. Will rolled out of bed to fish a sweatshirt he had worn the day previous. It was covered in his own scent. Before Harry knew what was happening, Will swaddled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic of the moment was lost when Harry rounded the corner to the kitchen. Hannibal went into the fridge, his movements more calculated than they were fluid. Will could see that Hannibal was using every reflective surface to watch Harry’s reaction without </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Hannibal put eggs, milk and finally, a paper bag that was full of raw bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved slowly, like a young predator surveying a new hunting ground that was scanning for danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked to the cabinets that had the pans, pulling several out for Hannibal to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry climbed up onto his usual bar stool and waited with his head turned to the side. Will could see that his feathers were still peaking out from his hair and arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will this go away?” Harry asked, pulling one of his arm feathers back at an unnatural angle until he winced and freed it. Hannibal cracked an egg into a bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With time, yes.” He cracked several more into his bowl. Will passed him a whisk then moved to the fridge to pour Harry some water. “We will go outside and play after brunch settles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry perked up at that, his feathers puffing up with excitement. Will walked behind Harry, settling his drink to his son’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both watched for every minute reaction Harry gave to their meat. The bacon was a vibrant pink, the white of the fat clung to the fibers of protein. Harry’s eyes were glued to the meat as it was laid in the pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feathers flicked forward at the sound of the bacon frying on a hot skillet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s nostrils flared when he caught a scent of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ability to speak in parseltongue is what connects you to Nagini,” Hannibal said, moving from the bacon to the produce. He picked up an apple, tossed it behind himself so it landed on the blade. Harry smiled, Will rolled his eyes with a fond expression as he went about making coffee for the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she was searching for me...for her hatchling.” Harry reached out to take the offered apple slice that Hannibal extended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagini is the Dark Lord’s familiar,” Will said, pouring himself and Hannibal a larger than normal share of coffee. “And their magic is bound through a connection called a horcrux.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horcrux?” Harry asked, taking the next apple slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A horcrux is a vessel that contains a fragment of a person’s soul.” Hannibal showed Harry the remaining apple, all perfect and uniformed slices. He scooped the slices around with his hand, attempting to make a solid apple again. There were two slots missing from the macabre puzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more fragments made,” Will said, standing behind Hannibal to reach for a slice, “the less it holds its shape.” He ate the slice in his hand, forcing Hannibal to apply more pressure for the apple to remain whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fragmentation like this results in a fragmentation of mind and magic.” Hannibal let go of the apple slices, letting them fall where they wanted. The three shared the snack. Will flipped the bacon, oil splattering on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort made horcruxes then?” Harry said, holding his slice of apple in his blackened fingers. He brought the apple slice halfway to his mouth only to freeze. He laughed, the sound manic. Harry’s hand traveled to his forehead. He looked at the slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one inside me,” he looked between the two. Hannibal, folding the eggs around in the pan as Will drained the fat from the bacon. “Can it be removed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like all parasites,” Hannibal said, serving Harry a portion of eggs. Will added several slices onto his fawn’s plate, setting it down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it won’t change me?” Harry asked, forgoing his fork as he lifted the bacon with his fingers. Will chuckled as Harry bit into the bacon with little care. Hannibal’s expression was one like his child had hung the world. He kissed Harry’s brow, ruffling his hair and feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be your own reckoning, little fawn,” Hannibal told him. Harry laughed as the man moved to his own plate, picking up the bacon with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry said. He ate another slice of bacon- Will saw some of his natural pigment had returned to his fingers, up to his wrist. “How do we remove it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be the one to complete a ritual.” Hannibal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have two soul fragments, horcruxes,” Will said, pushing his own serving of bacon on Harry’s plate. Their fawn looked down at it, seeing that he had eaten three pieces. They two waited on baited breath as Harry regarded the food. He scented the food this time, his eyes dilating a bit. Harry shrugged and ate another slice. “You and Nagini can help locate the other shards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Harry asked, sitting upright. Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, calming their fawn from getting up from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first meal they were having, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it hurt?” Harry asked. It was a childish question, as the answer was obvious. The two bet that even Harry knew the answer to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will try to keep it as painless as we can.” Hannibal rubbed the top of Harry’s head. Harry picked up the last piece of bacon. Their fawn was hungry- he ate a full pound of bacon in the same amount of time it took to make their breakfast. Will was glad Harry was eating, the evidence of his stability proof on the tan skin he now had. Hannibal was pleased their fawn was slipping into his new flesh with such ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll be hard for you both to kill him, then,” Harry said, turning the bacon over in his hand. He put it in his mouth with a vicious chomp of his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled at his fawn, taking a sip of his coffee. The bacon went to their fawn, the three ate their eggs quickly. Harry helped the two clean the dishes. Hannibal said the others could wait. Will and Harry both looked at him confused. Hannibal chuckled, opening the back door that Harry ran out earlier that week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out as a family, Hannibal basked in the warm sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play is a healthy part of a young fawn’s life,” he said. Harry laughed freely as Hannibal shifted into his pelt. Will observed the two from the porch, a moment between father and son. Hannibal stomped his hoof with impatience, something Will didn’t think Hannibal would ever do before they began this journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at his hands, stumbling to the ground as his magic folded over his body. He bleated his distress as the bones shifted in his body, the fabric of his clothing torn to shreds. Hannibal walked around Harry like Will would one of his dogs, nosing along Harry’s neck, checking over their fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Harry to get his hooves under him. Little black cloven feet supported long legs that Harry would have to grow into. Will walked to Harry and Hannibal in his human form, feeling much like the first time he encountered the great Stag. Harry swayed next to Will, stumbling as he tried to get closer. Will caught his side with a laugh, rebalancing him only to stand back next to Hannibal as Harry tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pranced around him, his own jumps unbalanced as he enjoyed his new form. Hannibal huffed a breath, his feathers rippling from crown to tailbone. Will put his forehead onto Hannibal’s planting a kiss right at the blindspot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt himself shift without conscious thought. His pelt folded over him, antlers cracking against Hannibal’s. Harry tripped as he tried to stop, tumbling to the ground he knocked into both of their legs. Will leaned down, his nose nudging Harry back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fawn’s legs were turned in, like a kid learning to ice skate for the first time. Will pushed him onward, Hannibal trotting ahead of them. Harry’s ears flicked forward, his feathers standing to attention as his instincts told him to follow. Will walked behind Harry, pushing the fawn along when he would still for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal began to trot, Will catching up to his mate. Harry smiled, moving faster with them. His legs, while longer than the rest of his body, still needed to canter to keep up to them. Their gait was steady as Harry still had trouble running in a straight line. The two stayed away from the thicker parts of the forest, where his legs could get snagged on the roots of trees. Harry seemed to enjoy playing with the two in the meadow, play bowing and prancing only to stumble over his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s feathers preened in the sunlight. The three of them were completely exposed if anyone was foolish enough to enter. The two walked around Harry in a hypnotic fashion, surrounding him, circling around only to bed down around him with near synchronization. Harry’s feathers pulled the two stags closer, giving the impression that he wasn’t even there. Harry huffed his contentment, his eyes drooping shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will leaned down to groom Harry’s feathers at the brow. He felt his own feather’s preen as Hannibal groomed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two enjoyed the silence for several hours before Harry began to stir again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will need to hunt now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, nuzzling Harry awake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The brook first.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will stood first, scanning the area for prey now that Harry was exposed. He stood up, stepping backwards for a couple of strides. Hannibal nudged Harry’s flank forward. Will supposed he had the advantage of a fully developed magical core that could support his shifting and the energy that it took. Harry would grow into his bones, both in human and ravenstag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until that time, Harry would need to learn to hunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will I be safe at school?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked, focused on putting his hooves on the ground without stumbling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t hurt them?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the first time Harry managed to stop with strong legs under him to look up at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do not senselessly hunt, fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, licking over the spot where Harry’s antlers would one day grow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And we are not baseless animals that feast on one source.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The herd arrived at the brook. There was a lip over the water, trees contorted over time to swing in an arch to catch the sunlight. With the sunset upon them, animals were drawn to the water. Fish came closer to the surface of the water, squirrels came down from their homes for a last meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was grass that was too short for Hannibal and Will to hide in, but Harry could crouch down and learn to ambush prey. Harry did not cross the treeline, staying close to his parents as they scanned the open area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will watched fondly as Harry’s ears flicked to the side, his head turned to listen to the geese that landed to the right of them. Will’s feathers rose as his mouth salivated. He leaned down and nuzzled Harry’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go into the grass and bunker down,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will run the geese this way.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will waited for Harry to make his way into the grass. He was on unsteady hooves, looked back at them once for approval. Hannibal nodded his head, Harry moved further from them. When he was in the middle of the meadow, ten feet from the brook, he hunkered down. The grass was taller around him, he was hidden from their prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turned his head and bit at Will’s scent gland, nuzzling his feathers. Will’s pulse picked up, his feathers ruffled through him. Will flicked his tail as he trotted in the tree line. He outflanked the geese, careful to keep his scent from the wind line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears flicked forward, he could feel the feathers perched above his cartilage as if honed in on Harry’s location. The wind blew the scent of the geese right in Harry’s path. Will had little doubt that Harry’s instincts were kicking in as his own had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like something came over him, careful movements and steady breathing. Will emerged from the treeline, using the shadow cast over as additional cover. He knew that Hannibal was waiting to join in for the slaughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will charged the geese. They were too stunned by his sudden approach to launch themselves upward. Forced to run on their legs, wings trying to lift off, they were too worried about what was behind them. Will reared up, keeping them closer to the ground as they rushed Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lept from the grass, his jaws wide as he snatched at the first bird that ran for him. He pulled it to the ground, a snarling sound heard through the din of squawking. brown feathers littered the area as Will and Hannibal killed two between them quickly, observing their fawn fight for his first meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kill was virginal- bloody and inexperienced. Feathers of fowl and fawn scattered the grass from where they were fighting. The goose’s caws were garbled as Harry rolled onto its wing with shaky legs, crushing the bones. Harry’s eyes narrowed on the long neck- he shot forward, his jaws crushing down on the bird with such force it almost decapitated the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that left was only broken by Harry’s heavy breathing as he stood proud over the dead goose- his pelt covered in blood. He looked up at the two of them, his eyes wide and feathers flaring with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, stomping his hoof. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did it!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three celebrated their successful hunt with praise as they ate their kills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they moved onto Harry’s next lesson, a shrill cry broke through the sky. Will looked up and saw a bright orange bird flying towards them. He growled, walking around to take Harry under his hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a blessing,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said in awe, standing next to Will as Harry hunkered between his legs. Will looked up, closer at the bird around them. It smelled of fire, vibrant reds, yellows and oranges decorating it’s plums. The phoenix landing in front of them, talons touching the feathers of the other bird’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked around from Will’s legs, his ears forward with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phoenix blinked at Harry a couple of times before turning it’s head to pluck a red feather free of it’s pelt. The phoenix extended the feather to Harry, nudging it closer to their fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Magic’s blessing,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said as the two watched Harry turn his head for his own feather. He shuffled them around, his pelt flexing as his teeth searched for the right feather. He grasped one of his fawn feathers, a white one and traded it for the phoenix feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phoenix grasped the feather in the sharp talons as Harry picked up the red feather. The beast beat elegant wings twice before burning away in a bright beacon of fire. Harry sneezed, the feather falling to ash around his mouth and down the front of his feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky has been painted with the colors of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will brought Harry to the lip of the brook, the sun painted gold and orange. Dusk would be upon them soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned his head, ready to instruct Harry, but stopped at the sight of his fawn. He was staring at the water, his eyes following the slow movement of a fish under the water. Harry’s ears flicked to the sound of the insects, diving down to skim some water. Little bubbles popped to the surface, giving Harry an idea of where the fish was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dove into the water with his jaws open, his flank falling over the lip- there was as much splashing as the goose flailing. Harry shook out his feathers with the remaining half of the fish in his mouth. Hannibal huffed a laugh, jumping into the water with a splash as he greeted his fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three hunted in the stream until the sun set- leaving the water before night’s chill would harm them. On the walk home, both ravenstags' could tell that Harry was happy, his feathers fluttering along his pelt, the white one’s giving away his emotions. His stride showed he was tired though, another day of stretching his magic still took a toll on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry yawned when he made it to the door, showing off all the sharp rows of teeth in his jaw. His pelt folded around him, sans clothing, and with the black feathers circling his spine. Harry blushed, curling himself inward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Will said, scooping Harry into his arms before he could become too embarrassed. Harry was quick to shower and faster to go to sleep. The fingernails were still black, feathers lined down his shin bones, knees and elbows. By the time the two folded the sheets around him, he was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two watched over Harry, simply watching him breathe in the nest of sheets and blankets. The feathers on his arm drew back as he slid deeper into sleep. He shifted in his bed, rolling to his side. Will smiled at his son, took his mate’s hand, and walked out of Harry’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something primal stirred inside him. It was similar to the sensation of hunger, clawing at him until it needed to be satisfied. Will spared a look at Hannibal and saw he must have felt it too. Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes tracking Will’s movements. Will spared a look at the dog’s water dish, flicking his wand so it was clean, fresh water added. Hannibal removed his outer coat and hung it on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked outside, the door ajar for Will to follow. Rather than give into the hunt right away, Will crouched down to look over his dogs, giving extra attention to Winston who made a full recovery. The dogs were cuddled in their beds, several of them sleeping atop one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded his head, the house secure with Harry in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked outside and was greeted to the sight of his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Will was only on two legs, he felt powerful as he walked to the beast. This creature was not tamed, the violence and hunger was his surface, only covered by the illusion he created. Will shifted, his feathers standing proud as he crossed the rest of the distance to his mate. Will leaned forward to kiss Hannibal, moving his nose to his mate’s, licking up his lips and around his antlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is new for me as well,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, his eyes closed as he leaned forward to groom Will’s neck. He did not reach far, nor press deep into Will’s feathers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I fear the magnitude of my emotions for the both of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you consume us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will asked, the one to step closer and push his nose into the scent gland on Hannibal’s neck. He could smell the blood from Hannibal’s heart, the velvet of his nose able to feel the pressure of Hannibal’s heart. Will knew the answer, he could smell the truth in Hannibal’s blood. Rather than wait for an answer, Will pulled at the feathers on Hannibal’s neck and ran before the ravenstag could say anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He darted off into the forest, his legs carrying him across the ground. He could hear Hannibal’s hooves pounding behind him, the sound of their breath heavy. They reached a small clearing of trees, toppled down from some rot within the soil. Will skidded to a halt, kicking up the dirt around him as he faced his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shook out his feathers as he walked in a circle around Will. Will stopped so he could paw at the ground twice, soil kicking up around him. Hannibal huffed, taking a moment to rub the side of the bark with his antlers- shaving off the velvet of his crown that left the air smelling of blood. Will’s nostrils flared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his teeth tighten in his jaw as his legs strained against the weight of Hannibal’s rack. The two were bone to bone, antlers dangerously close to their eyeballs. Both hearts were thundering loud enough they thought it came from the sky. Will took a half step back, the pressure releasing enough for the two to rock back on their hunches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal struck at Will’s shoulder with his hooves, Will returning the blow. They towered over the forest ground, their racks clacking with how close they were. Will pushed Hannibal back, charging only a stride before his rack was met against Hannibal’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had nicked each other at some point, the pain only adding to the zenith of the moment. Pheromones surrounded the woods like a thick fog. Hannibal let out a massive breath from where they were connected, moving the feathers on Will’s nose. Will could scent his arousal, a spice that was mellowed in honey. Hannibal pushed forward, his size giving him more muscle to manipulate Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dropped his hoof, darting to the side where he charged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they did not hold, an unspoken agreement to strike and strike and strike. Each charge was only met with a clash for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met in the middle, their heads close to the ground as their racks pushed for all their might. Neither made any real headway on the other and the game wasn’t to beat the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“William,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal moaned, pressing harder into their antlers. Will felt his hooves slid in the ground, torn and exposed from their previous strikes. Will exhaled, not letting go of the pressure, he had rarely heard his name moaned like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, the experiences were growing the longer he and Hannibal remained connected. He felt his feathers ripple along his body. Will snorted as he found purchase on some stones beneath the soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll have to take it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will growled, the rows of teeth exposed in a smile. Hannibal pushed forward. Will dropped his balance, reared and struck downward. Hannibal pulled some of the feathers from his shoulder as he tried to run around Will. Will kicked out at Hannibal with a back leg, twisting his body to charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared the same space as they laughed, the tension building as their muscles grew harder with the fight. Will stumbled forward when Hannibal darted back, breaking the tension between them. Hannibal knocked his own body into Will’s unbalancing him to the side. Before Will could fall, Hannibal grabbed his back antler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had his antler in his mouth from his flank, jumping onto his back. Will made a whining sound that echoed through the night when his and Hannibal’s cocks touched. Hannibal gave one more thrust against Will, a growl leaving his throat when Will attempted to drop his crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will doubted that Hannibal knew the feeling that was coursing through him. He could feel Hannibal’s magic surrounding him beyond the pelt of feathers. Oh yes, he could feel the soft under feathers of Hannibal’s belly burrowing themselves between the rough stalks of his spine, pulling and massaging them. His crown was still pulled up to the night by Hannibal’s mouth, the sensation bursting along his skull where it felt it reached the marrow of his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic that rushed together, around and within them both. It was as if they were exchanging a pair of organs: swapping a kidney, sharing the same breath in lungs to intermingle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of them filled Will’s scenes. He exhaled, clenching as he did. He could practically taste the ozone of their magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hannibal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will moaned, the breath punched from him. It was taboo and he could feel the wicked sensation coiling in his stomach that fed him like a dark coal. He surrendered, his stance widening for Hannibal to take him. The ravenstag did not let go of Will’s antler, the domination had Will’s eyes flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tightened his legs around the bones of Will’s flank as he thrust forward. The feathers that tangled Will’s spine, their soft tips burrowed themselves to his skin, flexing to keep Will connected to Hannibal. Will cried out, bucking a bit. He imagined it would be like being restrained in bed, immobilized and under the whims of the pleaser.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh William,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal moaned, the sound broken through the antler. Hannibal stepped forward, attempting to keep them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were mating like baseless animals, a slave to their taboo instincts. The heat, hot breath, pull of bones and feathers. Neither of them lasted long. Will cried out, over stimulated as his cock was left hanging. He shuddered as Hannibal fucked him through his orgasm. His head was pulled back sharply, lifting to the full moon above them as Hannibal came inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s legs were tight under him, the bones locked to keep them both supported. Hannibal let go of his antlers, allowing Will to dip his head, stretch the kink out of it. Hannibal groomed his withers while he stretched out, relieving the pain between his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal moved off him with an uncharacteristically ungraceful movement. When Will turned to look at Hannibal, the man was in his flesh. There were bruises on his body from where Will kicked and struck him. Will was sure he had a similar set under his pelt. The man smiled in the moonlight, his veins black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I saw you everyday, forever Will,” Hannibal said, his arms by his side, doing nothing more than taking in Will for everything he was worth. “I would remember this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stroked Will’s brow, his hands coming to fold around Will’s cheeks so he could rest their brows together. Will shifted, his feathers falling around him rather than pulling inward. Hannibal’s hands moved from the face of a stag to the skull of a man, laced around locks of curly hair. Will rested on hand to Hannibal’s torso, on his left side, nails pressed until he could feel the echo of the organ beneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all firsts, the tapestry and colors would find themselves etched into the folds of each memory. It was virginal as it was carnal- cannibalism at is most satisfying flavor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for dining with me. I do believe I will fetch myself some lunch. </p><p>I look forward to seeing anyone for seconds within the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Frolic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not going to lie, I've been shot at several times this week so arriving to this moment makes me satisfied, like sitting in a chair after a long day. I created this chapter with the intention of it being shorter- it didn't fit in the last one and it conflicted with the timeline of the next chapter. </p><p>What I'm attempting to say is: this chapter is a snack. It's fluffy and cute- makes you want more...</p><p>[loads snack into hotdog canon]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry didn’t look behind him as he raced through the woods. He could almost feel the ground shaking as Hannibal chased after him. Harry did not run with fear in his stride- a game of chase and nothing more. The trees to his left were too thick and close together for his father to weave his body through like Harry could his own smaller form. He pulled his lips back in a vicious smirk when he heard his father snort behind him as he slid to a halt. Using the diversion to his advantage, Harry lengthened his gait to cover more ground within the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running through a tunnel carved between the ground, Harry spared a look back. Harry’s body crashed into something hard that sent him skidding to the ground. He huffed, shaking out his feathers as he looked up to see Will, a look of amusement on his dad’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t waste time looking back for an enemy that you know is close behind  you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, grooming over the flipped feathers. Harry heaved himself to standing, preening next to his dad. Hannibal stood on top of the ridge that Harry ran through. He stomped his hoof to get Harry’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This space is ideal for an ambush, fawn.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal looked down at Will and Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are small and without your antlers, use the surroundings to your advantage.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With almost a smirk, Hannibal jumped from the ledge, his legs extended to land right on Will had he not moved. Harry darted to the side, his feathers puffing out in alarm as Will came out of Hannibal’s ambush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will reared up and caught Hannibal with a hoof in retaliation, bucking away from the larger stag. Will shook his feathers, splayed across his body with a laugh. Harry trotted up to the top of the hill, watching Hannibal and Will spar with their antlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backed up a couple of strides, puffing his shoulders higher, his tail flicked upward. Harry charged the lip of the hill, jumping off the edge. He landed near Hannibal and Will, bleating his happiness as he landed the jump without stumbling. He raced back for the lip, making the jump again, not noticing that Hannibal and Will stopped their spar to watch Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry made his last jump, Will stopped him from making another by putting his body in Harry’s determined path. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s time to hunt,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, nuzzling the feathers on Harry’s neck. Harry was new at hunting. Will had human knowledge that lended itself nicely to hunting in his pelt. Harry still needed to learn these skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining, the sky grey cast and the scent of animals left like an imprint if they grazed against anything. Hannibal turned his head to the wind, inhaling deeply to find any scents around him. Harry stood next to him, mimicking his father by sniffing the air with little snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are rabbits to hunt,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, leading Harry to a small mound of dirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They are fast and will always try and dart to their home.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will were large, hunting rabbits required more effort to accommodate their massive bodies against the low running hare. Harry, though his legs were long and gangly, was close enough to the ground that hunting rabbits would be a good exercise for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s ears flicked to the side, catching a sound of something hopping across the fallen leaves on the ground. He waited, his breathing steady in his chest as the rabbit came closer to him. It was a fat hare, one that was enjoying the grass of spring. With the sight of the prey, his nostrils flared, heart beating stronger in his chest. The world fell around him, the sound of the rain pattering on the leaves of trees fell silent, the thought of his parents watching him practice, unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry darted forward, the movement startling the hare to running. It was a race towards the rabbits’ burrow. His teeth were close to the ground, snapping his jaws as his hooves carried him closer and closer to the rabbit. The small beast darted around him, trying to throw Harry off it’s trail, yet the path was straight towards the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The copper taste of blood hit his tongue before Harry realized he bit down on the creature. The rabbit screamed, Harry dropped his prey, staring at the wound he created. The blood seeped around the rabbit on the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kill it quickly, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, his shadow towering over Harry. Harry froze, watching the life from the rabbit fade away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fear spoils the meat, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal scolded, stomping his hoof into the wet ground once. The rabbit was dead, the blood forming a little puddle around the damp grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said over the rabbit, putting his face into Hannibal’s chest. The scolding was nothing like the Dursleys’, yelling and beatings, it was a reprimand; one with a lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are learning, fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said with an understanding tone as he groomed over the white feathers of Harry’s barrel. Hannibal leaned down and nudged the hare closer to his fawn. Harry looked at the hare, his body tense. He moved slowly, his jaw cracking open to reveal large and sharp teeth. White teeth and black lips pulled apart the rabbit, ripping it apart to eat whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very good, fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said over Harry as he ate the remainder of his kill. The rabbits were a fatty morsel that would bolster Harry’s magic until it settled into his pelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two taught Harry that hunting was never for sport. Animals they hunted were eaten, their parts used to fashion knives, pelts used as blankets if they could be salvaged. To hunt an animal and pin it on the wall would be a mockery to what they were as creatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are apex predators, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will explained from where he was standing in the rain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“To defile their bodies by mounting them on a wall would make a mockery of what we are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have humans hunted us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked. Hannibal’s lips pulled back to show the teeth within his mouth, a vicious growl erupted from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not for a long time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said. Will trotted over to him, rubbing his nose along Hannibal’s neck. Harry didn’t understand what upset Hannibal, but he trotted over to his father, nuzzling the feathers on his chest in comfort. A laugh echoed through his mind, somber in tone. Hannibal nudged Harry along to another hunting ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Learning to hunt came with learning to shift. Folding into the form of a fawn was easy for Harry- he was eager to explore his new form and the world that opened up with it. Shifting back to his human skin was a challenge for his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was required to think about his human form, which was easy enough. Hannibal explained that the shifting was the easy part, the difficulty came with bringing his clothing and eventually, his wand, to the surface with his skin. Transfiguration with mutation was advanced magic for wizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The difficulty came with many embarrassing shifts, tearing the clothing around his body as he folded his feathers around his back. Magic made the repairs to his clothing a simple process- his dad or father chuckled over a stripped Harry as they spelled the clothes back onto his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sunny May day that Harry and Will both learned about the sharpness of his white fawn feathers. The family was outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Harry was bleaching himself in the sun, body in the well of Hannibal’s stomach with Will sitting in his human form next to Harry, against Hannibal’s neck. Will was petting Harry, the dogs wandering around with leisure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will flinched after stroking a hand down the length of Harry’s back. Harry turned his head at the sound of Will’s exclamation. His nostrils flared at the sight of the blood on Will’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh William,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said as Will healed the wound in his palm. He turned his hand over for Hannibal to nuzzle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I had forgotten.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal moved his nose to Harry’s back, nuzzling the white feathers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fawn feathers are sharp to flesh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Will moved his hand to Harry’s back, hovering his finger over the white feather, watching it lift to the pad of his index. When it stood straight, Will pushed down on Harry’s speckles until blood covered where he put pressure.  “It’s a good defense until you have antlers,” Will said, licking the blood from his finger. Harry turned his head to look down at the bloody feather.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t hurt you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked Hannibal. The great ravenstag shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not in our pelts,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about baby fawns?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked with a yawn. Hannibal looked down at Harry, an odd look in his eyes, then to Will. Will nodded his head at Hannibal, curious about the nature of his creature status. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The fawn tends to choose the form of birth,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he began. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The closer you come to gaining your antlers, the more feathers you will lose; trading one defense for another. I was taught that after six months, a fawns’ magic tends to stabilize between shifts of human and ravenfawn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens during that six month period?” Will asked, plucking small specks of dirt free from Hannibal’s coat. The beast huffed, turning his head to look around their territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn’t present for the birth of his sister, his mother and father staying in the bedroom- Hannibal with his nannies. The memory was faded, being so young, he only recalled the nervous excitement of those around him- more of a sensation of anticipation than a tangible memory locked away in the far depths of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It used to be…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he began, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that the parent ravenstags would stay in their shifted form for the unstable period.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even in the rain?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked, his head tilted to the sky to watch the clouds passing over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about the baby when it rains?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You saw how our feathers gobbled you up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled. He looked to Will as he spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The child tends to mirror the parents form once they pass the six months.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you have a baby?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a sibling?” Will asked, fingers within the warm pelt of Hannibal, able to feel any miniscule movement of stress. Harry shook the feathers out on his pelt, head resting in Will’s lap for the other hand to pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think that’s my choice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are part of this family,” Will said, running his finger between Harry’s brow feathers down to his nose. Harry didn’t meet either of their eyes, his gaze on the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said, pulling on Harry’s feather’s with his teeth to get his attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If we have a child, they would not replace you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s feathers expanded a bit, burrowing themselves deeper into Hannibal’s pelt, the ones on his neck holding Will’s hand practically hostage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be the first to know if we were having a fawn,” Will assured him with a scratch of his nails to Harry’s feathers. Harry looked up at Will, his eyes looking between human and ravenstag. His hooves shuffled nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said cautiously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it would be fun to have someone to play with.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both released the breath neither of them knew they were holding in their lungs. Harry perked up, the sun fanning over his pelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could play hide and seek, hunt, even go to school together!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said, sounding more excited as the idea took hold in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled, his belly vibrating with the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The fawn would be a bit young to go to school with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>At Harry’s head tilt of confusion, Hannibal clarified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We want to see you safe before we bring a fawn into this world. This is of no fault of your own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't mean you can’t play with them when the fawn is old enough.” Will assured Harry by petting his feathers, scratching one of the pressure points on Harry’s neck. “We just have a Dark Lord to eliminate first.” Will laughed as Harry huffed, giving a roll of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where Will was grooming Harry with his human hands, he could feel the warmth seeping out of Hannibal’s pelt to Will’s flesh. Will turned to look at Hannibal, lifting his chin up to kiss the velvet of his mate’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was work to do before the two could add another member to their family, to the small Herd that was forming around them, beneath the spring sun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry really needs a sibling his age, doesn't he? I wonder how that could happen...</p><p>A little taste of the next chapter: Hannigram send Harry to Hogwarts and are guests to the Headmaster at invitation.</p><p>I see y'all next week. Take care of yourselves, be healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Parent-Teacher Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests! I have a nice, hearty meal for you. I think this might be the longest chapter that I've posted so far. </p><p>I had a lot of fun with this chapter-so I hope that you enjoy the meal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This feels surreal,” Will said. Hannibal laughed from the chair next to him. </p><p>The two were watching Harry from the porch, watching their child sun himself in the grass. Their fawn was enjoying bleaching out his feathers in the warm summer sun. Occasionally, his ears or tail would flick away a bug that came too close to him. </p><p>Nagini was hanging above the nearest branch that could support her weight, overlooking Harry. In the spring, when they were coexisting on the same property, she stayed outside the house. The great constrictor would take shelter underneath the staircase during the night. Hannibal and Will both constructed a series of wards under the house to protect her from the elements. </p><p>Since giving her a place that she could be safe and warm, the two saw more of her. The constrictor still lurked, mostly coming out to speak to Harry or hunt. </p><p>The cry of a bird had them both turn their heads upward. In the sky, a barn owl circled above the house, coming lower and lower to the stoop. Hannibal smiled as he stood, Will still in his chair. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hannibal said, stroking down the owl’s spine. He relieved the bird of it’s burden, the weight of the envelope almost as much as the creature. Will stood up, lifting his arm out for the bird. The owl took his invitation, landing on his arm with sharp talons pricking his skin. </p><p>“Let’s get you somewhere safe to stay the night.” The owl hooted, fluttering his wings. Will smiled at the bird, nodding to his mate. Moving the owl away from Nagini’s common hunting grounds wasn’t difficult. He put the small owl in one of the thorned trees Nagini strayed from, leaving the bird with some grain. </p><p>Hannibal was sitting on his chair, one of the letters opened. Will smiled as he took the other seat, reaching for the largest sealed letter. </p><p>
  <em> Harry James Potter  </em>
</p><p>There was no address attached to the letter. The inherent magic of the owl and it’s task drew it here- not the magic that surrounded Hogwards. </p><p>“Albus Dumbledore would like to speak with us,” Hannibal said, handing over the letter for Will to read without being asked. Will picked up his glasses, shuffling the paper so he could read the cursive.  </p><p>“I forgot how inefficient parchment was,” Will laughed, squinting at the letters. </p><p>
  <em> To the Guardians of Harry J. Potter </em>
</p><p>The letter was brief- explaining that Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of <em> Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. </em>He requested to meet with them the evening of Harry’s first day of school to offer explanations. </p><p>“He thinks we're no-maj,” Will said, putting the letter between them. Hannibal paused from responding when Harry shifted in the grass. </p><p>During the cool days of spring, Hannibal and Will both took the task of teaching Harry how to shift between forms. Hannibal explained that it was likely Harry could fold so easily between forms since he was born in a traumatic situation. The pelt offered him protection and assurance he could survive his experience. Feeding on Verger’s heart helped Harry’s magic settle as a ravenfawn. </p><p>“We’ve given him no reason to think otherwise,” Hannibal said, taking a sip of the lemonade he made earlier in the afternoon. He looked at his watch, Harry would be hungry soon.</p><p>“He’ll be in for one hell of a surprise,” Will said, laughing when he saw Hannibal’s face at his curse. Hannibal held Harry’s letter in his hands, turning it over, thumbing the wax seal. There was no unsuspected magic around the letter. A secrecy charm to destroy itself if it falls into foreign hands, a charm against the elements. </p><p>“You’ll have to let him go,” Will said, the two watching Harry wake up. Nagini, like the snake tempting Eve, moved from her perch above the tree to Harry. The two watched as she nuzzled him, Hannibal with white knuckles clenched against the chair. “We need to let him go.”</p><p>Harry stood up, shaking out his feathers. The white ones fluttering more than the permanent black ones. They watched as he spoke to Nagini, the sound of hissing butchered with his tongue. Both seemed to understand what the other said in either form. Harry came trotting to them, shifting when he got to the stairs. </p><p>“There is something here for you, Harry,” Will said, plucking Harry’s letter from Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal glared at Will.</p><p>“Thanks, dad,” Harry said, effectively removing Hannibal’s glare. He tore into the pages. “I’m going to Hogwarts.” He looked up at the two of them with a smile, their only warning before Harry jumped onto Will. Hannibal braced Will against Harry’s aerial assault, hugging the family. </p><p>Harry was excited to read the contents of his letter. Hannibal opened the door for the family, dogs and wizards piling into the home. The sun shone in through the windows, fracturing into rainbows on the ground. Harry pulled himself onto the couch, spreading the papers out on the table. </p><p>“What will you do while I’m gone?” Harry asked, reading over his necessary materials list.</p><p>Will had expected that he and Hannibal would travel around, murdering those along the way. Retrieving Harry added a spice to their life that both didn’t know they were lacking until he landed in their laps. For Will, he gained stability. Having someone to help and teach, helped him. People were motivated to kindness through grief; the loss of a mother tended to lead the child to helping others. </p><p>It seemed that he and Hannibal were no different than others. </p><p>Though, Will could see and practically smell the hunger coming off Hannibal. Will suspected that the addition of Harry aided in his own transition as a Ravenstag. Where there might have been some room to argue the morality of eating humans, however instinctual desire to provide for his fawn erased any moral hangups. </p><p>Will looked at his mate. Hannibal had long ago perfected the outward image. </p><p>Will knew him as he knew himself: they were hungry. </p><p>“I am sure we can find ways to keep ourselves occupied while you are gone,” Hannibal said, breaking his eye contact with Will to sit next to Harry. </p><p>Will looked at his watch, it was early in the day. </p><p>“Until then,” Will said, taking the list of school supplies into his hand, “We should get you ready for school.”</p><p>Harry cheered, bouncing around them with his excitement. Motivated by Harry’s enthusiasm, neither wasted time in gathering their things. Transfigured items slid into their coat pockets. The family ran to the edge of the wards- an attempt to run off Harry’s energy before they arrived in town. Will shifted first, waiting for Harry to do the same. </p><p>Harry shook out his feathers, the white ones giving him a blurred effect. Hannibal stood near him as Harry began to shift. He lost his feathers first, turning inward to reveal blackened flesh. Harry groaned as he concentrated, bringing his clothing back to his body as his feathers disappeared. </p><p>“Well done, Harry,” Will praised, brushing off the dirt that molded onto his clothing. Harry smiled, a bit winded from his concentration. Hannibal huffed at Harry, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck and take a moment to nuzzle his hair. Harry pushed Hannibal’s nose away with a laugh as Hannibal pulled on Harry’s hair playfully. </p><p>When Hannibal shifted, Harry stood between the two adults, lacing their fingers together. </p><p>The family vanished from the property.</p><p>It was one of the first times that Harry had experienced the magical world in its abundance. The small houses wedged together had a large walkway that was beginning to fill with children and their parents. Harry whipped his head too and fro, taking in all the scents of the magical people.</p><p>Will rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten the sheer <em> loudness </em>that accompanied the magical community. The children were louder- discovering magic and their own potential through tricks, games and pranks. Empathizing with their joy was a welcome change from the pain and pleasure that came with the cases at the FBI. The parents, however, had little control over their magical auras. With every person he passed, their aura touched his, leaving behind imprints of emotions and intentions. </p><p>Hannibal must have noticed as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the lapel in his jacket. </p><p>“Thank you,” Will said, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. The man smiled with a nod. Will put them over his eyes, the light blue tint adding another layer of distance for his empathy. He smiled at Harry, willing himself to see the rest of the day through. </p><p>He wouldn’t rob his child of the excitement that came with school shopping. </p><p>Will slowed when he passed a set of windows with something moving. Hannibal, who had walked faster to chase after Harry, spared Will a look. Will nodded his head at the sign above them. Hannibal looked at the wooden sign, then to Harry who was walking further and further from them both. </p><p>Not that either wouldn’t be able to find him given his scent and his proximity. </p><p>Hannibal nodded his head. </p><p>Will smiled at his mate and walked into the store. </p><p>The scent of animals hit him in quick succession to the sound of them. Will walked around the parents and the magiologists that were feeding their animals. Owls were in small cages, many of them with their heads in their wings to avoid the noise of the room. Will frowned. </p><p>He looked around, seeing that the staff were busy cleaning the cage of a large spider. Will tapped the cages of each bird, putting a muffling charm around the outside. Owl after owl fluttered to the edge of the cage in thanks, puffing out their own feathers in a way he recognized as happiness. </p><p>A set of vibrant yellow eyes caught his. They did not move in the skull of the owl that observed him. The owl was female- larger than her male counters. The owl was mostly white, speckled black feathers coloring her pelt. Her eyes dilated as she blinked at him.</p><p>“Hello,” Will said, extending the bubble around him. He swirled his wand around the owl and himself. The sounds contorted to muffle around. The bird hooted, flapping her wings at him in greeting. “Would you like to come home with me?” </p><p>Will found that all creatures, magical or not, had an intelligence to them that surpassed humans. Will found that their intuition should always be trusted. If one of his dogs was looking at something, Will would follow the dogs eyes- looking for the danger they might see. He did not discredit the owl’s intelligence. She hooted at him, her head turned as if she needed to be convinced. </p><p>“In truth,” Will said, picking some of the owl treats from beyond the bubble. “I wouldn’t be the one looking after you.” Will offered some of the treats to the owl from outside the cage. She smelled them, accepting them with only one nick to his finger.</p><p>Will looked around as if he were committing some great crime. The staff was still occupied with feeding the spider. He plucked a black feather that fell off of Harry’s pelt, as natural as losing hair. He twisted the feather in his fingers, in front of the owl. Her yellow eyes sharpened on the feather. </p><p>“It would be my fawn.” </p><p>He extended the feather to the owl, past the bars of her cage. She made no movement at first, looking from him to the feather. Then, she blinked. The owl leaned her beak forward, grabbing it with her talons as she brought the feather to her nose. Will was patient as she inspected the feather, running her nose over it, pulling some of the fibers apart, even eating a few of the stalks. </p><p>Will smiled when she finished her inspection, sitting on the feather as if it were a clutch of eggs. She fluttered her wings as if to ask what she was still doing in the cage.  </p><p>“Thank you,” Will said, opening the cage for the bird. She hopped out as soon as the door swung open, landing his shoulder with Harry’s feather still clutched in her talon. </p><p>“Wow,” the tender said as Will paid for the bird. “I’ve never seen her respond so well to someone.” </p><p>Will smiled as he paid the teller, making his way out of the building. Will kept from looking at the staff as he left the building and animals. The owl launched herself from his shoulder, flying at line with the buildings. Will followed her, watching her elegant movements carry through the sky. </p><p>Will found himself smiling as he and the owl hunted for Harry by scent.</p><p>When she made her way down ward, to the line of people, Will could hear Harry gasp. </p><p>Greeted to the image of Harry holding Hannibal’s hand, an owl running her beak through his black hair brought a genuine smile to his face. Hannibal looked up at Will with a similar look. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Harry,” Will said, stroking a feather over the owls head. Harry’s gaze locked onto his own, a blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, hugging Will. The owl flapped her wings, the angle awkward from where she was nesting on Harry’s scalp. </p><p>There wasn’t much more to purchase after the owl was with them. She took off, flying above them in graceful arcs, landing on the rooftop of whatever building the family stayed near. When it came time for the three to leave, supplies gathered and Will’s magic feeling drained, Harry was concerned for his owl. </p><p>“How will Hedwig find us?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Hedwig?” Hannibal hummed, looking up at the bird. It was a fitting name for the familiar of an orphan. </p><p>“Magical owls develop a bond with their human,” Will explained, looking up at the bird. Her yellow eyes were locked onto Harry. “They can smell magic, individual to the caster.” She fluffed her feathers out, preening at their attention. </p><p>“The same way that Nagini found you,” Hannibal said. Harry relaxed with that reassurance. He waved goodbye to the bird as she flapped her wings, taking off in direction of their house. Hannibal apparated with the two of them, landing in the tall grass outside his house. </p><p>Dinner was a more extravagant affair as they were celebrating Harry’s birthday. Officially eleven years old, he had marked Will’s life in a way that was unimaginable. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’ll be going to school in a week!” Harry was practically vibrating off the chair with joy. There was little doubt that Harry had a birthday that he could remember. He spent so little time with his birth parents before they were murdered- the memory fading away as he grew into a toddler. </p><p>Celebrations and comfort were foreign to Harry. He took joy out of the little experiences around him as he was unable to as a younger child. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Will asked. This would also be the first time that Harry would go off into the magical world on his own. His magic would grow and develop amongst the other children as well as the friendships he lacked before the two retrieved Harry. </p><p>Harry shrugged, pushing the food around his plate. </p><p>“A little,” he admitted. Will moved in complete synchronization with Hannibal, putting their utensils down to <em> reach, </em> to <em> touch </em>Harry- ground and reassure that while they were sending him off to his first adventure as a wizard, a fawn, they were intertwined forever now.  </p><p>“You should never hesitate to write to us about anything,” Hannibal said. “Fears, accomplishments, failures and theories.”</p><p>“Do you think Voldemort will come after me?” Harry asked, looking between them. His fingers had woven with Hannibal’s but Will rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, above his heart. Will squeezed Harry’s shoulder, his attention now on Will. </p><p>“As long as he is alive, he <em> will </em>try to hunt you down.” Will smiled as he said this, a feral one that he knew was matched on Hannibal’s. “Hannibal and I have both hunted killers for a long time, Harry.” He looked up at his mate, his hand still twined with Harry’s. Hannibal was unblinking, red eyes reflecting against the candle in the middle of the table, the dark blue cloth allowed the white plates to shine like bright stars. </p><p>“You do not have to be the best,” Will said, looking back at his fawn. “You only have to be <em> better.”  </em></p><p>“He has <em> years </em>of experience on me,” Harry said, a little frantic as he looked between the two. Hannibal nodded, picking up his knife. </p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, “and while Hogwarts has ancient magic that protects it’s students and staff from ill-intent, the Dark Lord is an heir to one of the founders.” Hannibal set the knife down. “But he is alone, his followers have all but abandoned him in quaking fear for his rise or failure.” </p><p>“You have a family here.” Will brushed Harry’s hair back. “We have killed for you.”</p><p>“And we will gladly do it again, little fawn.” </p><p>Harry laughed a little, his head low. When he looked between the two of them, Will knew they placated his fears. </p><p>*</p><p>Hannibal was standing outside the house, the grass fluttering around his squirt pants. He was watching Harry and Will both saying goodbye to the dogs. Harry’s fear of dogs had all but vanished after cohabitating with them for so long. The bond of selfless love, caring for another had helped him in ways that Hannibal though over exaggerated by his psychological careers. </p><p>While the canine had adapted itself to humanity for scraps when humans lived a nomadic lifestyle, they hunted, offered protection to man and yes, a bond. In his youth, dark memories hidden behind large iron gates, he interacted with the hunting dogs on his estate. But they had a purpose and didn’t like humans for the fact they were more feral to better their senses. </p><p>Will’s pack had a unique experience though. Abandoned, all of them had to hunt on their own, get a little closer to their instinct and ancestors while their domestication made them the perfect companion. Hannibal never thought he would appreciate a pack of dogs as much as he did when Harry went missing. </p><p>Buster, the terrier that lived up to his breeding as Hannibal would occasionally catch him lunging at Nagini. Either he was a reckless fool, or was smart enough to take advantage of her not willing to strike as he played. The brown and white dog dropped a red ball at Harry’s feet, nudging it closer to Harry when he tried to hand it back. Harry took the ball and opened his trunk, popping it amongst his clothing. </p><p>Hannibal could only imagine what Nagini must be thinking, seeing the red ball in the trunk. Hannibal didn’t exactly approve of Nagini going with Harry, but he found her curled in his trunk, her body coiled as if to strike out. He could not understand her as Harry could- any person could understand what she was saying. </p><p>So Hannibal made a compartment for her, a pull out slot that she could hide into, spelled so only herself and Harry could open it. She was safe there and, more importantly, the students were safe from her. </p><p>Harry turned around, his backpack secured to him, trunk shrunk to fit in Will’s pocket. No words were exchanged as Harry stretched his hand to reach and take Hannibal’s. </p><p>Will nodded his head and the two pulled Harry along, all the way to England. </p><p>The three blended in with the surrounding Muggles. Hannibal in his suit, Will dressed in more muggle clothes yet the outer coat he wore to keep away the fall London chill nodded it’s head to the wizarding community. Harry was dressed in his casual school uniform, naturally blending into the other school children getting onto the trains with their parents. </p><p>Amongst them, everywhere, sticking out like blisters, were wizards. Many of them had charms laced over them, attempting to keep muggle eyes away from them, yet their rambunctious children broke the spell. Will was the one taking the lead, weaving them in and out of people with the grace he displayed as he fished in a river. </p><p>The portal fell over them like water. </p><p>Harry gasped as he was pulled by the two. King’s Cross station was already beautiful, the modern design of the muggle part allowed all of the light to shine through the glass domes around them. The station was sleek on the other side, a bustling noise of flowing electricity and technology. Within the portal, the clock turned back. Green pillars of steel hung above the sky in great arches surrounded by brilliant white limestone</p><p>The bright <em> Hogwarts Express </em> played a homage to old mining trains. It was black in the front that would offset the coal dust that would fleck in front. A clever design to hide the dirt with its natural color. A bright red cut off in the middle of the engine that powered the beautiful locomotive. Gold studs and letters decorated the train as it whistled- drawing everyone’s eyes. </p><p>The only thing that broke the beauty of the train’s image was the sheer chaos of family’s stuffing luggage into the bottom compartments as children lept on the train. </p><p>“It is strangely like a college move-in day,” Will commented as the three moved away from the chaos, towards the back of the train where there were younger children. </p><p>“One would think none of them had magic,” Hannibal said. The scent of magic was powerful here, joy of children as they rushed to greet their friends, breaking from their parents. Harry looked around, a smile on his face. </p><p>“We have people watching us,” Will whispered. Hannibal nodded his head absently, searching amongst the crowd for anyone that looked like they would harm his fawn. He scanned the entry points, atop the beams for wizards or animagus that were out of place. There were the conductors and security that helped the children load their bags, a couple of aurors that stood towards the front and back of the train.</p><p>“Lord Malfoy,” Will muttered, nodding his head to the side with an eye roll. “He claimed to be under the Imperious.”</p><p>“A mockery to mind healers,” Hannibal replied. The evidence of the Imperious curse was blatant. The blank look of disassociation, a puppet that followed it’s master with no will. Taking the time to slowly strip away the will of a person took dedication and patience- the right amount of suggestion that the victim would fill in the remaining blanks. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy had never been subjected to the long term consequences of the Imperious curse. There was life in his body, a mind that could string together enough thoughts to get himself out of Azkaban as quickly as possible.</p><p>Before Hannibal could become consumed by his hunger, he turned his attention to his fawn. </p><p>“Come here, Harry,” he said, summoning Harry. Will pulled Harry’s trunk free from his pocket, flicking his wand as it expanded to the natural size. Hannibal brought his magic to his hands, the complex ravenstag magic that pulled all of his senses to his human skin. His fingers were tinged black at the nails, Hannibal ran his hand through the messy locks of Harry’s hair. He pulled a feather free from Harry, revealing it to the boy with an embellished flick. </p><p>Harry smiled up at him, his green eyes bright with happiness he had long forgotten could exist within a child. Harry threw his arms around Hannibal’s neck, burying his face into his neck, both taking the time to scent the other for the last time until Christmas. </p><p>“Thank you for saving me, father,” he said, his voice only heard by the three of them over the din of the <em> Hogwart’s Express </em>final warning whistle. Hannibal broke the embrace, a hand brushing Harry’s cheek for the last time. His fawn moved to Will, just as enthusiastic about hugging his dad.</p><p>“A healthy amount of trouble, Harry,” Will said as he stood next to Hannibal, pointedly ignoring his glare. He gave Harry a small push, sending him onward to a new adventure. Harry turned and picked up his trunk, taking a couple of strides forward. </p><p>Like the first hunt as a ravenfawn, Harry paused and looked back. He set his trunk down, and rushed back to hug the two of them. </p><p>“I love you both,” he said, squeezing them with his arms, “so much.” </p><p>“With all our heart’s, Harry,” Hannibal assured. </p><p>“Now go have fun.” Will told him. Harry smiled as he ran back to his trunk. He walked away from them, getting lost among the other students that filed into the train car. It wasn’t long after that, all of the students within the trains, parents waving on the platform. </p><p>The train whistled it’s final call, the station managers giving one last patrol for any straggling student. The two could hear the engine fire off before the great steel gears lurched it forward. Students that hung from the windows laughed as they were rocked back. The train began to move forward, the engine smelling of coal and magic as the six cars moved along the track. </p><p>“Harry has your habit of collecting strays,” Hannibal said, the two standing as if observers of time. The parents, as soon as the train left, began to file out of the station. Hannibal and Will observed them, watching as Lord Malfoy seemed to be impatient with his wife, saying nothing of it. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Will said incredulously. The aurors that surrounded the back exits, more suspicious for civilian wizards were beginning to file out one by one. They must have been junior aurors, given their age and how they had yet to recognize the still threat of Hannibal and Will. </p><p>Not that they would harm the children, but a casual observer that lingered usually had ulterior motives. </p><p>“I have a feeling that Harry will gain some followers of his own.” </p><p>Lady Malfoy collected herself, making no movement to dab her eyes at the feeling of a child leaving. </p><p>“The world is not big enough for two Dark Lords,” Will said. He walked away from Hannibal, giving the man a lovely view of his mate, even if it was covered by his cloak. Hannibal stalked forward, through the portal. </p><p><em> Cunning mongoose, </em>Hannibal thought as Will was nowhere in sight. His scent was still over the area, displaced by the constant movement of muggles filing in and out of trains.</p><p>They had a couple of hours before they would find Dumbledore; surely enough to hunt down his mate. </p><p>*</p><p>Given the hour, Harry was no doubt in bed with the rest of the younger students. Hannibal and Will were both in a quiet pub outside in the small magical town of Hogsmeade. After Hannibal hunted down Will, and the activities that followed, the two spent the rest of the afternoon touring muggle London. It had rich history everywhere, different time periods holding a new significance to history from brilliance to grotesque. </p><p>Apparating to Hogsmeade was a nice change for Will. The magic here was calm, almost sleepy past dusk. Many of the patrons in the pub were talking about the new batch of students, Harry’s name came up. But nothing that caused them worry. The witches and wizards discussed the rumors, the Potter Family and retold their own stories of living under Magical Martial Law. </p><p>The two silently finished the last of the ale in their pitchers, leaving their space neat for the barkeep and a large tip next to their empty mugs. Hannibal opened the door for his mate, the two scanning the single street way. </p><p>The castle was large and inspiring. Magic was seeped deep into the ground, so much so that it carried to the town. The trees were larger than their age, the rockface hanging over the surrounding water likely looked the same as it did when Hogwarts was first constructed. They took a slow walk to the treeline, the closest apparition point to Hogwarts. </p><p>“Headmaster Dumbledore,” Hannibal said, dipping his head in greeting to the wizard. He was an elderly man, half moon glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen,” he said politely, folding the edge of the red robes in as he walked. “Unfortunately, I am off to an important meeting so I must be on my way.” </p><p>“You will find that we are the ones you are off to retrieve,” Will said, stepping closer. Hannibal watched Will interact with the wizard, giving him the opportunity to read him. “The parents of Harry James Potter.” </p><p>Dumbledore hid his surprise well, no doubt seeing enough of it over his time. Hannibal tilted his head to the man. </p><p>“You will have to forgive me,” he said, stepping to the two. “I had assumed you muggles.” </p><p>“Our profession would allow for that assumption,” Hannibal told him. “A protection of ambiguity.” Hannibal walked so he stood next to his mate. Dumbledore looked between the two of them, not drawing his wand. </p><p>“William Graham,” his mate introduced, not offering his hand to Dumbledore. Hannibal bowed only slightly at the waist as he introduced himself, smoothing over the rougher edges of his mate. </p><p>“Hannibal Lecter,” he offered. Dumbledore introduced himself properly and raised his hand. The three walked quietly to the castle. A thin path of trees cut through the magical forest. Trees taller than they could see, forced to crane their necks until their necks until throats exposed, the place teemed of wild magic. </p><p>Centaurs lived here- a mixed smell of man and equine. Nearby, there were thestrals that smelled of blood and the echo of death. Deeper within the forest, where no moonlight could reach the forest floor, unicorns roamed within the hidden parts. Armaculata silk drifted through the bark of the trees, a swarm of them. The trees and magic was a sanctuary for lost and displaced magical creatures. </p><p>Now, the forest had collected another two, the third sleeping within the stone walls of the castle. </p><p>The magic within the castle responded to Albus Dumbledore, sliding over his arms as he opened the stones to a wall. Intrigued, Hannibal and Will entered through the doorway he created, watching as Dumbledore walked through and sealed it without a wand. It wasn’t a moment of pride, simply a skill that he used as easy as breathing. </p><p>The crypt was dark and dank, the line of torches lit their path. Hannibal and Will did not feel fear or hesitation as they walked along the bottom trenches of the castle. Dumbledore’s scent was calm- as if he were on a stroll by himself. </p><p>Dumbledore led them to an opening with a large gargoyle in the middle. </p><p><em> If you say anything about it, </em> Will projected as they stepped into the stairs. The beast did not move as the stairs rose along the shute. <em> I will kill you.  </em></p><p>
  <em> It would be amongst the highest honors to be killed by your hands, darling William.  </em>
</p><p>Though Will did not sigh, Hannibal knew the man was not amused. </p><p>“Please, have a seat,” Dumbledore said, holding the door open for the both of them. Hannibal walked in first. The room was warm, surrounded by the moving portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses of the past. The only thing that was more abundant than the portraits around the room was the sheer volume of books. </p><p>They had practically overtaken his entire office, stacks and stacks of them. They were filed within the bookshelves, crammed in the wedges tightly, then some atop the stacks. There were vertical bookshelves that climbed high- supported by magic. Papers were sticking out of some books, other volumes and tomes curled up on a desk with various paperweights ranging from the magical kind to common rocks found outside. </p><p>Hannibal watched as a tea set found itself in front of the Headmaster’s desk, arguably the most chaotically organized space within the room. Will, who had wandered off, stopped to look at an elegant looking phoenix. </p><p>A very familiar phoenix. </p><p>If Hannibal looked close enough, he could see the one odd white feather sticking amongst his natural ones. The bird trilled down at Will, blinking its dark obsidian eyes. </p><p>“Young Harry gave us quite the surprise this evening,” Albus said, slowly pouring tea for the two of them. The cream and sugar hung in the air with the aid of magical charms. Hannibal moved to the chair offered first, taking the tea in his hand. </p><p>“Did he?” Will asked, moving to stand next to his chair rather than sit in it. He took the offered teacup, his hand running over the surface. Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, moving a stack of papers to the side. </p><p>“Indeed,” he said, “He was sorted into the Slytherin house.” </p><p>Hannibal and Will shared a look. </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Hannibal asked, his attention on Dumbledore. </p><p>“No, no,” the wizard said, waving away their concerns. “He comes from a line of Gryffindor’s. A whole generation.”</p><p>“Had his birth parents lived, perhaps he would have fallen into that house,” Will said to the man, his tone much like Hannibal’s first interaction with Will- abrasive and coarse. </p><p>“Blood has never determined personality,” Hannibal added. </p><p>There was a chess game breaking out in the room. While Hannibal and Will had advantages in numbers, Dumbledore was at the seat of power within the castle. Dumbledore sat back, his gaze knowing. </p><p>“I shall do us all the courtesy then of jumping to the point.” He reached for one of the files stacked on his desk. “Were you aware that his blood relatives were murdered?” </p><p>Intimately so. Hannibal knew what the feeling of Mrs. Dursely’s fleeting heart felt like, recalled the stench of blood and bile as Mr. Dursley’s organs spilled underneath the table as he died. </p><p>“We were made aware of their deaths,” Will said from where he was standing, finally taking a sip of the tea offered. Dumbledore nodded his head absently. </p><p>“I placed heavy blood wards around that house before I left Harry on their doorstep. It was only when they were dead and moved by muggles that I was alerted.” He told them. “They did not go off when Harry was dropped off at an orphanage. You can imagine my worry.” </p><p>Will hummed, skeptical and mocking. </p><p>“It couldn’t have been that much seeing as you left him <em> at </em>their doorstep.” He jabbed quickly, a strike only to back off. Hannibal was content to watch the two of them spar. “Warding only lasts as long as the intention sets in. As they were the ones to dump him at an orphanage, I don’t imagine the wards would alert you.” </p><p>“I was doing what I thought was right,” he said, holding his hand up. “I will not ask for your nor Harry’s forgiveness for placing him in the hands of an abusive and neglectful family as I know I do not deserve it.” </p><p>Dumbledore was a dangerous opponent. He had power that neither Hannibal nor Will knew the true extent of. His library alone was a testimony to the depths within his mind. Successfully defeating one Dark Lord, Gellert Grindlewald, granted him unimaginable power- magically and politically. Though the cost of it was the life of his lover and his own heart, Hannibal knew this man was powerful. He had protected the magical community from exposure on a mass scale, held back the newest Dark Lord. </p><p>If they were required to kill Albus Dumbledore to protect their fawn, they would. Steps would have to be taken, a plan, contingencies. </p><p>There was already one Dark Lord after them, a sporadic serial killer with a deep hunger for their fawn that could only be sated with the taste of revenge. </p><p>Albus Dumbledore was powerful- Hannibal would rather have him as an ally than an enemy. </p><p>“You should know that there were those who wished to take Harry after he was orphaned.” Dumbledore looked down at the knots of wood within the table. When he looked up, his eyes were hard and full of anger. “To study him. He is the only species now that has survived the blast of the killing curse.” </p><p>None of them blinked.  There was no vibration or probe of Occlumency from Albus Dumbledore, simply the instinctual impulse to submit to eye contact. </p><p>A shrill cry from the phoenix broke the tension in the room. Dumbledore chuckled. </p><p>“Maybe not the only species,” he said to his bird. Hannibal found himself relaxing. When Dumbledore looked back at the two, he deflated a bit. “I am glad that Harry found the protection he needed with you.” </p><p>Hannibal nodded his head. </p><p>“There is a great deal of knowledge to be found within the muggle world. After I finished my healers program, I enrolled in muggle university to learn anatomy. I found great fulfilment within a muggle hospital as an emergency worker. I only stopped after I killed someone,” he admitted. </p><p>Dumbledore’s right arm flinched at the shoulder. His hand did not reach for his wand. </p><p>“More accurately, I couldn’t save a person. I transferred my skills to the body and delved into fixing the minds. Since then, no one has died of my practice.” </p><p>Will slouched against the side of Hannibal’s chair, giving a casual shrug. </p><p>“I left because I was never truly in it,” Will admitted, Dumbledore’s eyes now on Will’s. “I am a self-taught wizard with an empathy disorder. Wizards, even accomplished master Occlumens such as yourself do not...appreciate that I can break down all of your walls with a look of the eyes.” </p><p>Hannibal and Will made a formidable force. Hannibal’s years of conditioned and polished skills transferred into his preferred art. Will’s, however, was an untamed and wild force that overcame anything in its path by breaking it down to the base parts. Hannibal was a physical threat to Dumbledore and Voldemort while Will was the one who could pierce them with nothing but his eyes. </p><p>“I used my ability to delve into the mind of muggle killers.” He gestured to Hannibal with his teacup. “It was how we actually met. Standing at the home of a serial killer with a penchant for impaling teenage girls onto deer antlers and eating their organs.” He sipped his tea, leaving Hannibal to watch the disgusted face of Dumbledore’s. He had faced many killers in his days as a wizard but few as a muggle. </p><p>“The killer sliced his wife’s throat open, I killed him in his house, but only after he did the same to his daughter. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes as he died, empathizing and leaving a frayed bond within my mind.” </p><p>Hannibal watched the phoenix out of the corner of his eye. The bird was listening, intelligent and immortal until its companion died. There was a trace of death around the creature as much as Hannibal, as the thestrals in the forest and dementors that surrounded Azkaban. </p><p>“We left the country and stumbled upon Harry. We saved him because our magic’s reached out and touched, <em> connected.” </em>He said. Hannibal heard the echo of Stammets in Will’s voice, connection and reaching out to touch like walking through a field of mushrooms. While the story wasn’t true, the web of lies that wrapped around it was. </p><p>“Harry is our child before he is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.” Hannibal clarified. </p><p>Dumbledore rocked back in his chair slowly, a soft smile coming over his lips. Hannibal almost smacked himself. He anticipated an ambush for information. This was a screening- one they didn’t get from the orphanage where they...acquired Harry. </p><p>“Forgive me,” Dumbledore said, his eyes falling closed for a minute. “I wished only to know if he was safe, protected and loved.” </p><p>“He is all of those things,” Hannibal assured, the magic within his chest relaxing. </p><p>“And he is happy,” Will said, putting the teacup down at the edge of the table. Hannibal stood up, leaving his teacup next to Will’s. </p><p>“We do not deny ourselves the pleasures that come with the muggle world. We shall not deny ourselves its weapons either.” </p><p>Their grins were identical: feral. </p><p>Dumbledore stood, giving a small bow to the two men. As they were introduced, they exited in silence. The gargoyle took them to the bottom of the castle, down to the crypt. When the magical elevator stopped at the bottom of the castle, the torches were still light, shining a path for them to follow. </p><p>The two walked silently in sync with one another. Their shadows flickered along the torches light, bouncing off the walls in a menacing fashion. The door had a slip of light coming from it. Hannibal pushed at the door, the stones sliding to the side for them to pass. </p><p>Free of the castle, Will shut the door and the two watched as the light disappeared. Will put his hand against the stone and pushed, feeling the solid weight behind it. He laughed as he turned to walk down the path to the tiny town of Hogsmeade.</p><p>When they were about halfway down the path, the two froze when they heard the breaking of twigs to their left. Wands drawn, Hannibal took the lead, walking into the depths of the forest as Will flanked around the sound. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you two be inside?” Will asked. Hannibal smiled as two boys, a pair of twins, turned on Will in the dark. The twins looked from one to the other, fear beginning to set in their blood. Not wanting to scare them anymore, Hannibal stuck to the shadows and waited until they did something foolish before walking up behind them. </p><p>The twins stuttered, slowly turning away from Will so they were walking backwards towards the castle. The two were smart to not turn their backs and run, keeping their eyes on the predator and slowly backing away. </p><p>“You’re right,” one said, shrugging as they walked back onto the main path. </p><p>“We’ll just all be on our merry way’s now, yeah?” the other said, keeping his hands to the side in surrender. </p><p>The children ran off to the castle, breaking across the meadow into one of the taller gateways. </p><p>“They were wearing green, Hannibal,” Will said, turning to his mate. Hannibal chuckled as they made their own way back on the path. </p><p>“No doubt a bad influence on Harry, then,” he said, taking a moment to breathe in his mate’s scent amongst the magical forest.</p><p>“Do you think it was wise for us to reveal that much information to Dumbledore?” Will asked, his breath short as he found comfort in Hannibal. </p><p>“Yes,” Hannibal answered. “When he finds out more, he will come to us with questions about our nature.” </p><p>“If he finds out we are Ravenstag?”</p><p>“Unless we shift or reveal that information ourselves,” Hannibal said. </p><p>Will and Hannibal resumed their walk on the path, leaving the castle out of their direct sight. </p><p>“He does care for Harry,” Will said, “for all the students.” </p><p>“We both saw that with how well the castle responds to him.” Hannibal said. “It let us pass, after all.” </p><p>They had crested the hill, now overlooking the sleeping town of Hogsmeade. There were some lights on the upper floors of the houses, the tavern seemed to be the only business open. </p><p>“I believe he suspects Harry being a horcrux.” Hannibal calmed Will by lacing their fingers together. “He will not harm Harry nor will Harry allow for harm to come to himself.”</p><p>If what Harry did to Mason Verger was any indication of the strength of his magic when threatened, then Dumbledore would have his work cut out for him if he had the gaul to harm Harry. </p><p>“You didn’t seem surprised by his sorting.” Will said, strolling around him as they broke free of the treeline. </p><p>“He allowed himself to look weak when Cordell was attending to his gag so that he could get a taste of his flesh.” Hannibal prowled forward. “He belongs there.” </p><p>Will smirked at Hannibal, his stance playful as they neared the apparition point. </p><p>“Proud father is a good look on you,” Will said. Hannibal lunged for his mate, gripping Will’s biceps tightly as he apparated away. Will already played one game today- it was time to collect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hedwig totally wrote herself- Will is just so good with animals that I feel there was a connection. Writing in a non-linear way is fun. I hope that you liked the interactions between Hannigram and Dumbledore. Salty!Will is always a charm to write and Hannibal really finds it erotic that his mate willingly admits to murdering people before the most powerful light wizard. Dumbledore is not the enemy in this fic; he has faults but that allows for some exploration on his part. </p><p>Thank you for joining me on this feast of a chapter! I look forward to people who want leftovers in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello audience! I hope that everyone is healthy and warm where you are- glad to see you made it to the table safely. </p><p>I have prepared Harry's first encounter with Hogwarts. There is a pun within the chapter that I am proud of- it's Hannibal, puns are part of the meal. Severus will make an appearance as the Caretaker. </p><p>You have no idea how thrilled I am that Harry is in Hogwarts. I have so much plot in my outline that is waiting to be freed. You are all spoiling me with your kudos and comments- it helps keep the creative juices leaking out of my fingers. Thank you all for joining me at the table once again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry shuffled onto the train and made his way to the back. Kids of all ages were pushing around him, trying to find their fellow friends or their own compartment. Rather than hunt for one around him, Harry pushed along to the next train car. </p><p>Quieter, Harry found an empty one- one that faced the other side of the wall and put his bag down. He gave a sigh, happy for the silence of the room. </p><p>“That’s better,” Harry said, putting Hedwig next to him so she could see out the window. The train whistled once, then rocked powerfully. Harry laughed as it began to move, looking out the side of the window as the station grew smaller and smaller. </p><p>He pulled his head back when the door opened. A boy slammed it closed, one hand on his chest as me panted. </p><p>“Did you lose them?” Harry asked the blond boy. His robes were the same casual black as his- he must be a first year as well. </p><p>The boy whirled around, his hands pushing back his misplaced hair. Silver eyes looked at him, a bit blown from having to run, a flush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Yeah,” the boy said, shrugging a bit. He moved so he was sitting across from Harry, slouched down so if someone looked for him, they would have to be peering into the compartment rather than scan the top. </p><p>“I’m Harry,” he said, slouching down as well. </p><p>“Draco,” the boy offered. He stiffened and hissed, a hand to his lip to be quiet. Harry watched as two boys, both in black uniforms stomped around the compartment. </p><p>“They who you’re hiding from?” Harry whispered when they walked away. He brought himself back to an upright position when the stomping muffled, the sound of a train door opened, then closed. </p><p>“Idiots that my father wants me to be friends with,” Draco scoffed, flopping with his arms over his shoulders. Harry nodded his head absently, not familiar with the feeling. </p><p>“Honestly,” Draco said, “they can’t even tie their shoes without magic.” </p><p>Harry smirked, kicking his legs next to Draco’s lap. </p><p>“Lucky for you, I can tie my own shoes.” </p><p>Draco gave a dramatic gasp as if he accomplished some great feat. The train broke the surface of London, now traveling through the planes of grasses. </p><p>“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco asked as he moved his bag off his shoulder. Harry plucked some pellets out of his pocket as he fed Hedwig. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said. He heard of the four houses from his parents but it was a passing conversation. They were all more concerned about the heritage of Harry’s mortal enemy than the house system. “What about you?” </p><p>“Slytherin,” Draco said with a proud nod of his head. “My whole family comes from that house- it’s a legacy.” </p><p>“Blood doesn’t determine that,” Harry said, rolling his eyes playfully. He pulled a book out of his bag, the first year transfiguration textbook.</p><p>“My godfather is the Head of House,” Draco said. “He also teaches potions.”</p><p>“My dad has taught me some things,” Harry said, putting his book down. “At least you know some people.” </p><p>Harry was excited to go to school. It was a new chapter in his life, a new adventure for him. Now, he could make friends that wouldn’t be chased away from him by a bully of a cousin. His parents would be proud of his good grades rather than yell at him for succeeding over Dudley. </p><p>A knock came to their shared compartment, a woman opened the door. </p><p>“Anything from the trolly, dears?” she asked, showing off her cart filled with candies and drinks. Draco cheered, standing up with his hands in his pockets. Harry followed suit, thanking the woman for visiting them. </p><p>“Draco, you should hide again,” Harry said as he caught a glimpse of the boys he was hiding from. Draco groaned as he got on his hands and knees to avoid being seen. Harry stood with his back against the door to prevent them from finding Draco. He watched them stop at the trolly, only two carts a head of them. </p><p>They stuffed food into their pockets and shoved past the woman. Harry glared at the two for their rude behavior. </p><p>“Thanks,” Draco said, moving when Harry nodded his head. </p><p>The two remained in the car together, talking for a while, then were content to read their own books. Harry perked up when he heard the sound of excited students running up and down the corridors. </p><p>“I guess we’re not that far,” Harry said, climbing up to the window. Even Hedwig perked up, fluttering her wings to match his excitement. The train began to slow down, rocking towards the giant castle. </p><p>Harry and Draco were both in awe as they gathered their things. They hopped off the train, looking at the image of the castle climbing high above the treeline. </p><p>“First years’!” a voice shouted over all their heads. Harry turned to gaze upon the largest man he ever saw. He summoned all of the first years, each one of them in the black robes.</p><p>“I’m Hagrid,” he said, putting a hand to his heart, “Keeper of Keys, ‘ere at Hogwarts!” He clapped his giant hands, motioning for them to follow. Harry shuffled along with Draco, following the mass of first year students to the bottom of the lake where boats were waiting for them. </p><p>Hagrid helped them on, holding the boat close. Anytime a student came close to falling, he simply had to wrap his hands around their torso to catch them from the water. Harry boarded the boat, Draco following close behind. </p><p>Two others got on, a bushy haired girl that had only eyes for the castle and a nervous looking boy who was holding onto a toad, of all things. Harry sat across from the girl, turning to the giant castle. </p><p>“I’m Hermione,” she said in a daze. Harry couldn’t blame her for looking at the magnificent castle that spired from the cliff-face up into the heavens of the night sky. The stars twinkled above the navy tapestry of the sky like diamonds, reflecting across the ripples of water as the boats made their way close to the castle. </p><p>Hogwarts had candles at every window, the glow illuminating the stones so it looked like it was on fire. </p><p>“I’m Neville,” the other boy offered. Harry gave his name, watching the odd exchange happen between Draco and Neville; they must have known each other. </p><p>Hagrid’s boat pulled ahead of every student’s leading the way to the shore. Just as he helped them get in, he was careful with each student as they got off the boats. Each student followed him through the beautiful wooden doors, lined with iron and magic that he could practically taste. </p><p>The students shuffled along, whispering to the others that surrounded them as they pointed out the moving pictures. Harry bumped into Draco when the students came to a sudden stop. </p><p>“I am Professor McGonagall,” she introduced, looking over all of them. She was a stern looking woman that explained the concept of house points and the pride of being a Hogwarts student- no matter the house. Yet, Harry felt she didn’t have a good standing with the Slytherin house. </p><p>“Slytherin has taken the House Cup from her for years.” Draco explained as she turned around to open the doors. All of the students that parted from the train had already filed in, seated with their colors. The red of Gryffindor was to Harry’s right, against the far wall. The colors they were walking between was blue and yellow, Slytherin on Harry’s far left. </p><p>“It’s a charmed ceiling,” Hermione said from next to Harry. Harry followed her gaze, slowing down to look up at the voided sky with bright candles bobbing up and down to give a rippling tapestry effect. </p><p>“Where did you read that?” Draco scoffed, “<em> Hogwarts: A History?”  </em></p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did.” Hermione said. Harry could see she was blushing, her eyes darting around. Harry and Neville exchanged the same uncomfortable look. </p><p>“Can we stop before any teacher notices?” he asked, putting his head down. </p><p>“They already have,” Neville said as he looked from the teachers to his shoes. Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione huffed. Other students around them were too caught up in making their way closer to the center of the stage than comment. </p><p>They stopped near a stool, in the middle of the room.</p><p>Initiation. </p><p>His last name was towards the back of the alphabet. The first student, Hannah Abbot, shuffled up to the stool nervously. She sat down and flinched as Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat down on her head. </p><p>It was silent, Harry looking around to see if this was a normal thing. </p><p>“HUFFELPUFF!” The hat shouted. The students wearing red and yellow erupted in cheers as the girl got off the chair to join the others. Student after student was called, making the way down the alphabet. </p><p>Hermione Granger was the first of the group to rise to the chair. </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!” It shouted. Hermione beamed with a smile as she made her way to the other first years that were sorted there. It wasn’t long before Neville Longbottom was the next to go to the stage. Harry gave him a little nudge forward, watching as he turned to sit in the chair. </p><p>The hat was silent for some time, humming to itself, moving toward the tip. </p><p>“GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted. Neville moved in with stiff movements, as if the sorting surprised him. The Gryffindor’s cheered as loud as they did for the other students, patting him on the head as he sat down. It wasn’t long before it was Draco Malfoy’s turn. Where Neville’s hat took it’s time to decide, Harry laughed as the hat shouted:</p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p>Before it even rested on his blond hair. </p><p>As the numbers around him dwindled down, students filing into their houses, Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before he was called. Hannibal and Will both prepared him for his reality as the ‘Boy Who Lived.’ He was glad that he withheld his last name from Draco in the train car, from Hermione and Neville in the boat. He didn’t want any of them to act differently, knowing <em> what </em> he was rather than <em> who.  </em></p><p>Harry wanted to be Harry. </p><p>When his name was called, he moved as calm as he could, steady strides as he walked up the stairs. Harry did not look at any of the students, nor the teachers around him. Harry gathered himself and sat on the stool. Harry ignored the looks and whispered, draining the sound out by listening to the thundering of his heart, picking a candle to gaze at as the hat was lowered to his head. </p><p><em> “It has been a long time since I have seen a Ravenfawn,” </em> the hat echoed through his mind the same way his parents did. Harry stiffened under its scrutiny, almost sweating now. <em> “Do not fear, they would not hear the truth even if I could speak it.”  </em></p><p>The hat hummed aloud like he did for the students that were more difficult to house. </p><p><em> “Interesting,” </em> it said, <em> “Very interesting. I do believe your family and own ambition shall end this war.”  </em></p><p>“SLYTHERIN!” </p><p>There was silence for a heart stopping second, both in his own chest and among the entire Great Hall. </p><p>Draco was the first to start clapping, his hands almost dumbly coming together until the rest of the table joined in. They did not shout as loud as the other tables, but their faces showed their pride. Harry made his way over next to Draco, smiling at him as he sat down on the bench. </p><p>“This is going to be great!” Draco shouted as the applause and whispers died down. Harry’s heart, by the end of the sorting, had felt as if it soared out of his chest. Harry could still hear its beating, no longer of fear but euphoria. </p><p>There weren’t many students that needed to be sorted after Harry. The few filed evenly to the four houses. When the last student took their seat, the Headmaster of the school stood up. The older students all quieted without him needing to raise his hands. Harry looked at the man. </p><p>“Welcome back old students, and welcome to the new ones,” he began, smiling down at all of them. “Some new announcements to the students. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Quirrell.” He lifted his goblet to the man, who lifted a shaking cup of his own. “May we wish him health in this new year.” </p><p>He looked around at the students. </p><p>“I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden for students to enter.” </p><p>“Who would have guessed?” Harry whispered when he leaned over to Draco. Draco snickered into his hand. </p><p>“And if you wish for a painful and agonizing death, you would find yourself on the third floor,” Dumbledore concluded. Harry looked around at the other students, surprised to find them nodding. </p><p>“What?” Harry whispered to himself, beyond confused. </p><p>“Now, we begin the feast!” Dumbledore said, raising his hand. Food magically appeared on the table with cutlery that shone and cloth napkins. Harry looked around, seeing that several of the students around him were already digging into the turkeys, hams, and other meats on the table. </p><p>Harry chuckled to himself as he reached for the turkey. It was the first time that he’d eaten natural meat in a while. Human wasn’t going to be on the menu for some time. </p><p>Commotion broke down the length of the Slytherin table. </p><p>“The Weasley Twins,” Draco said, looking at the two redheads that were sparking spells over their group of friends. “Most of their family is sorted in Gryffindor but they broke tradition.” </p><p>“Speaking of broke,” one of the sloppier eaters called out to the two. Their heads turned on this student, crumbs over his shirt, a stain somehow on his uniform. The twins smiled, seemingly doing nothing. The sloppy eater jumped out of his seat as a spider crawled into his food. Harry and Draco laughed at his pain. </p><p>“Their family doesn’t have a lot of money,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “But they have pure blood so that has to count for something.” Draco’s brow furrowed as he dug back into his food. Harry hummed, cutting his bit of turkey. </p><p>“Blood is blood,” Harry said. He recalled ripping into Mason Verger’s chest. He ate a human heart- it didn’t matter if it was muggle or magical, it was human flesh that he needed to consume. He looked back at the turkey, wondering if this would be an ongoing problem. “We are all the same when we are bleeding.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were Potter?” Draco asked quietly. Harry shrugged as he finished chewing his food, cringing at the poor manners of the other children. </p><p>“It didn’t really matter.” Harry nodded his head to the twin. “If they have pure blood but are poor, they are somehow lesser. I’m a halfblood, so I’m lesser.” Harry wanted to make friends here, he wanted to be himself, not the legacy that was attached to him shortly after his birth. “We can’t control what family we are born into- only what we make ourselves into.” </p><p>His father spoke of Harry’s own reckoning, and while he didn’t entirely understand what his father meant, it was something to aspire to. </p><p>Harry smiled at the other students, content to eat silently as he listened to what they had to say. The feast went on with several spells flying around, the ghosts coming down to greet the newest of students. </p><p>“That’s my godfather,” Draco said, speaking up to nod his head towards the man in black robes. He stood before the other teachers, disappearing behind the stone wall. Students began to pile out of the Great Hall, the plates and silverware disappearing. Harry followed along with his Head students, descending the moving staircases as they looked at the portraits hanging above them. </p><p>The dungeons were naturally colder than the upperpart of the school. Stone walls kept the heat from entering, yet it was not dank and musty. The Head boy and girl opened the door for the students to pile in. </p><p>The first thing Harry’s eyes landed on was the man standing in the center of the main room. He was the very professor that Draco pointed out at dinner- draped in black cloth. </p><p>“I am Professor Snape, Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House,” he introduced. “The Slytherin house is one of honor and respect. Because of this, we are the most scorned, which is why there will be no infighting with any of you,” he said, pinning each of the students down with his dark eyes. </p><p>“We have a stigma to overcome; it is not easy. Should you find yourselves being treated unfairly by students, come to me before you raise your wand. We look out for each other, learn together and scheme as a group,” he told them. “My door is always open for you whenever there is an emergency, otherwise, I ask that you follow my office hours.” </p><p>His lip lifted the slightest as he spoke to them. </p><p>“It is my job to see each of you learn, grow, and remain healthy while you stay at Hogwarts. Please do not hesitate to come to me if there is a problem.” Professor Snape looked back at the two prefects. He nodded his head, standing to the side of the children. </p><p>“Mr. Potter, please remain behind.” Harry looked back at Draco, confused but shrugged. </p><p>“I’ll find us a room,” Draco said, patting his shoulder as he went along with the rest of the boys to the lower levels of dorms. Now alone, Harry looked to his new Head of House. </p><p>“Please follow me,” Professor Snape said. He turned on his heels to walk to the large oak door. Posted on the outside were the office hours he spoke of. Harry followed the man into his office. </p><p>Dark as it was, it was warmed by the large fireplace that sat in the middle. Green banners decorated the two sides of the door they walked through, other natural landscapes hanging on the stone walls. </p><p>Surrounding the room was an impressive collection of books and rolls of parchment. Several stacks of books were on the professor’s desk, papers jammed inside- making them larger. Rather than sit in the chair behind his desk, Professor Snape moved to the chair that rested by the fire, indicating for Harry to take the other seat. </p><p>“Is there a problem, sir?” Harry asked, looking up at his new teacher. The professor regarded him for a moment, dark eyes shining with the flames of the fire. He waved his wand, pointing it towards his desk. Harry watched as a package of papers floated over to him- grasping it with thin fingers. </p><p>He leaned forward to look at Harry, his hand palm to palm. </p><p>“I have some news about your relatives,” he said slowly, plucking the twine that was wrapped around papers. Harry was silent, knowing that he was speaking of his aunt and uncle. Harry hadn’t put much thought into them since Hannibal and Will picked him up. He didn’t see their demise, Hannibal confessed to Harry while they were in the motel room that he killed the two. </p><p>In the winter, they would come up on the one year anniversary of a new family. </p><p>“Were you aware that they were murdered?” </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said calmly to his professor. “A social worker came by to tell me and my parents.” He lied. Since finding out about his family diet, he knew why Hannibal visited his blood home.</p><p>“And your parents,” he asked, leaning forward. Harry caught something as he came closer, the scent of old and stale blood. “Are you happy with them?” Harry tilted his head, confused why his professor had an echo of iron on him. The question had him naturally smiling. </p><p>“Yes,” he said. </p><p>Harry watched Professor Snape sag in relief, folding back into his chair with the papers now on his lap.</p><p>“I knew your mother, when we were younger,” Professor Snape whispered. He opened his eyes, the haze of whatever memories gone as he looked at Harry. “I made her a promise, though she was unaware of it, to protect you. I put my trust in the wrong hands and for that, you were hurt.” </p><p>Harry flinched back, clenching his hands. </p><p>“You know,” he said. </p><p>“I know that Petunia,” he spat the name out, his hands clenched and eyes angry, “abused you. I saw the crime scene that the killer left behind. I saw the one that the muggles missed.” He looked right at Harry as he went to the sleeve on his arm. There were several buckles up his forearms that he had to unravel. </p><p>When he pulled back the sleeve, a dark and ugly looking tattoo sat in his flesh. A screaming skull with a snake curling from the mouth, forming a serpentine around itself until it fell back into the bone of the design. Harry tilted his head at it, his own eyes looking into the hollow depths of the skull. </p><p>“I am a spy against the Dark Lord, Harry. And I could not save you the day that your parents were killed, nor did I save you from the family that harmed you.” Professor Snape said this like the confession was pulled from his lip, like his teeth were acting as bars against the truth. “For that, I know I shall never be forgiven.” </p><p>Professor Snape’s hands were almost shaking as he rolled his sleeve back down his arm, buttoning each one back to cover the mistake on his flesh. </p><p>“I need to know that you are safe where you are. That you are protected and loved. Are your parents doing this?” </p><p>Harry was unsure how much Snape knew of his fathers, of either their inherited legacy or the legacy they created for themselves. He did not bring up anything about his feathers so Harry didn’t think the man knew of the Ravenstag. Yet, he suspected that Snape knew his father killed his relatives. What was evident was the weight he carried on his shoulder from the mark on his arm. </p><p>Harry wanted to ease this man’s pain, even if it meant pulling back the curtain a bit on his family’s legacy. </p><p>“I love my father and dad,” Harry finally said. “And they love me. They both healed me, taught me, and gave me what I’ve always asked for- a family.”</p><p>Professor Snape relaxed a bit, his lip quirking up slightly. </p><p>“Harry,” he said, “your biological parents sacrificed themselves to protect you. You were still harmed.” </p><p>He let the statement hang in the air. </p><p>“Would they kill to protect you?” </p><p>Harry almost barked out a laugh. It wasn’t the question he was expecting, and it would hardly be a question worth asking if Professor Snape knew about <em> what </em>Harry was. </p><p>“I have no doubt they would kill to protect me,” Harry said, feeling very confident about his answer. He was assured many times by his parents that they would do everything in their power, muggle and magical, to protect him. His answer satisfied the professor, who sat back in his chair, a hand rubbing over the brow of his eyes. </p><p>“Good,” he said absently. When he looked back at Harry, he gave a smile. “Welcome to the Slytherin House, Harry Potter. Go run off to find your friends.” </p><p>Harry got out of the chair to find where Draco was. When he was going to shut it, he heard his professor call his name. </p><p>“If you ever want to learn more of your mother, don’t hesitate to ask me.” </p><p>Harry smiled as he shut the door. He moved in the direction that the other boys went to, walking closer to the noise. Draco had walked out of one dorm door, seeing Harry, he waved him over. </p><p>“I saved this one for us,” Draco pulled Harry into the dorm. </p><p>There were three beds, one of them more dilapidated looking than the other two. Draco already had his trunk at the end of one bed, his bag tossed onto the sheets. The bed canopy was a dark green, sheets a cool grey with matching pillows. </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said, moving to the other bed. He put his backpack on the bed so he could pull out his parchment. </p><p>Harry and Draco shared the same space in a compatible silence as they wrote letters to their parents about the first day of school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I just love writing Severus as a dark caregiver- willing to protect Harry if it means he can be happy. Fear not, it will come into play with Draco soon! </p><p>Speaking of Draco...writing Drarry is growing more difficult. They will still be in a relationship but some are asking if I will develop it more than the first fic. The answer is yes. Since this fic is longer, there are already more Drarry moments. The hold up in writing Drarry authentically, while keeping to canon, is that Drarry is *not* canon. The allure of Drarry is the tension that Harry and Draco have during their confrontations in the books. With Harry in Slytherin house and a natural friend, their relationship will still stray more on the side of friendship. I will be working more on Draco's character development but I don't want to make either Harry or Draco an OOC to make their relationship fit. </p><p>I'm confident you'll still like what I am doing. I wanted you to know because you are the people supporting me through this too- you're as much of a part of the Venison Special as I am writing it. </p><p>Thank you for your support; may I see you in the comments for leftovers and takeaway...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Creatures within Classrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests! I have brunch for you- it's got champagne too. <br/>I would like to tell you that I went on a full writers binge for you all. There is so much good stuff coming your way- I can't wait to take you there with me. </p><p>Please enjoy Harry navigating his first challenge at Hogwarts....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry pulled his outer jacket over his body as he shivered with the draft that the door brought in. His books were surrounded around the table that he commandeered with Draco. During their studies, Harry waved over Neville, who was looking around for a place to sit. The three had various books open to help them with their homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes could not focus on the paper for too long. It felt like he was reading the same sentence over and over again. Harry shook his head, pulled on his hair to get the pain to ground him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was not with them in the library tonight. The Slytherin’s and Ravenclaw’s shared a Charms class. Hermione had taken the habit of answering every question that a teacher asked. Her hand was already in the air before the professor was done asking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It discouraged the other students from wanting to try while alienating her. As he and Draco were leaving class, some other Slytherin’s joked about her know-it-all attitude because she was still learning about the magical world. She burst through Harry and Draco, storming off with sniffles. Harry did not defend her from the comments of his fellow house members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She studied with both Draco and Harry, inviting Neville into the group when he was too nervous to find Harry now that they were in ‘warring’ houses. The four of them found compatibility when they studied in the library and companionship when they found empty classrooms to talk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slammed his book closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find Hermione,” he said, turning to pack his parchment in his bag safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Draco asked. Harry sighed, looking around to make sure the librarian wouldn’t yell at him for being too noisy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she is our friend,” he said, zipping his bag closed. “And she shouldn’t have to be alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready to storm off and find her, Neville got up with his bag. Harry clapped Neville on the back, a silent thank you passing through the gesture. They both looked at Draco expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner will be soon anyway,” Neville said to Draco. The three made their way down the less crowded staircases towards the Charms classroom. Other students passed them, Neville was the one that asked the Ravenclaw students if they’d seen Hermione. The students looked at Draco and Harry with sneers but were willing to talk to Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finding out she was last spotted near the dungeon girls bathroom, the three began walking that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bang had them freeze. They looked between each other, still as they realized none of them made the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better find her quickly,” Draco said, moving the three forward. They ducked into the final bathroom they scouted on the floor. Harry heard a shuffle of feet. He went to the one door that was closed and knocked on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” she said, snuffling. Harry looked back at Draco and Neville, who were both giving nervous looks as another bang sounded. This time, closer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Harry said, his hand against the door. Another bang, followed by a series of thumps was coming towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get help,” Draco said, pushing Neville out the door. Harry watched Neville run the way they came, away from the sound of stomping approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go, Hermione,” Draco said, pounding his fist on the door once. A low, vibrating growl broke the silence of the bathroom. Hermione shuffled in her stall, unlocking the door. She was rubbing the tears away from her eyes, but smiled at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped, freezing as she looked at something behind them. Harry and Draco both turned, seeing a troll as tall as the rafters standing between them and the door. The three drew their wands, yet unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run,” Draco said quietly, as if his voice would break the proverbial frozen spell over the troll. Draco darted forward, using the troll's shock to get around him. The troll was moving for them, swinging a large club around. Hermione dragged Harry away, the stall doors shattering to small wooden splinters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot the wall, Draco!” Harry shouted, spotting that the two could crawl under the sinks to get to the door. Draco pulled out his wand and shouted a curse near the bathroom mirrors. The glass shattered outward, cutting into the troll. It screamed, the sound echoing through the room, as it stumbled back onto the toilets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled Hermione along under the cover of the sinks. The two scrambled to meet Draco at the door, who was waving them along. The troll got his legs under him, the club gripped in his hands. Draco directed them around the castle, taking sharp turns rather than sprinting down straight corridors. His misdirection made the troll slow down- giving them more space between them and the enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Harry was looking back to see where the troll was after it gave a mighty roar, he plowed straight into something, landing right on his butt. Professor Snape looked livid, turning his attention to Harry. Before the man could scold him about running through the school, the troll gave another loud roar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems we’ve found the troll Professor Quirrel was speaking of,” Professor McGonagall said as she picked Harry up off the ground. As she moved him off the ground, Harry heard Will’s words echo through his head: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look for an enemy you know is close behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape and McGonagall pushed the three behind them with instructions to get back to their dorms. Hermione thanked them both, giving a hug to Draco and Harry each, before she turned and ran off to the Ravenclaw tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late by the time that Professor Snape arrived back at the Slytherin dorms. He called both Harry and Draco down, scolded them for their foolishness, rewarded them points, then sent them off to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco got ready for bed, excitedly talking about their adventure with the troll. Draco got into bed shortly after Harry did. Harry tossed in the sheets, his body curled close to conserve heat. Draco’s bed curtains were closed, Harry closed his, hoping to trap his heat in a bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sleep was fitful, the moment he thought he was warmer, he would wake with a shiver. Harry turned his head to look at his watch, it was early, too early for his students to be up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a fit of frustration, Harry threw off his covers and got changed for the day. He figured he could walk up to the library and study for a couple hours before making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry began climbing up the stairs, seeing that even the portraits were sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered again, feeling the bits of his feathers pull around his ribcage and arms. Harry made sure that his sleeves covered whatever feathers popped along his arm. The stairs shifted while he was walking on them. He braced against one of the railings, watching it turn to the next platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs stopped at a platform, sliding back into the stones. Harry resumed walking the staircase, looking around for a route that would take him to the library. He yawned as he charted his course, not recognizing the part of Hogwarts he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third floor,” he said, breaking the silence like the sun beginning to paint the sky purple. With no one around, Harry felt emboldened to explore a bit. Quiet steps took him into one corridor, dimly light either because students weren’t supposed to be here, or the early hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a series of doors down the hallway. Most of the iron and wooden doors were closed. The ones that were open were only just so that Harry could stick his head through to see the old and dusty classrooms. He leaned on one of the hinges, wincing as it creaked open with a sound that shattered the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry retreated to the hallway, wondering why the third floor was forbidden if it was a series of empty classrooms. As Harry rolled his eyes at the sham of the third floor, he heard the sound of the stairs turning- stone scraping against stone as it passed over the yawning mouth of the towers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to the sounds around him, catching a scent of something approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his heart pick up in pace as he looked for a door that wasn’t rusted through. Running as quietly as he could, Harry found a door at the end of the hall that did not have dust lining the wood. The iron was black and shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing all of his weight onto the door, it popped open, the only thing saving him from stumbling was his ability to hold onto the handle. Harry turned, his chest against the door. He heard the sound steps walking towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out for an early morning stroll, Professor Quirrell?” The drawl of Professor Snape came. Harry bent down on his knees to look through the keyhole. Professor Quirrell was pale looking, the turban wrapped around his head as it usually was, giving nothing away during the early hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrolling for unruly students,” was his explanation. Harry noticed the man didn’t have his stutter with him. According to the Weasley Twins, Professor Quirrell was the one that alerted the staff of the troll in the dungeons. He, quite dramatically, entered the Great Hall, panicking only to announce that there was danger and pass out. Harry, Draco, and Neville did not get to witness this as they were hunting down Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as I have this morning’s shift and you feel so inclined to assist, then we shall go together.” Professor Snape said. Though Harry could see neither of them, both too far from the small vision space, Harry knew the man was displeased by the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry held his breath as his teachers walked away, the sound of their steps ascending the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan to go to the library was no more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent as he waited, counting to one hundred before his body finally relaxed. Harry closed his eyes, turning so his back was against the door. When he opened them, he froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was arguably worse than getting caught by Professor Snape. This was the horrible death that Dumbledore told the students about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the room was a large three-headed, sleeping dog. Harry didn’t move as the dog took in deep breaths. The three heads were sleeping, eyes closed as they drooled on the massive paws. Along the neck of the Cerberus was a long and thick chain, nailed into the side of the wall. If it were a normal dog, Harry would have thought it to be a black lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled with the twitch of the dog's ear, saddened by the sight of the beast. He remembered Will telling him no creature, man or beast, deserved to be chained. If beasts were, they had the tendency to become violent. While there was a time for a beast to be caged, for transportation or sickness, the state was supposed to be temporary- never long-term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did not step closer to the dog, guessing that the chain could reach him at the door if he woke the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Harry whispered to the dog. The ear flopped back over in response, a great snore echoing through its mouth. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling safe to exit, Harry walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he knew Snape and Quirrell were out on patrol, Harry snuck back down the stairs, contending to try and go back to sleep before morning classes. The sun had turned the sky into a beautiful shade of purple and red, breaking across the frosted November grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry yawned as he slipped back into bed, the feathers along his spine creeping up the length of his arms to keep him warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour passed in a doze, nodding in and out of consciousness. He heard Draco begin to shuffle, rolling over in his sheets to pull the blankets over his head. Harry eventually roused himself out of bed, letting Draco cast a spell over his uniform to press the creases out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two left their shared dorm space, filing with the other students to make their way to breakfast, Harry saw Professor Snape sitting on one of the chairs. He greeted the students, letting them pass under his wary gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, Mr. Draco,” he said. Draco immediately looked over at Harry, trying to figure out what he’d done through the night. The two followed Professor Snape to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the heating charms not working in your dorm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They work just fine,” Draco said with a smile. Professor Snape hummed, his attention back on Harry. Harry tried not to shrink under his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Professor Snape said, a fond smile on his face. “Why don’t you head to the Great Hall so that Mr. Potter and I can talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at Harry yet left without arguing with their Head of House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold in the evening, Mr. Potter?” Professor Snape asked. Harry was unsure where the conversation was going. He nodded his head slowly. Professor Snape lifted his finger for Harry to wait, walking away from the boy to his private quarters that sat behind his office. He wasn’t gone long, the man emerged holding a heavy grey blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed it to Harry, who had to take it with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” he said, running his hand along the warm cloth, “is a thermal blanket. It is spelled with a series of warming charms. It doesn't produce its own heat, rather, take the heat that you produced and keep it close.” He led Harry out of his office, now alone in the main communal area of Slytherin House. “If this doesn’t keep you warm, alert me and I shall brew you a potion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran off to his room quickly, tossing the blanket over the length of his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, rejoining his teacher. Professor Snape smiled at Harry, holding the main door open for him to pass through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Potter,” he said. “I wouldn’t be a good head of house if I didn’t know what my pupils were up to. Even in the early hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cringed, so Professor Snape was after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get caught,” Harry said as they walked up the stairs to the main floor, the sound of the student body getting closer. Professor Snape hummed, stopping at the diverging path to the main entrance and the staff door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did confess.” Professor Snape nodded his head at Harry, turning on his heel to saunter over to the back door that led to the professor's dining table. Harry, stunned by the way his teacher pulled the truth from him so effortlessly, gave a single laugh. He made his way to his house table, spotting Draco in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will came into the house, flipping through the mail that was in their box. He arrived at the doorstep with two other letters on the mat. He scooped them up, a smile on his lips to see Harry’s handwriting. It still wasn’t up to Hannibal’s standard of penmanship, but it was legible. The other letter was written with spider-like handwriting with a green seal on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was sitting at his harpsichord, a sheet of music on the stand with a pencil in the slot of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got mail,” Will said, moving to the seat next to the instrument. “The standard: bills, junk,” he said. He held up the two parchment envelopes for Hannibal to see. “Harry wrote us a letter, I think his teacher did too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which do you think we should read first?” Hannibal asked, his full attention on Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the teacher’s,” Will said as he ripped past the wax seal. The parchment unfolded for him. “To the parents and guardians of Harry Potter,” he read to Hannibal, “as Harry’s Head of House, it is my responsibility to take notice of the health and wellness of my students. I have noticed, as the year progresses, Harry has become more lethargic and cannot maintain a stable core temperature. His body cannot seem to find equilibrium.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My concern is this is happening with the change in seasons. Should the symptoms persist, I shall test him for illness or creature status to ensure his physical wellbeing. If you are aware, however, of what is causing his circadian unbalance, please do not hesitate to contact me. All matters will be kept confidential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sincerely, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House,” Will finished, handing the paper over for Hannibal to read. Will watched Hannibal’s eyes scan over the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Circadian unbalance,’” Will quoted when the paper laid on the harpsichord keys between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is clear that he has knowledge of the muggle world,” Hannibal said, putting his pencil to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is wrong with Harry?” Will asked. Hannibal hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that Harry is going into an early hibernation,” Hannibal said. “It is common for fawns to enter hibernation early or late in the season, and his symptoms are consistent with it, according to his teacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do to keep him from sleeping through his classes?” Will asked. “How did you do it while playing human?” Hannibal smiled up at Will’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A steady diet,” he answered. Will glared at him- it wasn’t like Harry was skilled enough, nonetheless, old enough to be hunting on his own. “I will begin making a potion for the three of us to regulate the hormone fluctuation that comes with Hibernation. I have managed to perfect it to a pill taken daily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will paused for a moment, mulling over the words Hannibal spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birth control,” he deadpanned. “You’re giving our son birth control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Hannibal that rolled his eyes at the accusation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not to prevent breeding, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pill, taken daily, for his hormones,” Will clarified. He shook his head at the situation. “What should we do about his professor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe that he knows of our heritage,” Hannibal said, looking over the letter again, going so far as to flip it over, bringing it to his nose to smell. “He suspects something non-human, but I doubt he will say anything unless certain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a potion mastery, he is a standard healer in Magical Britain,” Will said, reaching across the stack for the letter that Harry wrote as Hannibal went into the kitchen to remove the heart from the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed loudly at the words Harry wrote in his letter, smirking at Hannibal when he asked what was the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our son found a three-headed dog!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was gifted with the sight of Hannibal rolling his eyes for a second time that evening, the knife clutched in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the habits…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for joining me. I hope that you liked the chapter. For those who've been here from the beginning, I kept the "of all the habits" quote for you. Also, can I say what a fun time it is writing Caretaker!Snape, who knows that Harry snuck out and totally was hunting him down but got sidetracked by Quirrell only to pull a confession from Harry; its getting to be like a writers kink. </p><p>If you want takeaway- I'll see you in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening, guests and friends.</p><p>Please join me for seconds, for dessert. Do not be fooled, this dessert packs a punch- remember some other boy who was good at manipulating Hagrid about his creatures...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry watched the owls descend from the ceiling, flying to their students to drop off letters. Harry saw Hedwig’s bright white feathers crest the sky, flying in elegant arches until she landed by his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Hedwig,” Harry said, handing over some of his bacon to her. She hooted, rubbing her head onto the palm of his hand. She lifted her leg for Harry to take the letter and package. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a beautiful bird,” Draco said, eyeing her. “Who sent you mail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Harry said, knowing immediately who’s neat handwriting composed the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am glad that your classes are proceeding nicely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have provided you a bottle of pills. Take one, every morning with breakfast to help regulate the Hibernation symptoms. This is common for fawns, do not fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dad and I are very proud of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry carefully folded the note back into the parchment envelope, then within the pages of his charms textbook to keep it neatly pressed. Picking up the square package, Harry could feel things rolling around. He unraveled the twine around the package, slipping the paper around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two jars. The first had small indigo tablets within the bottle, directions printed on the side with Harry’s name on it as if he got them from a muggle pharmacy. He slipped one out of the bottle and into his mouth, swallowing it with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Draco asked. Harry shook the bottle, little </span>
  <em>
    <span>tings </span>
  </em>
  <span>clinking inside with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just pills to keep me alive,” Harry replied. Draco smiled as he rolled his eyes at Harry’s sarcasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking the pill, Harry looked at the other bottle. This one was black with a tight seal on the top. It took him a couple tries, but the lid popped off. on the inside of the lid was a slip of paper that read: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For you...or the dog</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recognized the handwriting of his dad. There was what looked like jerky inside the bottle. After confirming that no teachers were looking, Harry lifted a piece of jerky up to his nose and inhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, mouth salivating as the scent of human pulled his hunger. He laughed as he ate the slice in his hand. His hunger found nourishment with the jerky, the chill that came over his body broken as he continued to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had a letter in his hands, a fierce looking owl traveled out of the hall after dropping it off to him. His color drained a bit as his eyes travelled over the words. Draco sneered as he slammed the letter down on the table, writing side down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Harry asked, watching his friend. Draco packed up his bag, taking the letter and shoving it into the depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to Care,” he growled, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. Harry bottled up his pills and the human jerky, putting them into the bottom of the bag carefully. Harry watched as Draco disappeared with the other students that were making their way to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked by himself to the rotunda. He spotted Neville making his way over to Hagrid’s hut, jogging over to him. Neville smiled when Harry approached the group of students, Neville broke off to join the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry was about to ask what was in the letter that caused Draco to storm off, only to be interrupted by a red head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too close to the snakes,” he said, “or they’ll poison you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Draco could rant at the boy, either getting himself a detention or points removed, Harry interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were smart enough to make the distinction,” Harry said coolly to the boy, “you would know that snakes have </span>
  <em>
    <span>venom </span>
  </em>
  <span>not poison.” The Slytherin’s around Harry smirked, chortling to themselves as he backed into the sea of Gryffindors. Before any arguments could break out, Hagrid came around the side of his hut, carrying a barn owl on the perch of his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s chicks just hatched,” he said, holding the tired looking owl up. “Today, you’ll be lookin’ to see if they’re healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid led the students over to the nest of chicks. It was difficult not to coo over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco,” Harry said, holding one of the fluffy chicks in his hands. Draco scoffed at Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes, setting the chick down with its other mates. Rather than go to Draco, Harry turned around to find Hagrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Hagrid,” he greeted. The large man turned from where he was organizing a feed drawer. “Could I come and talk to you tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thin’ Harry,” he told him. Hagrid looked around, “but keep this to yerself.” Harry nodded his head, ready to ask what Hagrid was doing with the three headed dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone would know, it would be him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class was tense between Harry and Draco. Harry figured that whatever was in the letter was causing him to be upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you ignoring me?” Harry asked away from the other students. Draco looked at the proximity of the other students and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not ignoring you, Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter?” Harry asked. “Alright Malfoy, what’s your problem then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The use of his last name seemed to unbalance him. Draco looked like he was going to argue more, only for his shoulders to drop. Defeated with the use of their last names, Draco yielded by rifling through his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the parchment, crumpled from where it was in the bag, clenched between his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy here, Harry,” Draco whispered, looking up at the Hogwarts castle with a mystical expression on his face. Draco lifted the paper in his fists, shaking it. “Mother tries to keep me away from it.” Draco brushed his hand over his eyes in a quick movement. “I hate who my father makes me sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could understand that in his own way. When the Dursley’s would have to take him out in public, they were nice to him. Harry learned from an early age that it was only to keep up their appearances; as soon as the doors closed- they were back to their horrid selves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hate someone and love someone at the same time?” Draco asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was sure this was a question for his father, yet, Draco was a friend in need- a friend that was hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as the two watched the other students feed the owl. “But if you don’t want to become your father, then you won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s that easy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harry said, lifting a hand to point at his scar. “There might be people that only see the outer image, but at least you’ll know they don’t care for you as your friends do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was silent after that, the paper still in his hand. Hagrid looked over at the two of them, his brow furrowed in confusion. Harry waved him off, trying to convey they were okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Harry,” Draco said, putting the paper on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Harry replied, laughing when Draco set the paper on fire. Harry didn’t get to read the words his father wrote Draco, but they had as much weight on Draco as the ash did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, their problems were a mild inconvenience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go study with Neville after Charms,” Draco said as the parchment finished burning. “Stick it to my father.” Harry clapped Draco on the back as the two made their way to the Gryffindor they befriended on the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s larger problem was the three-headed dog. He had no clue how to smuggle the dog out of the school. His plan mostly consisted of showing the cerberus to Will before Hannibal. If Will and Harry both liked the dog, Hannibal would be outvoted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars aligned for Harry. Professor Flitwick decided that rather than give a midterm test, he would be assigning a paper for the students to research that was not on the year’s curriculum. Each student was to pick a charm, write about its uses, counterspells, history, and any other information the student felt would make their essay better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the students groaned, from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When Professor Flitwick asked if there were any students that knew what they wanted to research, Harry shot his hand into the air with a speed that Hermione was known for. Professor Flitwick called on Harry with a laugh, the chalk hanging in the air by the chalkboard next to his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shrinking charm,” he said. Professor Flitwick chuckled as he wrote the name of the spell on the board. Hermione chose her essay topic as quickly as he did. Students flicked through the surrounding books on charms to write about while Harry got the opportunity to begin studying the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only ten days before Yule, giving Harry enough time to research the charm and hopefully perfect it on the dog. While Draco and Hermione went off to the library, Harry told them he would catch up, giving the excuse of trying to find Neville. When he lost them at the turning stairs, Harry walked with a brisk pace to the third floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the area for people looking for him before darting into the door with the Cerberus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Harry said. The dog snarled at him, great paws bracing over the floor. Harry swallowed a knot in his throat. This dog wasn’t much larger than the troll but seemed like a dangerous threat. He took a deep breath to center himself before kneeling on the ground. The chain rattled as the lips pulled back to show a set of white teeth. “I’m Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled the jerky from his bag and popped the top off. The dog sniffed the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to be like you,” Harry said, tossing a piece to the middle head. “Chained up and afraid,” the dog ate the piece in one bite; Harry doubted that the creature even tasted the meat. He broke off another piece, throwing it in a high arch for the dog to catch. Harry watched the paws move to catch the jerky, seeing there was a trap door underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t give up on you,” he said, not moving closer. “My parents made that. They helped me too, just like I am going to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that the jerky helped him with his Hibernation symptoms. There were ten days before break, enough time that he would slip back into his shivers without the aid of human flesh. He had dealt with worse before his father found him. Harry tossed the rest of the meat to the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it as a good sign that the dog licked his chops, no longer snarling at Harry. He smiled as he slid the backpack onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back for you soon,” Harry promised, slipping out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was ready to go down to Hagrid, thinking of all the ways he could assist the dog while he passed from class to class. At dinner, he made sure to eat quickly, as if it would get him closer to slipping away with the other dismissed students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Draco asked as Harry made to slip away. Hagrid’s hut was still considered to be the grounds of Hogwarts, therefore, Harry didn’t think he was out breaking curfew. Professor Snape wouldn’t see it that way- he wanted to get the information and get back before his Head of House found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid’s hut,” Harry said. “I want to know if he uses a magnifying charm on the pumpkins or some fertilizer, you know, for my paper in Charms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was silent for a minute, looking him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a shite lie,” he said. “Don’t let Snape catch you. I can’t save you if he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was willing to get a detention if he got any more information on the dog on the third floor. He shouldered his backpack and walked along with the students until he got close to the corridor that would feed to Hagrid’s Hut. Harry didn’t see Hagrid at dinner but he could see that all of the huts lights were on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knocked on the door, smiling when he heard another dog barking. Hagrid shooed off the dog, Fang, and opened the large door. Harry slipped in as Hagrid closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘ello Harry,” he greeted. Harry shrugged off his outer jacket, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the hut, feeling for the first time as if his body could stabilize without the aid of pills from his father or a blanket from Professor Snape. “Whatcha need talkin’ about?” he asked. Hagrid pointed to the very large chair for Harry to sit in, pouring some water into a drinking gourd made of some animal bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know why there was a Cerberus chained up on the third floor,” Harry said, deciding to be blunt. Hagrid furrowed his great brow, looking down at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer found Fluffy?” he asked, shocked as he turned to move the fire’s embers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluffy?” Harry questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, little fella, shouldn’t be on the third floor,” Hagrid pointed to Harry as he said this, but a smile was on his face. Harry smiled back to his teacher as he sat back at the table. “The litt’l pup-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluffy is a puppy?” Harry asked, almost flopping back in his seat. This may be a problem. If Fluffy was due to grow, he wasn’t sure if his father would allow such a large dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir. Charm’d to look larger. Doesn’ hurt ‘em one bit.” Hagrid lifted his mug, muttering to himself, “his bite still hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluffy is alone, Hagrid,” Harry said, leaning forward to look down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a job ‘ter do.” Hagrid didn’t sound convinced by his own words. “‘e’s just a pup, but he’s got big paws ‘ter fill.” If what Hagrid was saying was true, it would seem that all Harry had to do would be break the spell over the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big is he, actually?” Harry asked, hoping that the size Fluffy currently stood at was highly dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a normal pup, three heads an’ all,” Hagrid drank down the rest of his mug, slamming it down on the table with a little force. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. His dad would like the puppy and his father would learn to love the creature as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you sad that he’s trapped all alone, in a small room, with no other dogs?” Harry asked him. Hagrid didn’t respond, looking down at his hands to sag his shoulders. “He’s got to be lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was laying it on thick, and felt bad for doing so, but he could tell that Hagrid also felt wrong by the dog’s situation. He only hoped the man wouldn’t say anything or be too distressed when Harry stole him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrigh’ Harry,” Hagrid said, standing up. “”You bette’ get back to yer dorm. I got work in the forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry promised his parent’s he wouldn’t go too deep into the Forest. Neither of them could really do anything about keeping him away, but they informed him of the natural danger of the place and how it could be considered rude to run along the middle of other creatures' territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come?” he asked, running to Hagrid’s side and looking out the window. It had been so long since he shifted into his pelt. Hibernation didn’t require him to spend time in it, but now that he might have the opportunity to shift, even for a small amount of time, was something to be excited about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Harry,” Hagrid said, reaching high above Harry to grab a crossbow off the top of his shelves. He pulled it and a quiver full of arrows down. “Somethin’s huntin’ unicorns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the perfect time for Harry to both shift, and hunt for something to feed Fluffy. Harry had practiced some shrinking charms since given the essay work. He might be able to shrink down a dead deer and give it to the dog as a bribe, showing that he is trustworthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hunts unicorns?” Harry asked, trotting alongside Hagrid as he made his way closer to the lip of the trees. Harry was itching to shift now that he felt the cool mist of the forest touch his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evil.” Hagrid loaded an arrow into the bow quiver, Fang whining next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please come, Hagrid?” Harry asked before he was ordered to leave. “I can help! I can expand the search for the injured ones!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid looked into the forest, the yawning mouth towering above them, reaching on all sides. Hagrid may know the forest like the back of his hand, but he was still only one man. He sighed, a great cloud of breath blowing from him like a dragon at a forge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrigh’ but,” he said when Harry almost skipped in. “Yer should know to run if ya see anything, yah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said with a firm nod to his head. The two marched in together, Fang whining by his side. Harry knew he couldn’t take off immediately or Hagrid would get suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would someone hunt a unicorn?” He asked, hopping over a fallen log while Hagrid stepped over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killin’ a unicorn leaves ya with a curse,” Hagrid explained from where he was looking at some tracks. He scanned the trees surrounding them, sighing as he stood up. “Drinkin’ their blood can extend yer life but it leaves ya with an unquenchable thirst for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head, looking around at the fog. He wasn’t sure if it was unnatural or not. The way that it clung just high enough to keep their vision obscured. Harry knew that his senses would only expand if he was shifted. He could look for any harmed unicorns in his pelt much faster than his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid,” Harry said, waving him over to a bush. Tangled in it were several strands of white hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Harry,” Hagrid said, clapping Harry on the back. While Hagrid looked for tracks or other signs of the unicorn, Harry took to untangling the stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could cover more ground if we split up,” Harry said, handing Hagrid the lock of unicorn tail hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave ya on yer own,” Hagrid said, looking the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Hagrid,” Harry promised, waving off his concern. He lifted his wand. “I’ll send red sparks up in the air if I need you. Especially if I find a unicorn that needs help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid looked around the forest one last time, perhaps realizing that the best way to help a herd of unicorns was for them to venture out themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would give ya Fang, but he’s a coward.” Harry laughed at Hagrid, going to pet the whining Fang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Harry said, turning around without fear to walk into the mist and depths of the forest. He waited, counting to one hundred as he walked away, listening for any signs of Hagrid before he shifted into his pelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook out his feathers, stretching out his back and hooves. It felt good to be back in his feathers, like his pelt was a suit with wrinkles, Harry’s magic rushed to his skin and warmed under him. The coolness of night did not touch his pelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pawing the ground as his senses enhanced, Harry could feel the magic that his father told him about- how his wand was somehow with him, magic against magic. His ears flicked around, the natural sounds of a forest not leading him to any direction but the one away from Hagrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cantering through the woods, Harry leapt over the fallen trees and roots with a practiced ease, landing and giving a little buck for his excitement. Though he was small and still a fawn, he was able to run faster given his size, keeping him from the branches that his parents would have to duck under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running through the forest felt like coming home. The wonderful feeling of the wind carding through his feathers as he hunted for prey. He could smell it was closer, turning so he could find the fully grown deer he had scented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent was headier than a doe, a dangerous target for both the size and the antlers of the stag. Harry was without his own; if he approached poorly and missed the kill strike, he would be forced to run away from the other deer’s antlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry climbed the bank of the deer, outflanking him as he jumped onto the back, sending him to the ground with teeth around his throat. The stag bleated as they hit the ground, a wounded sound echoing through the night as Harry clenched onto the neck, killing it before the scent of fear could spoil the meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting back to his human skin, clothing on and wand clutched in his hand, he muttered the shrinking spell onto the deer, watching as it slowly shrank down until it was no bigger than a deer figurine. He put the deer into his pocket as he licked his lips, tasting the warm blood upon them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coppery taste of blood made him look down at the state of his clothes. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered </span>
  </em>
  <span>in blood, forgetting that his pelt was coated in the blood of his kill. All the times that Hannibal and Will would groom him, they would clean the blood of a kill off him. Harry waved his wand over his skin and clothing, removing the blood from them before returning to the task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cantering through the forest, Harry stopped to sniff the new scents around, searching for any blood that might lead him to a harmed unicorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind came from the south, ruffling his feathers, and carrying the scent of blood with it. Harry lifted his head, turning to the scent of the wind. He waited, listening for the rustling of trees that came with the next gust of wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was like no blood he scented. It smelled of copper but had an element of fresh water, like the dew drops of a new morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry followed the scent, certain that it was the unicorn. He galloped forward, his long legs carrying him through the forest floor. He slowed as the scent grew stronger and death began to permeate the air. If something could take down a unicorn, then Harry had no doubt it would try to kill him. He knew, as a Ravenfawn, he was immune to the killing curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both his parents stressed that in no way, did that make him indestructible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry crouched, crawling on all fours closer to the lip where the blood hung over the forest like netting. In the bowl that Harry was above laid a dead unicorn. The white coat was stark against the darkness of the forest, almost glowing with ethereal power. Silver blood painted the ground, a dark looming creature hovering over the neck of the great beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to make his plan to summon Hagrid, there was a twig that snapped. Harry froze, wondering for a brief moment if he were the cause of it. The humanoid figure lifted it’s head to the mouth of the bowl they were in. Beyond, Harry saw a white filly paw the ground nervously from the outside of the lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could smell the familiarity of the filly. It was the daughter of the mare, about the same size as he was. Where she would one day have a horn growing from her head, now was a tiny gold glowing nub- the clearest sign she was no common horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The filly nickered again, walking closer to the body of the mother despite the predator standing above. The figure stood up, blood covering the brown cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain erupted through his forehead, colors coating his visual spectrum as the creature walked to the approaching filly. He refused to make a sound as the pain coursed through him.  Through tear filled eyes, Harry could see that the abomination looked like it was almost flying to the filly, preying upon the scent of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry growled, shaking his head free of the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged, leaping down over the body of the unicorn. He landed with a thud that had the abomination begin to turn towards Harry. Though he did not have the high ground, Harry had the element of surprise and approach from a blind spot. Teeth bared, Harry jumped up to strike at the creature, putting himself between the monster and the filly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the creature stumbled back, Harry stuck forward with his jaws, clenching down onto the shoulder to give a kill shake. Acidic and vile blood burst into his mouth, forcing him to gag and release the abomination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fell from his mouth, the creature giving a human cry in pain. Harry lunged again, taking a part of the creature that was clothed to bite. Harry tossed it to the ground, the blood too much to keep in his mouth before the need to vomit overcame him. He reared up, pushing both of his hooves against the human chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the creature was on the floor, it cast a spell towards Harry, a blasting hex that he narrowly dodged. The tree behind him burst with the intended explosion, blasting it back. Harry charged forward with his head down, smacking his skull into the body of the creature; even without horns was painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature reached for Harry, throwing his body on top of Harry’s barrel. Harry growled loudly, curling his spine inward so his feathers would puff outward as he gave a powerful buck, forcing the creature to back away from Harry with ragged breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard was fighting a losing battle; blood loss was crippling its movements, Harry continued to charge and strike with his hooves. When he raised his wand hand to Harry, the fawn reached to bite down on the arm- marking him as Harry’s prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was tiring, his head splitting in pain. He barreled the creature again with his skull, intent to rear up and crush the man’s head beneath his hooves. Before he could bring his weight down, the man vanished with a pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted on the battlefield, mouth hanging open to let gravity drop the acidic blood that burned his mouth. Saliva pooled around him, frothing at the mouth, a filly approached another terrifying beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The filly dipped her head to him, one leg stretched in a bow. Harry felt as if his head was full of cotton. As elegantly as he could with a woozy head, Harry returned the bow. The filly rose her head, walking towards him still. Not knowing what to do, Harry remained still. She leaned forward, the nub of her horn between his eyes where his antlers would one day grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A zap burst through his head, in the center of his pain- splitting it like an egg with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>zap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ow! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought, backing away from the filly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry. It is the only way we can talk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she projected, her sorrow coming along with it. Harry stumbled back to a balanced position, watching as she nuzzled her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was her name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked, not trusting himself to be able to walk on his four legs. The filly dropped her legs, laying in the crux of the wounded neck, sliver blood of black and silver coating her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have names. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s legs gave under him, no longer strong enough to hold upright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She would sing when I got scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Melody, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said, tipping over on the grass, breathing hard in the dirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want to remember- that can be her name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And will you name me, nightfawn? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry huffed a laugh in the dirt, the scent of tainted blood bringing him to gag again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said. It may be the only thing that could get him out of this situation. Harry couldn’t hold his pelt together any longer. Curling into himself, a painful realigning of bones snapped skin over feathers. His wand was in his hand, blood all over him. Harry turned his head from the filly and vomited more of the blood that he took in when protecting Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re human? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked, standing from her mother, from Melody. With shaky hands, Harry removed the blood from him, his uniform was covered in dirt, but no longer held the blood of his prey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope asked, nuzzling her nose over his sweaty hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice bound across his mind with mighty hooves and an imposing presence. He lifted a hand to his head, knowing where the unicorn was since it could speak so loud in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is a Ravenfawn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the unicorn said. There was a herd surrounding him, unicorns of all ages almost banishing the darkness from the forest with the glow of their white coats. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the filly said, running to the stallion to nuzzle his breastbone as Harry would have done to his parents. A conversation happened between the two, the filly giving a small nicker before taking place by the father’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is your name, so that when we meet, I will know you in both forms, fawn? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter,” he grunted from the floor in an undignified heap to be surrounded by a grouping of unicorns. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I beseech Twelve Blessings to you, Harry Potter, the Ravenfawn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s vision had blurred, like the potion Will gave him no longer had an effect- as if he would need glasses again. He could see the profile of Hope trot off to another group of unicorns, the feeling of grief separating from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light around him faded with their departure, but a glowing star stood above him. He could feel the imposing presence in his mind as he laid on the floor- the stallion over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have saved a filly, fawn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stallion said. Harry felt his skin shiver in the cold, a sheen of sweat coming over him as the fog gathered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summon the friend of the forest, Hagrid. He shall take you to safety, fawn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast stomped a hoof near Harry’s head, he was too delirious for fear, yet the action cleared his mind just enough to point his wand upward and cast a spell through the treeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your chivalry is admired. I cannot save you now, but enter this forest and you shall be welcome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The creature dipped his horn over Harry. The glow began to dim, the feeling of his mind coming back to his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your secret remains to the beings of this forest and shall stretch no further. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel his body slipping away from him as if he were sand. He looked up at the trees, the few stars that broke through the dark treeline with little specks of bright white. The red sparks let behind a line of sulfur that would lead directly towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could only hope that it was Hagrid that found him before the abomination returned from the darkness he approached. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could you imagine if Harry went to Snape because he couldn't get the jar open, like: 'pls, sir, halp.' and he pops it open to a wafting smell of human...I thought about it, I really did. </p><p>Which is why I put Harry's thought process of outvoting Hannibal when it came to Fluffy. </p><p>I hope that you are all healthy and well- drink some water, get eight hours of sleep, make that bread, then eat bread. And remember that dessert means you'll have sweet dreams...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Benadryl Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good afternoon, friends! It is such a sunny day today, may good things fall on your plates. This chapter is kinda for me- I have a longer Severus perspective that I hope you will enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus could say he was having a relatively uneventful year. While he thought hiding the Philosopher’s stone in Hogwarts was a foolish idea, particularly because Harry Potter would be returning to the magical world- and with that, bringing along a slew of threats. He set up his own riddle, numerous potion bottles sitting before an ever burning fire, the last of the trials before getting to the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He anticipated Harry Potter’s arrival with a nervous interest. While inspecting his papers at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wool’s Orphanage </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew that the papers were fraudulent, even as he burned them. Dumbledore and Severus had watched from the rooftop as police cars surrounded the small orphanage, scaring the children back to their rooms as the matrons were interrogated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no information on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter, when he arrived, sounded like a happy and healthy child. He did not have a pair of glasses as his birth father did as well as better manners. Harry was a quiet minded child. He showed interest in Quidditch but showed no love for the sport as his father did. He performed well in his classes- his papers were well written for a child his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the magical book that listed all of the students arriving at Hogwarts, under Harry’s name were two guardians: Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Mr. William Graham. Dumbledore and Snape pondered the name ‘Lecter’ for some time, each silently wondering if the Lecter family had truly been lost at the end of Grindelwald’s defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an odd thing about Harry- he smelled of human. While this was normal for many of the students, Harry smelled of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunted </span>
  </em>
  <span>human- the lingering aroma of a fresh kill. It was his starvation that confirmed the scent of humans- the head spinning effect to smell blood. With the use of potions, Severus could dull his own senses from smelling the numerous hormonal teens around him, especially the females. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus would never feed on one of his students, or any minor, like that. It was vile to think there were some vampires that glutted and lusted on the youth. He’d rather his fangs pulled from his gums before brought to such a desperate state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smelled of this human blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Severus was seized with the thought that something had hunted him, that his parents Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Mr. William Graham harmed him. Severus’ panic quelled when he remembered that Harry had not left Hogwarts since arriving in September, nor had his parents visited. The scent only followed him at meal times- and Severus would have noticed if Harry was snacking on any of the Slytherins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was not his own; he suffered no injury. There was no blood in his goblet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Severus could not figure out how the scent of human clung to Harry Potter there was little doubt that it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock interrupted is musing. He reached for his mug of tea, taking a sip to clear his parched throat before allowing the student to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” he said warmly, waving the door closed behind his godson. Draco walked in, rubbing his hands with an air of distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I hurt Harry’s feelings,” Draco said, flopping down on the chair, his leg bouncing with anxiety. “And he hasn’t come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry is not in the dorm?” Severus asked, his body tensing. He did not like not knowing where Harry was; his legacy alone was a liability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said some stupid pureblood shite over the day,” Draco murmured, eyes not looking at Severus. “He said he forgave me.” Snape stood up, pinching his brow as the beginning of a headache took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is one thing that the Potter’s were known for, it’s their uncanny, if not foolish, ability to forgive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a courtesy he would be denied forever from Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went down to Hagrid’s hut earlier,” Draco informed him. Severus’ headache was almost summoned to a full migraine at those words. Hagrid had told him there was something hunting unicorns in the forest, leaving behind marks of a feeding. It didn’t bode well for the security of the Philosophers stone or Harry if the two were connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Severus said, kneeling next to his godson on the seat. “Harry isn’t avoiding you. He’s probably still with Hagrid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s past curfew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A student can be out past curfew if they are with a professor. Either Harry is taking advantage of that or he is on a jaunt through the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.” Severus threw on his outer cloak, grabbing one of his portable potion bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco followed after him, standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room with the few other students watching their interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all know the rules,” he said, bidding them farewell when they gave a silent nod of their heads only to return to the work in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took the stairs two at a time, the same sinking feeling in his gut as when Dumbledore dragged him to the orphanage. He made it to the main level when an overwhelming scent of blood was brought in. Severus covered his nose as he followed the trail, leading towards Hagrid’s hut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the infirmary,” Severus said to Hagrid, already seeing that Harry was carried in the half-giant’s arms. Hagrid was a tall man that took long strides, able to take stairs four at a time when he wanted to move quickly. Hagrid said nothing to Severus, muttering to Harry about blood and dead unicorns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically kicking down the infirmary door, Hagrid went over to the first bed and placed Harry down, taking the next bed and staring blankly at the boy. Madam Pomphery came over, a hand over her mouth as she took in the image of Harry shaking on the bed with a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled off the blood from Harry’s clothing, the unicorn blood burned off into the air. The mysterious sludge he pocketed into a vial. Not recognizing the sample, Severus cast a large, translucent bubble over them, unsure if his student was contagious with anything. It was unlikely for Severus to get sick given his creature status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went to cast spells showing Harry’s vitals, he turned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as small muscle twitches changed to full convulsions. Severus cursed as he tipped Harry on his side while the boy seized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry vomited the sickness that clung to his insides. With little time to roll his sleeves properly, Severus removed his outer coat, arms exposed to the air around them as he tended to Harry, one hand over his stomach. Harry’s stomach clenched violently as he vomited, trying to pull the poison from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grounded his palm over Harry’s stomach and began to chant, thankful that he found a teacher in a vampire that was old enough to remember Healing Chants in return for his blood. He spared a look up when he heard the door open, seeing Albus and Minerva walking over to him. The scent of the bile must have hit them at the same time, noses covered with a fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s teeth were chattering, skin covered with a sheen of clammy sweat did nothing to alleviate the heat burning within his body. The black sludge covered the ground where Harry was tipped over. His convulsions were still intense, but with nothing to give, Harry simply gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s delirious,” he muttered, to himself or his audience, he had little time to think. Harry’s temperature had climbed to a dangerous 103.2 degrees. Severus cleaned the blood out of Harry’s mouth and from the room around, taking another sample for later study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be cooled,” Minerva said, voice muffled from outside the bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we dunk him in an ice bath, we risk sending him into thermal shock,” he growled, feeling out of his depth as Harry’s breathing increased again, heartbeat and blood pressure rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do something!” Madam Pomphery said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s been poisoned by something magical there is no telling what a magical solution may do to his body.” Severus gripped the edge of the bed with his hands, eyes glazing over as he thought of all the possibilities to treat Harry. He knew that Hagrid had gone out to hunt for the creature that hunted the unicorns- it could be anything that Harry encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they all had a good idea none were willing to voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of magical options, Severus grabbed his portable bag and expanded it, lifting up the section that had muggle tools and solutions. He pulled the charcoal tablets out, ripping them open with his teeth to dump into a glass flask filled with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his wand over Harry’s nose and mouth, performing a complex breathing spell to circle oxygen around Harry’s sinus’ to his lungs. The spell monitoring his breathing dipped. Severus reached to his bag, the cool plastic tube revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Albus asked, watching as the charcoal solution swirled with the aid of a simple potions spell. He lifted the tube over Harry’s mouth, tilting him back and opening his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pump his stomach,” Severus said, his own voice sounding distant. Charcoal was one of the oldest </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>medicinal treatments- muggles and wizards alike using it to treat illness. With the tube and solution ready, Severus steeled himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry about this,” Severus muttered to Harry as he spelled the lubricated tube down his throat. Harry gagged, his body lurching upright. “It will keep you alive long enough for your parents to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew that his actions would be questioned from the wizards outside the quarantine bubble. He worked quickly, the tube sliding down Harry’s throat with a little more ease once it worked past the gag reflex. Harry’s eyes rolled, coming to contact with his own, only to dart to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His student wasn’t aware of what was happening to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Severus never practiced this method with his vampire teacher, and hoped he never would have too, he was glad for the information now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” he said absently to Harry as he continued to push the tube. It would need to hit the internal well of the stomach before Severus could tip the charcoal solution down. He lifted his wand, hovering the funnel over the top opening of the tube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be unpleasant,” Severus said to a delirious Harry. Severus tipped the solution back, watching the black liquid pour down the edge of the tube, down Harry’s throat where it would pull the rest of the poison from the lining of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s magic reacted immediately, hovering over his skin in a green hue, striking out against the bubble. Severus could tell the moment the solution hit his stomach, Harry gave another gag, trying to expel the plastic and solution. Severus shushed him, rubbing his sweaty hair as best he could while doing the job of three people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight it, Harry,” Severus whispered, ducking out of the way from a green trendle of magic that stuck the shield. “Easy now. You’re almost there.” Harry’s eyes were open, bloodshot and unseeing as he strained against the spells around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now comes the ugly part,” Severus said. As quickly as he could without harming Harry, Severus removed the tube from his throat. Harry’s stomach clenched again with the need to vomit. Severus tipped him to the side once more as the last of the tube slid out with a sick sound, followed by another round of vomiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Various fluids were everywhere within the bubble. Harry’s uniform was soaked in the fluids of his sickness, bile, blood, saliva, the charcoal and blood from his stomach permeated the air. Severus spared a look at himself, seeing that he too was covered in the same amount of sick as he neglected to put a covering charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time was still of the essence but Harry had stabilized; color returning to his lips and fingernails. His fever was still high- they weren’t out of the clear yet. Waving his wand over himself and the boy, he removed the fluids, banishing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took the moment to check over Harry’s skull, running his fingers through the locks of hair to see if there was blood or a head injury. He felt something odd behind his ear, turning his face to see if Harry had a splinter. Attached to the flesh of his skull, between the hair follicles, was something thicker. He ran his finger around the part, popping it free. Between his fingers, was a single black feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pocketed the feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst seems to have passed.” He looked through the translucent shield. “We need to alert his parents. I believe Harry’s father is more skilled than I at this point.” Severus wasn’t pleased with Harry’s vital signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to Harry?” Minerva asked. Severus pulled a sheet of parchment, scribbling over the notes he made as well as a dire plea to help. He pulled one of the buttons off his jacket, spelling a portkey. He handed the button over to Albus to complete so they could arrive inside Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pumped his stomach,” Severus said. “He probably absorbed some of the poison. His father, as a doctor, is more qualified than I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Saint Mungo’s?” Dumbledore said, handing the button back. Severus sealed the button to the letter. There was a fireplace with a connected floo network in case students needed to be moved to a different medical unit. Severus threw powder into the fire, watching the flames erupt in a glow of green. He threw the envelope into the fire after shouting for its delivery to Potter’s Guardians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he finally said, pacing in front of the fireplace. “If he is moved to Mungo’s they will use a magical solution on him. There is no telling what it may do to Harry’s body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down at his watch, to the fireplace, summoning Harry’s guardians with his eyes. He paced back and forth, his attention straying to Harry when the boy would moan. His vitals remained stable but it wouldn’t be long before the effect of the fever took over and he would be unable to do anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire changed color first, cracking reds and glowing yellow embers erupted in a green hue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men stepped from the flames, moving in complete synchronization with one another. The taller blond wore a three piece muggle suit, carrying himself with an air of confidence even as his eyes landed on his child on the bed. The other had curly hair, a beard that screamed American, kept in step with his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pumped his stomach with a charcoal solution before I got you.” Severus said, entering the bubble the other two were in. Severus figured the one taking off his jacket, calmly reaching into his own medical bag was Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Minerva, Albus and Madam Pomphery backed away as he expanded the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man, Mr. William Graham, hovered over Harry by his face, wand extended with a light </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos </span>
  </em>
  <span>checking the dilation of his eyes. Severus watched as the two men cast spells silently over Harry, more monitor numbers hanging above his bed frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus observed Dr. Lecter strip open a sanitary needle. A band snapped around Harry’s upper arm, his vein bulging for the doctor to slip in. Mr. Graham moved to the bag that his husband offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hydrating,” Dr. Lecter said to them. A slew of spells ran over Harry’s head, light entering his body as the doctor worked on his son. Mr. Graham sliced his son’s finger, collecting two vials of blood, then sealed the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus found himself looking at Albus and Minerva, watching their reaction to the new fathers’ of Harry Potter. He felt hopeless, even as he aided Harry. The most powerful wizard of all time was now hopeless to watch the two men try and revive their son. Though Albus believed that the two saved Harry from the murderer, Severus knew they were responsible for the death of Petunia and her husband. This scene before them, parents rushing to desperately save their son, would erase whatever inclinations of thinking they were the murderers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His fever is breaking,” Severus said, watching with a sigh of relief as his temperature dropped back to high double-digits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His vitals are climbing to a steady rate,” Mr. Graham said, his hands shaking now that the task was done. The group seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief when Harry deflated on the bed, head lolling to the side without any indication of distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been rude,” Severus said, extending his hand to the two killers. He reached his bare arm to the doctor first, introducing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal Lecter,” the taller of the two introduced, only a glance at the brand against his pale flesh. The other shook his hand without fear as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hannibal said, a sincere look in his eyes, “for saving our son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could only nod his head, looking at the boy in the bed. Minerva moved from behind them, transfiguring two chairs so they could sit near their son. Will took the offered chair, Hannibal had to be guided to sit in it by Minerva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, dear,” she said in a hushed tone, patting his shoulder once he listened. Dumbledore walked closer to the door, giving Harry and his family one last look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you gentlemen will excuse me, I must see what found Harry and did this.” He did not wait for a reply, walking briskly out of the room, the door left ajar at the seams. Minerva looked back at the door, up to Severus. He knew that she would need to return to the Gryffindors, then begin a patrol on the inside of the school grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have students to check on,” Minerva said to the three, nodding to Severus. “I hope the next time we meet is under better circumstances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many thanks,” Hannibal said from the chair, only sparing her a glance. Madam Pomphery had already gone off to check her supplies, away from Harry, his family and Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not human,” Will said from his chair, rubbing a hand down the length of his face. “And you knew Harry wasn’t human either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your observation may have saved his life,” Hannibal added, swirling his wand around to cast a silencing spell. Severus took his outer cloak from where it landed on the floor, spelling the various scents off it until it smelled of fresh laundry. He slipped it on, clipping the buttons over his wrists to hide his mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his coat on, Severus reached into the pocket and removed the feather that was attached to Harry’s head. Both of his parent’s stiffened- proving his theory that they were aware of the ailment that caused his nightly shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was checking him for head injuries,” he began, spinning the feather over the boy in question, “this was attached to his head like a strand of hair.” He extended the feather, Will reached for it. Severus could feel the feather move closer to Will’s fingers before he released it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no doubt curious,” Hannibal said, relaxed in the chair Minerva made for him. Severus shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to approach the topic. Creature inheritance was a commonly guarded secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampire,” Severus offered his own creature status, while not entirely correct, it was generally right. He had human blood coursing through him, much of it his own. The transformation was only partial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravenstag,” Will offered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus inhaled slowly through his nose, stilling his beating heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as extinct as one would believe.” It was the only response he could offer in light of the news. The symptoms that followed Harry matched with the status he carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can smell the human on us,” Will stated, leaning forward on his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if I have any moral hangups regarding feeding on humans,” he said, finally sitting back on the other bed. “It would be hypocritical.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypocrisy is unbecoming,” Hannibal said. Severus was going to comment, but stopped as Harry shifted on the bed. His head tossed from side to side, an arm coming to rub his eyes. When they opened, they focused on the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, Dad,” Harry acknowledged. Perhaps he sensed Severus by his side, with unnatural ability, Harry turned to look at him with saucer pupils. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice hoarse from the vomiting and the tube shoved down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” Severus asked. Harry’s head rolled to the side of his shoulder, hanging heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunting,” he coughed, a look shared between the three. “The unicorn...there was something drinking its blood. I bit his shoulder.” Harry laughed, his gaze on the ceiling above them. “He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus fumbled for the vial of fluid that came from Harry’s clothing, the other contained his blood and bile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t imagine he did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Harry,” Hannibal assured, stroking his son’s brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep,” Will said. “You’ll see us in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wasn’t paid enough to argue with the parents of a ravenfawn that Harry had another week of school to complete before the official start of the Yule holiday. Harry would receive better monitoring from his parents than he would here. Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, the last reserves of his energy sapped from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a sample of whatever he ate,” Severus said, handing it over to Hannibal. Hannibal rolled the solution around, lifting it to the light. “I’m sure we will both do our own tests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is who we all think it to be,” Hannibal said, looking at Will, “we shall need to create an inoculation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all anticipating the day the Dark Lord Voldemort would rise and attempt to overtake the wizarding world once more. If none of them could bite at the enemy, they were all vulnerable to attack. Each of them had a natural weapon with their mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if Beverly can make us one,” Will said to Hannibal. Severus did not know who this ‘Beverly’ was, but the two seemed to understand. He did not ask for clarification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would she take the sample without question?” Hannibal asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will be up for the challenge.” Will smiled, his grin near feral. “Did Harry tell you what he was hunting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Severus said. “He went to talk to the grounds keeper, Hagrid, who teaches Care of Magical Creatures.” Severus whipped his head at the chime of the clock just outside the doors. Given the late hour, he was sure that some Slytherin’s slipped out of their dorm for a night stroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night, he would allow them to roam the castle free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we take him home?” Will said, pointing to the fireplace they came from. Severus nodded his head, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust he’s in good care?” Severus asked. The two nodded, the question hardly needed to be asked. He shook both their hands and walked away from the apex predators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence of the infirmary hung over them, the soft breathing of their fawn reassuring the adults their child was safe. Will stood up, reaching his hands for Harry’s pockets. There was something stiff in the right one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within was a small deer, sticky with blood and at one point, very much alive and large. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal figured it out a half second faster than Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William,” he said, his voice a quiet type of anger. “Our son risked his life in an encounter with the Dark Lord,” he emphasized the words by squeezing Will’s hand hard enough to hurt, “to help a dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled, more out of a lack of a response. The grin he gave his husband was full of teeth. Will stood up, content to leave Hannibal to tend for their fawn while he hunted the dog Harry wrote about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not see his efforts go to waste then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Hope that you liked the addition of Draco talking to Snape- I'm enjoying writing the man as a positive role model for Draco. That is one of the things that I am adding to this larger version so I'm eager to see what you thought of the addition. </p><p>May you all have good weekends and that the food helps carry you into next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dog Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loyal guests,<br/>Please have another- it is a beautiful day, spend some time outside, eat good food, and enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will rubbed the scar on Harry’s head, his locks were crusted with the dried sweat from his fever. He was in Hannibal’s arms, sleeping peacefully. Hannibal turned to the fireplace, yellow flames calm within the hearth. Will scooped up a pile of floo powder. He kissed Hannibal goodbye before throwing it to the flames. They erupted in a green glow and Hannibal stepped through, vanishing with the embers of green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late, the sounds of the castle echoing through the stone chambers. Will walked around the castle, following the scent of blood that stained the school grounds. He found himself looking at the school in awe. The magic that surrounded the building was just as powerful as the first time he entered- escorted by Albus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rancid blood led him to the stairs, walking down the well, he rounded a corner to wait for a staircase to reset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where he is,” the voice of Severus said, coming from the shadows. Will turned to look at the man, two predators in the night that found mutual prey to hunt. The stairs stopped in front of them. Will held his hand out for Severus to take the lead. The man eyed him with caution, rightfully so, before moving downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Severus nor Will needed to use a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lumos </span>
  </em>
  <span>charm to light their way, content to walk briskly in the dark. His change to a Ravenstag improved his night vision for his human eyes; he suspected Severus’ creature change did the same. What confused Will was the scent of blood on the man- there was blood within him that was still his own. He retained some of his humanity with the transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus had his back to the door, wand out, Will’s thoughts sobered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a Cerberus inside,” Severus said. “He responds well to music.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was delighted. When Harry wrote to him about the dog, he began making plans to puppy proof the house. Neither Will nor Hannibal had many things laying on the ground of the house, but he still ran over the house with a fine gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Will reached into his inner jacket pocket where some of Hannibal’s human jerky was stashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where Harry’s been getting it,” Severus said with his attention to the popped jar, unlocking the door with a series of charms that a staff member would only know of. Not that Will would be unable to enter, he could have found a way into the building if involved tearing it down brick from brick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will entered first, a grin on his face to see the massive, three-headed dog sleeping to the tune of a harp. Will lifted his wand to the dog, walking closer in slow strides in case the beast woke. The trap door beneath it was wide open, a trail of red blood laced with streaks of black and silver streaked down below. Waving his wand over the dog, he waited for the netting around the dog to unravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Severus and Will observed the massive, menacing dog revert back to his original size- akin to a puppy freshly weaned off his mother, sleeping peacefully. Will smiled, running his hand over the middle head. He hid his jerky back in his lapel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus jumped into the pit of vines first, Will followed him, landing in the soft mass. The vines tried to shift around him, ready to constrict to kill, but Severus brightened the room. The vines lowered them gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hiding down here?” Will asked, curious why such levels of security were in a school for children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Philosopher’s Stone,” Severus said, making his way to the next trial. “Nicholas Flamel is an old friend of Dumbledore- asked for it to be placed here.” The two ran to the next door- following the blood trail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were broomsticks next to the door, hovering and waiting for someone to mount them. Rather than do that, Will scanned the keys floating aimlessly through the air. There was an air of maliciousness attached to the keys. Will did not touch the broomsticks, feeling that it would trigger whatever charm was attached to the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus spotted the proper key first, casting a strong, non-verbal summoning charm on it. Will cast a protective shield around the two of them against the barrage of keys that swarmed them. Severus pulled the key to his hand, walking within the bubble that Will cast to the door. Severus opened the door just enough for him to slip through with Will’s shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will closed the door, he found himself standing amongst the remains of a wizards chess game picking itself up. Giant marble statues laid shattered to pieces across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minerva has truly outdone herself,” Severus said as the two walked alongside the wall. Will dodged the fallen Black Queen’s sword from where she was sitting on her side of the chess board. Severus, with the aid of his vampire abilities, raced to the other side of the game board before any piece could swing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the board game, Severus clutched his arm, hissing in pain. Will stopped, looking down at his clothed arm, knowing that the magical tattoo beneath that caused him agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot help you with this challenge.” His hands were behind his back, standing at attention once the pain passed. “Nor can I follow you past the flames.”  Will nodded his head, making his way to the table with the bottles. They were different sizes and shapes, some of them tinted to hide their natural color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will read through the riddle, impressed with Severus’ ability to make a challenge dedicated to the mind, not the amount of magic as the other challenges were. He read through it twice, eliminating two of the possible potions. With three remaining, he felt he had a good idea which bottle to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will downed the potion, feeling as if his skin was coated with a protective lacquer. When he looked at Severus, the man nodded to him once, his wand in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot move against the Dark Lord now,” he said. “If I am needed as a spy again…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Will said. He did; Will knew what it was like to work for a man that would take and take and take from you until you were nothing more than the bones kept within flesh. He could empathize with Severus’ pain without the need for the pendulum to swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked alone, following the trail of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of acidic blood was around every challenge, it only grew stronger as Will approached the final challenge. It was a large room with staircases leading to a single mirror. A man with black and silver blood was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his body leaning against the mirror. He was too weak to lift his arms to defend himself, sitting in his own pool of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not fear the man, the creature, in front of him. He read the gibberish along the mirrors border, laughing at the simple, yet impossible challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore was a smart man- one that knew his enemy well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Immortality,” he said, kneeling before the broken man. He reached to unwind the garlic smelling turban. “Fleeting, isn’t it?” Will was not concerned with the host of the man that the Dark Lord attached himself too. He looked at the reflection of Voldemort, morphed to the back of his loyalists head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall not die,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord is immortal,” the broken professor whispered, bruised eyes, labored breathing. Will was proud of his son. The arm of the host had a bite mark on it, teeth sunk into the sinew, bone crushed. The host was dying, his body crumpled by Harry’s hooves. Will hummed, content with his inspection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, here you are, having your servant drinking the blood of a unicorn as you search for the Philosopher's Stone.” Will gave a laugh without humor, letting his words lace with cruelty. On the professors chest were tears in his clothing at the chest, he was weak from blood loss and magical exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make you immortal,” Voldemort whispered to him, their eyes connected through the reflection of glass. Will could see the lacerations that Harry’s white fawn feathers left behind on the host. At one point, the creature must have attempted to grab his fawn around the barrel. The feathers pierced the host’s flesh in a pattern that reminded Will of shooting Garrett Jacob Hobbes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood with a hearty belly laugh. Will took two steps back from the disgusting, mangled mess of wizards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even keep yourself alive,” Will chuckled, walking backwards slowly. The feral nature of his movements was like he was on a hunt with his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” the Dark Lord asked. His host was dead, limply slumped against the mirror with glazed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See? </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice of Hobbs echoed through his head. Will shook the thought out of his mind, refusing to muddle the image before him. Will looked at his reflection, feeling the magical pull of the spells around the looking glass. He raised his wand to the image of his desire before it could manifest, shattering the glass. The shards cut through the Dark Lord’s host- making him scream as the morphed face slowly vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Will whistled a tune to himself as he turned from the outline of the mirror and false promise of immortality. Halfway up the stairs, something thumped him in the back that caused him to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting innocently on the stair beneath him, was a rock that held the colors of fire. He huffed a laugh, picking up the red stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s return you home,” Will said, pocketing the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the room. The flames died down, seeming to stop with the reclaiming of the stone. Severus stood on the other side, his scent anxious, visibly calming when he saw Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” he said. Severus didn’t ask questions, only nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk out of the challenges was easier, the magic calm without the need to protect the stone. The chess pieces were standing in a line and made no move to strike either wizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, they both kept their guards up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keys hung in random, fixed places in the air. The two made their ways to the vines. A simple tug of one had them retracting, forming a leaning staircase for them to climb out of the trap door. Will carefully picked up the sleeping puppy, removing the collar from his neck. He smiled at Severus as he hid the puppy in the crux of his arm, poorly obscured by the outer jacket he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend I didn’t see this,” Severus said to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plausible deniability,” Will replied. Severus led him back to the infirmary, the moon hanging high over the sky. The halls were dark and quiet, even the portraits were fast asleep in their frames. Severus held the door open for Will to pass through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the professor said, extending his hand to Will. Will reached out to take it, shaking it once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should join my family for a Yule meal,” Will replied. Severus stiffened, the shock of his offer evident in the widening of his dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizarding tradition of Yule was a powerful one. If Severus was a follower of the Dark Lord turned spy, then he knew of the significance of the Yuletide. A time when darker magics took their root and grew with subtle tendrils. It was a time for families to reinvigorate their magic. Will never celebrated the Yule traditions of wizarding kind, taking the Christmas traditions with the rest of his Americans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hadn’t had anyone to celebrate with since his family died. The two found an echo of comfort with their no-maj companions. Now the two had a family- they owed him a debt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be the first Yule Will would ever have- to celebrate it with a new family and a creature inheritance was bound to be interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus saved Harry’s life, it was only fair that he be involved for the celebration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored,” Severus said, one hand over his waist as he gave a cut bow. Will was thrown off by the movement- there weren’t many uptight purebloods in the bayou of Louisiana that required him to learn the traditions or mannerisms. Nevertheless, Will returned the gesture, feeling a little awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you an owl,” Will said. Severus stepped away from Will as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. He tossed it into the flames, green embers crackling. He shouted his home address, then stepped through the heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked out of the hearth, the soot falling to the ground. The dogs walked around him, wagging their tails. Their excitement only picked up at the scent of a puppy. Winston was the most excited, play-bowing for the little three-headed dog. Will figured the canines had grown used to strange beasts and creatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the puppy in one of the cages, a simple blanket wrapped around the creature. Winton whined from the other side of the cage, wrapping his body around the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let everyone get used to him a little,” Will said, rubbing Winston’s head. He cleaned the soot off the ground as he made his way up the stairs to Harry’s room where Hannibal was sitting in a chair next to Harry’s bed, their hands twined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” Hannibal didn’t need to ask, yet hearing the words eased both their nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said, sitting on the other side of Harry’s bed. “His host, rather.” Will brushed Harry’s hair back. In the time that Will went through the trails of Hogwarts, he must have bathed Harry. Their son was no longer wearing his school uniform, instead his pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we will need to have a talk about what is not safe to consume,” Hannibal commented. “I would have thought the Dark Lord to be fairly obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the man who solves his problems by eating them,” Will said, playfully coming to Harry’s defense. Will moved to Hannibal, taking his hands to make the man rise. “He’s right here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gravitated to the bedroom, undressing in slow movements- contrasted to the frantic running of their first encounter with the Dark Lord. The possibility, probability was always there; to encounter it- made it foolishly real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slept off the effects of several potions and muggle injections for the three days he should have attended school. Will told Hannibal that he invited Severus for a Yule meal, which made the man excited to hunt for a fellow man-eater, as Harry dubbed them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will watched over Harry as Hannibal went on a solo hunt for their Yule meal. As he was out, Harry’s fever broke. Will was glad that Hannibal was out hunting, for if he was, he would have to bear witness to Harry’s frantic enquiry of Fluffy. Will hushed his son with a fond smile, pushing him back down onto his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Will said, picking up a small three headed Cerberus off the ground with a green ribbon magically wrapped around each neck. The puppies tried to each pull off the other’s ribbon. Once Harry scooped them up, he burst into a fit of laughter, allowing the dog to kiss his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal arrived to the scene of Harry sitting in the living room by the fire, with Will, both on the floor, taking the time to introduce the unnamed puppy to the pack. He smiled, walking to the kitchen to put the packets of neatly wrapped meat away before making his way to the hearth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do that ever again, fawn,” Hannibal said, taking Harry into his arms, hugging him almost as tight as Nagini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, the fear of the situation seeming to bleed through as a single tear fell from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no way you could have known,” Hannibal amended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe now, Harry,” Will said, moving to embrace Hannibal, feeling as if his words were more for Hannibal himself rather than Harry as they were intended for. “We are going to work on something, along with Professor Snape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would all need something to prevent being poisoned by the Dark Lord’s blood. After all, they planned to tear him apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us eat,” Hannibal said, standing up from the couch. The Cerberus trotted after Hannibal, following him into the kitchen with the others. “We still need to hunt for a Yule Log.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By Hannibal’s standards, dinner was a simple matter. It was late in the evening, and though Harry was tired, he could always find a bound of energy to shift into his fawn form and explore the territory in search of  Yule log. Harry’s pelt kept him warm, his legs long enough to break through the snow without needing help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finding their Yule Log, the herd walked back to the house to prepare the hearth. Will taught Harry how to build a fire without magic as they laid the log atop the mountain of kindling. He warmed the floo, laughing through grit teeth at Harry’s retelling of sliding down the chimney in the Verger Estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As per the tradition, the family gathered before the hearth- keeping guard over the flames. This was the first Yule they would celebrate together, a rekindling of the dark magic of their heritage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we name the Cerberus?” Harry asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate his father made for him. Will smiled at Harry, his hands occupied with the puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will and I are at odds with each other,” Hannibal commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you flip a coin?” Harry suggested. Will shrugged his shoulders at his son’s proposal. Hannibal shifted in the couch, reaching into his pocket. There was a single dime within his pocket. Will called heads, of course he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coin landed, rattling around in a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hercules it is,” Will grinned, lifting the dog to his face, receiving a mountain of kisses. He put the puppy down, lifting a wand to wrap a collar around each head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hercules</span>
  </em>
  <span> etched in the middle. The puppy pranced around the room, an air of pride around Hercules as he showed off his collar to the other dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was wedged between his dad and father, slowly drifting off to sleep with the warmth of the fire and the comfort of his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A meledonic cry came from outside, carrying within the house. The flames responded within the fireplace, embers blazing. Will stood up, his wand in his hand as Harry curled closer to Hannibal, more concerned with falling asleep with his parents than whatever was outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will returned to the living room with a package in his hand, wrapped with simple twine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fawkes,” he said, sitting back next to Harry. “It’s for you.” Will offered Harry the wrapped parcel. He took it carefully, lifting the letter. Harry pulled the thread holding the knot together, unwavering the paper packaging. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A very Merry Christmas to you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Harry said, lifting the sheer fabric up. The fabric had a water like sheen that flowed with Harry’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Will said, his own hand touching the cloak. Hannibal did the same, both of them sharing thoughts of the impossibility. “Do you know what this is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, standing up. He raised his arms, throwing the cloak around his body without prompting. Hannibal and Will both watched as Harry’s body seamlessly vanished from view, a head floating around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>invisibility cloak,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third Hallow,” Hannibal added, walking around Harry. He could see no mirage or break in the cloak as other knockoffs had. He paused his inspection. He took the cloak from Harry, lifting it a bit until it covered his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Harry was obscured from sight, he could still hear his fawn giggling from under the cloak. Hannibal had one other test though. He inhaled the scent of the room, dragging in the scent of his mate, the burning embers of the Yule log, the dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not smell his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two collected their son, folding the cloak so it could rest in their laps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, Harry, is one of the three Deathly Hallows,” Hannibal said. “Like the Ravenstag of myth, this cloak is fabled to fool death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is this one, there are the other two.” Will inspected the nonexistent threading, the texture falling like water over his hand. “The first is a wand said to give the caster immense power. The second is a stone that allows you to talk to those who’ve died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And like any myth where the mortals encounter the embodiment of death, the mortal always has consequences with abusing Death’s power or gifts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as you are a fawn, you must protect this object.” Will passed the cloak over to Harry. He looked at it hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll let me keep it?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you promise to be responsible with the power it carries,” Hannibal reminded Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the weight of Harry’s legacy that he would always carry with him. The invisibility cloak served as a reminder of his challenge with death, overcoming it, transforming with the Ravenstag inheritance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus landed at the apparition point of the Ravenstag residence. He could feel the charms around the territory, obscuring and protecting their land. A mist hung around his feet, evidence of the wards trying to push his mind away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not have to stay long; a small tear in the shield popped from within, the outside hanging like curtains. Severus entered the territory to see Will standing there in the snow with nothing more than a plaid outer jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said, waving his arm to his territory. Severus bowed from where he stood, fascinated that the snow remained on the ground within the wards while it melted outside. It would explain the mist that hung around his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me,” Severus said. In his hand was a very nice bottle of Scotch- a gift of thanks and an extension to be friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a far walk from the ward point to the house. The meadow was frozen with the snow, leaving behind their tracks. Severus saw that, to his left, there were the tracks of a cloven hoofed creature. There was a little house in the middle of the meadow, lights on in the lower level with a blanket of snow over the rooftop. The chimney continually puffed out the smoke of their burning Yule log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could smell the human once he saw the house. The scent was faint and could be mistaken for the scent of a living human. He walked carefully, scanning over the woods and the meadow of the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be hurt,” Will said with a smile. “It would be terribly rude,” he added as his smile went from inviting to feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will held the door open for Severus to walk through. With steady movements, he entered the den of the Ravenstag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than met with blood, knives or murder, he was greeted by a pack of dogs, each wagging their tails to introduce themselves to him. Another dog but it’s heads through the others, nibbling with sharp teeth at Severus’ fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluffy,” Severus said with a stern tone, getting the dog to release his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir,” Harry said, rounding the corner from the kitchen. He reached down and picked up the three-headed dog with the same type of courage that his biological father had. “His name is Hercules now,” he laughed through the dog kissing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter,” he greeted. “A better name for the Cerberus.” Severus stood taller when Hannibal Lecter entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for joining my family this Yule,” Hannibal said, extending his hand. Severus shook it with a firm grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am honored to be invited this season,” he replied. Severus was a half-blood and though he came from a disgraced pureblood line, while his mother was healthy, taught Severus the traditions of a pureblood wizard. To be invited while magic was at its darkest, by a creature that thrived in the darkness of it’s pelt, was a high honor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had saved the scotch for a special occasion. He would never open the bottle for just himself, nor were there any people that he’d be willing to share it with. In truth, the bottle served as a reminder of Severus’ loneliness- that he had no one or no occasion to open such a bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving it away served several uses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed as he looked over the bottle on the outside, finger passing over the printing. Severus removed the dust from it with a charm, then wiped it down with a damp cloth before arriving. He thanked the vampire and showed them to the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table was neatly set: a dark blue table runner complemented the brown table. Silverware was expreatly placed for the meal that would be served. There were three wine glasses at the table, one missing- Harry’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copper scented blood was thickest here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dogs hovered around the table, Hercules under the table legs. Will whistled for the dogs, pointing to the living room. The adult dogs wandered off towards the fireplace. Hercules stayed under the table, trotting around. Will, about to duck under to extract the puppy, watched with a fond expression as Winton came back into the room, grabbed one of the heads by the scruff to take it to the fire where he was quickly cuddled close to the brindle dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be seated,” Hannibal said with a smile. Harry walked to his chair and sat down, Will and Hannibal both seated at the heads of the table. Severus could smell the blood of the meat as Hannibal approached, four plates balanced on his arms without any spells to keep them safe. He expertly served Harry the plate with the smallest portion, Severus next, then Will and finally himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an unfamiliar situation, Severus wasn’t sure if there would be rituals before the meal- he waited for the family to dig in before lifting his cutlery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever dined on human flesh, Severus?” Hannibal asked, no taboo within his tone. Severus still felt the need to look around the table. He saw that Harry was cutting the flat steak on his plate, completely at ease with the conversation. When he looked at Will, the man bit down on his seared meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when it comes to feeding,” Severus said, making his first cut. He noticed that the meat was cooked rare. Rarer, perhaps, than most people would eat it, but the company might allow for a rarer slice of meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was practically salivating at the scent. He rarely fed: the human within him finding complete repulsion with the act while the primal part of him relished in the experience. He could feel his venom pricking to the surface of his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious. Thank you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hoped that his body wouldn’t do something as embarrassingly rude as his stomach growl or he salivate to the point of drooling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body craved the nourishment that the family provided on the plate. Innocently white plates were decorated in red blood that welled from the fork tines. Dinner wasn’t quiet, Hannibal asked how Severus gained knowledge of the muggle world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the war,” he began, treading on carefully cracked ice of his own mind, “I found myself in the company of a vampire.” It was a dark time in his life, the pun unintended. He was a spy that was only recently exonerated by Dumbledore. “I was a food source; in exchange for my blood, he taught me the skills he learned in the muggle world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he a young vampire?” Hannibal asked, no doubt wondering if that was the reason for Severus’ condition given that younger vampires had poor impulse control. Severus prided himself on controlling all his desires, before and after his partial transformation. It was rare that he had a lapse of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires tend to find positions as healers or doctors attractive due to the power they hold over another,” Will said. Before Severus could answer, Harry smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like serial killers,” he said with excitement in his tone, looking directly at Hannibal. Will laughed at his son, a fond expression given to Hannibal. The man did not look angry at his son, a painful smile, ousted, but a smile nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to save his host, Severus spoke:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was an older vampire, actually. One that grew bored with the magical world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Will said, “I am glad that you were able to save Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that would happen,” Harry muttered, his shoulders deflating with eyes on the plate. Will leaned over to pat Harry on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” he said to his son. “We have Beverly working on an inoculation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly?” Severus asked, his brow turned up. “I will confess, I am having trouble finding a solution to create a vaccine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is skilled in her work,” was all that Will had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, you two can pool your resources,” Hannibal added. Rather than accept the vague invitation to speak to this Beverly, Severus opened the conversation to how the magical world and muggle world differed with their medical practices. They continued to converse until the meal had ended. Hannibal took their dishes, Will invited Severus into the living room where they would open the scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was looking for a place to sit that would not mess with the natural dynamic of the house, he saw movement from the muggle radiator. Harry walked near the radiator, prompting the snake to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus recognized the blue pattern immediately. The netting of scales slithered out from under the warmth of the radiator, towards Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved before he thought of it, rushing forward with inhuman speed, Severus grabbed Harry around his waist and pulled him back closer towards his parents with his wand pointed at the large serpent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely unaffected by the situation, Harry was laughing from where he dangled in Severus’ hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t harm you,” Hannibal said, standing where Harry only just was, within striking distance of the serpent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the familiar of the Dark Lord.” Though his host was in front of the snake, he did not waver his stance with either his wand or grip on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Will said, sitting calmly on the couch with his glass of scotch. Harry wiggled in his arms, Severus put him down slowly, keeping one eye on the snake as Harry walked to Will’s side. Hannibal stepped closer to him, the snake trailing behind him, tense as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hissing sound from behind him had his eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak Parseltongue,” Severus said, looking from Harry, who had his palms open the same way that he did for little Hercules, to the snake that was moving closer to the hearth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is more complicated than that,” Hannibal said, taking a seat next to Harry, effectively protecting him from both sides. Will flicked his fingers towards the fire, reinvigorating the hearth’s flames without the use of a wand. Severus observed the snake move her massive body until she stopped to coil up on the warm stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by complicated?” Severus asked, taking the offered chair. Even as he sat within its comfort, he could not relax with the Dark Lord’s familiar so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord is neither dead nor alive due to his creation of horcruxes,” Hannibal said. Severus looked at the snake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagini is one of them. We can smell the soul fragment within her that keeps him alive as his body dies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry has the ability to speak Parseltongue because the Dark Lord unintentionally ripped another piece off the night he killed Harry’s biological parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded his head, processing the information. If Nagini was a horcrux, the only way to kill her and it, would be a magically powerful object: the Sword of Gryffindor, a horn of a unicorn, basilisk venom...all dangerous for a child to consume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it,” Severus lost the words in his mouth, a hand coming up to rub between his brow. “Can it be removed without it killing you?” He asked Harry. Harry gave Severus a tired smile, his head bouncing between Will and Hannibal as sleep began to take hold of him. An identical grin was plastered on the faces of both Hannibal and Will. They looked between each other, relishing in whatever victory Severus provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, there is.” Hannibal smiled, a satisfied look on his face. “Harry’s scar hurts him when he is in proximity to the Dark Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe the pain is being caused because the horcruxes are trying to find an equilibrium,” Will added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think it will be safe to extract the horcrux?” Severus asked. “Your magical core still needs to grow- it could serve as a leech if it festers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe the best treatment plan would be to scry for additional shards during his third year, give Harry some time to heal, then remove it during the fifth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at Nagini, still not trusting her. He had seen her jaws widen and eat a man whole as he screamed in pain, the venom melting the soft tissues of his organs him from within. Removing the horcrux from her was a task he did not envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord will not wait,” Severus said in the silence that hung over them. He looked at Harry. The first-year had nodded off during their conversation, his head resting on Will’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Will agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only need to delay the inevitable. Until then, we will prepare as best we can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus observed Hannibal fondly run his finger through some of Harry’s locks. The two adults shared a look before Hannibal moved to pick Harry up. The boy wrapped tired arms around Hannibal’s neck as he moved to walk up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the inevitable end of their evening, Severus stood up from the chair, his eyes still on Nagini. Hannibal returned to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he said, “I shall walk you to the ward point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will said, a firm handshake exchanged between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hannibal was outside in the snow, he shifted seamlessly into his pelt. Severus took an instinctual step back at the size of the creature- standing near two meters if he counted the crown, the creature with black feathers had the pelt of a raven and antlers of an elk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast let out a great exhale, holding his head proudly as he walked with an elegant pace. Severus followed as Hannibal led them to the wards, walking the same trail he came. When he came upon the ground with mist, he knew that he was close. Hannibal walked forward, dipping his antlers along the point to pull back the opaque curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me to your house during this Yule celebration,” he said, bowing at the waist. The ravenstag’s feathers puffed up. Hannibal extended one hoof outward and bowed. When he rose, Severus walked forward to the ward tear. The creature said nothing as the curtain closed, and with it, the image of the snow covered land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Severus crawled into his bed, the fire embers warm enough to heat his room, that he realized: the meal fed him. The aches in his body had all but disappeared, the need to have the room sauna like, no longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ hunger had been satisfied. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed expanding Will and Severus teaming up to face the Dark Lord, even if the half-vampire did stay behind. I feel that for as much as Hannibal and Severus share medical knowledge, Will can empathize with working for a person that drags you through the mud. <br/>Will being proud of his baby fawn for protecting a unicorn, using his fawn feathers against Quirrellmort, then taking Fluffy only to have Winston being a good dad to puppy!Fluffy<br/>Dinner with Severus was my fave to write, simply because of Harry calling out Hannibal at the dinner table as a serial killer. Also- laced with foreshadowing...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests, </p>
<p>Its been a long week but I made it, and you shall too. May this keep you going towards your goals. It is with you that I can write this story. You feed me with your comments and I thank you. </p>
<p>Please enjoy this meal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Draco and Harry returned to school after the Yule break, they were both excited to see that Severus and McGonagall had split teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class after the death of Quirrell. Dumbledore explained to the students that he had found his sudden calling as a curse breaker for objects meant to transfix people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as close to the truth as Dumbledore was willing to tell the students. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the Yule break, Draco annoyed his godfather enough to learn the truth of Quirrell's death.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry explained to Draco what happened to him- that he went into the forest with Hagrid to help him search for unicorns and had got hit with a curse that muddled his innards. Draco was relieved that his godfather was able to save Harry. He expressed his relief by punching Harry in the shoulder and telling him that what he did was stupid as he hugged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, as the year drifted closer and closer to a close, Draco knew that meant returning home to his father. Lucius was out working most of the time. He had a habit of leaving as Draco would wake and return home as Draco was getting ready for bed. He had his mother that he latched onto without his father there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was loving when Lucius was gone, willing to dote on him with afternoon tea or a dinner in the veranda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was excited to see his Mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not looking forward to the loneliness that his father would leave behind- regardless of if he was in the Manor or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was glad he had his godfather. He knew that his mother enjoyed speaking to her other Lady friends, and that he was too old to now be a part of the conversations. During those times, he would enjoy staying with Severus- learning a new potions trick or helping him categorize ingredients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hogwarts was a warm place for Draco- without the looming and cold mist of his father’s trail, he could explore things that interested him rather than the good of the Malfoy name. Though, his father never passed an opportunity to remind him of the weight that came with his legacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought Draco to his godfather’s private quarters door. He had trouble falling asleep, his thoughts churning in his head as Harry slept in the bed next to him. He threw off the covers in a frustrated huff, slipping on his robe for warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come in,” a voice said through the wood as if it came from beside him. The door cracked open enough that he could slip through. Draco winced as he entered, even invited, he felt as if he were intruding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus was sitting on his couch, a book hovering by his face with a mug of tea in the other hand. Draco walked to his godfather and sat next to him on the couch, pulling the blanket over his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself at home,” Severus said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Draco retorted, burrowing deeper into the warmth by the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What keeps you up, Draco?” Severus asked, a page flipping on his book. Draco shrugged his shoulders, reading the words within the Herbology book, noting the underlined sections with notes scribbled into the sides. Severus flicked his wand towards the little kitchen he had within the quarters. A tea cup and some chamomile flowers filtered over to his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be your potions apprentice this summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still a bit young for that,” Severus responded. Draco huffed, tired of hearing the answer again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that I could help during Yule break!” Draco said, crossing his hands over his elbows, sitting up to look at his godfather. His godfather looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow that would make any Gryffindor cower only Draco had received this look for as long as he could remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked to think he was gaining some immunity to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus sighed, reaching to take the hovering book. The spell dropped when it landed in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I gave you an apprenticeship,” he began, “you would be bored to tears in my classes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Severus, I want to help this summer!” Draco clutched onto his godfather’s nightshirt. Severus rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. He pulled for Draco with speed faster than he could see until he was trapped in his godfather’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was colder than his mother’s skin. It was not unbearably cold, more like his entire body felt like the tips of Harry’s cold fingers. Like his godfather’s glare, Draco had grown used to the cold that came from his partial transformation. In the summer, he loved to sit next to his godfather on hot days- enjoy the outdoors without the heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Draco had grown used to having an abundance of people to talk freely with. Even when his mother’s friends brought their own children, they were all required to follow a certain script with each other. At Hogwarts, children that he’d known for years, had a whole new side to them he’d never seen. To make matters worse, Draco enjoyed seeing his godfather everyday. Though he did not have a daily potions class, his Head of House greeted each student at some point during the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” Severus whispered. He was silent, neither looking at the other. “I can’t advance your studies in potions- it wouldn’t be fair to you.” He held up his hand, telling Draco to wait before interrupting him. “That doesn’t mean I can’t teach you skills that will help you make potions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Draco said, sitting up on the couch, his heart pounding in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mother will not tolerate me kidnapping you for the entire summer,” Severus said, tightening his hold on Draco’s torso for a second. “But I do believe she will understand spending six to eight weeks with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six to eight weeks with his godfather. Draco was going to negotiate for one day a week, maybe an evening if Severus would tolerate him enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be hard work, and you won’t be able to use magic. I will lock your wand away.” Severus warned, the tone of his voice solidifying his claim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What type of work?” Draco asked, not that he would say no. Severus smirked down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will build a garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A garden?” Draco scoffed. Severus laughed at his expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be surprised. The quality of a potion is only as high as the quality of base ingredients.” He opened the book to a random page, garlic. “I do not have the time to dedicate myself to building a potioneers garden with a job as a teacher but we can plant flowers to harvest for potions.” He turned the page: Geranium. “And then I will show you the difference between store bought ingredients and homegrown ones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can really do that?” Draco asked. Severus hummed, moving the blanket so it fell more on the both of them. He flicked his wand to dim the lights in the oil lamps around him, the majority of the light provided by the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will need two weeks to prepare Spinner’s End, you can use the time with your mother. It will be up to you to negotiate eight weeks of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that, easy.” Draco yawned, the tightness in his body releasing. He could survive four week at the Manor with his father’s presence if his mother was there. “Thank you,” Draco whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get back to bed,” Severus yawned into his hand. “You have your herbology test tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus didn’t find himself protesting his sleeping godson’s comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of the year passed normally for Harry. With McGonagall and Severus splitting the Defense Class, he learned two different styles of defending himself. With Professor McGonagall, she took to animating other things to distract a person- moving the floor or putting chairs in their path. Severus taught a more practical way- almost like dueling. His spells were more directly in line with the textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their final exams approached and their workloads grew as they came closer to the final days of school. Harry and Draco would often climb into the unoccupied third bed in their dorm to quiz each other on upcoming exam material. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During each final, Harry and Draco made sure to sit as close to the other as possible while they took their exams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to look at another book for the next month,” Harry said, pushing open the door to walk towards the Black Lake. It was a warm spring day that sung the tales of a warmer summer. After spending two tests cooped up, he was eager to soak in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be happy to rest my eyes before spending my summer with Severus,” Draco said, following Harry closer to the water. He found a nice patch of sun that they could lay in without the tree's shadows touching them. The two dropped their bags, pillowing their heads on the soft parts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Harry longed to sun bathe in his feathered form. He knew that his parents wouldn’t like if another person knew of their secret. Hannibal and Will both made it clear that their heritage was a dangerous one. Just as Professor Snape did not tell everyone he was a vampire, Harry had to use caution telling others about his secret. And while Draco knew their Head of House was a vampire because he was the man’s godson, Harry was still unsure he wouldn’t ruin his friendship if he explained his own dietary habits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a guarded secret that weighed on his heart during school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Harry?” Draco asked from the grass next to him, eyes still closed. Harry hummed, not giving an answer. He listened to the wind blow against the trees and the giant squid splashing through the warm water as he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry heard Draco shift in the grass, rolling over Harry so his arms were propped next to him. Harry gulped at Draco’s closeness. This was different from the times they were studying in the bed or occasionally fell asleep next to one another in the common room. They were alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’re thinking too hard.” His eyes were bright with mirth. Harry rolled his own at his friend’s teasing tone. “What’s wrong,” Draco groaned, pushing on Harry’s shoulder as if it would push the answer out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he turned his head to look back at that castle. He longed to tell Draco his secret; it was hard, keeping it to himself. Professor Snape knew, of course, but he was an adult and yet, not his parent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could ask questions with his parents about being a ravenfawn or ask to hunt. Here, it was different. Everything was done in secret: taking his morning supplements during the colder months, hiding his jars of human jerky. Harry loved Hogwarts- he was finally able to have friends his own age, study to his heart’s content when he couldn’t with the Dursley’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that was because of his parents. Harry couldn’t betray their trust. So Harry deflected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking about how I’m going to miss school when I go home.” Draco pulled a face at Harry’s comment as if he were crazy for wanting to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to miss classes and tests? The Gryffindor’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all bad,” Harry told Draco. “Neville is good for a Gryffindor.” Draco rolled his eyes, flopping down in the grass next to Harry with a dramatic huff so his side was pressed against Harry’s own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Draco said after a moment. “I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell silent again, watching the white clouds stretch out and congeal like taffy. Harry spared a quick glance to Draco and found that he looked to be struggling with his own thoughts now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think,” he began. “Do you think we become our parents, Harry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Harry asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like,” Draco gave a dramatic hand motion to the clouds, “What if...what if we’re in Slytherin because we are evil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was the one that propped himself up onto his elbows to look at the blond. Draco was blushing, eyes averted from Harry as he rambled on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m in Slytherin because, because I am evil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that?” Harry asked him. When Draco closed his eyes, lip quivering, Harry shifted so he could put his hand against the pale boy's cheek and turn it so they were facing each other. He waited until Draco opened his eyes, a tear sliding along the pale flesh of his cheek leaving his eyes misty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” Harry said, surprised by the quiet tone of his own voice. “You are not evil.” He laughed at Draco. “You have Gryffindor friends. You sleep under as many blankets as I do because we get cold in the night.” Draco shoved Harry’s shoulder when he brought up their night habits. In a more serious tone, Harry said: “You were worried about me when I was sick. I don’t think evil people care when their friend’s aren’t feeling well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco swallowed whatever words he was about to immediately say. His eyes darting as if unsure of what Harry was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father,” he said slowly. He took a deep breath. “My father is a… a-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Death Eater?” Harry asked as if he were talking to Professor Snape. “So?” He waved his hand in the air. Draco’s mouth dropped at Harry’s nonchalant manner. “Why would I care?” He asked Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father helped the man who...who </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered </span>
  </em>
  <span>your parents,” he said, shoving Harry in his shame. Harry rolled his eyes; Draco was not the only one with killers for parents. It was another secret that Harry longed to share- if to share his friend's burden while showing him there was no need for shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not our parents, Draco. I mean? I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My father’s family was apparently from a strong line of Gryffindors. It’s not like it matters.” Harry reached to brush the tear that fell from Draco’s eye, following the same path as the last one. “We’re not defined by our houses. I bet there are bad Gryffindor’s, Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s with a bunch of good Slytherin’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let Draco have a moment for his message to sink in. He seemed to relax as he accepted what Harry said, his back relaxed against the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, something changed in Harry. He recognized something with the position the two were in. He was leaning over Draco, the soft breeze combining their scents in a way that smelled of comradery. Draco’s silver eyes captivated Harry’s own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said, low enough for only the two to hear. Harry swallowed, his throat oddly dry as the urge to get closer to his friend boiled within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being with older students, Harry had walked into some of them kissing. Looking at it felt wrong- he didn’t understand why they did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For whatever reason, he felt the urge to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down slowly, eyes tracing each movement for any sign that Draco wasn’t willing to do the same. Draco gasped as Harry touched his lips to his friends, opening enough to slip against one another. The sensation was good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing, not an activity taught in any classes, but he knew he wanted to do it again. When the two parted, their cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, faces darting away from each other as they shared an awkward laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Harry said dumbly. Draco flopped back onto the grass, one hand over his eyes as if to hide his blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody Potter,” Draco growled, not looking at Harry. “Maybe we'll try that again sometime?” He asked through the slit of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s okay,” Harry said, laying next to his friend as they gazed at the clouds with dazed expressions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both noticed the immediate change in Harry when he shifted into his other form. Hannibal was the only one that understood it’s significance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was taller than he was in December, having grown an inch in both forms while at Hogwarts. He was growing now that he was consuming the proper amount of calories and nutrients. His shoulders were beginning to show signs of getting broader, his teeth becoming sharper in his pelt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were more black feathers than in December. As Harry shook out his pelt, no doubt happy to stretch out his feathers for the first time in five months, a few white ones dropped to the ground. Hannibal walked to where Harry shook the feathers free, picking them up by the stalk to avoid slicing into his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was beginning to lose his child-innocence in both the physical and metaphorical sense. Hannibal was surprised by the amount of feathers within Harry’s pelt when he first transformed. After witnessing his parents death and his time with the Dursley’s- Hannibal would have expected him to only have a dusting. As a fawn began to grow they would naturally learn more of the world- in pleasures and pains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spots would drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was prancing around Will, play-bowing low in the grass. He scraped the ground and charged Will, smacking his skull against Will’s own head. Will snorted as he shuffled forward, nuzzling Harry back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult for Hannibal to scent, different from scenting for the Horcrux within, yet Harry’s body was changing. Beyond simply going through the awkward stages of puberty- being so young and finding his mate, Harry would feel the need to be closer to his intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too young to understand the nature of sex, pleasure and mating, his body was simply reacting to hormones. His scent glands would later morph as he grew. Sexual maturity ran the same course as humans and Harry would only feel the need to mate when his hormones settled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hannibal did not find Will in his early years, after he lost all his white feathers in one night, he ignored the need to find his chosen mate. Now that he had Will he was beyond happy, complete in a way he didn’t think could exist with another being. A fawn was more than Hannibal could have asked for and while he was, in no way, a religious man, when a child would grow within Will, it would be a blessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He formed a vial around the feathers much the same way he would around the snowdrops Harry picked during the winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled as he shifted into his pelt, rearing up to get his fawn’s attention before mock charging his laughing son. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I tired of the negative consequences of toxic masculinity and projecting a better relationship with the characters...yes, yes I am. </p>
<p>As always, I hope you enjoyed the meal...may it fuel your success as your never ending support fuels mine. Thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Echoes of a Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, good evening. I am very tired but here is something for you to eat before bed. <br/>Speaking of beds...<br/>Smut warning <br/>and murder. Harry is getting ready for year two...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s school work kept him occupied for the first two weeks of summer. Much to his parent’s pleasure, he spent the time diligently reading over the assigned material and filling it out. Once it was completed, he was excited to spend his time outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both took to refining the hunt, teaching him spells that could remove the blood from his body as well as the scent from the area. They stressed that he was supposed to use as little magic as possible. The spells may one day aid him when he was older and hunting on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Additionally, part of playing outside meant learning how to fight. Though Harry was small, more designed for running from a threat, he had shown his aggression towards the creature the Dark Lord became. They would both do him a disservice if they did not teach him to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would hunt for Harry, telling his fawn to run for as long as he could before Hannibal would hunt him down. Like hide and seek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never took long for Hannibal to find Harry. When he would find his son, Harry needed to fight for as long as he could. His fawn feathers were sharp against Hannibal as Harry would expand them when he was close, but in his pelt they were ineffective. Harry learned to buck and rear, told to strike against Hannibal. It wouldn’t take long for Hannibal to pin Harry to the ground, his teeth resting along Harry’s throat for a moment to show the kill strike, only to let up and nuzzle his fawn back to standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your lungs are not used to such running,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said as he watched his son shake his frustration at how quickly he was able to catch Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have hunted for years longer than you, young fawn. Do not be discouraged.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Activities like these took Harry’s mind of the lack of letters he was promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the earlier days of summer, Harry did not mind the lack of letters from his friends. He told the two about Draco’s stay with Professor Snape, and that he was looking forward to the letters that Draco would write. Harry would write his own letters and hand them to Hedwig, watching her go off until she became too small to see in the sky line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never returned with any letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Privately, Hannibal and Will knew someone or something was stopping </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>mail. They still received the muggle post in their mailbox outside the wards that was next to an ominous pathway that the occasional teenager group would dare each other to touch. The adults knew that one way to draw a child out was through isolation- go get him to doubt his friendship and those he trusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last straw came when an owl dropped off Harry’s school supply list, two weeks before their fawn was set to go home. Will opened the letter, reading through Harry’s supplies as their son slept peacefully in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of this man,” Will said, holding the papers to Hannibal. “Lockhart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One would think Hogwarts would be able to hire better staff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Staff that aren’t frauds,” Will growled, leaning next to Hannibal to read the numerous books that the curriculum called to buy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrogant,” Hannibal said, leaning away just far enough that he could catch his mate’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Hannibal,” Will said, one hand placed on his chest. “We’ve spoken about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only said that he was arrogant,” Hannibal said with a slight uptilt of his lips, his hands held innocently at his sides as if he’s committed no crimes. Will glared at Hannibal, knowing his mate and the Ripper well enough to know that arrogance </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a punishable crime. “Contrary to what you may think, my dear William, I have killed in the magical community before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than growl at his mate and force Hannibal to stand his ground, Will approached slowly, twining his arms around Hannibal’s waist to rest his head on the other man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed under a different guise. And those you killed weren’t watched by Albus Dumbledore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I remind you that it was you who killed the first professor,” Hannibal hummed, the sound vibrating in his chest. “Odd that this letter came through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our next move needs to be calculated, Hannibal. Not a statement from the Ripper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are being watched,” Hannibal growled. Will could not stop Hannibal as he walked out the door, watching through the window as he shifted into his pelt and cantered into the darkness of night. Will sighed as he rolled his eyes, walking around the numerous dogs to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will jarred awake when he heard Hannibal’s footsteps on the porch. The sun was beginning to crest over the hill, sky painted a pinkish red. When he approached Hannibal, he almost stopped. His mate was covered in grime, his arms scraped and head hanging defeated in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked to Hannibal and took him upstairs. He walked his mate into the bathroom that shared their room, stripping the man of his shirt without needed words as the bathtub filled with warm water. All of the dirt that Hannibal accumulated on his hunt through the forest was now on his body and clothing. Naked, Hannibal practically fell into the tub; the grime and dried blood on his body changing the color of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled the medical kit from their cupboard, transfigured a stool for him to sit next to husband. He tended to Hannibal’s wounds in silence, not noticing the man in the tub gazing at Will besotted. Will didn’t seem to notice the intimacy until he finished bandaging the wound and looked up at Hannibal who flinched when he noticed their proximity. Hannibal never wasted an opportunity to taste Will’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Will wanted to take it further, the feeling of Hannibal’s hands tugging on the fine hairs behind his scalp, he could hear Harry waking up in the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” Will said, his lips brushing against Hannibal’s as he spoke. The man hummed, tilted his head and claimed Will’s lips again. He hummed into his mate one last time, savoring the moment before he pulled away from Hannibal. “I’ve got Harry. Rest,” he ordered, flicking some water on Hannibal’s chest before he stood to retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal joined them several hours later in the living room, still dressed in his pajamas and looking exhausted. Harry, when he noticed his father enter the room, stood from where he was petting Hercules and went to his father to give him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay, Harry,” Hannibal said to his son as he sat on the couch. “Whatever is watching us is certainly illusive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel malevolent,” Will said, curling closer to his mate as Harry flanked his other side. “Whatever’s watching us....” Will’s eyes glazed over, falling down to rest on the table. He blinked. “It feels the need to protect us. Not cause harm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at both of his parents for answers they could not provide. He looked down at his hands, playing with his cuticles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we,” he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we what, fawn?” Hannibal asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we...ask it?” He said, his voice quiet. “If it doesn’t feel like it is going to harm us, when can’t we ask for its reason?” Their collective silence had Harry blushing, shaking his head as he looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try that, Harry,” Will said, reaching over to squeeze his son’s hand. Harry perked up, smiling up at the two adults. Harry looked around the house, noting how the dogs didn’t seem disturbed by the presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you come out?” Harry asked. The three waited, Hannibal tense between his family. Harry wiggled in his grasp, slipping from it so he could sit on the floor. “We won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched Harry’s head whip to the side, as if he felt an echo of magic pulse through the house. Hannibal noticed Will’s nostrils flare a bit as he tried to find the creature that was in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you don’t want to hurt us. Do you want to talk to us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tense moment of silence where both Hannibal and Will felt their hackles raised as Harry perked up a bit, turned the other way, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said with an innocent smile. Hannibal could have cursed himself for not thinking of a house elf breaking into his territory. The house elf was hiding behind a table, poorly cowering as Harry greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter, sir,” the house elf said with a little bow, walking a bit closer, eyes darting onto both Hannibal and Will. Hannibal, about to move to strike the creature that breached their territory, was grabbed by Will, fingernails digging into the flesh of his arm. The message was clear: for them to let their fawn handle the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved his hand closer, though the house elf did not step closer, seeming to recognize the threat that Hannibal and Will possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” The creature's large eyes began to water, fat crocodile tears, ringing his hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the great Harry Potter to ask the name of a megar house elf,” The creature snuffled, wiping away tears with the threadbare pillowcase. “It is the greatest honor Dobby has received.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dobby,” Harry said, crawling a bit closer to the elf since it would not come to him. “Why have you been watching us?” Dobby froze, looking at the two adults, swallowing a dry throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad things are coming to Hogwarts,” he said, raising his hands and backing away. “Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What plagues the school?” Hannibal asked, his arm still under the clamp of his mate’s. Dobby turned sheet white, shaking as his hands wrung his pillowcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark things that were once hidden are revealed.” Dobby looked directly at Harry as he spoke this. “Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf looked up, spine stiff as he was no doubt summoned by the Master or Mistress of his house. Before he could lunge for the creature to ask what House he belonged to, the creature raised a hand and snapped himself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That settles it,” Hannibal said, breaking from the hold Will kept on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will said, chasing after the man. “We’ve talked about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before we received a warning from a house elf that belongs to a dark magical household.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We cannot kill off all of his defense professors, Hannibal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have killed men for less than the crime of fraud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glared at his mate. He put his hand to his face, rubbing down his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Will said, walking closer. He knew the judgement of the Ripper intimately well. Lockhart was already on the man’s meal rotation; it was a matter of when he would collect now.  “What do you think the chances are that Dumbledore will choose as a professor you over another candidate he may have lined up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is desperate,” Hannibal explained. “He would want to keep the parents of Harry Potter close anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he has a backup teacher ready?” Will took both of Hannibal’s hands into his own, interlacing the fingers. “We have a son to worry about,” he whispered, voicing his concerns to his mate. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat- the thoughts of brutal murder clouded his mind over the ever present concerns he had for his fawn. He looked over to see Harry looking down at the place Dobby apparated from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They actually wrote to me,” he said, his eyes watery. The two dropped their arguments to walk to their son. Their fawn was touching the letter slips with reverent fingers. Both understood Harry’s concern and doubts when his promised letters didn’t arrive yet they could only offer so much encouragement that, one day, a letter would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did,” Will said, running a hand through his locks. “They are your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled off the twine that Dobby had kept them wrapped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go to your room to read them, Harry,” Hannibal said. Harry smiled up at his parents as he ran up the stairs, Hercules following after his excited energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood off in the living room, the energy tense. As much as Hannibal desired to hunt, he was not one of the foolish killers that would jump at the first opportunity to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he said, “we can compromise.” Will seemed to relax at his statement. Hannibal approached Will with a steady stride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?” Will asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have discussed inviting Severus over before the year begins,” Hannibal said. “Perhaps we invite him and see what he reveals about ‘dark things returning.’” Will stood still for a few seconds, his eyes running over Hannibal. He nodded his head in a jerky movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will picked up a pen and a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we pick up Harry’s supplies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days later,” Hannibal said, judging by the look that Will gave him, his mate knew Hannibal was still holding out on murdering Lockhart. Will finished writing the letter silently and left the house to find wherever Hedwig had bunkered for the night in the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal growled when he lifted the list of an exorbitant amount of books he would have to purchase from a fraud. He was not against professors using their own books in their classes, though they only tended to pick one for the course material, this was a man that was using his position in a school to sell his foolish books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be a fraud for much longer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took hold of Harry as they stepped through the flames. They were using a public floo network to get to London from their little Italian Villa. Harry walked fearlessly next to Will through the flames and popped out the other side to a warm, English pub. Hannibal exited the flames a moment later, the adults scanning the room for danger as Harry looked at the décor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will followed the numerous children bounding through the streets, looking above for the signs that indicated where the bookstore was. When they spotted it, surrounded by people, Hannibal and Will shared a look. They lead Harry to the line where the glass was, waiting patiently among the other parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked through the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the numerous people falling over themselves to talk to the man. The people that tried to speak to him, regardless of staff or student, were brushed aside. Lockhart would pick up a book, sign it, then pass it back and wait for the next one with an air of superiority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of events happened quickly that made up Will’s mind. He witnessed a camera crew setting up their devices with the man, now standing, holding up one of his books with his own smiling face on the cover. It was the blurred image of Chilton, crushing the backs of others to promote his own ego- standing high above those who were deserving of credit while raking in as much money as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grabbed Harry’s hand and left the line, Hannibal trailing by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he growled, relenting to his mate’s desires- damned be the consequences. He had no doubt that Hannibal was smiling. He only hoped that his mate kept their nature hidden enough from the other wizards that walked around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family walked back the way they came, Harry content to travel with his parents. When they passed a side alley, Harry stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is down there,” he said ominous, head tilted to the side as if he heard a message only meant for him. Hannibal immediately gave a low growl, pulling his son closer to his side. Will turned to look down the dark alley. He couldn’t hear or smell anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Will said to his mate. When the man looked like he was about to protest, Will put his hand over the one holding onto Harry, giving a squeeze to remind the killer they had something precious to take care of before they hunted with wild abandon. Hannibal nodded his head once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dad,” Harry said as he hugged him around the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home soon.” Will said, passing his son to Hannibal. “We have to prepare the house.” This was said to Hannibal, the fire in his eyes changing only slightly as the promise of hunting Lockhart settled. Hannibal took Harry, following the flow of foot traffic as they went back to the pub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked down the alley. The walls were darker, a thick coal coating over them. There were two witches and one wizard loitering in the shadows. He waved them off when they tried to approach him, promises of a good time for a little money were unneeded. Will followed his intuition, walking deeper down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement caught his eye coming from the store to his left. Will looked up at the bell hanging above the door, silencing it as he entered. He made sure not to touch any of the cursed objects hanging around. Really, there was a lack of customer concern within the shop- if Hannibal was the one inspecting, he would have done something to kill the shopkeeper with his own cursed objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would remind you that it is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>prudent </span>
  </em>
  <span>to appear less than fond of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the male voice said. Will turned so he could hide beside the wall as he listened to the man instructing someone on how to act with their son. “Not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In England, Will found that there were three common ways wizards spoke of Voldemort. The first was cowering in fear, using the He Who Must Not Be Named title to address him. The second were those who called him by the title he gave himself- Lord Voldemort. The last was a small group of wizards that called him as this man did- the Dark Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will used his titles freely when speaking amongst themselves or with their fawn, instilling in him a lack of fear for an enemy he would one day have to face. With their assistance, of course. The only other people Will heard of speaking of the Dark Lord- followers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stayed quiet in his spot as he got information off the man, Lucius Malfoy- as he was greeted by the shopkeeper. Lucius nodded his head, quieting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ministry is conducting more raids. I have a few-ah- items at home that might embarrass me, if the ministry were to call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Lord,” the man said, likely bowing to the arrogant man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are rumors of another Muggle Protection Act, no doubt that flea bitten, muggle loving- fool </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Weasley.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will resisted the urge to growl at the man lest he give away his position. Somehow, Harry felt something call to him within this store. Hannibal was better at pulling his pelt to his flesh without shifting than he. Will closed his eyes to channel his feathers, drawing his expanded senses closer to the surface so he could scent the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of dust and musk deepened so much, he almost stumbled over a cursed object. His head began to throb as the multitude of scents burst through his sinuses. Will’s eyes began to water- the magnitude of sensations that the cursed objects held assaulted his mind. Will had to get out of there- if he stayed, at the least- he risked exposure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stumbled out of the store, gracelessly, hearing the bell above the door ring with his departure. Rather than run up the stairs as many would, Will descended deeper into the cove for darker wizards. He turned the corner just as the shopkeeper burst from his front door, looking around frantically. Will panted, holding his fingers by his eyes to relieve the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pain became tolerable, Will pulled his hand away, almost laughing as he looked at black fingernails. He laughed through the pain as he rested his head against the black bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only hope that whatever drew Harry to Lucius Malfoy that it wouldn’t follow him to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by Lockhart’s behavior that they observed from the window of the bookstore, Hannibal would not have a difficult time finding him. Though Will did not originally intend to kill Lockhart, frustrating as it was, it was worth the humor of Will taking one look at the man through the glass to decide that Lockhart was worthy of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, Hannibal cooked the three a nice meal, feeding his family before acquiring more. He was excited to hunt for Severus- the half-vampire offered a new look on their shared choice of meat. Once Harry was put to bed, Nagini hovering over his bedpost, Hannibal felt it was time to leave the house for England once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All will be well, dear William,” Hannibal said as he checked over the items he would need within his bag. They were all in place, the design cemented in his mind. Will stood next to him, simmering low with nerves. While they were founded, no harm would come to them because of his hunting patterns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be safe,” he said, folding into Hannibal’s space to claim his lips. Though Hannibal had to leave, the kiss deepened between the two, hands coming to grip the back of hair and clothing. Will’s scent spiked with heat and arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Hannibal to leave his mate waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal dropped his hands to Will’s pants, unbuttoning him as he got to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Will said, eyes frantically looking at the stairs. The two were in the middle of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is in his bed fast asleep.” Hannibal said with his knees planted on the ground. Will panted as Hannibal removed his pants enough for his cock to fall out of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Will panted, looking down at his smirking partner. Rather than answer, Hannibal wrapped his mouth around Will in one swallow. Will tossed his head back with a hushed moan as Hannibal pulled his mouth off to suck at the tip and dive back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit the back of his knuckles as Hannibal hummed softly, the vibrations charging up the base of his cock. Hannibal held Will against the table, his hands braced against his hips. There was no intention to draw out the experience- only to leave Will with a reminder as he left the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible,” Will groaned, his cheeks flushed, sweat peaking on his forehead as he gasped quietly, trying to thrust into Hannibal’s throat as he took him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit down on his knuckle as he came, the groan broken by the finger between his teeth. Hannibal, the smug man, stood up in one elegant movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A monster,” Will added, cheeks flushed, scent satisfied. Hannibal chuckled as he helped Will back into his pants, all evidence removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been said,” Hannibal retorted. Will pulled him close and kissed him, no doubt tasting what remained of himself on Hannibal’s tongue. “I’ll return before dawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hummed, still flush against Hannibal as the man pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After apparating to muggle London, it wasn’t difficult to find Lockhart as he hunted through the pubs. The man attracted attention like a peacock, flouncing himself around the men and women around him, telling of his adventures Hannibal knew were stolen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck was on Hannibal’s side as he found the wizard in a muggle pub just outside the portal to the magical world. The muggles listened to his ‘fantastical’ adventures with drunken awe, the women he tried to pick up laughed at him in a mocking way, moving away from him after he got too pretentious for their standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal sat on a bench outside the bar and waited for the right moment. From the window, he watched as the barkeeper tossed a stumbling Lockhart onto the street. The man attempted to balance himself, but his drunkenness had him crash to the ground. Hannibal huffed a laugh as he stood with predatory grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you need some help to your house,” Hannibal said to the man as he brushed himself off. Careful to wait for the man to touch him first, Hannibal allowed his victim to lean on him. Through trial and error, Hannibal found that if his magical victim initiated the touch, it would prevent his magical signature from latching onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could be so’kind, good sur,” he slurred, eyes lidded over with alcohol poisoning. Hannibal reached into his pocket where he placed the sedative. He jabbed the needle into Lockhart’s elbow, supporting his weight as the wizard slumped over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal found a spot that wasn’t far from the bar Lockhart visited to drag his prey to. The sedative would wear off quickly- Lockhart would still be heavily intoxicated, but he would feel every cut into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lockhart woke with a jarred movement of his head, his hands attempting to pry themselves from the restraints. Hannibal watched the drunken wizard struggle, smirked as he tired to cast a spell. The man was magically weak- his ignorance inflated a false ego. When the man finally noticed Hannibal, he pleaded to be let go, that he wouldn’t remember anything or tell the aurors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even smart enough to tell that Hannibal, for his disguise, was a muggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal cut off his fingers first, each one falling to the ground in useless numbs. When he screamed, Hannibal grew tired of his tongue and removed it, dropping to the ground with the rest of his fingers. He tipped Lockhart’s head back so the blood wouldn’t drown him as he worked. His cries turned to whimpers in the chair as Hannibal continued to cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head tipped back, Hannibal skewered his eyeballs. He took a slow walk around the whimpering man. He grabbed his next set of tools, ripping the shirt open to access his canvas. Hannibal cut into his chest, sawing along the bone as the lungs expanded and contracted with violent screams of pain. He removed the lungs of the man, liver and kidneys too saturated with alcohol to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bled out faster than Hannibal would have liked but it allowed him to work in silence, putting shards of glass into the sockets of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away with a smile, satisfied that the man had been exposed for the fraud that he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal collected the organs, thrilled that he would be able to once again cook for a man-eater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hannibal returned from his hunt in the early hours of morning, he was asleep when the owl arrived. Harry was the one that brought it to Will, curious why his dad was getting letters from his headmaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will held the letter in his hand, almost skeptical that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>name on the letter rather than Hannibal’s. Will read over the letter, a laugh of disbelief escaping his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asked, looking between the letter and his dad once Will explained why Dumbledore wrote to him. At Will’s nod, he cheered, frolicking around the room. Will could feel the presence of his mate come behind him, wrapping arms around his waist, a chin coming to rest on his curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m blaming you,” Will said, knowing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact </span>
  </em>
  <span>smirk his mate had on his face. A thought drifted through Will’s mind. He turned around, pulling his face away from Hannibal to look the man in the eye. “You are not feeding him human,” he said as he put one finger on Hannibal’s chest. “I let you hunt Lockhart so allow me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with Nagini?” Harry asked, the moment breaking as the three looked at the giant constrictor resting on the hearth stones. “I can take her!” Harry said. The two looked at each other, the conversation of Harry having taken care of himself. “Yes!” he said, walking to the snake to explain the situation in their shared language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched Harry trot off into the woods, Nagini slithering after him. He knew that the two would be safe in the forest, numerous places for them to hide if, for any reason, Dumbledore decided to walk beyond their house. Harry reared as he got to the woods, his own way of waving Hannibal’s concerns off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was patiently waiting at the end of the wards. The two made cordial small talk as they walked to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must confess my surprise at hearing the Lecter line survived the second World War,” Albus said as he climbed the stairs to their porch. “I am pleased that it continues.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal pushed the door open as he pushed back the pain of losing his line, his family, becoming last. He recognized the political move Dumbledore was trying to make. Being a Count made his sway in the courts more powerful, even if he wasn’t a part of the British Ministry governance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War is a terrible thing,” Hannibal said, holding the door open for his guest to pass through. “Reckless killing only seems to serve a grand cull of the human population.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How true that is,” Dumbledore said. If he wanted to say anything more, he was distracted by the numerous dogs that came to greet the headmaster. Winston and Hercules were both upstairs, locked in Harry’s room with water and dog beds so the wizard wouldn’t see the dog they stole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe Hagrid would be elated to see the amount of dogs you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were my husband’s family before I found him.” Hannibal almost slipped and called Will his mate, giving away his status as a creature. A man like Dumbledore would have caught such a slip, move to investigate and would be able to piece together the puzzle that Hannibal was the one that killed his first professor of choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would have to marry Will to avoid further mishaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man of his musings walked into the room. The dogs parted around him as he made his way to Albus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headmaster,” he greeted, more cordial than the first time they met in the wizard’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being open to the idea of teaching children on such short notice.” Hannibal and Will led the headmaster to the dining room. Will had a little more notice that Hogwarts would need another professor than Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their vegetarian dinner meat was resting on the cutting board. Hannibal only had to leave his mate to slice the meat and serve it on a plate. He walked out, the three plates balanced on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I would be the right teacher for your students?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have experience teaching, according to our past conversation,” Dumbledore said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to teach no-maj adults how to catch serial killers, not magical children how to cast spells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, I believe that you would be perfect for the role.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that simply because you have little choice? Or my credentials?” Will asked. Dumbledore gave a small sigh as he sat back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit that I am desperate for a teacher as school term is only two weeks away,” he began. “However, I do believe that you will offer a different perspective on Defensive magic than I have hired in the past.” Dumbledore sipped his wine. “As an American, you can offer a different view on the magic taught. There was an incident with a former student of mine in the twenties. He and I both noticed that Americans are taught silent spells from a young age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witch trials and the lack of a pagan religion were the cause of that,” Hannibal said. Dumbledore nodded his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few graduating students can manage even the simplest of spells silently cast. In America, students are expected to be able to cast each spell they’ve learned silently by the end of the year.” He paused. “Of course, each teacher brings something different to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had already made up his mind when he thought that Dumbledore would choose Hannibal to teach at the school in Scotland. Arrangements were made quickly for their things to be moved to a large cottage in England, about fifty miles from the Irish Sea. Since the two had magic, moving was a quick and simple process. Harry would have to grow used to not using his magic around the house, saving it for school only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple price to pay for his safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you are incorrect regarding my desperation,” Albus said. Hannibal tilted his head, Will mirroring the movement. “There are many candidates that I could have easily chosen. All of them, of course, have been vetted by the Ministry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal resisted the urge to growl. He and Will both recalled what Dumbledore told them when they first met him: that their fawn was close to becoming a lab rat for the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such people are of the opinion that Voldemort is dead. I am sure that, regardless of your sources, we both know that to be false. The ministry would rather burrow their heads in the sand until evidence of his resurrection lays stark at their feet.” He paused, looking down at his plate of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that to happen, many people would have to die,” Will said before he tossed back the rest of his wine in an uncouth manner that Hannibal would have cringed at if not for such a disturbing conversation that their son’s safety hinged on. “It’s all down to the paperwork now, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They discussed the semantics of Will’s term over the remainder of their dinner. Will made it clear that he would not be living in the castle so much as his quarters acting as a pseudo dormitory. He and Hannibal were happy living together and Will would be content walking to the ward point each evening or using the floo network to spend time with his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What textbook do you want the students to use?” Dumbledore asked him as he accepted the signed paperwork from Will. Will thought back to his own days as a self-taught student, even as a professor for the FBI. If one thing was consistent between the two worlds it was the exorbitant price of textbooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for them to buy a new one.” Will smiled at his new boss. “I am sure I will be leaving in June if the curse has anything to say.” Dumbledore at least had the decency to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re aware of the curse then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curses only have as much merit as an individual places on it.,” Will said. “I look forward to seeing you soon, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give Harry my regards when he comes back from his playdate,” Dumbledore said as Hannibal escorted him to the ward point. When he returned, Harry was back in the house, Nagini back in her spot by the fireplace, Winston and Hercules freed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To another year then?” Will asked as he handed Hannibal a wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To another year,” he toasted, clinking the glass against Will’s to solidify the promise. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I enjoy making Will the alpha to Hannibal's alpha in that he balances Hannibal not by using his strength but by using his brain. The fun thing about Hannibal (TV) is that they are both so good at manipulating the other; Will gently pushing Hannibal in the direction like a shipmaster while he will simply grab Will and force him to look at the truth. </p><p>Sweet dreams, friends; thank you for reading...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Bonds of Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good afternoon, may a sunny day come over you with a cool breeze. I have an afternoon snack here to enjoy. For those of you who are here for round two, I changed this special person's death to better fit the overall Herd Development plot. I hope that you enjoy the symbolism and wish it worthy of your praise. That being said- murder warning: it's in the tags...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus was in his kitchen, the sound of silence vibrating through the air louder than last year. This morning, he only needed to make enough food to feed himself. A tapping on the window drew him out of his blank stupor. Severus turned and saw a familiar white owl with black speckles and a letter in her claws. He walked to the window with a slice of bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedwig accepted the bacon with a hoot, dropping the letter off into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the letter and scanned it over, sitting down in the chair as he processed the text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that the Lecter-Graham household was having an equally as difficult time as he was finding a formula for the vaccine. Over the summer weeks with Draco, Severus tried numerous formulas and old potion recipes found in arcane books to no avail. The mixture of the unicorn blood, Quirrell’s own blood and the Dark Lord’s was too complex to remove to base units. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was invited to the Lecter-Graham home in two days' time. He penned back that he would be happy to discuss his findings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, it would serve to break the silence of the house. During his first two weeks, he spent the time meticulously cleaning the house of the dust that piled on for years, removing the mass of rotting wood planks that needed replacing when he was a child. Magic made it easier, naturally, but even as the house was cleaned and looked like he could place it on the market to sell, the echoes of pain were laced within every floorboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco provided a new distraction from the pain, a cleansing sort of presence. At first, their cohabitation was awkward- even if Draco was his godson and student, providing for him as a charge was an adjustment period. Severus was in the habit of skipping meals, due to his nature and how invested he could get in his studies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His godson never missed a time to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrote back that he would enjoy meeting with the two and discussing how to move forward with a vaccine. Severus handed the letter to the owl and watched her fly away with a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the period that Severus waited to speak to Harry Potter’s parents, a standard Hogwarts owl flew down and announced the death and departure of Mr. Lockhart, the professor chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The morning of their meal, another owl flew down with a letter announcing that the replacement teacher would be: Mr. William Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew that either Hannibal or Will killed the scam of a wizard. He did not hold any guilt for the man’s death. Upon hearing the choice of teacher, if he were a lesser man, he would have cursed and shouted about how foolish it would be to hire such a fraud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost debated getting Hannibal and Will a thank you present for killing Lockhart. He wasn’t sure what a proper: thanks for killing my coworker gift would be other than a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me,” Severus said as he stood at the ward point, Hannibal standing with his arm extended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure,” Hannibal said, allowing him entry. Severus walked through the ward, watching it fold closed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also appreciate whoever murdered Lockhart,” Severus chuckled, disbelieving these were the conversations he was now having openly with another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” Hannibal said, the house coming into view from the stone path they walked on. “I couldn’t allow Harry’s brain to be muddled by a fraud such as himself.” Hannibal opened the door for Severus to pass through. He held his hand out for the dogs to sniff again, Hercules taking the time to lick him all over, before he was allowed further into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will is shopping for items he may need during the year and took Harry with him. I do hope you understand and forgive us for not all being here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus waved him off. He could not smell fresh blood within the house. Hannibal moved to his wine rack and uncorked a bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand the back to school shopping,” Severus said, accepting the glass of white wine. It was a crisp and dry one that eased into his stomach. Hannibal and Severus, rather than moving to the kitchen or dining room, Severus followed his host to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will confess that myself and William have not found much success in creating an antidote or vaccine.” Hannibal sipped his drink, watching fondly as the dogs circled around them on their beds- Winston still holding onto Hercules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have found the beginnings of results but I am in need of something that would separate the blood from the Dark Lord, his follower, and the unicorn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal hummed, swirling the wine around in his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once the most base components are separated, I may be able to create a potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may know of someone that can assist in our cause.” Hannibal said, an odd look on his face as he looked towards Severus. It wasn’t a look that made him think he was in any danger, though, he could never be sure. Hannibal smiled, the canines of his teeth gleaming with the light of the lamp next to him. The man drank the rest of his wine, standing to walk towards the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat,” Hannibal said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t want to admit he was looking forward to the evening. Hunting humans by swallowing their blood down wasn’t as thrilling as his fellow vampires made it seem. The person would struggle, scratch at his face as he drained the life from them at the most vulnerable point. Killing the person, magical or muggle, made it easier for him to feed when his nausea built to an unbearable level. He would feed on the person, then bag the rest of their blood for later feedings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you ate properly?” Hannibal asked. Severus resisted the urge to hiss at him. Saying nothing even as they walked past the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be dining on Lockhart?” Severus asked. Hannibal smirked at him from within the kitchen. Severus was surprised he was allowed in such a hunting ground. He stood still as Hannibal walked to one door with a simple slide lock over the door knob. A sense of foreboding hit him as the vampire as the man held the door open to a dark staircase descending into the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we can solve many of our problems today,” Hannibal said to Severus. “How efficient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smirked at Severus, watching the man’s stiff reaction to smelling the blood and sweat that crept up the stairs with the opening of the door. Harry was with Will to avoid any unsavory interactions with their guest in the basement. His fawn was excited to go shopping with Will for his supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no need to beckon him, Hannibal turned to walk down the wooden stairs, knowing that Severus would follow. There wasn’t anything outrageous in the basement, normally. It was dark and dank, a slight mildew smell percolating through the air from the mold spores that grew against the concrete foundation of the house. With magic, it was a safehouse for activities such as these. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in the basement was naked, chained to the floor with a shackle against her ankle and a blindfold over her eyes. The fatty folds of her body were scraped from where she tried to fruitlessly remove the blindfold, skin around her shins bruised from her blind wonderings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Severus asked, his fangs exposed. Hannibal was calm as he walked around the whimpering woman. Though Severus looked affronted, his posture was stiff, a predator ready to begin stalking their prey down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primarily, I am concerned with the Dark Mark’s loyalty and your own ties.” Hannibal watched the woman cower from his voice, unknown to her, shuffling closer to Severus until the chain pulled her down. “I do not doubt your loyalty- saving Harry has proven that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the sample that Will and Hannibal were looking at gave any indication, it was that Harry would not have survived the blood he ingested without the speedy help of Severus. The unlikelihood of Severus being a spy meant to harm their fawn, one playing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>game, was staggering. The Dark Mark, however, Hannibal was unsure if it could influence his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down at the woman, his nostrils flared just enough to take in her fearful scent. He looked up at Hannibal. The man could tell that Severus was unsure. He believed that Severus’ sire did not teach him the fine arts of hunting, leaving it to the hybrid to figure it out by trial and error. He had every reason to be hesitant around Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ran shortly after the war, and when you could not escape using magic, you found a non-magical option.” Hannibal was a fan of lancing the wound, letting the infection bleed itself out with leeches or pressure only to violently stanch it- leaving to scar a painful memory made right. “You starve yourself, the mark feeds on your exhaustion and fertilizes your own draught of forgiveness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sevuers bared his teeth and growled, his right hand clutched tight in a fist where the mark sat tattooed into his flesh. Hannibal could hear the vampire’s heartbeat, could practically smell the venom no doubt pooling in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was ready for the consequences of his barbs. He was stabbing a creature with a mutual food source between them. Further, Hannibal was pulling on the strings of Severus’ long suppressed instincts while forcing him to submit to Hannibal’s seniority. Severus’ eyes flashed red for a brief moment- an indication of how hungry he must have been.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal almost felt sorry for the man but the force of Severus’ charge into the back wall removed most of his regret. Hannibal smiled, his nostrils flaring. Severus braced and struck, Hannibal blocked with his left hand, spinning around like a dancer. He grabbed Severus and pinned him to the wall, pulling his arm back enough that he felt pain but did not dislocate the joint. Severus’ head was turned to face his dinner, who was panting and sweating- the scent of her only increasing with her fear. All the while, the fight brought forth a bloodlust that Severus had long ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus closed his eyes from where Hannibal pinned him to the concrete wall, shaking his head as he denied his instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt his feathers grow along the length of his spine as he growled in Severus’ ear, shoved him off the wall. If the spar was between Hannibal and Will in their pelts, it would be akin to Hannibal putting his teeth over Will’s jugular- mocking the kill strike. The admonishment only served to make Severus snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air changed, a new spice of anger laced through the air. He was snarling now, lips pulled back, body hunched for the charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are emaciated, Severus,” Hannibal tried, not wanting to throw the man into a blood lust feeding. He made no move to strike the vampire or approach. Hannibal could see the pearl of venom that hung from the tip of one fang. “Can you not smell the hunger of your own venom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Severus was searching for absolution when he was younger- he was searching for it now. Where the Dark Lord tied the man down, Hannibal hoped to liberate him. The woman’s cheap perfume had worn off with the scent of her sweat and fear. She was cowering on the ground in a whimpering mess, Severus looking between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it must be done the hard way, then so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shifted into his pelt, his antlers towering over all of them, scraping indents into the ceiling that he would later have to fix before Will found them. Hannibal walked to their prey, the one that named her dog Ripper, and introduced himself to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was whimpering, aimlessly wandering at the end of her chain, now tangled around her legs- leaving them further bruised and disoriented. Hannibal struck at one of her legs with his hoof, shattering the bone until it pierced through the flesh. Severus flinched at her scream of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the vampire did not move, Hannibal dragged her closer to Severus with his teeth piercing her arm, chains dragging behind her. Hannibal dropped her begging form in front of the potions master with little care for her health.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not young,” he said in an absent voice. It was true that Hannibal would bring Harry half-alive deer or geese for him to kill, easing him into the hunt when he was a young fawn. Each time Harry successfully killed something, he would bring a creature back closer and closer to life. While Harry was good at hunting live creatures </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>his parents, he still hesitated over the kill strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ hand was over his nose yet his eyes were trained on the puddle of blood growing wider and wider. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the room. Hannibal kept his movements slow as he walked behind the vampire. They were two separate predators that hunted the same food source. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Severus did not know, his magic was pulling at his own skin, searching for an opportunity to be forgiven. In a slow, practiced movement, Severus removed his outer coat so that his arms were free. The Dark Mark shone brightly against his pale flesh, almost sewed into his forearm with intense dark magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nudged Severus forward with his snout to prompt him to feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be the last straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus rushed forward in a blur of speed, pouncing on the woman with his hands around her body, holding her closer to the ground as his teeth sunk into her jugular. She shrieked in pain, a gurgling sound punching through the air as she was eaten at her most vulnerable spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood that had pooled around her large body from the injury Hannibal gave her leg smeared over his Dark Mark. His shadow towered over Severus on the ground, his hands clenched so tightly along her collarbone it was going to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched with his shadow over Severus as Harry's former aunt stopped struggling, her heartbeat slowing before her eyes glazed over. Severus’ face was still buried in her neck, sucking away the last reserves of her blood with eyes fluttering in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus dropped her body on the ground, sitting back on his legs, eyes oddly blank. Hannibal could see the blood covering his Dark Mark. Before the vampire could realize, Hannibal snapped his jaws around Severus’ Dark Mark. The vampire cried out in shock, one hand pressed against his muzzle to pull away. Hannibal clamped his jaws hard enough to pierce the flesh but not damage his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal released the vampire from his jaws, licking the interesting taste of blood that remained around his teeth. Severus brought his arm to his eyes in a dazed expression, blood still around his teeth and running down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magic is still there,” Severus finally said, his eyes hazed over as he looked at the wound bleeding over his Dark Mark. Hannibal huffed, shaking his feathers out. Hannibal observed the wound healing over, blood staunched from where he bit down. While the wound had closed, Hannibal had no doubt that it would be tender for several days before scaring over the Mark completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleeding out would be counterintuitive for the vampire- it was his food source after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus picked himself off the ground with little concern for the body of the woman as Hannibal shifted back into his suit. Severus removed the blood from his body with the same charm they taught Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sold your soul to the devil,” Hannibal said, draping Severus’ cloak over his body to keep the chill of the cellar from him. “Consider your debt paid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Severus back upstairs. While the man was recently fed, psyche magic that Hannibal performed could be taxing on the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That woman was related to Harry,” Severus said as Hannibal closed the door to the cellar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An in-law, yes; I will deal with the body of Marge Dursley later,” Hannibal said. He passed the man a glass of water, not wanting the wine to muddle the blood within him. Severus took a sip of the wine, his eyes still glassy. The man was in shock, making him malleable to Hannibal moving him so he was sitting in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal grabbed the medical kit and began bandaging his arm. With Severus in shock, his sleeve was easily pushed up. Hannibal cleaned the wound first with a disinfectant. While he did not have venom as Severus did, the human mouth contained thousands of bacteria which only increased as he ate in his other form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t flinch as the alcohol poured over the Dark Mark. Hannibal inspected his teeth marks. The holes had closed up but the flesh was still tender to the touch, though Severus may not feel it yet. He dabbed the wounds dry, removing the last of the dried blood from his mark. The Dark Mark, once a distorted snake eating its own tail through the skull was arguably more ugly. Now, it was broken up by a puncture wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was bandaging the wound, Severus came out of his shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Severus asked, looking down at his arm, clenching his hand as he tested his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Hannibal said, pushing forth the same magic he did when he first noticed the horcrux in Harry. Hannibal could feel the same pull within Severus, though the magical signature around his arm was numb where he could feel the horcrux within Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Severus said, turning the now wrapped arm around. Severus inhaled slowly, sitting up as he drew in breath. “Do you need help with cleaning up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those of you who have asked for Severus to be adopted, this is the beginning of the Herd. Hannigram is still a tight knit family but they will have to expand their trust to overcome the trials before them. Thank you to all who have offered support in kudos, comments and clicks. I will see you soon! I am very excited for this year. I have it plotted out and ready to launch; it is going to be so fun. </p><p>Enjoy lunch!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Between Mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends. I am not feeling that great, fear not, I've made meals in advance to pop into the oven and serve up. This little chapter didn't fit *anywhere* with the larger chapters but needed to be added so another one will be served tomorrow. </p><p>I do hope that you enjoy this little snack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal was cooking the last meal they would have within the Italy house. Their territory would be protected with the wards both adults laid on the land while they were gone in England. Occasionally, one of them would check on the house, reward the area, but for the most part, the house would be free of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was outside in his human flesh walking the grounds. To his left came a rustling sound. He looked for the sound, catching Nagini making her way back from hunting. Judging by the bulge in her stomach, she managed to catch a rabbit earlier in the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the Dark Lord’s familiar. She coiled around herself, waiting for him to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Will could not speak Parseltongue, he could see the human-like intelligence within Nagini that other Death Eaters must have ignored. Will was unsure if her intellect came from the horcrux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Nagini,” he greeted as always. She hissed at him, acknowledging him rather than anything threatening. Her tongue hit the air, scenting him for any distress. “We’ve received a warning that something is going to try and hunt Harry while he is at Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reacted how Will expected her too. She hissed, coils tightening around her body, lifting her slightly. While Will knew she was angry, he could tell that it was not directed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year,” Will said, beginning to walk back to the house. She followed next to him at the same pace he walked. “Harry will need protecting when I cannot see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini dipped her head once, slithering off to the side of the house. Will looked up, seeing that Harry left his window open to allow the summer breeze to pass into his room; Nagini would no doubt climb into the window and burrow into Harry’s trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Judging by the smell coming from the house, dinner would be ready soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to collect his fawn. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's because of your support that I continue onward. A special shout out to GiiGii_kytchwytch who has given me so many soft and joyful feeling in regards to writing this story for all of you. Thank you, my dear, for your support and  love both in this story and the past ones!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Making New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*pops champagne*<br/>"Ninty-eight, ninty-nine, one hundred! Oh Roger, One hundred puppies!" ~101 Dalmatians<br/>Hello guests, thank you for sitting at my table. Today is an auspicious occasion as this fic has, once again, hit 100k words. It is by your support, that I have made this happen.<br/>My dearest readers, you do not understand how much I love writing for you. I till the land of the wounds of two worlds. I sow the seeds of foreshadowing for you, hoping that some might be able to sniff and hunt for these seeds before they give their full fruit. I water and fertilize by pouring in sub-plots that I didn't think I would ever make. And each time I harvest a chapter, prepare and cook it for you, I grow so happy when it comes to your table.<br/>Thank you so much for being here with me on this adventure once again. Please enjoy Will Graham teaching in class. I will say that, in regards to chapters of Will teaching, not many. The problem lies in that there are so many poor DADA teachers and I don't want to botch the plot. I do think that you will enjoy the other scenes that I have added. </p><p>...this is 100k so there is a treat for me as well. As much as I *love* (and I am sure that you know) writing Severus; there is one other person that I do love to torture as well- Tom Marvolo Riddle.<br/>Oh, these two really are my favorites.</p><p>Let us all enjoy this feast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s him,” Draco asked, looking up at the Professor’s table, “your dad?” </p><p>Harry nodded his head, eating the food on his plate. </p><p>“I’m trying to keep everyone from knowing,” Harry said. “Dad and Father both understand.”</p><p>“I hear you,” Draco said, bumping Harry’s shoulder. “I keep Severus close to my chest as well.” </p><p>Before Harry got on the train at King’s Cross, he was worried that his dad would be upset or hurt if Harry wanted to refer to him as Professor Graham. His anxieties seemed to be shared by his dad, who pulled him aside to have a conversation on how professional they wanted to be while at school. Harry was relieved when his dad and father understood the separation. He was told, however, that Will would treat him as any other student in his classes. </p><p>“He doesn’t look happy to be up there,” Draco said. Harry spared his dad a glance, seeing that his head was low. Luckily, he was sitting next to Professor Snape, both conversing about something at the table. </p><p>“He doesn’t like people,” Harry said. Harry knew that his dad would rather be at the English cottage with his father, but it was the Great Feast and even Hannibal knew the significance of the first meal at Hogwarts. Will would be an unconventional teacher as he had a person to go home to each night. Only for the bigger holidays and occasions would Will eat with the other professors and students. </p><p>“Well, they have that in common,” Draco snickered with Harry. “What do you think he’ll teach us?” </p><p>“I have no idea,” Harry said. He tried asking Will in the upcoming days of returning to school. His dad said that he would rather evaluate the students during his first classes, then figure out what he wanted to teach. He referred to the first lesson as ‘Syllabus Week.’ It must have been some inside joke that only he and Hannibal knew, given that his father laughed aloud when he heard Will’s declaration. </p><p>Harry didn’t have a defense class until his second day of school. Like every new defense professor, the gossip around him started with outlandish theories and stories. Harry’s reactions swung between laughing at the stories or pure confusion at what his fellow students could come up with. </p><p>One thing that Will used to help him were blue tinted glasses. He wore them on days that the family would travel to magical towns, either in Italy or England. The tint of the glasses helped Will filter the magic that would come with his empathy. Some students thought that it was to prevent him from hypnotizing them. </p><p>They weren’t that wrong. </p><p>The rumors carried through the halls as the students and staff exited. Harry could only wait to see what his dad would teach him on his second day of classes. He would have to rely on the Weasley Twins, who had the first morning class, for details about what was to come for the year. </p><p>*</p><p>Will was an unconventional teacher when he worked for the FBI. As a professor teaching, he preferred the lecture form, taking questions only at the end of his classes and allowing for the rare student to use his strategically limited office hours. </p><p>Within Hogwarts, he was the immediate talk of the students. He supposed it was natural, for the older students, they had a new defense professor every year. The tinted glasses he wore helped prevent him from seeping too far into his empathy as he overlooked the students for the first time. Both the Headmaster and Hannibal insisted that he go to the celebratory dinners with the staff to present a unified body. Students gossiped to themselves, eyes looking back at him only to dart away. </p><p>As Will had someone to go home to every evening, the dormitory that was given to teachers was sparsely decorated. His floo network was re-warded by Dumbledore so that he could go home in the evening to Hannibal. There were nights that he was expected to patrol for students that had a tendency to break curfew. </p><p>Severus was a pleasant force to sit next to. He too had extended senses that allowed him to hear the conversations of students above the din of the Great Hall or see the money being exchanged under the table as they took bets on him. The two collectively rolled their eyes at the students. </p><p>The first class on the roster were the Third Years: Hufflepuffs and Slytherins’. From what he gathered from Harry’s conversations and letters, in addition to the dynamics of the school during the Great Feast by Severus, he knew these students were an easier group to teach. Will could hear the students beginning to mill into the room, whispering his name as they sat in the desks. </p><p>Will closed his eyes and remembered the exercises that Hannibal helped him. They practiced right before he left on the floo. Hannibal centered his frayed nerves by simply holding his skull between warm, familiar, palms. While Will could no longer feel Hannibal’s warmth on his clothing, there was the lingering aroma of Hannibal’s scent that he could latch onto. </p><p>“You look-” Hannibal trailed off, his hand on Will’s tie, straightening it with careful fingers. Will blushed at the flattery as he leaned forward and took Hannibal’s lips to his own. “Heart tonight?” </p><p>Will hummed, knowing that Hannibal was eager to present Lockhart’s heart on a dinner plate as Will taught his first class. Even in death, Hannibal could find ways to continue to insult people- it was a rare talent. </p><p>Will opened his eyes, readjusted his glasses, then stepped out to the classroom. </p><p>The two houses were sitting on opposite sides of the room, no students intermingling in the middle. </p><p>He figured he would have to change that at some point. </p><p>“Good morning,” he said, awkwardly sitting back on the table of the desk. God, were all teachers this awkward when they first started? “My name is Professor Graham. Before we start this year, I want to see where you all stand, magically speaking.” </p><p>Will indicated for them to stand out of their desks. He waved his wand over the air, shrinking them down simultaneously and moving them to stand on his desk. The students whispered among themselves, no doubt marveling at his wordless use of magic. </p><p>“I know you’ve had a lot of different teachers over the years,” Will said, noticing a familiar pair of red heads. These were the same twins he and Hannibal encountered after they met with Dumbledore in the forest. “I want to see where your foundation is, and where we should repair the holes.” </p><p>The twins smiled at each other, a secret connection and ability to communicate that they had since birth. They seemed to be the most outgoing of the students in the class and trusted each other's boundaries without needing to speak to one another. </p><p>“Who wants to duel?” </p><p>Will wasn’t surprised when the twins raised their hands first. The time to engage in sibling rivalry while in school, sanctioned by a teacher, no set of siblings would pass the opportunity. </p><p>It seemed that dueling in Europe was different from the States. The twins lined up back to back, counted ten paces, then began firing spells at each other. In America, it was a matter of who drew a wand faster- duels were often a one spell affair. The other students backed away, gasping and laughing as the twins traded spells as quick as they breathed. </p><p>Will cast a shield around the dueling students, who did not think to cast a spell around themselves. He let the trading continue, noting that both boys were worried more about the spell then where it would land, given that they tended to miss the other. </p><p>He called for a cease fire, waiting for the two to disengage with each other before nodding his head to them both. He grabbed the chalk, he hated chalk, and went to the board. </p><p>
  <b>Aim, Direction, Shielding, Silence</b>
</p><p>“When you cast a spell,” Will said, gathering the students around him, “make sure that it hits the intended target. We’re wizards, not throwing confetti.” The students around him laughed. “One of the important things about casting spells when you are an adult is making sure that the spell doesn’t hit anything else. The direction of the spell, how wide or sharp it is, can determine if you avoid hitting a no-maj.”</p><p>“No-maj?” One Hufflepuff asked with a furrowed brow. Will waved his hand. </p><p>“Muggle,” he said. Will pointed to his third word. “None of you shielded. Do you know how to shield?”</p><p>He was met with crickets. </p><p>Teaching them to cast spells quietly would come after teaching them how to shield. </p><p>Will had his work cut out for him. </p><p>The students, by the end of the class, all had smiles on their faces, giving him their thanks for a fun class and no homework. </p><p>“Weasley Twins,” Will said as the other students were dismissed. They walked over to him slowly. </p><p>Judging by their hesitance, it seemed they remembered him from the forest as well. </p><p>“There is a saying in American Colleges,” Will began, cleaning the blue tinted glasses that had done their job of keeping his empathy in check. “If I don’t see it, smell it, or hear it, it’s not happening.” He put the glasses on, pinning each of them with a look. “If no harm comes to you or another- I assume that you are both in bed. Do we have an understanding?”</p><p>“Of course, professor,” Fred said, putting a hand to his heart. The other, George, seemed to take his threat a little more serious than his double. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, taking his brother by the hand to pull him out of the room before either of them said anything else. </p><p>By the end of the day, when he walked through the green flames to the cozy living room in England, Will determined that the students had a patchwork of knowledge, each year different from the last. </p><p>“The number of incompetent teachers is making the subject harder for the older students to grasp,” Will said as he sipped the whiskey Hannibal brought him. Hannibal sat next to him on the couch, throwing one arm over Will to cage away his anxieties. “Their foundation isn’t sound. The younger ones, hopefully, I can give them the foundation they need before I leave.” </p><p>“What makes you so certain the curse is real?” Hannibal asked. Will looked over to him with a skeptical look. </p><p>“You cannot argue the statistics.” Will leaned into his mate. </p><p>“You have the power to influence their young minds. You are the sun and they are the saplings that reach out to absorb your light.” </p><p>Will was silent for a while, enjoying the peace as the day teaching was a loud one. He knew that teaching younger children would be taxing but he had a whole new appreciation for the profession. </p><p>“They need a foundation,” he said. “I think the older ones would like learning it again if they were taught to do so nonverbally or without a wand.” </p><p>“Start them off at the basics while giving the illusion of a challenge.” Hannibal smirked down at Will. Will laughed at Hannibal. </p><p>“I forgot how inefficient the magical world could be.” Will held his hand out, a piece of parchment smacking into it. “I’ve never been so grateful for paper and computers than having to make up a hundred tests.” </p><p>“For all the magic they have at their disposal, the wizarding world makes things difficult on themselves by not adapting.” </p><p>“The kids are going to be in for a surprise,” Will said, tossing the paper on the coffee table. “Wait until I show them what a pen is.” </p><p>*</p><p>Contrary to what Professor Snape might have to say, Harry didn’t sneak out of his dorms often. Especially now that his dad was a professor of the school. His dad had taught him how to hunt with his father, no two people could find him faster than they could. </p><p>That was why he only left his dorm since he knew his dad was with father in their cottage. </p><p>He had heard a strange whisper crawl through the air when he and Draco were making their way to lunch after potions class. Harry asked if Draco could hear the voice, something that wanted to kill within the walls. Draco said he didn’t hear anything and Harry left it at that. </p><p>It was only when he was laying in bed, tossing and turning in the sheets, that he felt the need to get out of bed. Harry didn’t have a plan on where he was going, he was actually going to be content spending the rest of his night sleeping on the couch in the Common room, but another hiss sounded faint. </p><p>Harry gathered his wand and followed the sound. He let his eyes adjust to the dark as he walked down the halls. He scented each new space he entered, not smelling anyone near him. Harry only heard the whispering voice once more echo through the second floor. </p><p>Approaching a new space, Harry hunkered down and scented the area. He froze when he smelled blood. Harry listened, not hearing anything shuffling or moaning in pain. He stood and made careful steps to the scent of blood to the hallway outside of a bathroom. </p><p>A girl with a Gryffindor scarf was walking with a blank look over her face. Harry wasn’t sure she was actually looking where she was going. On her robe were the white feathers of Hagrid's chickens. Something was off about the way she was moving. The need to find out pulled at Harry’s curiosity.</p><p>Harry let the girl pass him before he moved. He waved his wand around her robe, pulling the blood and feathers off her clothes without her knowing, the evidence of her kill vanishing into the air just as his father taught him. Harry didn’t find her appearance concerning, knowing that he looked like that sometimes to his parents after a messy hunt. </p><p>Perhaps she was a creature too. </p><p>To make sure they would both be clear of breaking curfew, Harry removed their scent from the area, following the Gryffindor as she walked away from wherever she came. </p><p>“Hey,” Harry said, tapping her on the shoulder once they were far enough from the bathroom that Snape wouldn’t be able to chase their scent. The girl gasped loudly, flinching as she turned around to look at Harry with a panicked look on her face. “You okay?” Harry asked. </p><p>The girl gulped as she ran a hand down the length of her hair. </p><p>“I guess,” she said, not wanting to meet him in the eyes. Harry looked around, smiling when he found a bench, he sat on it. She looked around the dark hallway, gulping nervously, before taking the other side of the bench. “I’m Ginny Weasley.” </p><p>“I’m Harry,” he said, not giving his last name. Most people in the school knew who he was before he even gave his name. “Ginny?” He asked, watching her turn to look at him. “Why were you walking around the second floor?” </p><p>Ginny gave a short laugh, her head tilted back and eyes closed. </p><p>“My brothers,” she said. Ginny looked at her fingernails, hair hiding her eyes from gaze. “I know they’re looking out for me, but they are so-” she groaned, rolling her eyes as she made a strangling motion with her fingers. Harry could understand having conflicted feelings on family. There were several times that he found it frustrating how many layers Hannibal and Will made him wear when he was going outside. Sometimes he struggled with knowing friends versus food versus family. </p><p>“Family is weird,” he said with a shrug. </p><p>“Percy is like my shadow, he’s constantly making sure I’m doing things.” </p><p>“Maybe if you show him a couple of spells,” Harry said with a grin. Ginny laughed at Harry, pushing his shoulder. </p><p>“The twins said something like that too,” Ginny tilted her head, hand coming to her inner robe. “I was writing my feelings in this...stupid diary.” Harry felt the hairs on his arms jump with a brushing of magic as she revealed a black banded book. She threw it down on the ground with such a force that it almost made him angry. </p><p>Ginny stood up, her wand suddenly in her hand as she towered over the diary laying innocently on the limestone tiles. </p><p>“I should burn it,” she growled. Harry dove between it and the book before he even knew he was moving. </p><p>“I can take it.” He was glad for the dark that hid his blush for saying something so stupid. “Uhh,” he tried, Ginny lowering her wand in confusion at his actions. “I mean...If you don’t want-”</p><p>Ginny shook her head no, taking a step back with her wand still raised towards the diary. </p><p>“The friend inside doesn’t reveal your secrets,” Ginny said, finally lowering her wand as Harry took the book in his hands, feeling the warm leather binding. “Fred and George tried so many things to get it open. It’s secure.” </p><p>“Well, if they can’t get in, then it’s Gringotts.” </p><p>Ginny laughed at Harry, her eyes still puffy from the tears that must have slipped when she was talking about her brothers or eating the chickens. </p><p>“I guess I should get going before Mrs. Norris finds one of us,” Ginny said. She clapped Harry on the shoulder in a manner he thought was a Weasley trait. “Thanks, Harry. I’ll see you around.” She took a couple steps back before turning around to walk towards Gryffindor tower. </p><p>Harry watched her leave, listening further for her footsteps to make it two flights higher than him. Harry looked down at the book, itching to open the binding. He looked around, knowing that he had to move before anyone would find him- a cat or Snape. He removed their scent from the area with the charms he was taught and raced back to the dorm. </p><p>Harry slipped into the door and changed out of his robes with incredible speed. He could feel a connection to the diary the moment he saw it; to <em> reach </em> and <em> connect </em> . Like a call that had finally been answered. When he touched the worn leather of the book, it was like the feeling of <em> finally </em>washed over his skin. With a last look to Draco, who was haloed by his blond hair on the bed, fast asleep, Harry curled under the cover of the sheets with the horcrux. </p><p>He put his quill on the pillow, the diary next to it. It was as black as his feathers, well worn leather that was supple around the opening flaps. Harry opened the binding to the first yellowing page. The leather flap was lined with sturdy cardboard paper, slightly stronger than the blank yellow pages. </p><p>
  <em> Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle  </em>
</p><p>Harry ran his index finger over the script. He could feel the magic within the book like he was touching his own. Almost like koi fish swimming just under the surface of the water- enough to be seen but not too close to the surface water that it was disturbed. </p><p>On the yellow page next to Tom’s name, Harry wrote: </p><p>
  <em> My name is Harry Potter  </em>
</p><p>Harry tensed as the ink vanished from the pages. He knew that this was dangerous, like playing with his food, but the temptation was too much for him. </p><p><em> Hello, Harry. </em> Came the first response of text. Harry couldn’t tell if the handwriting was the same as the other side, having vanished as fast as it came. <em> My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. </em> Harry was faster this time and there was no mistaking the carbon copy of handwriting. <em> How did you happen upon my diary?  </em></p><p>Harry was confused. He thought those were for girls. He decided to write as such within the pages, the ink vanished and he wrote a second: <em> I found your diary on the floor of a hallway.  </em></p><p>The diary was silent, the ink bleeding into the pages slower than the beginning. Harry had no doubt that others could feel the magic within the pages as he could. His parents would be able to feel it, given how Hannibal noticed the horcrux buried in Harry. Dumbledore could also be another person that might sense the magic in the diary. </p><p><em> What house are you in, Harry? </em>the diary asked. Harry decided to be truthful. </p><p><em> Slytherin, </em>the letters were eaten by the dry parchment. </p><p><em> The most Noble of Houses, </em> Tom wrote back as fast as the parchment absorbed the ink. <em> Why do you think you were put in Slytherin? </em></p><p>Harry sat back, thinking for a moment. He supposed he could write about almost killing Quirrel in the forest, sneaking out of his dorm, even being a Ravenfawn. He couldn’t tell the diary about his parents, their plan, or about Draco. He wrote about the least of evils. </p><p>
  <em> I think it’s because I can speak to snakes.  </em>
</p><p>Harry watched as the ink bled into the yellow page. </p><p>
  <em> I used to tell them to hide when my aunt made me garden. I spoke to them when they got too close to the cars in the street and to hide from birds that would haunt them.  </em>
</p><p>The magic in the book seemed to reach out to Harry. Not in a way that made him think it was violent, like the men that Verger sent to their house. The magic rest along his hand as if to console him. </p><p>
  <em> Do you know what talking to snakes is called?  </em>
</p><p>Playing along with Tom Marvolo Riddle seemed to be working so far. If Harry could appear as the kid looking up to another in the park, he might be able to learn more about the other horcruxes. </p><p>
  <em> I didn’t think there was a name for something so freakish.  </em>
</p><p><em> You are not a </em> <em> freak. </em> Harry could feel the emotion attached to the word Tom underlined, a hot rod of rage down the center of his chest. The magic in the book thrashed for a moment before it wound itself back into a coil. Harry watched as the magic calmed when it touched Harry. He did not extend his own magic out but stroked the soft leather to calm it. </p><p><em> I have it too, </em> Tom wrote, the letters almost lyrical as they bloomed from the yellow pages. <em> It’s called Parseltongue- the language of the snakes. It’s spoken by those in the Slytherin line.  </em></p><p>There was a hesitation in ink, two sentences almost running into each other. </p><p>
  <em> Which makes us family.  </em>
</p><p>Harry wasn’t sure what the best response to that was. </p><p>
  <em> Do you live with Muggles?  </em>
</p><p><em> Yes, </em>Harry wrote, glad for the change in topic.</p><p>
  <em> Stick with me, Harry. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.  </em>
</p><p>The magic of the diary faded back, the black leather still warm with his temperature. Harry yawned, a hand coming to rest over his mouth meant he missed the black leather seeping into his skin and vanishing under his flesh as the ink did on the pages. </p><p>Harry wrote: <em> What does that make us?  </em></p><p>
  <em> I guess I’m your big brother.  </em>
</p><p>Harry laughed, a hand covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake Draco. </p><p><em> I’m the one out here, </em> he wrote, <em> that makes me the older brother.  </em></p><p>Harry shut the diary before Tom could write anything else. He bundled it in his backpack and put it beside the door, away from his bed. Harry quickly went about his nightly routine, remembering to take his hibernation pills now that Halloween was over as he climbed into bed. </p><p>*</p><p>Will should have known better than to expect a quiet Halloween. As he did last year, Severus sent a floo call over to Will, summoning him for an emergency staff meeting. Hannibal, naturally curious, insisted that he come along. Severus greeted them in his private study within Slytherin common room. Will and Hannibal could both smell that Harry was within the snake den as they left the room. </p><p>“Yeah,” Will said- seeing why he was summoned now that he was standing in front of the cat suspended upside down in the torch post. Dumbledore was by the cat, his wand creating a complex series of spells that created a purple hue. </p><p>“It’s chicken’s blood,” Severus said, his fingers pulled away from the tip of his tongue. Will looked over to Hannibal, seeing the slight dip in his head. </p><p>“Who found the writing?” Hannibal asked. “Or did they find the cat first?” </p><p>“One of the ghosts found Mrs. Norris here,” Dumbledore said, unhooking her tail so she rested on the levitating pad. Dumbledore tilted his head as he looked at the cat. “She’s still alive?” </p><p>Confusion was shared by each of them. </p><p>“Petrified,” Hannibal said, recognizing the paralysis that magic could cause. Will recalled what Dobby, the house elf said: bad things were returning to Hogwarts. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he stepped closer to the writing on the wall. The tang of blood was lighter than human blood. He had seen the blood and bile of the Angel Killer to the gentle pictures of the Chesapeake Ripper. With grit teeth, he decided to work his magic. </p><p>Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum rock high in his mind’s eye...and drop. </p><p>Will was standing in the night, the flicker of the oil lanterns bubbling as torches provided only light, not any warmth. He walked forward, holding a vessel. But his grip was loose- as if he couldn’t hold onto the vessel itself. With a foggy head, he dipped his fingers into the blood. It was sticky as it ran down his fingers, touching the dark color of robes. </p><p>Distraction was not an option. There was someone watching and whispers closing in. My arm is heavy as I paint my message, the weight of it absorbing my will. Something is moving me but it shields another threat. Suffocating.</p><p>Will gasped, a hand near his throat as the other hovered above the letters in blood. He stepped away. </p><p>“Somebody’s magic is being stifled,” he said. He felt a hand come around his shoulder, the warm scent of home wrapping around him. “It’s suffocating.” Will said. </p><p>Severus was looking at the only exit the person could have taken. </p><p>“The blood trail leads to a puddle and then stops,” Severus said, kneeling by the accumulated puddle of chicken’s blood. There were no footprints that they could use, only faint streaks that indicated the student wore an outer cloak to keep the chill from where they slaughtered the chickens. </p><p>“This was a student,” Dumbledore said, noting the height of the writing. It had to be a younger year student. One that was around Harry’s age. </p><p>“The scent disappears with it,” Severus said. Will and Hannibal shared a look. They both taught Harry a series of spells that would remove blood from the air and off clothing. </p><p>THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. </p><p>“The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a student died,” Dumbledore said, he looked towards the bathroom down the hall. “Killed with the gaze of a basilisk- contrary to what the Board thought.”</p><p>“Can the beast with eyes that petrify a body take the will of the mind?” Hannibal asked, his hand hovering over Mrs. Norris. She was faintly breathing, walking on the edge of life and death. </p><p>“Or does the Dark Lord walk with us again?” Will asked. Severus sighed, a hand coming to grip between his brow. </p><p>“Regardless,” he said, “I will begin to brew mandrake solutions.” He looked up at Dumbledore. “Sprout should grow an abundance of mandrakes as well.” </p><p>“How fun,” Hannibal said, remembering the screeching plants leaving him with several headaches. </p><p>Will and Hannibal were both paranoid about the danger that lurked in the school. Neither of them flinched at the opportunity to patrol, searching for either wayward students or the creature. </p><p>“We should check on Harry in the morning,” Will said, the dark swallowed around them as they climbed down one of the twisting staircases. </p><p>“In a few hours you mean?” Hannibal chuckled, keeping his voice low enough he didn’t wake the portraits. They rounded a corner, checking in ajar doors for students as they scoured the dark. “I think a run through the Forest would be entertaining.” </p><p>“It will also give us a moment to make sure he’s not getting into too much trouble.” </p><p>Hannibal transfigured his pocket square into a sheet of paper, writing a letter for Harry to meet them in the forest with a timer to go off when they were done with the patrol. Hannibal sent it off, a starling bird fluttering through the dark until it would find their fawn. </p><p>“Will you be alright to teach during the day?” Hannibal asked, cupping Will’s face in his hands. Will smiled, knowing that Hannibal would be able to feel it along his thumbs in the dark. </p><p>“I’ve taught on less sleep,” he laughed. “And there is always coffee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There goes Dumbledore, casually re-warding the DADA floo room to Hannigram household and will Hannigram take away something as powerful as a backdoor key to Hogwarts...no...manipulation from these adults?<br/>Meanwhile, Harry, being the innocent idiot that he is, sees Ginny and is like: nope, shouldn't report this to dad at all...<br/>I like the idea of Will only using his empathy in the magical world if it comes to his family being threatened. </p><p>Brother banter begins...</p><p>Thank each and every one of you for swallowing one hundred thousands words all over again. While this is the second time around, I hope that the story does not lose its flavor. Thank you for your support and feedback! I will be seeing you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dying to Meat You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests- it is certainly early in the week but many haters came at me today at work. I fought them off, but I also developed a mild 'fuck it' attitude.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry brushed something off his hair. He groaned, shifting in the pillows as the buzzing picked at the strands of his hair. He huffed, picking his face up from where it was buried in the blankets to swat at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he said, rolling onto his side. He blinked the haze out of his eyes to see a paper bird flapping its wings above his head. He snatched the bird, the outer edges crumpling outward to reveal his fathers handwriting with instructions to meet them outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Harry that they were inviting him for a hunt. He leapt out of the bed, keeping his enthusiasm quiet as he changed into his robes and packed his backpack. He checked to see the diary was still safe within before he left the entire bag behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw his dad standing by the lip of the gateway that would lead to Hagrid’s hut. He ran to his dad and took him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry,” Will said with a warm smile. Harry beamed as the man led him to the grass, dew beginning to seep through the material of his shoes. Will shifted before he reached the end of the clearing, Harry following suit immediately. He bucked next to his dad, seeing his Father hiding among the shadows of the treeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nuzzled his chest, preening when he felt two noses scenting over him. He heard the clinking of their antlers over his head. Hannibal reared up, kicking his forward legs to excite Harry before he launched forward into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His longer legs made it easy for him to keep up to the pace of Will and Hannibal. Harry smiled as they weaved along the dark trees, the sound of birds and insects beginning to wake as the dawn crested the horizon. The three slowed as a scent cloud caught on each of their muzzles. Harry sniffed the wind, feeling the cold air enter his nose as the musky scent of deer filtered through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a nose nudge the side of his neck. Part of learning to hunt was scenting down the prey. Harry could feel his feathers rise towards his neck, almost pointing in the direction of prey. He cantered, checking to see that his parents were following his lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell that it was an older doe they were chasing, lacking the musk of a stag. Harry stopped briefly to smell the tracks that were smashed into the soft ground of the forest. He watched Hannibal stand next to him, their feathers reaching out for each other as Will walked further around the ridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Will broken off from their hunting party, Harry and Hannibal cantered together to hunt down the herd. Harry could see the deer with his eyes. He felt his heart beat faster within his chest as he and his father raced into the clearing, spooking the sleepy deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they darted from Harry and Hannibal, Will pounded on the doe. Harry rushed to meet his dad, who had the bleating creature between his jaws. Hannibal grabbed her muzzle to suffocate her, dragging her to the ground as Will kept pressure on her neck. Harry dove under his parents to grab the doe’s jugular. Blood poured over his pelt as they took the doe down, letting her body rest on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, licking the blood off Harry’s feathers. Harry nuzzled into his chest, relishing in the feeling of being in his pelt within the Forbidden Forest. Hunger grew within his belly and he dipped his head to doe, tearing into her pelt with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was normal that his parents gave him a moment to feast on whatever they brought down. When Will nor Hannibal tucked into the warm flesh, he picked his head out of the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is something wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked, his feathers standing taller on his barrel as he looked around the forest. Hannibal moved forward, nuzzling his pelt with his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not quite, fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said. He moved his nose to where Harry was hoping his antlers would grow in. He sniffed around the feathers, licked the blood off his brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you heard anything out of the usual?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said, watching Will as he began to tear at the doe. Harry looked back at Hannibal, who pushed Harry back to his morning meal with a leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? Has something happened?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But you haven’t seen anything out of the usual?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not for Hogwarts.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his teeth back in a smile as Will snorted into the doe’s body. Hannibal pushed Harry aside playfully, putting his face into the center of the doe. Having eaten his fill, Harry yawned and laid down so he was touching Will’s legs. His parents continued to eat the doe, breaking the bones that were larger than he could wrap his jaws around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light of dawn was beginning to crest over the horizon, sun’s rays bleeding down from the treeline. Harry yawned from where he was laying on the ground. He startled only slightly when he felt Will bed down next to him, licking the rows of his feathers. The rhythmic movement of the grooming settled his mind, pushing him to a near sleep state. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When do you think my antlers will come in?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal huffed from where he was taking his last tastes of the doe. He pulled his maw out from the doe, licking the long teeth along his lips. He nuzzled Will as he moved around to where Harry was laying. He knew that they would have to go soon as Will and Harry both had a morning full of classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon, fawn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal assured him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Magical ability allows for more points or stronger antlers. You’ll get them one day.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry curled along the length of Will’s stomach, finding the warmth of his feathers inviting as his father burrowed down on the other side of him. His parents scented him, grooming over the tops of his feathers as their antlers hung over him. When he felt Will poking him to stand, he grumbled but rose to his full height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dawn had painted the sky a golden orange, dew drops reflected on the ground as the birds of the forest came to life. Insects chipped around them as they made their way to the lip of the forest. They were still safe within the tree’s protections, hardly able to see the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go back to your dorm, Harry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, grooming over the length of Harry’s feathers one more time. Harry pulled away from the grooming now they were closer to the school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about Severus. He knows you’re here with us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said, breathing out a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t have to sneak past his Head of House. Harry trotted ahead of his parents, figuring that they would want to have a moment to scour the forest for any danger. He shifted before reaching the last trees, pulling his clothing over his flesh to keep away the November chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at his parents silhouette watching him, waved once, then raced to the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Draco asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing only his pants. Harry went to the mirror, checking over his reflection for any forest debris he may have collected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad wanted to talk to me about something before the day started,” he said. Harry brushed his hair again, making sure to pull the twig out of the bristles. He grabbed his backpack when he saw that Draco was ready with his own. “Breakfast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After returning from the Yule holiday, the first thing that Harry checked on was the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He often thought about telling his parents about Tom and the horcrux but every time he got the courage to tell them, something came across his path that distracted him from the task. It also weighed on him mentally as Tom </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good listener. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem evil within the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he was in the depth of winter, he was taking the pills his father provided him. The hibernation instincts were not as bad as last year but Hannibal only thought that because Will was with him at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was writing to Tom in the diary, sitting alone on one of the stone benches along the hallway. Draco was going to meet up with Harry in the Great Hall. The hallway was busy with students making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Harry,” he heard. Harry snapped his head up, smiling at the Headmaster as he closed the diary in his hand, cutting off whatever response Tom had written him. He put the diary in his bag, shouldering it to walk next to his teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like yesterday a boy like you was writing in a book like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Writing things down helps me,” Harry said, recalling Tom giving that excuse within the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should always take care to protect ourselves,” Dumbledore said as they made their way to the Hall. “But it is wise to remember the council of friends.” Harry nodded his head with a smile as he went to the Slytherin table. He looked to see that his dad must be enjoying another meal with his father as he was missing from the table of teachers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Draco said, sliding over to let Harry sit next to him. “I almost had to give your spot over to the twins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shivered next to Draco while he poured himself some water from the available pitcher. He supposed that, eventually, the same symptoms would come back. He debated reaching into his bag for the jerky that sat within a spelled bottle but thought better of it when he wrapped his scarf around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still cold?” Draco asked, a pale brow raised. Harry tried to hide his shivers, but Draco saw through the guise. He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face as he removed his outer robe and tossed it on top of Harry’s head. Harry laughed as he covered himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, close to Draco’s scent within the fabric. It still held the echo of warmth coming off his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can make it through dinner,” he joked. Harry and Draco finished dinner quickly. Both were excited for the weekend ahead of them, hoping that the spring cold would break enough so the entire group could socialize outside rather than share quiet whispers in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry eventually found themselves huddled on Draco’s bed, trying to figure out Professor McGonagall’s transfiguration homework over their textbooks. Draco was running the quill over his lips as he tried to read the words in the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll try again in the morning,” Draco said, throwing his quill down in frustration. “I’m going to take a shower.” He grabbed his warmer pajamas from where he put them under the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled off his friend's bed to flop onto his own. He looked over and watched Draco enter the bathroom. Draco would take longer, much longer, in the shower than Harry did. He once tried to explain the routine to Harry, who looked at him with boggled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the water turn on, Harry pulled the diary from his bag. He opened the pages to where he inserted the quill when Dumbledore caught him. The ink had long since faded into the yellow pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wrote. Harry noticed that the diary always responded to him quickly, the magic warm and welcoming against his own. Their sudden departure did nothing to stop the quick response from the horcrux. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Harry. What had you leaving? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A professor was asking me if I was on my way to dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s late evening then? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom asked. Harry absently nodded his head as he reinked the tip of his quill. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I was working on a transfiguration assignment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tricky form of magic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wrote. There was a pause as the ink faded from the paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like to come closer and talk, Harry. I’m dying to meet you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed as he looked at the fading black script. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would we do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simple enough, really. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom wrote, the letters excited as they faded faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All you need to do is continue holding the diary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t really sure going to speak to Tom was a good idea. He knew that the diary was a horcrux and that was dangerous itself. Harry knew that Draco would be out of the shower soon so somehow folding into the diary would be dangerous if he found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a chance to make up his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic within the diary became hot, a heat that echoed through his forehead. Harry, with his hand on the black leather, watched a golden light come up to wrap around his neck and flash bright enough he needed to close his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he rubbed the light away, the air around him stale and stagnant enough it hurt his senses. He sneezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless you,” a voice said. Harry lifted his head sharply to see a young boy standing in front of him. Harry looked around, not seeing Hogwarts. “It’s okay, Harry,” the boy said, putting a hand on his chest. “It’s me. Tom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed a thick throat as he took in his surroundings. Tom was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, same as he was, with a green tie tight against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Harry asked as he looked around the rest of the room. There was a thin bed that had certainly seen better days if the tufts of fuzz coming out the sides were any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A place I hate,” Tom growled, flopping back onto the bed with his arms crossed at the chest. “Wool’s Orphanage,” he said, waving a finger between the two of them. “We have that in common.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed made a squeaking sound as he sat, blue sheets exposing their threadbare sides. Harry turned his head to see a charred wardrobe within the room, next to the door that seemed to be more of a sketch then an actual exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diary was innocently sitting on top of the pillow, protected by Tom Riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the way out,” Tom said with a smile as he noticed Harry’s look. Harry turned his head, trying not to give away his anxiety. He took a step forward in the diaryscape. The ceiling was impossibly tall. It looked like the slates on the side of his room went up and up until they faded color and wood appearance where they turned a dull grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked to the window, standing on floorboards that matched the boards on the side of the wall, creaking with each step. Chipped green paint fell off the bars that surrounded the glass window. Outside there was brown grass in the yard, a couple of broken toys and deflated balls within an iron spiked gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond the gate was the same white void that existed over the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go yet,” Tom said, getting Harry to turn his head and regard the older student. “It’s lonely in here.” Tom picked up the diary from the pillow it was resting on, putting it in the space between his crossed legs so he was practically sitting on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pointed to the ceiling sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It cycles through,” he said absently, his back resting against the slates of wood. Harry examined the floor. Small patches of the ground were absent from the wood image, instead looking more like the grey London day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw nothing beyond the bars beyond the brown grass, no outline of a building, hint of a shadow. Harry put his hand up, feeling some resistance from the glass before it yielded to his pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t,” Tom said. Harry didn’t listen to him as he reached further for one of the iron bars. The moment his flesh came into contact with the bar- a shock traveled up the length of his arm, blasting him back about a foot to where he was sitting in front of Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he hissed, shaking out his hand from the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s feathers twitched in fear. He knew he had to be careful as Tom was the one in his territory. Harry did not know how much Tom could manipulate the diaryscape around him. He slowly approached Tom, taking account of anything that might make the man upset as he approached the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom tilted his head in a confused manner as Harry sat down next to him, his back pressed against the same fading wall as Tom’s. While he wasn’t pressed up against the boy, he could feel that Tom was colder than Harry- perhaps as cold as he was during his hibernation symptoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been here?” Harry asked, resting his head against the wall so he could look into the sky ceiling. Tom sighed, shifting a bit on the bed, no doubt clutching the diary close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough for me to forget what it looks like outside those bars,” he said, nodding his head to the image. Harry looked up to the ceiling. It seemed to forget what its original design was as well. Harry looked up at Tom when his hands came to Harry’s shoulders, nails digging into his flesh through the robes he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to escape Harry,” Tom said, his tone desperate as eyes looked over his face. “You provide that with your words,” he said, collecting himself as he sat back, freeing Harry from his grip. Tom stood up from the bed, the diary within his hands. He stroked the outside binding, looking at the leather with reverence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being the vessel of my entertainment recently.” Tom knelt to the ground, one of the larger patches of grey space. Harry looked closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking the familiarity of the carpet that was stitched into the Slytherin common room. Where the grey space was, color began to bleed in the little space that was offered, the pattern of the carpet coming through to mold with the wood of the diary’s horcrux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, hoping that the sound of his heart beating in his chest was not as loud as the echoing in his head. Tom was standing above him with a smile on his face, the diary stretched for Harry to take. Harry eyed it skeptically as he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hear from you soon?” Tom asked. Harry was almost surprised at how the boy wanted to talk to Harry more. Harry smiled at him, his hand coming to rest on the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tom,” Harry said, beginning to feel the magic come to his hands. “I am your older brother after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom chuckled, his head hanging low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one that is older than you, second year,” Tom said in good nature. Harry watched as a golden white light burst around his hands from the diary’s center, the image of Tom pulled away with a sound of distant laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff of his breath that felt like apparition, he was still sitting in his bed, the pages open to the middle. Harry flicked through the paper, seeing no ink or marking that indicated he spent time within the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal would want to know about the experience he had with the diary. He just didn’t know how to bring it up to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...He supposed it was late and they were both at the England home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their wisdom, Harry felt the feathers on his neck begin to prickle, and rise with instinctive hesitance. Harry lifted his gaze off the diary that Tom was held in as he heard the pipes shut off- Draco had finished his shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting his friend to find it, Harry stashed the diary in his bag. For good measure, he placed it by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tended to his own night routine, taking care to get in his pajamas and make the bed with the heated blanket that Professor Snape provided for him once the season started. Harry got into bed as Draco emerged with a cloud of steam from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, Potter,” Draco said, pointing at Harry. Harry didn’t understand how people like Draco and his father could take such long showers or use so much hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burrowed under the layers of blankets, Harry still shivered. He yawned as Draco cut the last candle, plunging them into the dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you shivering from here,” Draco said, cutting the silence of the dorm as Harry tried to force himself to sleep through the shivers. Harry tried to still his body. He flinched when he felt something poke his side. He looked over to see Draco standing on the other side of his bed. “Hurry, Potter,” he said, shivering himself in the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled over to the far side of the bed, lifting the warm covers open for Draco to slip into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the gods,” he cursed, both moving closer and further from Harry, “you’re like ice!” Harry laughed, shuffling closer to his friend in the bed so he could better leech the heat from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Draco,” Harry said, hoping that the dark could hide the blush accumulating in his cheeks given their proximity. This was the closest the two were since the kiss they gave each other on the last day of first year. Neither of them said anything about it or felt the need to do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked his head down- face aflame as he felt soft lips press against the side of his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll mind doing this every night for the rest of winter,” Draco murmured, sleep beginning to crawl through both their bodies. Now that Harry was warm, he could feel himself molding into the mattress, his body pressed against Draco’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes met in the darkness of the bedroom. Harry leaned forward a bit, pressed his lips against Draco only for a moment, then pulled them away. They didn’t kiss often, this their third shared between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Harry said, his eyes closed and body drifting further away from consciousness. “Thanks, Draco.” Harry heard a sleepy sigh come from next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Has Tom gone insane within the diary as only half a soul with traumatic teenage memories and no, as Hannibal said: paddle? I'll leave it up for debate if you desire. </p><p>Hannigram cuddles: yesssss....Sweet dreams, y'all- its time for you to get some sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Nestmother's Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wake up, my friends, it is time to enjoy a new day. <br/>I have for you another short chapter featuring Nagini. This chapter is an extension of the Between Mother's chapter- only this time, from her POV. I hope that you like the change...There is something about a manipulative family that I like writing with the dynamics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nagini could smell the horcrux that held her hatchling. her </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>hatchling. With the two humans asleep, she krept from under the bed to where she could smell the book. At the end of the room, towards the door, discarded and alone...her hatchling was so cold and shuddered when her own magic touched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet as she could, Nagini pulled the horcrux from her other hatchlings bag and curled around it, hoping that her heat would seep into the pages and into his mind. Within her scales, she could feel magic that wasn’t her own hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Nagini slithered to Harry’s bed, keeping to the edges of the sheets. A normal human would have sensed a predator such as her and tried to fruitlessly escape. Her hatchling, though human shaped, had grown used to the presence of predators watching over him and thus, did not stir as she spread herself over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini shifted the book until it sat against his warm beating heart. The magic of the three of them hummed at a higher frequency, as if trying to merge into one body. There was a quiver of life within the vessel, the first one that she encountered wasn’t merged to the flesh of another as she and Harry were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unblinking eyes watched the other nestling in his bed, warmly tucked in the sheets and sleeping. The nestling smelled of her hatchling, his scent was even on the bed. They would often share each other's warmth in the winter months. Nagini supposed it made up for the species' lack of hibernation. She would remain intertwined with her hatchlings as long as she could to allow for their magic to begin to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, once the students were gone to their classes, she would have to crawl through the pipes to greet the Great Serpent and speak of a higher plan than killing muggleborns. Nagini had heard the Serpent speak to Harry who went out and found the largest source of her hatchling's soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if the familiar man-eater went to the trouble to ask Nagini to protect his...fawn...then he would extend the same courtesy as the nestmother to her hatchlings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take some time to enjoy the sunshine wherever you are, drink some water, eat more foods. Take care of yourself, my dear, because I relish having you at my table. </p><p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Fresh Set of Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good afternoon friends! I know that the last chapter was a shorter one but it seemed that you enjoyed it! It thrills me to know that Nagini is an important part to some. I have a longer chapter, to make up for the brief meal and am *very* excited about showcasing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat of summer was beginning to make itself known as the days grew longer and longer. Harry and his friends were all enjoying the classes that his dad was teaching. So far, it was only Draco that knew Professor Graham was his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was saving that surprise for the train ride home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With finals approaching, more students found themselves in the library for longer and longer periods of time. The hallways filled with students collaborating on projects, papers and quizzing each other on topics that might come up in a final exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The times that Harry could write in the diary were becoming far and few between. He could tell that something was different with Tom, not the anger he felt when they first met but he could tell that Tom seemed lonely. He stretched conversations out until they were almost repetitive, attempting to get Harry to talk about different subjects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nights that Harry had a hard time sleeping, he spent writing in the diary. Draco moved back to his own bed after the winter months ended. Occasionally, one would climb into the bed of the other. Tom had brought up the topic of the Chamber of Secrets as spring came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparently a secret room that Salazar Slytherin built beneath the school. Tom wrote that the entrance to the Chamber had been lost for hundreds of years, telling him that Dumbledore didn’t even know where it was. Harry found the entire thing fascinating as he learned about the Basilisk that rested down there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around the corner in the night, listening for any footsteps that would echo through the hall. He walked back to where he found Ginny and removed the chicken feathers from her, turning the hallway as per Tom’s written instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the girl’s bathroom, feeling a bit off about being in a place not meant for him. He pulled the diary from his pocket, the quill pressed between pages in a familiar way of carrying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I have to say is: ‘open?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry wrote, standing in front of his reflection over a sink. He did not smell any snake pit coming from the bathroom. He could only scent the cleaning supplies that Filch used around the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom wrote back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then you ask for stairs. Or, you can slide down into a pile of bones.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I get past the Basilisk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>came the response, almost like a chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She will come to you, scent you and leave. Since you are with me, she will smell my magic. No harm will come to you but you must keep your eyes closed as you enter the Chamber. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head, reading over the instructions that were still visible on the page. He closed the diary with the quill still between the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Open,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he hissed to the mirror, watching his lips contort over the strange syllables. He took a step back as the porcelain began to slot against itself, the sink falling into the ground. An empty hole revealed itself. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Stairs,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he hissed, watching them in fascination as the hole plugged itself for a moment, then dropped down in slotted thunks that reminded him of the moving staircases surrounding the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked behind him for a second, to the door that he could go find his parents and explain what he found and how he found it. The book in his hand grew hot, as if it were pulling him like an excited child deeper and deeper into the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his first steps down the staircase, walking deeper into the colder part of the school. With his robes on, he could feel the chill seep past the fabric until it reached his skin. A draft passed through the spiral staircase, regurgitating the scent of decay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped down onto old bones that snapped under his weight with a little plum of dust sprouting from them. Harry covered his nose with his hand, the smell of dust collecting in his sinuses. He stumbled out of the snake graveyard to where he saw the large circular door. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Open,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he hissed again, coughing the dust out of his lungs. He could hear the locks on the door pop open for the first time in half a century. The door swung open, a new draft of cleaner air coming through. Harry could hear water dripping from all sides of the Chamber as he entered. The moment he was past the bones, he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he could hear the vibrations of something coming closer to him. His instincts screamed at him to run in the other direction as fast as he could. The teachings of his parents prevented him from running, knowing that it would only serve to mark him as a predator to the great serpent. The vibrations in the floor came next, almost like a scraping along the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Another human enters my Chamber,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>a deep hiss came. Harry stayed very still as he tried to calm his heart pounding in the bones of his chest. He could hear the snake surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hello, Great Serpent,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry whispered. With his eyes closed, Harry bowed low at the waist in respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“A speaker, then?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry heard the Basilisk approach him from the front. Though he could not see, Harry could feel the room around him shrinking. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Your heart beats fast, hatchling.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“In your great presence, it would,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry said, the feathers along his arm itching to burst free. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I am not ignorant enough to think you could kill me with less than your gaze, Great One.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The Basilisk hissed in a way that made Harry think she was humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do you think you can charm me like the common snake?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I would think myself a fool to compare your glory to a common snake.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that came after his statement was more terrifying than talking to the creature. He could feel his chest tightening with panic as the silence stretched longer. Harry desperately hoped that it wasn’t showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, Harry,” a new voice said, practically booming through the Chamber. Harry gasped, eyes widening as he spun to look at the familiar face, ignoring the gaze of the Basilisk. Tom was standing there with a smile on his face. “You did beautifully.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a step back on instinct. He stopped when he felt the fleshy warmth of the creature behind him. Oh, this was not his intention when he opened the Chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm, Harry,” Tom said, his diary clutched in pale fingers. Harry looked around, trying to get his bearings, but the body of the Basilisk had completely surrounded him. He would have to climb over the creature to make it anywhere else in the Chamber and hope he wouldn’t be crushed as he climbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Harry asked, looking at Tom. The boy did not seem to be all there, his body was more of a mirage, much like the floorboards within the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny Weasley told me all about you, Harry Potter. You and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating </span>
  </em>
  <span>history,” Tom said, taking a small step closer to Harry as he held the diary up in the other hand. “At first, outrage, how did you as a baby manage to kill Lord Voldemort and escape with nothing more than a scar.” Tom reached out and touched over the wound on Harry’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight spark of magic met the mirage’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine my surprise when I find the scare hides something...something precious to me.” Tom put one of Harry’s hands over the diary, the faint pulse of magic within it echoing to the same vibration as the one within his skull. “A horcrux, just like this one...Lord Voldemort is my past, my present, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>future.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” Harry said, his tone quick and quiet. The hand came up to his scar again, the magic echoing in a way that made his body feel warm and heavy. He stumbled, putting his arm against the Basilisk’s body to support himself. He looked and saw that Tom was trying as best he could to help Harry, a translucent hand attempting to keep him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, my horcrux,” Tom whispered as his eyelids grew heavier, his legs turned to lead. Harry felt the dampness of the ground begin to seep into his uniform. “Rest now, Harry. I’ll keep you safe, little brother.” Harry could no longer fight the pull of whatever magic was entering his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom tsked as he picked up the wand Harry dropped. He hummed as he felt a familiar pulse of magic rush over the shard of horcrux he represented. He waved Harry’s wand over him, removing the water that soaked into his uniform and heating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you pursuing a higher plan?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The Basilisk asked. Tom chuckled as he ran a hand through the pages of his horcrux, feeling as if he were running a hand down his own spine. Tom left Harry in the safe coils of the Basilisk so he could pick up one of the bronze ritual knives stored. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I shall reunite the horcruxes to make myself a human body. Harry will remain my horcrux and become my protege.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If that is your wish,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>the Basilisk said, beginning to move herself away from the two of them. Tom knelt down next to Harry, brushing one of the stray locks from his face. He put Harry’s wand in his right hand, the left holding the center of the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom put down the wand and took Harry’s hand. He placed it in the center of his diary, feeling the resonating magic echo within himself and have the call answered by Harry’s horcrux. He sliced into Harry’s skin with the blade, letting his blood bleed into the center of the pages. The hand he was holding his horcrux with materialized, blood coming back into his veins long enough that he could cut his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom bled over Harry’s scar, covering the raised flesh with his own blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Harry’s blood mingling within the pages of his horcrux and the scant blood that Tom could bleed on Harry’s scar- their connection to the physical world was faint. Tom closed his eyes as he felt his magic begin to slip into Harry. It wasn’t all that different from the magic that Harry had fed Tom as they went through the year. Harry’s magic connected so well with his own, Tom originally thought that Harry was magically powerful and little else. But when Harry began to feed him with his words, spend more time with him in the ink of his pages, Tom suspected that their connection was something more profound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry landed in his diary, a feat that dear Ginny Weasley would be unable to survive, it confirmed that Harry Potter was his horcrux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled as he opened his eyes, looking up at the stone ceiling that was eroded by the water that surrounded him. He tested the dexterity of his fingers, of Harry’s fingers, laughing in fascination as he felt them move to his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful with you, Harry,” Tom said as he put his legs under him. He ran a hand through his head, marveling at the unique texture of Harry’s abundant black hair. His uniform was pressed, tie tight against his throat as any self-respecting Slytherin would wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom closed his eyes and listened, tuning out the sound of the Basilisk nesting once more. In the depths of his mind, he could feel Harry’s magic.  It was warmer than his own- whole with a little extra soul woven deep in his magical core. For now, his magic was peaceful and content. It recognized Tom’s magic as he had nurtured such a small shard for the most of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would need to release Harry soon. Given that Tom was an extra half of a soul poured next to Harry’s own- his skin would begin to break at the seams if Tom remained a parasite for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let that happen, Harry,” Tom said, wrapping his hands around Harry’s body to squeeze in a mockery of a hug. While Harry’s consciousness was sleeping, Tom knew that Harry’s magic would feel the warmth of Tom’s comfort. “I’ll take care of everything. You only have two more days of school before summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom put his diary in Harry’s backpack and took the wand in his hand. He could feel the pulse of the same phoenix feather in Harry’s wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother wands, Harry,” Tom said with a laugh. Tom walked out of the large circular door and closed it behind him, making sure that no one could enter the Chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t have to be alone anymore, Harry,” Tom said, a little winded as he finished climbing the last stair to enter the girl’s bathroom. Tom looked at the face of Harry looking back in the reflection. He smiled, practicing the motion and what it felt like for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned when he heard something coming close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to risk exposure, Tom ran out of the girls bathroom. He turned the nearest corner, the excitement of the chase seeping into his pores. Tom could feel the blood pumping through his body as he took the stairs two at a time to make it to the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heels clicking behind him faded to the distance as he descended the spiral stairs to Slytherin dorms. Feeling that he was safe, Tom chuckled as he pushed the door open. The fire was burning low in the fireplace, embers keeping the dorm warm. He walked to Harry’s dorm and pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His roommate, Draco Malfoy, the grandson of one of his own original Death Eaters, was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to Harry. Tom could feel the exhaustion of the ritual beginning to set in. He yawned as he got changed into Harry’s pajamas and folded himself in the sheets, shivering a bit when the cold comforter covered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shifted in the bed, the sheets warmer than he remembered. He startled when he opened his eyes, seeing the Slytherin dorm room around him with more clarity than he could remember having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Potter,” a sleepy Malfoy said as he towled his hair. Tom shivered as the blankets fell around his waist. He returned the greeting with a yawn as he tried to rub the tired feeling from his eyes. He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom, relishing in the hot water that was in the pipes of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stepped out of the shower and felt the warmth of the water be evaporated from his skin. He grabbed Harry’s wand and traced heating charms over his skin. He watched the droplets of water vanish from his skin. Tom changed into his uniform, still shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Harry picked him up in November, he had been observing Harry to better become him. Harry was kind to most of the people that he met, interacting with those outside his house. His favorite professor was the Potions Master, Severus Snape but Tom noted that Harry held something of a fond feeling for their new defense professor Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anytime the diary was near Harry, Tom would be able to observe the outside world as if he were a ghost. Though, there were limitations. If Harry left the diary alone for too long, Tom would fall back into the Wool’s confinement. Harry had a tendency to keep his diary in his backpack, by the door, during the evening. This prevented Tom from being able to observe Harry or interact with the world around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was frustrating to have freedom so close to his hands and then to fade away as Harry walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Draco said, getting Tom’s attention. He looked at the blond, who held up a brown bottle. He shook the contents, a deep rattling sound coming from whatever was inside. “You forgot these,” he said, tossing the bottle. Tom caught the bottle in his hand, looking at the contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tom said, picking one of the pills. It had a slightly grey in color, it had no marking or letters to indicate what it was. Tom had not seen Harry take these pills, but if Draco remembered that Harry was taking them, then this was part of his routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your atomic, no, that’s not right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anemia,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco snapped his finger as he remembered. Tom was skeptical of the pill and would look into it the moment that he was free from Hogwarts. He put the pill on his tongue and swallowed it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re almost done another year,” Draco said as they walked with the rest of the Slytherin house to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tom was almost salivating at the opportunity to taste food again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just two more days left,” Tom said, taking a set and diving into the eggs and juice on the table. As he ate, Tom pulled the jacket around him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other students around him were speaking of the different professors giving out tests, last minute additions added to essays and others quizzing each other in a rapid fashion. Harry wrote in his diary of the teachers that were giving out tests versus the ones that had them writing essays. Tom helped Harry on a couple of essay topics when they were conversing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confident that he could take a test for Harry. After all, he was older than Harry and had gone through the Hogwarts curriculum already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom passed through the day as Harry with, in his opinion, flying colors. Charms had their test of the year, which Tom took in Harry’s stead, making sure that the boy would not fail the exam. Seeing an older Minerva teaching transfiguration brought back some memories. At first, he was jealous that the woman was in a teaching position when he could have taken the helm of the Defense position years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding a grudge in the final days might alert McGonagall, and therefore, Dumbledore, of his possession. He kept his head down and took McGonagall’s test without complaint. Tom wrote Harry’s name down on the top of the paper, sparing the occasional glance to the teacher, making sure she wasn’t onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Draco said, rubbing his temples as they walked out of the classroom. “Only Graham’s test now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sly bugger, he is,” a new voice came. Tom and Draco found themselves flanked by two redheads, hands coming over each of their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gotten pretty far in the year without something horrendous happening to him.” The other twin said. They both were in Slytherin robes but held the same familiar traits that Gryffindor’s carried. Draco laughed as they walked along to the defense classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good teacher,” said one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to see what drives him away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was his test?” Draco asked. The twins tossed their heads back and laughed in the same tone, as if they were one person existing in two bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave us a lesson, decided not to test.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom felt himself sigh with relief. While he knew he was able to get Harry through another exam, he would rather not have to drag Harry and his body through another one. He was growing tired and desperately wanted to sleep in the warmth of the sun outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the first twin said, breaking his hold off Tom’s shoulder. “We best be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to stuff all the toilets with clinging goo before Filch can forget about us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have that,” Tom said with a smile. The twins winked at him as they sauntered off to cause chaos. Draco and Tom climbed up the staircase and pushed open the doors to the defense classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was talkative when it came to his classes. He would tell Tom what potions he was brewing in class, charms studying in class or spells that he was working with in transfiguration. Defense classes were rarely written about. He only told Tom that he was passing the class and the history of Hogwarts having trouble keeping a consistent professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other students filed around him, taking their usual seats with heads buried in their books. A nervous energy pooled around the class, the same anxiety that every student carried before a test. The windows were open, letting in the bright rays of summer and the heat into the room. Even so, Tom still shivered in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you can’t ever get warm,” Draco said, draping his green Slytherin scarf over Tom’s head. That was the other thing that was new to Tom- casual intimacy. Tom had slept with numerous people when he was in Hogwarts but it was never for something like love. Tom did not have any friends while he was at Hogwarts. He might have said there were students that he worked amicable with but never a friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed as Draco finished dressing Tom. The shivers were still under his skin, but the scarf kept him a bit warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tom said slowly, testing the words on his tongue. “I’d like to be enlightened as well.” he shivered again as if his chills were mocking him. He picked his head up when he heard the door swing open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Graham was wearing what looked like muggle attire. The outer jacket was cut off at the waist, preventing it from being a robe. His shirt was tucked in, a tie snug against the crux of his throat. Thick, blue tinted glasses covered his eyes as he looked at each of the students with a smile. Professor Graham stopped walking when his eyes landed on Tom’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stilled himself, keeping his eyes in contact with the professor. His heart found itself giving away his stress. He had numerous spells around the diary that kept it hidden from all kinds of people, there was no way that Professor Graham would be able to tell anything was different about him from his next student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor,” one student asked. Tom relaxed back in his seat when Professor Graham broke his eye contact to look at the other. “Why are you dressed like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Graham walked in front of the desks with a tired smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it is almost summer break,” he smiled when the students let out a variety of sounds, excitement and distress. “I decided to take the last days a bit easier.” Tom sighed in relief along with the other students around him. Professor Graham waved his wand, silent magic casting the objects on his desk to lay out in display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of defense is your ability to adapt to the no-maj world,” Graham said. He was an American and used the term no-maj over muggle. As an American, he had more experience merging non-magical and magical objects than the English community. The number of muggles in America far outnumbered the number of wizards even when he was a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Graham stood in front of the objects on the table. He took off his tinted glasses. Tom looked at his eyes, seeing no shimmer that indicated he was a creature hiding his status. Tom didn’t think that the glasses were to keep the sun out of his eyes. Being inside, he wouldn’t have to worry about the sun’s rays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The muggle world is very different from this one,” he said, putting the glasses back on his face. “They outnumber us and their technology is, arguably, far superior to magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom felt conflicted about what this teacher was speaking about. While he looked like one of those muggle sycophants that Dumbledore attracted, he did not speak about them in some relevant light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it is not required for students to take a Muggle Studies class,” he rolled his eyes. “I will be teaching you some of the methods to adapt and blend into the non-magical environment.” With an embellished flick of his wand, Professor Graham removed the black cloth from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I am wearing is considered work wear. Just as there are formal and casual robes in this world, the muggles have their own fashion.” He walked to the objects on the table, explaining how a pen acted as a replenishing ink quill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least the muggles aren’t completely helpless,” Draco muttered to him. Tom nodded his head, watching as Professor Graham picked up a vial of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood,” he said, “has numerous uses in this world. The same applies for the muggle one. I previously worked for a Muggle American crime unit that used blood as the key point in their investigations.” He paused as he set the vial back down on the black cloth. “Muggles have the technology to look into blood and see what makes us. The structure that we cannot see with the naked eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big deal,” a Slytherin student said, one that Draco rolled his eyes at. “It’s not like the muggles have been to the moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Graham furrowed his brow and looked over all of the students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They,” he said carefully, “muggles </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been to the moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He openly laughed at them when the pandemonium broke. Many of the Slytherin students protested that it couldn’t be possible for muggles to make it to the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I have my work cut out for me,” he said, a pained smile on his face as he began his lecture, starting with the moon landing. Tom watched in an angry form of awe as Graham showed the class other things that the muggles used. The second thing that caused a lot of ruckus was the cell phone. Tom humored the man, nodding his head along when Graham explained he could talk to anyone in the world using the small brick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are all capable of great violence and compassion not as magical or muggles but as humans,” he said. He sat back on the table, legs crossed at the ankles. “One man managed to massacre about eleven million of his own people based on their religion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s stupid,” the Slytherin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As stupid as fighting each other over blood purity and status?” he asked the student with a smirk, watching as he sat further into his chair after being called out. His blue tinted glasses looked up at the clock. Tom was surprised with himself, he found that he was more invested in the lesson than anticipated since the class was almost over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Graham seemed to be happy leaving his statement as his final point. He clapped his hands together with a smile, the other students around him rising out of their chairs to escape to summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your summer, kids,” he said, laughing as many of them cheered as they jumped from their seats, shoving their supplies into their bags. “Mr. Potter, please stay after class to discuss your last paper topic.” Professor Graham sauntered back into his office, leaving the door half open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later, Harry,” Draco said. He smiled as he left with the other students, the room falling silent. Tom sighed in the classroom. He checked on his horcrux in the bottom of the bag. The magic was still strong in the pages, preventing him from harming Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom swung his bag over one of Harry’s shoulders. He walked past the muggle objects on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to speak to me, professor?” Tom asked, pushing open the wooden door. He turned his head when he noticed something moving closer to him. Hands wrapped around the front of his neck, tilting him back so he was braced on the attacker. Something pricked the edge of his neck, a cool sensation blooming around the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom whined as his legs went numb, head going fuzzy. He heard a man hushing him in comfort as his vision began to fade out. He could feel the hands that caught him loosen their grip, coming around his body to lay him on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Tom could see were the icy, glaring eyes of Professor Graham behind blue tinted glasses. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To me, Tom acts a little like a Pied Piper- someone who offers choices that people wouldn't choose by banking on his charisma to gain followers. In Harry's case, I imagine that the horcrux is also singing to him, like a siren, pulling him further away from safety.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Separation Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests, <br/>This chapter feels like I am posting it at the right time in my life- I just had to cut out a toxic friend. It sucks but was a long time coming... I thank each and every one of you that reads this and supports me as I went unsupported by someone close. There is a wonderful community of people here on AO3 and I couldn't have fathomed writing this story again without you. </p><p>Anyway, Angry mama and daddy to the rescue. Then there is a little Drarry moment- spicy warning, maybe? I've done the extensive research. They are twelve going on thirteen- don't like; don't read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will could say he was having an interesting year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teaching again, magical children, this time. The first thing that he did away with was the use of parchment. Will found it useless and tedious to work with. During the evening with Hannibal, after grading through student’s papers, he would type his own on a computer and print out worksheets for them to avoid using parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also hated chalk. The ease of a whiteboard was something he didn’t think he would envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tinted glasses Will wore helped him funnel out the residue magic that the students carried with them. Empathizing with the kids, youngest or oldest, was a welcome change from dipping into the minds of killers. Several of the rumors the students created for him circled around his glasses. They ranged from him able to hypnotize other students, which wasn’t that far from the truth, to able to kill him with a single look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked down at his left hand, the palm sliced through to the bones from when he ambushed Harry. Whoever was possessing him still held Harry’s instincts to flare his spotted feathers in defense. He pointed his wand at the wound, hissing as it glued itself back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, grabbing the needle he dropped to the ground after Harry cut his hand. “Now we know why the Basilisk stopped hunting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t sure how this happened. He and Hannibal both hunted with Harry the morning after they found Mrs. Norris. Both of them determined that he was safe. Harry didn’t smell any different than normal, perhaps smelling more like Draco as their relationship was slowly progressing, but nothing that caused them immediate concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the nights that Will had to stay overnight for patrol duty, Hannibal would take to the forest and scout the area as well. While Hannibal wasn’t allowed in the school without an escort, there were no rules about him within the forest. As far as anyone knew, he was just a deer in the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will enjoyed the times that he and Hannibal traveled to the woods at night. After taking Harry into the forest, Will invited Hannibal within the trees just the two of them. They hunted in the forest, the trees thicker and more magical than either had ever experienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a March evening that the two took to the forest in their pelts. They took down a doe to feast on, sharing the deer between them, when a new scent of blood trickled through the forest. Will remembered that he nudged Hannibal in the direction of the blood to see if he could better scent it. With a kill sitting below them, neither could tell what the blood was coming from. The two cantered along the trees, following the scent of blood with the anxiety that it could be the basilisk harming a student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they found a young first year in blue pajamas and her outer cloak. Hannibal and Will were both worried for the girl as she stumbled onto a thestral nest. As they were about to shift, they were surprised to see her reach into her pockets and pull out raw meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luna Lovegood,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, watching as she tossed the meat towards the alpha thestral with a smile on her face. The creatures did not seem to be in distress, shifting or getting between Luna could startle them. They watched the alpha step closer, his beak nose dipping down to scent the raw meat, before he inhaled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at the death creature, reaching into her pocket, she held the meat in her hand this time. The thestral flapped his wings at her once, then took the meat from her palm, allowing her to touch the leather skin of his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Ravenstag watched over her feeding the thestrals until she ran out of meat. Will was worried that the creatures might react negatively but his fears were unfounded. Once the thestrals realized she was out of food, they licked the blood off her palms and continued deeper into the forest. As she watched them, her eyes scanned the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stilled as she looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She cannot see us with human eyes this far back,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal told Will, watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s looking right at us, Hannibal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Luna is not blinking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The vision of humans is too weak in such dim lighting.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal was still unsettled by the fact that the first year Ravenclaw was gazing right at them both. Her eyes darted between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal and Will both found themselves in the uncomfortable position of being caught. Their ears were pointed forward, feathers raised and standing tall, waiting for the younger girl's response. When she moved, she gave them a hobby curtsey and looked to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should go back to bed?” She shrugged her shoulders as her voice, quiet as it was, cut them through the night. She waved to them both, turning away to skip back to the castle, singing herself a tune to carry her strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will remembered he stomped the ground twice to warn Hannibal of his charge that initiated a long spar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that night, they had both thought their fears of the Chamber and the Basilisk were over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not,” Will said. Will was an expert at keeping calm. Having worked so long with Jack, Will was able to compartmentalize his panic at seeing something else within his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidnapping Harry was surprisingly easy. Will knew he would have a limited time to load the syringe with the proper amount of sedatives, but Hannibal would want to interrogate Harry so a smaller dose was the best option. Will grabbed Harry’s bag, tipping over the opening so his papers and books could spill on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horcrux was impossible to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Harry,” Will growled, hovering his hand over the object. He could feel the magic, a coiling mass that was wrapped around Harry. Will put Harry’s things back into his bag with a spell and lifted it over his shoulder. He reached for Harry next, taking care that his fawn’s head would not smash against anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted as he grabbed a handful of powder, throwing it into the fire, he called for his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has he done this time?” Hannibal asked, stepping away from the kitchen. When he saw Will holding Harry in his arms, Hannibal moved to Will, his hand coming to rest over their fawn’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s being possessed by a horcrux,” Will said, shifting Harry in his arms as the dogs jumped around to greet them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where he found it,” Hannibal said as he rooted through Harry’s backpack for the diary wrapped in leather. “You have to return to the school,” Hannibal said, putting his arms under Will’s own so he could begin to shoulder Harry’s weight. Will looked up at him, his expression startled. “You must not allow yourself to become a suspect. Return to the school, go about the evening as usual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some ideas,” Hannibal admitted, taking his fawn from his mate. “Go. I will return him by nightfall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t look pleased, but he knew that Hannibal was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Will said, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will brushed his fingers over Harry’s scar one last time, then was swallowed by the green flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you gotten yourself into now, little fawn?” Hannibal said as he walked back to the basement. He popped the door open with his foot and maneuvered down to the concrete basement. There was a flat table that he put Harry on, transfiguring it until it morphed to a chair one would commonly see in an execution chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could tell that Will did not inject Harry with a lot of sedatives. He was likely panicked at seeing his fawn possessed by something else or only had a small margin of time to put medicine in the needle. Either way, this worked to Hannibal’s advantage. As Harry began to stir, he could finish gathering the rest of his supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He transfigured a chair in front of the one Harry was bound to and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s strong stuff,” his son said, the tone off with the misplaced laugh. Hannibal watched the possessor clench his son’s hand around the arm of the chair, subtly testing his bonds before he opened his eyes or showed more coherency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal closed his eyes to better reign in his anger; he would not hurt his fawn to get the possessor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did the intended job,” Hannibal said. He picked up the diary, feeling that the magic was around Harry and not capable of attempting to strangle him. “What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I would really give you that?” His son’s voice hissed, looking up only high enough his eyes peered through dark hair. Hannibal ignored the man’s rude behavior. He reached for the diary and opened the flap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he read, closing the diary. The horcrux lifted his head when he saw his vessel being mistreated. Tom shook Harry’s head erratically, pulling at the bonds with a drugged might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he asked, head hanging to the side when he finished fighting against the binding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like my son back in one piece,” Hannibal confessed. He tilted his head when he heard Tom laughing, a depressing, manic sound escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>son </span>
  </em>
  <span>is an orphan,” Tom panted. It was the first time he was able to hold eye contact with Hannibal. He was becoming more coherent and with it came his mania. Half of an erratic soul, so assure of its claim to truth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckled at Tom’s statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine that Harry was attempting to gain information on your remaining horcruxes by trying to befriend you.” Hannibal watched something he wasn’t anticipating. He watched Tom, in Harry’s body, pull his head back, looking to the side in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was unbalanced, he blinked several times in confusion, mildly shaking his head as if the truth settled in his mind like sand on the shore- heavy and thick; impossible to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lied to me,” Tom whispered, the remorse evident in Harry’s voice. He looked back at the vessel of his horcrux, the scent of fear began to set in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are aware of them,” Hannibal said, his hand resting on the warm leather of the horcrux. Tom stiffened in his chair; Hannibal was unable to tell if it was because Tom could feel the residual heat from his hand on the leather or the threat of his hand alone. “Along with the one imbedded in his soul since the murder of his parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove me by force and he dies,” Tom hissed, pitching forward in his chair to growl at Hannibal. Harry’s feathers flared along his neck. Hannibal knew that Tom could not see his reflection, but the secret of Harry being a ravenfawn was something they wanted to keep the Dark Lord from knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him back,” Hannibal growled, feeling his own feathers begin to prick at his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom hissed, the sound almost like parseltongue. His eyes were no longer green, red bleeding through his natural scalar of Harry’s eyes. Tom shook his head, Harry’s feathers dropped back to their keratin locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were aware they were at a mutual impasse. Hannibal would not harm his fawn and Tom Riddle would not allow for harm to come to his horcrux. He knew that this was the largest piece of horcrux any of them had encountered so far. Judging by the age of the book and the pre-adult handwriting, coupled with the fact that the horcrux was fully capable of existing outside of its vessel, if Hannibal tried to remove it by force he could hurt his fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt him,” a timid voice came. Hannibal looked at Tom, watching as he sat up and calculated his own next move. “The longer I stay in Harry, the more his magic suffocates.” Hannibal recalled that Will said magic was being suffocated when he stood before the painted wall of chicken blood, warning the enemies of the heir away. He was surprised to see that Tom, in his own obsessive way, cared for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Tom said, the same sad laugh echoing through the basement. “I have no wish to harm your...your son.” He struggled over the term son. Hannibal wasn’t sure when Harry acquired the horcrux but it was clear that, while Harry’s intention was to befriend it, he might have fallen for his own trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached out...and connected in his own magical field of mycelium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What proof should I accept?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My word along with the fact that I do not control Harry the same way I controlled the original girl that found me.” Hannibal did not flinch at Tom’s anger, only finding the flames of his own fanned. “I have no proof you would kill me should I free Harry as I planned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re using my son as a hostage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re using my horcrux as insurance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in the silence of the basement, both debating on the best way to proceed with the most gain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was our intention to kill you, regardless if we collected the horcruxes individually or reunited them to kill you in the flesh.” Hannibal would have smiled if the situation was different when he saw Tom nod his head at Hannibal’s statement. He inhaled slowly, disbelieving himself as he spoke the words: “Perhaps we can find a compromise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence followed Hannibal’s offer but it was the best one that Tom was going to get and he knew it. Tom was sitting differently in the chair than Harry would have. His eyes were cold and calculating, posture rigid that showed fear but held upright with a bout of youthful overconfidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My intention is not to harm Harry,” Tom began, his hands still trying to pull free from the metal binding. “I was going to use him to collect my other pieces, create a new body...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal remained silent, letting the horcrux speak for itself. Tom threw Harry’s head back, his black hair exposing the throbbing scar on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will swear upon my magic to leave Harry in peace if you swear upon your own to make me a body in a years’ time,” he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half a soul is half a promise,” Hannibal retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And half of my soul is half of my magic,” Tom said, leaning forward again to look at Hannibal. The erratic movements he had in the chair reminded Hannibal of the people who spent too much time in isolation. His eyes caught onto any micromovement, eyes adjusting harshly to any light. “I cannot afford to lose that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled, another manic one that split Harry’s lips over his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will inhabit Harry again and continue with my plans.” Tom grinned with Harry at Hannibal’s growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years’ time,” Hannibal counter offered. “With the amount of trouble Harry gets into and to allow for the ritual to be done properly.” Hannibal stood up. He would have relished in the fear of Tom’s eyes if they didn’t come from the body of his son. Tom shrunk back in the seat, his nostrils flaring, feathers beginning to prick at his flesh with a fear response. “Leave him peacefully for two years, allow us to gather whatever horcruxes we can, and you will have your body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the best offer Tom was going to get. They both knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hannibal and Tom could feel their magic bond beneath their skin as the promise sealed over them. Tom smiled up at Hannibal, looking far too smug for a person tied up in his basement, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal watched as the magic twisted around Harry’s arms, flowing out of his elbows as it pooled back into the diary like black molasses. Harry slouched back into the chair, his head tipping over to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal rushed to his fawn, unbinding him without needing a wand. Harry groaned in his arms, supported by his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father?” Harry said, gasping for air as if he were held underwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Harry,” Hannibal said, reaching his hand to peel his eyelids. Harry's pupils contracted naturally to the light. Hannibal allowed for Harry to get his bearings straight, watching his son look around the room wildly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on the diary. A look of horror broke over his face as he looked up at Hannibal, realizing his situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think you were doing?” Hannibal growled, holding up the horcrux that caged Tom. He could feel the magic pulsing under his fingertips. Harry ducked his head in the chair. “You should have told us immediately. Tom could have hurt you in ways no magic or medicine could heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal flinched at the tone of his own voice. Though he was a serial killer, he didn’t think that rage was one of his sins. He kept a level head in most, if not all, stressful environments. It was when Harry rubbed his eyes that Hannibal realized that he was angry because he was scared for Harry’s safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get Tom out of me?” Harry asked, pushing away the tears. Hannibal pinched the brow of his eyes. He gathered his anger and fear, kneeling to console his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I came to a compromise,” Hannibal said, lifting his hand to touch Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched, pulling his head away, his hands white knuckled on the chair. He was afraid of Hannibal. The man didn’t want to admit how much seeing his son flinch in fear of him cut Hannibal’s heart. Hannibal kept his movement slow as he reached for Harry, brushing the tears away from his face, absently hushing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had I tried to force him out of your body, he could have killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom wouldn’t do that,” Harry whispered, his eyes still not trusting Hannibal. “I know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal would have to trust his fawn’s word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might kill everyone though,” Harry said, a wet chuckle coming from his throat. Hannibal found himself laughing along with his son. He stood up, taking the horcrux in his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must return to Hogwarts,” Hannibal said, helping Harry stand on his feet. Harry stumbled in the chair, a hand coming up to his head. Helping Harry up the stairs to the kitchen took some time as his fawn was suffering from some light headedness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him about being a ravenfawn?” Hannibal asked, handing Harry a stick of jerky. He ate it, color coming back to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harry said, shaking his head vehemently as he took another bite. Hannibal handed him a second stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t bother to ask why Harry hadn’t told them about the horcrux. He could feel the magic of the diary underneath his fingertips, hot with anger, cold and betrayed. It whipped under his fingers like an angry cat’s tail. Hannibal doubted that Harry meant to stay on the charade as long as he did, the horcrux being as large as it was, no doubt sung a siren’s song to Harry’s magic that might have been impossible to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your magic needs to purge,” Hannibal said, leading Harry to the fireplace. “The best place for that is in school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Harry said, his eyes glassy as he looked up at Hannibal. The man sighed as he hugged his son a bit tighter to his chest. Harry’s nails dug into his suit, clinging to him as he calmed. Hannibal hushed him, running his hand down locks of his hair until Harry started to relax in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go now, fawn, before your dad comes to get you.” Harry laughed at his father, wiping away another tear as he threw the powder into the hearth, shouted for Hogwarts, and stepped through the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry found Will pacing back and forth in front of the hearth. Before he could say anything, Will had him in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that again,” Will said, his face buried in Harry’s locks. Harry wrapped his arms around Will the same way he did for Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dad,” Harry said, his legs dangling along Will’s body since the man lifted Harry to his arms. Will put Harry back down on the ground with a stern expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you find anything,” Will said, kneeling so he could look Harry in the eyes without his tinted glasses, “that you think resembles a horcrux- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t, Harry, but you could have been killed.” Will couldn’t help himself after telling Harry that, he pulled his son back into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time passed?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three hours, Draco and your professors think that you are with me.” Will pulled away from Harry, breathing a sigh of relief. Will opened his office door, many of the sparse books he put on the shelf by his bag as he was anxiously packing while Harry was with Hannibal. Harry picked up his backpack, sans horcrux and walked back into the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay getting to Draco?” Will asked, he looked at his watch. “Have you eaten dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ate with father,” Harry said, seeming to have bounced back to his normal self now that the horcrux was removed. “I’ll be fine, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will held his tongue as Harry hugged him one last time before he made his escape into the hallways to find his friend. Will stood in the threshold of his office door, his eyes falling onto the seat that Harry occupied during the school year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked into the class, fully prepared to take it easy on the students since summer was only a breath away and the kids were all itching to break free of the homework, Will stalled as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was in his son. There were deep dark circles that hung under his eyes. His hair hung limply to his head and his eyes were bloodshot. The way Harry was sitting was different: the posture was rigid and stiff and his eyes held no familiar recognition of Will as his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook the thoughts out of his head. He walked to the table that still held the no-maj objects he showed the class that afternoon. He picked up the cellphone from the table, tapping its square edges on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to coordinate Beverly and Severus over the summer,” he said to the silence. He rubbed his eyes with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was glad that he sent along his resignation letter last week to Dumbledore. Whatever deal that Hannibal made with the horcrux would become their main priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “That’s going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” Draco said, throwing his socks into his trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was with dad,” Harry said. “Helping him pack.” Rather than flop on his own bed, Harry walked to Draco’s neatly made bed and landed on it face first. He could feel his body settling the exhaustion from the ritual that Tom performed and the possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” Draco asked, trying to shove Harry off the bed. Harry groaned as he was moved, keeping to the bed. The scent on Draco’s pillow smelled nice. Harry hugged the pillow to his body, smiling at Draco as he climbed on the bed. “Give my pillow back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, a habit that he started picking up after he came back from Yule. It was odd, but he found comfort in Draco’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampire,” Draco huffed. Harry moved his head so his nose could bump Draco’s, opening his lips to kiss Draco. Harry was surrounded by Draco’s scent, laying under him in the boy’s bed and the source above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss got deeper, the questioning probe of Harry’s tongue to Draco’s lips. Draco opened his mouth for Harry’s tongue, his own beginning to slide around Harry’s in a sensation that sent a spark down his spine. Draco’s grip slipped, falling closer to Harry. Harry turned his body so he was the one laying over Draco, continuing to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco panted, his voice deeper and the flush red over his pale cheeks. Harry leaned down to kiss at the side of his neck, enjoying the sounds that he made. Draco put his hands on Harry’s back. He was able to feel his dull fingernails through the thin summer night shirt he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampire,” Draco said again, pushing Harry away from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” he muttered. Harry attempted to shift his weight upward so he could get off Draco and go to bed. He was unaware of how close their hips had come as they kissed. His attempt to move pushed their hips together in one slow grind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both let out a shocked moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry froze above Draco, his friend equally as embarrassed frozen as Harry. Before Harry could spew off with apologies, Draco lifted his hand to Harry’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do that again,” Draco muttered, moving his hips up to grind against Harry. Harry let out another embarrassing noise as he nodded his head, clouded with the feeling of pleasure. “Pants off.” Draco squirmed to the side of Harry as he removed his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was always such a neat freak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both naked and flush with embarrassment, blood covering each of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Harry finally said, moving to grab Draco before he lost his courage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better with their eyes closed, the feeling had increased with the removal of their clothing.  Harry and Draco both gasped when their bodies touched, cocks rubbing against one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Draco said, beginning to grind against Harry’s hips. “This feels really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry groaned. He kissed Draco again, moaning as they rocked against one another. Draco’s nails scratched lines down the length of his back, making him dip his body into Draco’s grinding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bit down on Harry’s lip. A spark of pleasure seemed to race between where Harry was bit to where their cocks were touching. Harry braced himself on one arm as the other fumbled for the both of them. Draco shouted, head arched back. Harry froze, worried that he hurt Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Harry,” Draco begged, voice sounded wrecked, “more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he went with what felt good. He brought his hand down only to pull it back up. The pleasure was incredible and Draco seemed to enjoy it as well. Harry leaned down, his arms hurting from excursion, to bite and suck at Draco’s neck as a clumsy hand stroked them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sloppy, loose and unskilled but the sensation was perfect as they rutted against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both cried in pleasure and relaxed completely when it was over. Harry tipped to the side of Draco as they tried to catch their breath. After some time, when hearts weren’t thundering, Draco grimaced as he looked down at his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me sticky.” Draco reached over Harry to his bed stand where his wand was resting. Harry was going to ask if he knew of any spells, but a sound at the door had Harry instinctively roll over Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head when he saw that two pieces of green paper slipped under the door and hopped to them. Harry had a spell of his own on the tip of his lips, only they stopped at the foot of the bed. Both papers were origami shaped rabbits. One got on top of the other and started humping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Draco asked, baffled as Harry. The rabbits only appeared to stop when they fused into one being and unfolded. Harry reached for the single paper and read:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spells useful for the newly,” he paused as he blushed, “sexually interactive children.” Draco grabbed the paper and read over the spells. Among them were lube, condoms, a quieting and cleaning charm...even a contraceptive charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Signed, Fred and George Weasley,” Draco read. He tried the cleaning charm out, Harry waving the scent of them away from the dorm like he would a blood puddle. “We are never going to hear the end of this,” Draco muttered, laying next to Harry under the sheets of the same bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me we will survive,” Harry said. Harry began to burrow down next to Draco. He wouldn’t see his friend...boyfriend...for another three months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harry?” Draco hummed. Harry lifted his head a bit, eyes drooping as he looked at him. “It almost looked like you had feathers for hair when you vampire-growled over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed a laugh, flopping back on the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a vampire,” he mumbled. Draco yawned beside him. Both curled to each other as the natural effect of living in a dungeon began to chill the room. They fell asleep, warm within the nest of blankets. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pursue what you love and know that you are loved. Thank you for all of your love and support. I will see you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Heart, Torn in Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests, Welcome back to the table. I have made for you another snack and am very excited. There is adventure and angsts- you might see where I am steering the ship...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock came to Severus’ door. It was too late for the students to be knocking for his office hours and too early to be summoned for some emergency a student caused. He stood up from his desk and opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, Will,” Severus greeted, opening the door further for the gentlemen. They walked inside and exchanged their pleasantries. “I imagine something has happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannibal said, “You won’t have to worry about the Chamber being opened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus slowed on closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a priority anymore,” he said slowly, wondering if the men had come to inform him that they found the Chamber and killed the Basilisk; he proceeded carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry was possessed by Tom Riddle,” Will said, sitting on the chair. Hannibal walked around the chair Will sat in, his hand coming to rest on Will’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering that I saw Harry go to bed, I’ll assume that you...handled it?” Severus really shouldn’t be surprised that Harry managed to cause some trouble this year. He watched over the boy like a hawk in November, even watching over Harry as he walked around at night during December. As the boy’s Head of House, it was his responsibility to look out for the students. It mattered not if his parent were a fellow teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The parasite was removed,” Hannibal said, now sitting in the chair with one leg crossed over the other. “It was the largest shard we’ve encountered so far. Able to manipulate the outside reality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus flicked his wand, summoning the brandy and three glasses. He poured them a generous serving and sat back in his chair with the glass in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In order to free Harry,” Will said after taking a sip of the scotch, his voice raspier with the liquor. “We had to agree to make the horcrux a body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t help himself as he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William and I shall have several contingencies in place for that time,” Hannibal said, breaking Severus’ laughter. Ever since Hannibal bit the Dark Mark and the wound scarred, the fear he had whenever he looked at the ink had lessened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mangled looking injury; where Hannibal’s teeth pierced his flesh left behind pink and red welts that broke the image of the Dark Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of the Dark Lord’s return was lingering, yet always present. These men were not the type of people that would sabotage the ritual either; they would complete the task, then kill a fully fledged Dark Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would like to commission you to create us an antidote over the summer,” Will said, nodding his head along with his mate as he spoke. Severus leaned forward when Will held out the sample they took from the day Harry bit the Dark Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had used his own sample after pouring over the caldron, trying to find different ways to separate the numerous components of sludge. Severus picked up the vial of dark blood in his hands, tipping it to the side and watching the blood slide down- a faint silver shimmer from the unicorn blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me do?” Severus asked. Hannibal’s lip lifted in a smile as he swirled the scotch in his glass, the aromatics surrounding the three of them with the heady scent of oak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be rude for us to ask you to cross the ocean and research something pertaining to myself and my family without funding you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An educational sponsorship,” Will clarified. Will picked a small file out of his pockets, enlarging it on the table. He slid Severus over the file for him to look at. It was all very muggle, different notes typed rather than written on the sample, precise measurements for other ingredients and theories written in the margins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a friend that took a look at the sample,” Will said, pointing to the blue ink scratched along the pictures of the single drop of blood Will must have given his friend. “She was able to separate the unicorn blood from Quirrell’s using a machine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a muggle,” Severus asked, turning the pages. He saw the two units separated, the darker blood sat at the bottom of the glass vial while the unicorn blood clung to the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe the two of you will be able to come up with a solution,” Hannibal said. “Your experience with muggles coupled with your own unique medical knowledge is most helpful. We would provide you a magical safe house fit in the middle of a muggle town for convenience.” Severus watched Will sip his scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also means you can drag whatever kind of human into the house and won’t be disturbed,” Will added with a shrug of his shoulders. That was one of the things he was still growing used to: the casual discussion of murdering other humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William is correct,” Hannibal said. “You would be able to hunt to your heart's content.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus chuckled as he set his scotch down, the warm liquid sitting in his stomach before it would settle into the little blood he had in his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no polite way to refuse,” Severus said, his eyes tracking over the sample as his brain thought of different ways to formulate a vaccine for them all to take. A feral kind of happiness ruminated over the two sitting on the other side of his desk- perfectly in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They confessed that both were now magically obligated to build the Dark Lord his new body; neither Hannibal or Will would do so incorrectly. If Severus could get ahead of the Dark Lord by providing them a vaccine- he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I leave?” Severus asked. Hannibal nodded his head to Severus, silently thanking him for taking the task. Hannibal slid over another yellow folder. In it was an international floo network ticket, the keys to the safe house they were talking about along with an address he would live at. Will slid him over a small burner cell phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will work when you get to the States,” Will said. They all knew that the muggle technology wouldn’t work inside the castle with the amount of magical energy surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who will I be working with?” Severus asked. “Is the apartment equipped for the both of us to work there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly Katz is her name,” Will said, looking up at Hannibal when the man put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, at our core, adaptable.” Severus watched Hannibal ignore the look his mate gave him. “It is fit to accommodate both lifestyles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three discussed the semantics of Severus traveling to America. Several times he tried to negotiate that the creatures were doing too much for him. Hannibal and Will both insisted that Severus was doing them a greater service than they could ever repay with money or lodging. It was close to morning by the time discussions closed and they parted ways; leaving him with several papers to read over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shook Will’s hand, making sure to tell the fellow wizard that he was honored to have a competent member of staff and giving his thanks for the conversations they shared over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could tell that Will was not used to receiving compliments that were genuine as he ducked his head and the smell of blood rose to his cheeks. Hannibal shook his hand one more time and the two left, no doubt to use the floo network that Albus set up in Will’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collected the glasses from the table, the scotch drying in the bottom of the cup. It was only when he went about cleaning the glasses that he realized he would have to tell Draco he wasn’t able to watch him over the summer as he did last year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus flopped back into his lounge chair, the alcohol beginning to settle in his blood and fog his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said, putting his elbows onto his knees so he could pull his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t get much sleep. He distracted his anxiety by packing his bag. He made sure to include all of the notes he took from the sample he used, his failures, theories and findings. Severus tossed several books that wrote on all the uses for unicorn blood in resurrection spells or rituals. Books and obscure scrolls were protected with spells before he placed them in his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothing was the last thing he added. He didn’t have much in the way of muggle clothing. While he did study with his vampire, he wore his robes since the man knew of the wizarding world. He burned the clothes of his youth after the Dark Lord marked him. He chose the pants that could pass for slacks, tighter shirts that men favored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time that he was done packing the things he might need while studying with a muggle, Severus found that it was dawn. While it was the last day of classes, he did not find himself in the mood to go to the Great Hall. Today, he only had to oversee the two last term tests before all of the children were free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anxieties were rising with the students. Severus passed the student’s their written tests, the practical exams done last week. It felt like he had watched every grain of sand fall into the glass before the students left, each cheering as they exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus closed his eyes as he heard Draco slam open his door with an embellished shove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer is yes,” he said, bowing at the waist as he moved closer to Severus, the draft pushing through the door to meet his nose, “mother was very happy to have me learning with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy,” Severus said, standing out of his chair to growl at his godson. The draft brought forth a new scent in Draco, familiar, but new on him. “Did you have sex with Harry Potter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush and the flinch was enough of an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of Harry’s musk was still on Draco- even past the shower he tried to take. Draco must have anticipated Severus’ increased sense of smell if the amount of soap saturating his scent indicated. Clearly, he didn’t remember to add a perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Severus didn’t think he would be able to tell such a subtle scent if he didn’t spend so much time with his godson. He put a hand to his brow, knowing that his conversation was going to have to wait as a new one took priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” he said, inviting Draco into his private study. When he sat down on the couch, he saw that Draco had not moved from the classroom. He flicked his wand at Draco, a hook pulling him along until he tumbled onto the couch. “No, you don’t get a choice in this,” he said, casting a charm to keep his godson from escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a painful thirty minute conversation for the both of them as Severus explained sex safety from consent to diseases. He emphasized that male wizards could get pregnant and placed a particular point on creature status sometimes transferring when first having sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Severus didn’t reveal the Herd’s secret, Draco’s embarrassment made the comments go over his head. By the time the conversation had ended, Draco was purple in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of awkward silence hovered over the two of them. His godson exhaled harshly, tapping his hands on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can you get to the real reason you called me here?” Draco asked, trying to change the subject to anything else. The little blood that was in Severus’ cheeks drained as he recalled the reason Draco entered his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no easy way to disappoint his godson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, I won’t be able to watch over you this summer,” Severus confessed, figuring that removing the hurt would work best if he didn’t pause. He watched his godson’s face shatter, and could hear his pounding heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus steeled himself as he continued, knowing there was no way he could ever justify this betrayal to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord-” he was cut off by Draco, who stood up with enough anger it burned through the sticking charm he placed on the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it always the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dark Lord with you two!” he shouted, his back turned to Severus. “I thought you cared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Draco,” Severus said. “I care enough that I want a future that doesn’t involve you becoming a child soldier as your father, mother, and I were forced to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair!” he screamed, red in the face, tears collecting in his eyes. Severus waited for Draco to calm a bit. When the boy’s fists released, he took gentle steps to his godson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Severus agreed, putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder. He could feel the hitching in his breath. Severus moved slowly as he brought Draco into a hug. “And I wish I could take you to America with me, but it wouldn’t be safe for you there. I can’t leave you in the house alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rubbed the tears off his eyes, attempting to collect his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be any different than the Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would, Draco,” Severus said, looking his godson in the eyes. “I don’t know how dangerous this will be. I need you to stay with your mother, where you will be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several things that could go horrifically wrong if Severus misstepped or Beverly stretched too far. Severus would need to be careful, with his magic and his condition. The woman would naturally be suspicious of him and want to know more of his ‘obscure’ studies. He could not risk Draco’s safety for their selfishness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?” Draco whined- unbecoming of his upbringing but a sign that Severus took he felt safe enough to show his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will come back as quickly as I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t bear to look at his broken godson, knowing that he was the one that broke him. Instead, he took Draco into a hug, holding him close to his heart. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alt- title: Adventure and angst</p><p>Lots of fun stuff in here for me: Severus being a positive male influence on Draco- yet having to give a two-for-one bad conversation. I am very hype- the next couple of weeks are looking fun!</p><p>Thank you all for the continued love and support that you show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Protruding Antlers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning, guests! The universe told me that you needed to be fed with good vibes this morning. </p><p>This chapter kinda wrote itself- little smut, some fluff. </p><p>Thank you for all the continued love and support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal ran his hand over the stone lip of the window, looking out the glass at the Hogwarts Express growing fainter and fainter in the distance. Harry was on the train along with the rest of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an interesting year,” Will said, putting his books into the suitcase. Hannibal turned to look at his mate, standing in the middle of the classroom that once held the boisterous voices of eager students jumping at the opportunity to learn from Professor Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly have a different mentality when you teach children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t have you then either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiled at Will, sitting on the back of the desk he taught at. Will walked to him, waving his wand around the room so his bags would pack magically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will said, putting his hand around Hannibal’s head to kiss him. Hannibal opened his mouth to Will, feeling his tongue sliding into Hannibal’s mouth. Will stepped forward, forcing Hannibal to put more weight onto the desk to balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Graham,” Hannibal said, feeling a bit flushed. Will smiled against his lips, saying nothing as he pushed more of his weight against Hannibal, bucking his hips to grind against Hannibal’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was surprised, with both his mate for being so bold and himself for finding it so attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t complain or stop Will when a questioning hand came to his belt. Hannibal caught his lips, his hands coming to grip Will’s shirt. Will hummed in his mouth as he unbuckled his belt. Hannibal gasped as a calloused hand gripped his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William,” Hannibal said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Will said, a coy smirk on his lips as he stroked Hannibal with firm and steady pulls. “Just let it happen.” Hannibal tossed his head back, eyes closing as he felt Will nibble at the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both considered fully clothed, though Hannibal tried to change that by getting his hands under Will’s arms. Rather than sit up as Hannibal expected Will to, he growled in Hannibal’s ear. Will took Hannibal’s hand by the wrist and put it on the edge of the desk. There was a glint in his eyes that promised so many beautiful things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you were that prep boy who followed the rules, no matter how many people you killed or manipulated,” Will whispered in his ear as his hands unbuttoned Hannibal’s shirt. Will pushed the sleeves down Hannibal’s back until they pulled his shoulders back by his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Will topped. Anytime that he did- it left Hannibal limping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to the country boy to dirty him up.” Will reached under Hannibal to pull his pants down. He spun his wand in his hand, a vial of their contraceptive lubricant smacked into his hand. Will dipped his fingers into the glass, then moved them to Hannibal’s opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William,” he moaned, arching his back. His eyes naturally fell on the door, heat coming to his cheeks. In the back of his mind, he briefly wondered if he would be able to summon the wrath to kill whoever laid their eyes on Will’s naked body, even if it was Hannibal that would be taking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second finger entered him, twisting around until it found his prostate. Hannibal huffed as the breath was knocked out of him. He lifted his leg higher, wrapping it around Will’s hips. He wasn’t even unbuckled, all of his attention was focused on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pitched his upper body forward so he could mouth Hannibal’s neck. The stubble grew out further since his last shave. It brushed against his collarbone, a contracting pain to the pleasure of Will’s third finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So naughty,” Will taunted with a laugh as he sat back up. Will was flushed with arousal, beads of sweat pricking his brow line, the curls beginning to cling to his face. Will pulled away from Hannibal, moving his fingers against his buckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal forced himself to watch the spectral image of his mate step closer to his half clothed body and take him on the desk of a school room. Will put a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and slammed into him. Will chuckled cruelly as Hannibal lost eye contact, tossing his head back as he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to get caught,” Will said, putting a finger over Hannibal’s lips. The man retaliated in the way he knew best, biting down on his finger. Will bucked forward with the pain. Will pulled his finger out of Hannibal’s mouth, both hands gripping his hips hard as Will fucked him on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved his hand so he could scratch a line down his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Hannibal,” Will whispered, his head down as he thrust with steady, harsh movements that caught his prostate so wonderfully. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal gulped at the term. He had been called many things, even hot, but hearing it from swine was easy to dismiss. Coming from Will’s mouth...had him holding back numerous expletives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” he said, his mate's name almost like a curse. Will smiled, evil with teeth, as he thrust harder, rougher against him. Will was pushing and shoving him towards an orgasm, taunting him closer with every thrust. It was impossible not to be consumed by the sensations as Will tried to move the desk across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal bit his lip as Will’s hand moved back to his cock, the grip too tight to be focused solely on pleasure. Hannibal came with a choked off shout on the desk. Will moved faster, a hand bracing his body against Will’s hips. Euphoria had crashed over him, leaving him pliant as Will continued to thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hannibal was affected by their environment then it was certain that his dear William was as well. The overstimulation rocked his body, making him flinch to and from Will in a dance they would forever find a floor for. Hannibal smirked as Will moved his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Professor Graham?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Hannibal was the one groaning a husky laugh as his words triggered Will’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re impossible,” Hannibal finally said, panting against Will’s lips as the man rolled off him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled dumbly at Hannibal as he sat up. If Will looked disheveled, then the state of Hannibal’s clothes were irredeemable. Will took his wand in his left hand and traced it along Hannibal’s skin, his flesh pricking as a cleansing spell refreshed his body. Will moved his wand to his clothing, a warm sensation spreading throughout the fabric to clean and press it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was rare Hannibal found that Will tended to be quiet after he topped. Hannibal privately thought that topping was a more empathetic experience for Will. With women, he would have been expected to be the top naturally. Will had admitted that he found men attractive but </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>approached them. His southern routes naturally closeted many people, his profession as a police officer, then as an FBI agent; it continued to push him away from intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was still as Will buttoned his shirt back up, the fabric cleaned and pressed as it was in the morning. Will tied Hannibal’s neck tie with steady fingers, sliding the broach to his neck until it rested on his adam apple. Will leaned forward to kiss Hannibal, his swollen lips were gentle as he connected to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled his lips away with an uncharacteristic snarl, his head already turning to the door. The door to the classroom slammed open on its hinges, a woman smelling heavily of sherry laughed to herself as she stumbled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Will relaxed and moved away from the desk that Hannibal put his feet under him. He was glad that the woman was drunk as she wouldn’t remember the stumble he initially gave as he tried to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sybill,” Will said, moving closer to her. She smiled drunkenly at him, her eyes hardly opened as she touched his shoulder. Hannibal, having straightened his posture to accommodate the limp, said nothing to the already confused woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon?” she slurred, waving off his arm as he tried to guide her out of the classroom. Hannibal walked behind Will, allowing him to navigate his coworker. For a moment, Hannibal could see into Will’s fears. If he remained in the magical world, Hannibal thought that Will would be in the same state. Even if Sybill Trewlawny could hardly predict a prophecy, her bloodline would burden her with that knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal saw the potential in Will when he was still working for Jack at the FBI. he could see the similarities between the two magical people as Sybill dropped a glass bottle on the floor, watching it shatter with empty eyes. Hannibal waved his wand, recovering the bottle and the liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went to hand it back to her, she turned to Will with a clarity that only magic could provide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! The Grim!” She panted as she gripped Will’s biceps in her hands. “My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of </span>
  <em>
    <span>death,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her eyes rolled into the back of her head that had Hannibal worried she would drop on them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, the prophecy seemed to clear her of the alcohol. She looked around, eyes clear from the sherry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shouldn’t you be on your way?” she asked, stepping away from him as if nothing was of the matter. She took the bottle of sherry from Hannibal’s hands and walked away from her in a way that could pass a sobriety test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s like that,” Will said to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Grim is a legend that takes from the real events of burying a dog in a recently consecrated graveyard,” Hannibal said, walking back with Will to his former office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To bury a loyal dog in a graveyard,” Will added, picking up two of his suitcases, “to carry the souls to the underworld.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sybill might have stumbled across our heritage.” Hannibal grabbed the last suitcase, a handful of powder in his hands. “Unless she’s translating the prophecy literally- I don’t think our house can accommodate another large dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have enough room for at least fifty dogs.” Will laughed at Hannibal’s expression, going further to wink at Hannibal. “I’ve already run the numbers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved to his friends from the top of the hill, his backpack on his shoulders and suitcase in his hand. He lifted it and trotted down the hill as best he could without tipping over. Hermione laughed at him from where she was standing next to a snickering Draco. Neville was kind enough to climb up to meet Harry halfway up the hill and help him carry his bag to the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have magic, you know,” Hermione said, flicking her wand to make his bag float from his and Neville’s hands to the storage compartment. Harry shrugged his shoulders, patting Neville on the back to show his thanks. “I thought you would miss the train.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to you then,” Harry said, boarding the train behind Neville, who was searching for an empty compartment. A light rain passed over the school as the students boarded the train. Neville opened the window to let out the humidity of their compartment. He took his wand and whispered a charm that removed the droplets from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked trick,” Draco said, sitting next to Harry. Neville blushed in embarrassment as he sat next to Hermione. Harry took the natural seat next to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride was a long one, progressively getting more and more rainy as they approached London. They were animatedly talking about the year they had, Harry omitting some of his encounters. Harry and Hermione were of the same mindset that they should all complete their summer work as quickly as possible. Draco and Neville both rolled their eyes at how stupid that idea was- claiming that homework in the end of summer was better since it got them used to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversations dipped significantly after they ate all the sweets they purchased from the trolly cart. Draco was the first to fall asleep, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Hermione and Neville were not blind to the budding relationship between the two boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a whispered demand from Hermione, a stuttering one from Neville, had Harry assuring they wouldn’t do anything weird. Hermione yawned as she bundled deeper into her sweater, making herself comfortable against the side of the booth. Neville sprawled out on the other side, his legs stretched in the middle of the compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted himself and Draco into a more comfortable position so he was laying down the length of the booth, Draco leaning over his front. With steady fingers, Harry stroked Draco’s blond hair, nails gently treading along his scalp. Draco hummed, rubbing his face deeper into his chest with a small smile gracing his pale lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same yearning seemed to come upon Harry; wanting so desperately to reveal himself to Draco. Harry refused to let himself imagine what it would be like to have Draco know his secret. The hardest thoughts to ignore, the ones that he pushed away with as much force as possible, were the images that drifted across his mind of Draco in his own unique pelt of feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In moments like those, Harry reminded himself that he was lucky to have parents that love him. That there was no use in asking for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father told him that greed was ugly. Harry would not be greedy for wishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry must have fallen asleep with the gentle rocking of the train as it passed through the cows grazing on the pastures. He jolted to the sound of a whistle, houses closer together with signs of muggle roads cutting through the illusion over the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the group arrived at the station, Hermione gave them all hugs goodbye and left first for the portal to the muggle world. She waved to them as she waited her turn to walk through, her bags neatly stacked, no doubt heavy with books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s grandmother made herself known to them before the boy even had to worry about finding her. She was much taller than the three of them, almost imposing with the furs that she wore. Neville bid them a quick and quiet goodbye, following after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around for his father. He came to the realization that his father was likely testing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a hunt, only there were people around him with their own unique scents rather than trees or wildlife. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand with a smile, excited for the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find my father, then we’ll find your parents.” Harry pulled Draco along before he could protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to find them with everyone here?” Draco shouted to Harry, resisting being guided along only marginally. Harry stopped on his heels, surprising Draco to the point he bumped into Harry. He ignored Draco’s look to close his eyes and inhale deeply. He smiled, almost losing concentration at Draco’s: “What are you doing, vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell the number of students that walked off the train, smelling of the fabric along the seats and the Scottish seawater. Many of the parents smelled of ink and paper, lingering tones of the city attached to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left came the scent of rich, copper blood. Harry had his heading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s over here,” Harry said, weaving through the students as if he were a leaf drifting on the wind. Draco laughed as Harry took him through and around the students by his nose, pulling them in different directions. His father was playing with Harry now, leaving his scent in one place, then another to throw him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pursued with a grin, pulling a slightly confused but laughing Draco behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Harry barked with a laugh, knowing that Hannibal was hiding behind the brick pillar. Harry hugged him around his torso, grinning when he heard his father laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry,” he said. Harry pulled away from his father and grabbed Draco’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Draco,” Harry said, presenting his friend to his father with a smile. Harry had no doubt that his father knew who Draco was, but he felt like the formality would help Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir,” Draco said, stretching his hand out. Hannibal met him halfway, shaking his hand once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy.” Hannibal looked up, scanning along the students and parents that got off the train. He was looking for danger the same way he did before letting Harry hunt in the meadow. “Shall we go hunt for your parents?” Hannibal asked, a knowing smile on his face. Harry’s eyes widened a fraction at his father’s pun. He relaxed when he was given a wink as Draco turned his head to search for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, fawns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Will was there, Harry had no doubt Hannibal would have been glared at or elbowed. Luckily, Draco didn’t hear Hannibal’s comment as he was focused on finding his mother. Hannibal removed his wand from his muggle suit and shrunk both of their trunks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Draco said, taking his pocket sized trunk in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal lead them through the crowd of people, Harry and Draco sticking close to his side as people parted from Hannibal. Harry was glad that he was not the one leading the hunt- he was only just starting to scent follow one person in public as today’s test proved. He wasn’t confident in his skills of finding Draco’s parents on his friend's scent alone- able to follow familiar scent markers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to follow along with his father’s skills as the man cut a path to Lord and Lady Malfoy. The two adults were standing as regally as they could amongst the sea of children towards the compartments by the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Malfoy visibly brightened when she saw her son, walking briskly over to her only child with arms open. In contrast, Lord Malfoy walked slower, an air of superiority surrounding him. Hannibal allowed for the man to look him over with poorly held scorn, taking the image of a muggle man at face value. It was only with a small sneer that he held his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Malfoy,” the man introduced. Hannibal nodded his head once, taking the pale hand in  his own. He was not a petty man that would squeeze the bones in some callous display of masculinity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal said, showing no emotion to Lord Malfoy’s scorn. Instead, he looked to Lady Malfoy, who was now standing as she was done hugging her son. Her left hand was holding Draco’s right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An honor to meet you, Doctor Lecter,” Lady Malfoy said. Her honesty was refreshing to Hannibal. While she might hold some animosity towards the muggle population, she clearly recognized his professions title and the power that it held. While Lord Malfoy was a disgusting fly that he could easily swat, Lady Malfoy seemed to have that same potential he saw within Bedelia and Margot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lady and Lord Malfoy,” Harry said, dipping his head a bit to the adults. “I’m Harry Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal preened at the shocked look on Lord Malfoy’s expression. Harry seemed to have picked up on his habit of rocking the boat. Lady Malfoy smiled down at Harry, not surprised. Hannibal observed that Draco was looking up at his mother with a hopeful expression. He was hoping that their introduction go over smoothly as much as Harry was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you,” she said, bowing her head slightly to Harry. Lord Malfoy cleared his throat, getting her attention. She smiled at them, expression hiding her displeasure from the children. “If you would excuse us, we must be going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Draco,” Harry said, clearly wanting to reach out and touch Draco one last time. Hannibal noticed that Draco had the same body tension, wanting to move forward while knowing he couldn’t. Both boys refrained giving into their desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya, Harry,” Draco said, turning away as he walked with his parents on either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll hear from him soon,” Hannibal assured, turning towards the other portal to go back home. His son looked discouraged as they passed through the portal to the muggle side of London. “You did very well on your first hunt like this,” he praised, lifting his fawn’s spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at him with a half smile on his face, pushing his bars of the turnstile to exit the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found me very quickly,” he said, reaching for Harry’s hand as they parted from the majority of muggles. Harry took his hand, understanding that Hannibal was searching for an apparition point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Hannibal found a pathway with a down CCTV camera. He apparated on the grass right outside the patio, the dogs jumping up in surprise at the arrival of Harry. Though they got to see him a few days ago when Hannibal removed the parasitic horcrux, Harry didn’t interact with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to have a conversation, fawn,” Hannibal said, sitting down on one of the rocking chairs. “You’re not in trouble,” he assured Harry when he immediately stopped petting the dogs. Harry timidly moved to his father, sitting in the other chair with a cautious expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad and I are aware of your growing relationship with Draco Malfoy.” At Harry’s blush and duck of his head, Hannibal waited. “We do not care for whom you care for, Harry, you know this.” Hannibal waited until Harry felt confident enough to look back up at him. “There are things that I must tell you, as your father, to prevent you from doing anything overly dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Harry said, shrinking back into the chair as he realized the embarrassing conversation they were about to have. Hannibal chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can either hear this conversation from me or your dad. I would like to tell you that your dad would rather not give this conversation but if you feel more comfortable hearing it from him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded, curling himself into the chair as if he could escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With magic, there is still the change of two males getting pregnant. Various forms of birth control are available to youth. Your dad and I will restrict none of these to you.” He waited for Harry to look in his general direction before continuing. “As a Ravenstag, you have the ability to sire and carry a fawn yourself. Contraceptives are a necessity until you and your partner decide to have a fawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teenagers did stupid things when they felt isolated and alone under the burden of unimaginable responsibility. Harry did something stupid and reckless when he tried to connect with Tom to find horcruxes due to the legacy of his Boy Who Lived. Hannibal took Harry’s hand, making sure that if he took anything from the conversation today, it would be that, no matter what, Harry could tell his parents the things that terrified him with the assurance they would shoulder his burdens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you or your partner ever come to the realization that one of you is pregnant prematurely, come to us. You never have to keep a child that you are not ready for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head rapidly, getting ready to move from the chair. Hannibal laughed as he gripped his son’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not done yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned as he sat back down, resuming the curled position he took at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hannibal and Harry finished talking about the fine arts of consent, healthy masturbation habits, proper lubrication for male and female intercourse, and the danger of STI’s, Hanniabl allowed for Harry to retreat to his room until dinner was ready. Hannibal felt rather proud of himself for how the conversation went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal greeted his mate by the door when Will walked through the door, the last of his bags in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m free,” he said, his hands resting on Hannibal’s chest. “Is Harry hiding?” he asked with a smile, knowing of the conversation they were going to have upon arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannibal said, kissing his mate. “You’ve come a long way from how cross you were in the beginning of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco’s a good kid,” Will said, resting his head against Hannibal’s chest, no doubt hearing the beating organ beneath his bones. “Should I coax our son out of his self-imposed exile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic,” Hannibal said, watching as Will walked towards the stairs. He turned the kitchen, saying: “I had a hand in that as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a couple of minutes that Hannibal couldn’t hear footsteps. Then, Harry and Will both made their way down stairs, Harry less embarrassed about their earlier conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go on a run </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>dinner, Harry,” Will said, summoning their fawn to the table. Hannibal made them a light dinner, knowing that Harry was always eager to shift after coming back home from Hogwarts. Harry was capable of going without shifting for several months. If Harry suppressed his nature by not eating human or going years without shifting, his mental state would deteriorate. He had nothing to worry about while at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their son was simply anxious to get outside and prance in the sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will must have been anxious to shift as well, given that they both ate their dinner with an unusual ferocity. The dogs ran around the house, Hercules about the size of Winston now. Harry shifted into his feathers, giving them a good shake as Will transformed next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was the first to see the difference in Harry’s form. He walked over to Harry, a strange kind of pride in him. Harry was the unintentional continuation of the Ravenstag, a blessing of magic that his line could be revitalized with a new bloodline that so closely reflected his creatures traits. Will noticed it too, nuzzling along the pure black feathers along Harry’s barrel and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only two days ago that Harry had fawn feathers. The sharp white barbs had cut through Will’s hand when he sedated Tom. Trading feathers for antlers signaled that Harry’s magic was beginning to stabilize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he was closer to being able to perform the ritual to remove the horcrux within his magical core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal reached out to hold his fawn’s skull in his hands, petting the soft feathers of Harry’s brow as his fingers trailed to the black nubs that were growing from his crown. Harry had transformed into a Ravenfawn after surviving the trauma of Mason Verger. Hannibal couldn’t tell if Harry lost his feathers because Tom traumatized Harry or if it was the connecting of two souls that allowed his magic to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bleeted as he bucked away from Hannibal, racing to the nearest patch of water where he could look at his reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nudged him with his nose. Hannibal smiled, feeling conflicted. Harry growing antlers was a good thing, he was beginning to turn into a healthy teenager, felt confident to share this moment with them. Yet, the growing of his antlers only served to show them that the threat of the Dark Lord was ever evolving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal shifted to his pelt, burrowing his nose into the comforting smell of his mate. There was no way that either could comfort the other with words. They could only brighten as Harry trotted to the two of them with a prance in every step and hunt well into the night to distract themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am a firm believer that as tough and menacing as Hannibal is, all he wants is soft and fluffy love. Additionally, would Hannibal pass up an opportunity to have sex with his mate in his classroom- no, he wouldn't. Sybill is what I imagine what Will would have turned into if he remained in the magical world so I wanted to touch on that before Professor Will leaves Hogwarts and it gave me an opportunity to use some lines from POA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hunt No. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests, <br/>This week, we lost one of our own at the table: Helen McCrory who played the regal and elegant Lady Malfoy in the final Harry Potter films. She was a woman of grace and fortitude. I shall honor her in the story that I weave for you. </p><p>Thank you for joining us- enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will retrieved the warded curse box that contained Tom- their sentient horcrux. The box was made of iron, raised metal keeping Tom from influencing Harry. Hannibal was working on the circles of salt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was standing within one, Nagini calmly coiled in her own circle. Her eyes were watching Will’s every step. He was only mildly concerned with her obsessive watching, recalling that she did the same to Harry when she first found him. Will supposed that one of Nagini’s purposes was to protect the shard of the Dark Lord, a horcrux more than a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay in the circle until I break it,” Hannibal said, moving away with the bag of salt. He met Will at the point of the basement. He poured the salt around the box, then stepped back to the center of the altar. Will opened the latch that the diary was stashed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the leather book, able to feel the magic beneath his fingertips. It reached out along the length of where his flesh connected to the leather binding, probing his magic. Will had a strong magical core and while he was used to empathizing, his resistance to magical probes has increased since teaching children with unstable auras that tried to latch onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Harry had his antlers, his magical core was stable enough to scry for the hardest of horcruxes. Hannibal was the one with the knowledge of how to perform such a ritual without killing any of them. He expressed that he or Harry would be tired after the ritual was complete, but they will have gained another obscure horcrux without having to leave their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem with such a ritual was it was difficult to replicate without disaster on the soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded his head, standing near the diary and away from his fawn. Hannibal was standing over a clay bowl that was filled to the brim with water that Will collected from the stream. Will grabbed the incense that was wrapped in cloth, burning the end. He allowed the scent to permeate around the room, blinding their senses so Hannibal would be better focused on his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around the diary first, he waved his hand around the book. Nagini was next. She hissed at him, raising her body to show she was unhappy, but did not move to strike him. Harry sneezed when it was his turn to be blinded at the nose. Continuing around the circle, Will made his way to Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was steam that was beginning to bubble from the clay. The flames had to be carefully maintained as they performed the ritual. If the heat got too high or dipped low suddenly, it would slip and boiling water would fall on all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s nose wrinkled as Will washed him with the incense. Hannibal had his eyes close, lips muttering lowly over the water. Will walked back to where he first stood and put out the incense as his mate  reached for one of his scalpels, nicking the side of his wrist so an even stream of blood fell into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incense reacted to Hannibal’s blood. The steam that pooled from the clay pot mingled with the smoke that Will circled around them. The diary seemed to corral the cloud of incense, a tube of smoke and steam connecting to the clay pot Hannibal chanted over, his wand now in the hand he cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini was next to have the smoke surround the salt circle, lifting a plum of scent to the clay pot. Harry’s came from all around him in gentle wafting movements, almost dancing to where his funnel of smoke was the most consistent in the pot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diary sparked an ugly shade of green, but remained within the salt. Will watched the steam change color, a cool grey to a dark yellow. Sparks of yellow coupled with black ashy plums of smoke burst from the clay pot. Will could only watch as Hannibal reached his wand into the clay pot, past the water line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal repeated the foreign spell, causing sparks from Harry and the diary to pop within their salt circles. He pushed his hand deeper into the water, smoke almost wrapping around Hannibal’s neck as he hissed, gold coins falling out from the clay pot. The coins spilled over the alter, running down until they hit the salt circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal ripped his hand away from the water, wand in hand with the handle of a golden goblet hanging off it. Will forced himself to remain still, knowing that if he rushed to his mate before he closed the ritual it could kill them. Hannibal let the goblet drop next to the coins that spewed from the clay pot. He waved his wand, all of the salt summoned in a high arch from the horcruxes and pointed it into the clay pot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The salt suffocated the black smoke and steam, forcing the water to calcify within the pot. The clay pot morphed into itself, then shattered on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took his cue and rushed to his mate. Hannibal stumbled, his weight coming to rest in Will’s arms. Will looked up to see that Harry was still standing, talking to Nagini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe to touch. Transport only,” Hannibal whispered, curling his right hand to look at. Will cursed when he saw the burns that Hannibal sustained through the ritual. “It needs to be locked in the diary’s box. The magic is toxic.” Will ran his wand over Hannibal’s flesh, watching the worst of the injury heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would need more than spells. Will nodded his head for Harry to follow him up the stairs, helping Hannibal. The cup and diary could wait while he attended to his mate. Will left Hannibal on one of the chairs, hunched over the sink as he grabbed the medical kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me, Harry,” Will said, instructing his son to open up the burn packet. “Grab the dittany from the medicine cabinet,” Will added. Harry trotted off, giving Will enough time to dress the wound with the burn solution no-maj made. It would make the wound look worse than it was, coming together with the blood to form a cooling scab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came back with a bottle, gasping at the sight of Hannibal’s burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will heal, fawn,” Hannibal said, hissing as Will poured the dittany down the length of his fingers. “Steam burns look worse than they are,” he assured Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, go heat up the leftovers from last night,” Will ordered, not wanting his son to needlessly worry as he went about inspecting the areas that were burned.  In reality, Hannibal was right. With a mixture of magical and no-maj solutions, Hannibal’s hand would look as if nothing happened by the end of the week. “Don’t argue with me,” Will said, anticipating his mate’s protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Hannibal wouldn’t eat any of the leftovers. Will noticed that he was losing consciousness, beginning to fall into a restorative magical sleep. Will heard that Harry was anxious in the kitchen and would panic if he saw his father unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest,” Will ordered, kissing his mate’s brow. He heard Harry thundering up the stairs as Hannibal’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He allowed Harry a brief glance; long enough so the boy could see he was alright, brief to avoid detection of a deeper sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sleeping off the exhaustion,” Will reassured Harry, pushing him out of the room so he could shut the door. Will instructed Harry to eat as much food as he thought he needed as he went to the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini was hovering around the Cup, watching Will move to the diary. He walked past the black book to grab the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave,” he said, moving to the snake. Rather than reach with his hands, Will caught the edge of the cup with his wand. Under the watchful gaze of Nagini, he put the Cup into the box, sealing it with the latch. “Thank you,” Will said, not being foolish enough to pet the snake. Will stood with the box in one hand. He reached out and touched the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put the objects on the kitchen table in front of where Harry was sitting, the casserole dish on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to make Tom a body if summoning a horcrux took so much out of father?” Harry asked, stabbing another chunk of meat. Will noted that Harry’s fingers were black with feathers, his hair a full mane of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t have an answer for Harry. He looked between his son and the three horcruxes in the room. Harry yawned, his teeth rows of sharp points as a hand came over his mouth. It seemed that now he was fed, Harry would slip into the same exhaustion as Hannibal had. Will tucked Harry into bed, watching that Nagini slipped into his room, curling under the foot of his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back downstairs and sat in front of the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will reached out and opened the diary to the leather cardstock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom Marvolo Riddle </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tom,” Will said, stroking his hand down the center of the page. He did not feel any of the magic. Will wondered if the horcrux was equally exhausted as Harry and Hannibal or if it was cautious of him. He had felt the magic within the diary during the ritual- he knew what it felt like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diary was not reaching out to connect to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will picked up a quill and dipped it in ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Tom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wrote. Harry explained that the ink would seep into the pages and then respond. The ink sat on the page, drying as if it was a normal piece of paper. Then, gradually, the magic reached for the ink and absorbed it until the pages were back to yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new flick of magic touched his fingers- so closely resembling Harry’s he felt his heart catch a beat within his chest. The magic only grazed his own for a brief second; distrusting of his intentions. Will tried not to think of it as a stray dog trying to scent his fingers yet too afraid of pain to touch. Ignoring that thought only brought on the very tangible memories of Harry flinching away from the both of them when they first adopted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We collected a horcrux, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wrote. When it came to the diary, Hannibal wanted nothing to do with it; at the suggestion of keeping Tom informed, Hannibal thought it best to lock the diary away. Will thought otherwise. If the horcrux was left alone after being awoken for so long, it’s sense of perception may be warped. If that was the case and it heard nothing of their progress, then Tom might possess Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pages did not respond to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is safe with Nagini, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will waited, wondering if talking about the familiar would prompt a written response. There wasn’t even a prick of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know Nagini yet?” Will asked aloud. He closed his eyes, letting the pendulum rest in his head. There was nothing for him to empathize with yet, a clouded void as he held the quill in his hand. Will opened his eyes and looked at the quill. It was a feather from one of the local birds that Will found fishing one day. He didn’t see the need to buy something like a quill, and if he had too, there was no sense as birds shed their feathers often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood up and walked to Hannibal’s office. He pulled open the drawer and lifted the false bottom. Resting within was a folded black cloth. Will unwrapped the cloth with reverent fingers, almost shaking at them. Within were Harry’s white fawn feathers. He picked up a medium sized one, moved it to the side, wrapped the others, and returned the drawer to its natural state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the diary, Will took a deep breath as he lifted Harry’s fawn feather by the calamus, the only safe place to pick up the white fawn feather. With his left hand, Will reached his ring finger towards the curling vane. It sliced his finger, a well of blood flowing down the white, bony rachis in the middle of the feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have ideas for the ritual: collecting the horcruxes, performing it where Hannibal interrogated you, Nagini’s scales </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The diary absorbed his words written in blood. There was a response, magic coming as if tracing the words he wrote on the other side of Harry’s quill. Will’s hope was Tom would give a response if he could be tempted by the touch of Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled the quill away from the diary, waiting to see if he needed to write more. The last thing that he wanted to do was expose their secret to the Dark Lord. If Will could bait the hook with an echo of Harry’s magical signature, he could lure Tom closer to the diary’s pages so long as he yanked the line before he bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were resting on the pages of the book, eyes glued to the center of the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black, cold iron cauldron- large enough that Harry could fit in. Harry would not be the one in the cauldron- he was standing to the side, the image a perfect copy of the basement Hannibal interrogated Tom in, where Tom invaded their home using Harry as a trojan horse. There was a vague image of the Cup next to Harry, a coiled mess that looked more like yarn than snake next to the Cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt his head twitch, eyes still connected to the diary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three people. It felt like an episode of his empathy- though as if it were a dream in the waking world. He walked into the house of three, two older, a couple dining with their son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betrayal and anger washed over him. Affluence and wealth seeped through the edges of the dining room. Brilliant crystals hung in a chandler over their heads. The older muggles, filth, his grandparents were outraged and demanded to know who he was while the younger man sat at the table resigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two flashes of green illuminated the room- a gushing feeling of euphoria rushed through his body as he turned his wand to the third and final </span>
  <em>
    <span>rabbit </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting at the table. Only, this prey was different; he did not run or plead, merely sitting at the table looking oddly resigned, like pain that was about to be released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the euphoria of a kill with magic seeped into his magic, there was a hollow feeling. He even went back to the tombstones, after they had been buried into the ground with flowers frosted and decayed on the marble.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was only an image of Harry, so brief, it felt like the passing of wind coming with a train. It encompassed all of Will, warmth and comfort so fleeting and so ravenous for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will blinked away from the diary, pulling his fingers away from it to fumble for the phone in his pocket. There was the fading image of an address printed into the back of his head- Will absently typed in the address to the search box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cemetery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the phone down and looked back to the stairs, where his mate was sleeping off the effects of a spiritually intense ritual. Even if a Ravenstag could survive the blast of a killing curse, it was only in their pelt. Hannibal performed the ritual with his hands and would need to do the same when making Tom a body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will would do what was necessary to protect his mate and the little herd they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked on Hannibal, leaving Winston and Hercules in the room to watch over him. Nagini was watching dutifully under Harry’s bed, now accepting the single stroke over her head from Will when he thanked her for being a good guardian of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stepped into his work boots that he would need to throw away after leaving the house. He grabbed his coat and shovel, ready to walk out the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something made him look back at the diary. Will closed the door and went to the black leather book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened the inside leather flap of the diary where his intent was to photograph his name. He paused when he saw that, below </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom Marvolo Riddle’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>name, scrawled into the pages with ink years old, perfectly preserved, was the chicken-scratch like handwriting of his fawn in sanguine ink:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will apparated to the cemetery with a crack, the diary resting safe in one of his pockets. He dug at the dirt in the ground, his mind blank as it processed the only word that Tom was willing to share with Will; a word that wasn’t written by the horcrux, but by his fawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Harry,” Will said with a huff, pushing his sweaty curls back as he cracked open the first coffin. “You’ve really complicated matters.” It was Tom’s paternal grandfather. Will looked at the bones, debating on which one he needed. He picked the small ring finger, doing the same to the wife. He would only need a small sample of his grandparents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third and final grave, the soil seemed almost frozen through. With each stab to the ground, Will’s shovel met resistance. He looked up, almost growling as dawn was fast approaching. He pulled out the diary and Harry’s feather, pricking his finger. Will was getting tired, the grave robbing was beginning to weigh on him. He decided to write to Tom what he growled into silence towards his fawn:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you’re complicating matters </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t bother waiting for a response, putting the diary back into his jacket. He picked up the shovel and, with extra force, slammed it into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soil gave way, soft and moist with earthworms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, pausing again, he plucked the feather, still wet with his blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Tom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal taught him that, sometimes, manners could get him further than misery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirt that manipulated easily under his spade made backbreaking work easier. Will finished shoveling the dirt away from the coffin as the first light of dawn cut through the night. Will knew that he needed a larger sample of bone from the father. As it would be the only part of Tom’s original genetic material, Will would take the femur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled out of the grave, taking care not to stumble into the other holes he dug. He was glad for magic. Will pointed his wand at the dirt, watching it funnel back into the graves, the grass growing back as if it was never touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will apparated back to the house, stumbling when he landed in the grass. After taking a moment for his pain to settle, Will got back to his feet, carrying the bag of bones to the kitchen. He grabbed the warded box containing the Cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the bones down first, the iron box down next. Will reached for the diary and found that the leather was warm under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned over the diary and felt a wave of loneliness crash into him like a violent wave of the ocean coming up to the shore. The seeping cold seized his heart, slats of broken floorboards, tall imposing walls that could never retain heat. Numbness was a natural defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, the spell broken. He put the book down, no longer feeling the diary against his flesh. With a wince, Will removed the dirty flannel he took as he robbed the graves of Tom’s family. Will folded the shirt, then wrapped Tom’s diary in the worn shirt that held his own scent and that of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging himself to the bathroom, Will stripped himself of the clothing he wore, pointing his wand at all of it, watching them transfigure into a pot of flowers. There were several potions that Will uncorked with his teeth, pouring them into the large tub that connected to their master bedroom. Will filled the tub halfway with water, making sure that there was drinking water and some of the jerky the family now took to eating. Stripped, Will walked back to the bedroom and took his mate in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Will slipped himself and mate into the tub so Hannibal would be propped by his chest. Both sighed in pleasure as the warm water seeped into their injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water and potions would sink into his flesh and remove the scent of the grave before Hannibal would wake. It would heal the bruises and strained muscles on his body while rejuvenating the nerves in Hannibal’s. Will took care to make sure his mate’s injury did not fall in the warm water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of coherency came over Hannibal, who moved forward to rest his head better on Will’s chest within the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I love you,” he mumbled, the potions already doing their job to repair any damage. Will chuckled, running his wand over Hannibal’s hair so he could wash it with his finger. “Why do you smell like dead people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re serial killer cannibals,” Will said as he started to massage the thoughts out of his mate’s head, not wanting to concern his sleepy mate with thoughts of rituals until the morning. “We always smell like dead people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could only hum as Will worked over his scalp, manipulating him back to sleep and away from worry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Will is protective, but sneaky about it- ugh, something good to the soul. I like imagining Tom, in the diary, getting scolded by Will and, while he is upset he still does what Will wants him too. He needs guidance...</p><p>Thank you for dining. I will see you next week for the moment that I've been waiting for since Chapter One!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Half-Blood Prince's Odyssey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking the task of traveling to America, Severus Snape works along side FBI Agent Beverly Katz to find a cure for the adverse effects within the Dark Lord's blood that once poisoned fawn Harry in his first year after bravely defending a young unicorn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loyal fans! Today, I am bringing you the largest chapter of the Venison Special. <br/>It is this chapter that inspired the entire story to be revised and worked on. I thought of something small that once again breathed in a passionate fire to the muse. I am so honored to present this chapter to you and so very proud of it as an author. This is one of those chapters that I really put my soul into as I wanted to explore the depths of Severus’ trauma and how he might heal from it. </p><p>I do believe that it is going to feed you well; hence, why I am posting early in the week so you have time to digest.<br/>I do hope you enjoy this; there is a wild ride ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus tapped the edge of the parchment with the feather of his quill. He was standing inside the bustling international floo network in New York City. Witches and Wizards bustled around him, their outer cloaks billowing behind them as they showed their documentation and their ticket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were ushered along into a floo chimney and sent off with a puff of green smoke. Severus had already left Spinner’s End open for Draco, stocking it with food that the boy could eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read over the words he wrote one more time, looking over for if he needed another draft.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Draco, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I write this letter painfully. Last summer, I enjoyed your company at Spinner’s End, teaching you more subtle ways of herbology and botany to aid your potion skills. I was very much looking forward to another one of your stays. Yet, as I am sure you know, the Dark Lord is approaching. I am pursuing my own lead to help us survive. I must travel to America this summer and spend every day searching for anything that could prevent the Dark Lord causing us more harm than good. I know that you relied on our time together, I am sorry that I am letting you down. Though I cannot be with you in person, I have bound several books together and rewarded my floo network for you to use. Your mother has agreed you are allowed at Spinner’s End every day you choose so long as you return for dinner. Stay safe, Draco. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evidence of his numerous drafts were scattered around him in crumpled messes. He looked down at his watch, knowing that soon he would exit the building to find a muggle apartment. Severus grabbed the wax seal, watching the wax coil into a circle around the note. He burned the other drafts of the letter and watched as the ashes rose to the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grabbed his single bag, more books than physically possible within the satchel. There was more traffic within the New York Ministry than he ever saw within London’s. He walked to one of the mail drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“International, London, Ministry of Magic,” he said, handing the letter to the woman behind the counter. She stamped it, tossed it in the box marked EUROPE. Severus paid her and then walked to one of the secure apparition points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know where ya headed?” the man asked. Severus looked over the address that Hannibal and Will gave him for a final time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” he said, popping away before he could get a response from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus landed in the middle of an unlight apartment. The living room was fairly generic, a table in the middle, sitting behind a plush couch. On the wall was a mounted television, the remote for it on the table. Severus walked to the light switch and flicked it on. He put his bag down on the ground and began to look over the domain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back books, looked under tables, ran his hand under the drawer within the kitchen. Severus smiled as he plucked one bug. He put it in a mug and continued to look for others. There were two bedrooms in the apartment. Severus wasn’t sure why Will or Hannibal thought he would need two rooms, but he said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no electronic bugs within the bedrooms or bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concern,” Severus said, smashing them with his pestle he used for mashing herbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that his sweep of the rooms was completed, Severus put his bag in the smaller of the rooms. He unpacked his clothes, hanging his outer cloak that resembled a long trench coat into the closet, his other clothes finding their ways into drawers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge only to immediately slam it closed when he found what it was stocked with. After a moment to collect himself, he opened the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In it was a single bag of blood- O negative and a strip steak of what he knew was human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would have I done if she saw this?” He asked to the shattered recording devices. Severus closed the door and decided that his best course of action would be to stock the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With things that wouldn’t get him immediately arrested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned with several bags in his hand and went about unpacking them. Severus took the meat out to come up to room temperature. With the bottle of milk and juice he bought, Severus boxed the bag of blood in the corner of the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came to his door just as Severus finished drying the dishes. He had eaten all of the human flesh, feeling sufficiently fed for having another human in his proximity. Severus tried not to feel nervous as he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” the woman said, holding out her hand. She was smiling, a warm presence around her. Dressed in an outer vest with bright yellow letters: FBI. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Severus said, shaking her hand. He let her into the apartment. When she passed him, he picked up the scent of a dead body on her; killed and rotted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was warned by Will of her profession. From the stories they shared privately in classrooms, Will told him of the horrors that muggles could commit without the use of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice gig,” she said, shuffling the bag over her shoulder. “So how do you know Graham?” Severus heated the kettle, putting it on the stove to give his hands something to do as he talked to the muggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work colleagues,” he said, reaching for the blank mug in the upper cabinet. Beverly walked to the small kitchen table he finished eating at. “We found that your separation of the sample might be able to help me with creating a vaccine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to love the Centrifuge,” Beverly said. Judging by her raised brow, she could tell he was at a loss for what she mentioned. “It’s the machine that spins blood- separating the red from the white blood cells.” She set her bag down on the ground and pulled out a yellow folder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus walked over to her with a mug of hot tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Severus,” she said, smirking as she took the drink. “You want to tell me what we’re working with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s classified,” Severus said. He set his mug down on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know all about that,” she said, eyeing her own outer jacket. Mentioning it, she took off the shell and let it rest over the chair. The color yellow was a warning, much like how frogs were spotted bright colors, she was dangerous. “I was able to separate the heavier qualities,” said Beverly, pulling a picture of the vial to the center of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along the sides of the glass were the silver specks of unicorn blood in the still photograph. He held the picture closer to his eyes, finding that the still image allowed his eyes to not strain to find details on a moving one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These silver bits here,” she said, pointing to them with a pencil, “have a pretty light density but their molecular structure clings to this black sludge. I had to run it through the centrifuge twice before they began to split.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tend to connect due to their nature of healing cells from within.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly took a sip of her mug, excitedly moving the papers around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I found too. I found that the blood within the sample is deteriorating from the inside,” Beverly hummed. “Almost like cancer on a cellular level.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would make sense. With two souls so close to each other, that of the Quirrell and the Dark Lord, the body would begin to split. He had no sympathy for Quirrell but could imagine that the months he taught the children were painful and confusing ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typically,” Beverly said, sitting back on the chair, “the worst part of the sample is the part you have to work with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve separated it,” Severus said, “When I extract the blood from the silver flecks, we can begin to create the antidote.” Beverly reached down into her bag with both hands. She heaved a circular machine and set it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sample is in there,” Beverly said. She showed him how to turn the machine on, giving him the instruction manual in case he got confused. Beverly pushed the buttons she showed Severus and they listened to it whir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus and Beverly waited for an awkward seven minutes before the machine blinked that it was done. Severus hovered over Beverly as she extracted the tube from the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Severus said, seeing that the blood sample had completely separated in three different parts. Without saying anything, Severus went back to his room. He checked to make sure that Beverly had not followed him before he summoned his extraction kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back to their station and pulled out his pipette. He extracted the top blood sample, more healthy looking than the black sludge within the bottom of the vial. Severus took the second pipette and extracted the sludge, watching it clump into the vial that Beverly held for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, finding it odd that someone could help him without needing instruction- especially a muggle. Beverly took the vial next. She had removed Q-tips from her bag and a smear sample plate. She reached the cotton swab into the vial and smeared up the unicorns blood, wiping it on the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus huffed a laugh. He had wasted all of his sample trying to separate the blood from the unicorn from the Dark Lord. Here was a muggle woman who brought over a piece of equipment that could do it in seven minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea the breakthrough that you helped me with,” Severus said, drinking the last of his tea in a parody of a celebratory drink. His tea was still warm; how many mugs and teacups did he throw against the wall in frustration?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Beverly said, “this is all super suspicious.” She waved her hand over the experiment on the table. “But if Graham trusts you...” she shrugged as she let the statement hang. Severus thought the same of her, he did not trust her, but he knew that he could trust Will Graham’s judgement on a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly checked her watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got work tomorrow,” she said, putting her shell back on. Severus helped her lift the machine back into her bag. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Chinese or pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?’ Severus said, following Beverly as she walked and talked her way to the door. She laughed at him, opening it for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to return this to HQ before anyone notices it missing. I’ll pick up dinner tomorrow.” She shuffled around, reaching behind her. “What’s your number?” She asked. Severus stared at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. When it dawned on him that she was asking for the number of the phone that Will gave her, he hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he huffed, sounding stupid, “I don’t think I actually know.” She tilted her head at him, suspicious. Severus had to be careful not to seem too out of place that she would abandon him- thinking he was a stalker or investigate why he didn’t know of modern things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus slowly walked backwards into the apartment. He walked into the room and rooted around for the small phone that Will gave him. He powered it on, opening the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, written on a piece of paper was a phone number. Severus looked at it as he walked back to Beverly, memorizing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she said, “you’re old school with a flip phone.” Severus wasn’t entirely sure what the proper response was to not arouse more suspicion than already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does the job,” he settled for, holding out the paper. She looked at the numbers on the paper, typed something in her phone. After a second, his own pinged an alert. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hi- it’s Beverly Katz. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked up at her, then moved his fingers on the buttons, too tiny for his fingers to really click. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hi- it’s Severus Snape </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed when her phone chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your number, but thanks,” she said. “Catch you tomorrow?” she asked, already backing away from him. Severus watched as Beverly walked down the hallway with her keys jingling on her finger until she turned around the corner. He closed his door and went to the window, waiting to see if she would walk out the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus closed the door and walked back to the split sample. Smiling, Severus picked up his wand. He moved the objects from his kitchen table to the larger bedroom. There was nothing sitting on top of the drawers. He set the samples down, then went to his suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed his cauldron to the side. His mortar and pestle came next, an extra crucible to the side. He set the test tubes with the separated samples in a tube rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first step would be to extract the essence of the Dark Lord’s inherent venom from his blood. Severus removed a single drop of the congealed blood and set it on the crucible. He levitated the stone and set a continual flame underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tailored the flame so that the blood would begin to dehydrate. As stiff as the liquid was, he would only be able to work with the blood once it dried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus worked well into the morning. He probably could have fallen asleep in the bed across from his potion station, but working with the Dark Lord’s blood required constant attention- even if it was just the fear of the Dark Lord keeping him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using a glass rod, Severus pushed the blood around, pleased to see that there was only a little bit of water that needed to evaporate before he could move to the next step. In the meantime, Severus took the smear sample of the unicorn's blood and submerged it in vodka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cheap alcohol that worked surprisingly well with unicorn blood. The clear vodka would turn to a bright silver once the blood had worked through the liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flared naturally at the scent of burning iron; the blood was ready.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus removed the crucible from the heat and looked down. Within were chips, flakes of the Dark Lord’s blood that he could rehydrate as he needed to use for the antidote without the bite of venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days went by in the apartment. Severus became a sort of hermit within the two bedroom community. His neighbors nodded their heads to him, sometimes muttering a quick hello, but were too busy to strike up a conversation more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t needed to go grocery shopping since the first day. Since he ate human flesh, he found that he was able to go longer without feeding. If Severus supplemented his diet with other meats, poultry, bovine, vegetables, he could stretch the feeding times and his own groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly didn’t come by every night. She had a life outside of the work they were doing on the side. Severus began to ask about what she did for the FBI as they worked over the sample. She explained her part in the job with graphic detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would not believe the day that I had,” Beverly said, kicking the door closed with her heel. Over the days Beverly proved her competence in her craft, he’d unlocked his front door before she arrived, not wanting to move from whatever he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of grease and dough came from within a colorful red and green box that decorated the front. After tossing it atop the counter in the kitchen, she popped it open and grabbed one of the slices of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly moaned as she ate it, taking a larger bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she muttered, a hand over her mouth. Her nostrils were flared, eyes glued to the food she was eating. Severus could understand hunger like hers; he reached for his own slice. It had been years since he ate any pizza, a lifetime ago. “This woman, right?” Beverly said, finally swallowing the wad of cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flailed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found this guy in the woods with bees,” she pointed to her head, “growing inside his head. An entire hive, fully functioning Queen where his cerebrum should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the Queen relocated?” Severus asked. The honeybee population was surprisingly important to a potions master. Bees were one of the few species that could interact safely between muggle and magical plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, Price found her and took her to a man made hive.” Beverly picked up another slice of pizza, tossing the crust in the trash can. “Anyway, then we find this guy, with a hive in his head!” she said, sounding a little manic. “Totally alive and walking around, blind and lobotomized.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sat back on the edge of the counter and took smaller bites of her pizza, eyes falling to the grey colored backslash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an interesting thought experiment, Severus supposed, to cut away the unnecessary parts of the brain and replace it with a different kind of hive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought the mushroom man would be the worst of the nightmares.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nightmares?” Severus asked, finally going for his second slice of pizza. The muggles had improved their art from the last time he had it with Lily as a child. He bit into the crust, the oil from the cheese bursting over his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” she said, making a vague gesture with her pizza. Beverly reached into her pocket, not letting go of her food to do so. She slapped a box of cigarettes on the table, watching his expression carefully “You don’t catch serial killers without losing sleep. Sometimes, it’s looking over files, other times…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew about the other times. Those nights when he would wake in his bed, too petrified even to sit up as the images of the crimes he committed played themselves like a misty reel. Tobacco was not something that doctors or healers would call: relaxing, yet it opened the blood flow to the brain and the nicotine could relieve anxiety if taken in small doses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addicts rarely took small doses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly chuckled at him, pointing to him after hunting her third slice of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you have burned the midnight oil,” she smirked, popping her hip on the counter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down and blushed. He was wearing the same clothes as did the night she came over last...three days ago. They were wrinkled at every part, strained on the front and edges of his sleeves. He did not even want to think about what his hair might look like after staying over a cauldron for three days.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a look at the sample, see if we can begin the oxidation process on those flecks,” Beverly said, tossing the last piece of pizza crust in the trash. “Go take a shower,” she ordered as she pocketed her cigarettes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than say anything about his appearance or, Dark Lord forbid, his smell, she pat him once on the shoulder, squeezing him a bit with her nails as she passed him to look over the notes he left for her review.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grabbed a fresh set of clothes and his towel, not sure about leaving a muggle in the apartment alone; especially one where her job was to expose people’s secrets. On the other hand, he couldn’t just cast a spell to wash him until she left. Caught in a conundrum, Severus sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, he was glad that Beverly showed up. Severus would admit that he had a habit of working himself to exhaustion. Since his partial transformation, he didn’t need as much sleep as the average human. He could stretch himself for a week before his body would completely shut down on him. Normally, Severus took the time to fall asleep every other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping once a night was no longer an option for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refreshed physically, the exhaustion of the potion binge beginning to set in, Severus stepped out of the shower. It was when he was toweling down that he realized that the shirt he grabbed did not have long sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not have his wand in the bathroom, it was in the bedside table drawer under a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus, with his pants on and shirt in his left hand, stared at the right one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the scarring of the bite that Hannibal gave him. When the Ravenstag bit Severus, he felt the bone under his teeth begin to give under such strong jaws, the flesh was pierced and shredded as he let go of the arm. Severus had thought the creature was going to bite the arm off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have complained all that much to see the Mark gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ink was still under his flesh, magic waiting dormant like a bomb that was unarmed but always charged. With the scaring, he was able to look at the snake and skull for a longer period of time before he felt like vomiting. He traced his fingers on the firmer flesh of the scars cutting the one eye socket, slicing the snake into three pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each choice that he made regarding Harry, another chain was severed from him and the Dark Lord. With Dumbledore, the man in his age was no longer proactive when it came to threats. Severus knew the man was vigilant in his search for the Dark Lords whereabouts yet nothing came of his queries. Hannibal and Will were different; they did not hesitate for the kill strike if it came across their path. They were, in no way, foolish hunters either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only after a revelation came upon Severus; that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actively</span>
  </em>
  <span> work against the Dark Lord. While he took that step mentally, the physical tattoo still caused him shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could make it to the bedroom to grab a different shirt before Beverly would see the Dark Mark. He put on the shirt with shaking hands, his anxiety mounting when he had to grab the door knob. He looked behind him, feeling oddly like a schoolboy sneaking around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Severus?” Beverly said. He flinched at her tone, it had one of confusion laced with concern, her voice pitching as she asked for him. She had found something magical; there were more questions behind the one she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure what she could have found, Severus did not have the time to get a shirt and too tired to transfigure the fabric properly down his arms. He needed to control whatever she stumbled upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the living room, he found Beverly looking between him and the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” she said with a disbelieving laugh as the bird fluttered by the latch of the window. “That he wants to come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus tried to think of a reason that a muggle could understand. There was an owl, with a blue ribbon wrapped around its neck that marked it as one from the American Ministry, with a scroll wrapped around its leg. The owl would not leave until it delivered its message as they were trained to do. The moment that one of them opened a window, it would fly to Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly took slow steps to the window, flinching a little when the owl flapped its brown wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a screeching owl doing out here?” Beverly said, now curious about the creature. The need to investigate pulled her closer to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Severus said, wincing when she looked at him. “What if it has a disease?” He asked, desperate to take some control over the situation. Her natural curiosity won out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Beverly said, looking back at the owl. The brown eyes were on her, his head cocked all the way to the side as he looked back at her. “He’s got a collar. That’s weird,” she muttered. “Whatcha got there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly unlocked the sliding window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was not able to stop her from opening the window. The owl flapped his wings, hovering away from the window. The moment that she opened it wide enough, the owl dove through the slit with expert precision of an aerial hunter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, because Severus had been in the wizarding world for so long, lifted his arm for the owl to land on as if it was the most natural thing for a muggle to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who the hell taught the owl to do that?” Beverly asked with a laugh, slowly approaching Severus and the bird. The owl fluttered his wings, irritated at them both for being kept outside. Before he could say anything to her, Beverly walked back to the kitchen and opened the pizza box. She tore the crust off one of the slices of pizza and came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl lifted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take that?” She asked, reaching the bread stick towards the bird. The owl pecked at the bread, attempting to tear the stick from her hand, but the scroll around his leg prevented him from grabbing it. Severus lifted his hand to grab it. One of the sharp talons scratched his finger, but he was able to pull the knot free and the scroll with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free of burden, the owl screeched at Beverly, grabbed the bread, and took off through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was glad. Normally, a muggle wouldn’t be able to see the owl with the amount of spells and charms around the collar. But since Severus was with Beverly, she was able to see through the magic. It was a charm meant for families that lived with muggles and magical people. England used them as well and there were very few instances of a muggle learning about magic through an owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Severus whispered, recognizing the handwriting of his godson immediately. He said nothing as he walked to the couch and sat down, running his fingers over the seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Beverly asked, sitting on the chair to his right. He startled out of his thoughts and looked at her, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to open the letter. He didn’t want to read what it said. He knew that he disappointed Draco, even if his godson claimed that he understood his reasons for leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My godson lives in a pseudo-neglectful house,” he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he turned the parchment. It’s not like she would ever meet Draco, understand their world, even the sample she was working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly Katz was completely oblivious without needing to be obliviated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally,” he said, holding up the scroll for her to look at, “I watch over him for two months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re here,” she said, sitting back in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no ambient noise to cut through the silence as truth and doubt wared in his hands over the seal. He would not open the letter, but that did not stop the fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked up when he saw Beverly shifting on the chair next to him, confused by what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sacrifice is never without pain.” Beverly lifted her leg onto the table, slamming it down with a force that made him think she was somehow angry at a limb. She rolled up her pant leg and pushed down her sock, twisting her leg inward to reveal a long, ugly scar. It started on the outer ankle, climbed in a jagged way up the length of her fibula, cut across her outer tibia only to cut off at her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks like it was painful,” Severus said. In moments like these, he was glad for the spells and potions that were available to the wizarding world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, it was,” Beverly laughed, tracing up the red and blue splotches. “I took one look at my leg, twisted all the way around, and passed out.” She pushed her hair back as she leaned in the chair, the wound still exposed. “Woke up three days later in the hospital with tubes all over my body, my leg hanging in the air with this clamp over it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you do it?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly hummed, looking down at her healed injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a cross country runner, a really good one,” said Beverly, her eyes bright as she told him. “I was at a competition in Utah, running through the Mount Olympus Wilderness. We were qualifying for the Olympics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew of the Olympics. The Wizarding World had their Quidditch Cup, their Tri-Wizard Tournament, but nothing compared to the colosseum like battle of the muggle Olympics; where the best of the best represent their country in a competition of their passion against other countries. Where muggles competed against the world, not some local players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing was wrong with the trail, perfect conditions to run. I had trained, felt ready to go, fully stretched and had already walked the trail two days prior.” Beverly pulled her leg back so she could look at the full wound. “I stepped on the wrong patch of dirt at the wrong speed. There was nothing I could have done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled up her sock, then unraveled her pant leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to relearn how to walk,” she said. Beverly hung her head, then moved to the couch so she was sitting closer to him. “My point is, pain is part of life, and so is disappointing others, ourselves.” She put a hand on his arm. He looked down at the letter Draco wrote him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you can’t find something out of it.” Beverly nodded to the letter. “He’s alone right now, and if your work is classified to me, then I’m guessing he knows it’s important too?” Severus found himself nodding along with her words. “He wants to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly pat his arm once, then stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, then,” she said, walking away to the door. Severus looked to the pizza as she put on her FBI shell, a strange pulling coming from his chest as he looked around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Severus said, standing. He put the letter on the coffee table. Moving quickly, he grabbed one of the blends he made of Chamomile tea that he moved into the cupboard with the mugs and teacups. Severus took some of it and put it in one of the pouches. Without saying anything, he walked past her and into his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe from view, and a quick flick of his wand summoned a Dreamless Sleep-Restorative potion. He put two drops on the chamomile flower buds with a pipette, knowing that they would marinate fully in the buds, saturate through the rest of the tea leaves, then seep into the water when Beverly would brew a cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this, before bed,” Severus said, holding the pouch out to Beverly. Dark eyes looked at the tin for a moment, then up to him, regarding him. Severus wouldn’t dare enter the mind of a muggle, especially one of the FBI; it was likely her profession taught her skills of an occlumens and would sense a magical influence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a muggle, Beverly was naturally hypersensitive to magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever she was thinking seemed to approve of his offering, taking the tin with a slow hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make your own tea?” She asked, a brow raised with a small smile on her lips. Severus shrugged, a blush finding its way to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“British?” he said. Beverly laughed, tossing her head back. Her stance relaxed, no longer prey like; ready to bolt or fight to the death.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Severus,” she said, dipping her head slightly. Severus opened the door for her, catching the scent of pizza and his tea beginning to mingle with her own. “Sweet dreams,” Beverly winked, shaking the tin of leaves as she turned to walk down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door with a click- his mind oddly blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus packed up the pizza, checked on his notes, then looked at the note that Draco wrote him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In order for international mail to be delivered to him, Draco would have had to go to the Ministry of Magic. Draco either snuck out using Spinner’s End or went with his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Sev, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco wrote: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our garden has overgrown again, same as it did when we worked on it over Yule. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent most of Yule tending to the garden. They redug the natural irrigation that ran through the green house. Severus showed Draco how to set wards, teaching him that they had to be balanced on a mathematical scale. Draco would be able to dig out the irrigation channel but not yet capable of performing the spells to reset the wards that monitored the ecosystem. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think that I thanked you for letting me visit during the day. Even though I am alone, it’s better than the Manor. Mother has hosted many teas but you know how those are. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the careful talking of women. Speaking in code amongst themselves about their husbands affairs- monetary or otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The garlic was ready for harvest. I thought about sending you some as a joke since your spending time with a muggle. I didn’t want to expose you though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, Draco, you did not accomplish your goal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was glad that Beverly did not open the letter. So far, the only thing that was odd about it was the use of Yule over Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sent some to Harry. Did you know that his father, not Professor Graham, is a doctor but still a wizard? How strange is that? I didn’t know that wizards could go into the muggle world forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus supposed that Draco was getting used to the idea of muggle exposure in a different light. Where his father despised them- thinking the muggles nothing more than rodents to be exterminated, Harry was subtly showing Draco the muggle world in a way that mixed his own world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, Harry’s influence would better influence Draco on his mixed view of muggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for sending me the books too. I read them in the evening after dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucius was home and spouting his conspiracy theories and xenophobic views ranging from muggles to magical creatures. Even creatures like vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that your research is going along well. I hope that you come home soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked back at the notes he sprawled along the table. He tried to look at the formulas, new ones with potion ingredients written on the side. The words didn’t seem to make sense to him though. He read the page over twice, and yet, couldn’t recall a single word that was written. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled as he gave up and crawled into bed- the binge taking full effect over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cursed as the phone cut off, no longer ringing. He dropped his phone when Buster and Hercules got underfoot. One of the dogs, or himself, it was hard to tell, kicked it under the couch as it was ringing. He attempted to get under the couch, but the other dogs jumped into the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were playing outside, Will moved to the couch, got on his knees and grabbed his phone, brushing the dust off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Will said, seeing that Beverly called him. She left a voicemail. He clicked on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Graham. Status report, I guess.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused, sounding like she was getting out of her car, keys jingling in her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Things are going well.  Still have no idea what I’m working on with Severus but that’s not why I called.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She opened some kind of door, her footsteps echoing through the chamber of a stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Severus is kinda...weird isn’t the right word but it’s like, if he asks for something, it finds him. Like, tonight an owl came into the apartment. Who uses owls as mail transport? Completely domesticated. I don’t know, maybe I’m just tired. You missed a good case- I’ll never think about the phrase Hive mind the same way again. Alright, see ya, Graham.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus better tell her soon,” Hannibal said from behind him. Will flinched at his mate’s ability to sneak up to him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is going to be in for </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>the surprise.” Will nodded, deleting the voicemail. There wasn’t much that Will or Hannibal could do for either of them. They were across an ocean- the truth was out of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus worked himself into the ground when June turned into July. For some reason, the start of July with no more answers threw him into another binge. He thought of Draco as he scoured over books, creating equations that did not add up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showered and slept through the third day of July. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus made himself presentable for Beverly, knowing that she would come over later in the evening. She was off today, for some reason, given that it was in the middle of the week. Severus opened his fridge, his stomach growling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would need to go to the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus dressed in black- which was, admittedly, a poor choice for July in America. He was used to the temperate July summer in England. In Virginia, the summer was hot and humid. There was air conditioning in the apartment that ran on full blast now, constantly keeping the air cool. He despised going outside, not because the sun would burn him to ash, but because the sweat would pool over him like a lacquer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a holiday sale going on in the supermarket. Everything was on sale. Severus walked to the open meat counters, relishing in the cool air that was pumped onto the meat and fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bit happier, Severus decided to make dinner for Beverly. The idea of fish and chips came to him as he looked at the cod on sale. Choosing some flanks, Severus walked back to the produce section to grab a bag of potatoes and picked up some string beans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus was putting the food in his fridge, his stomach growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the lingering taste of his venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the fridge door with more force than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he went without eating, he could potentially run the risk of eating Beverly. Sure, he had gone for months without feeding in the wizarding community, but they had magic that made them more difficult to hunt. Only, due to that, they were more delicious when he could sink his fangs in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still a bag of blood in the fridge, hidden behind the milk carton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus drank a third of the blood, finding that he didn’t feel like he had to drink more than that. He shrugged and closed the bag with a spell, re-casting the preservation charm that would keep it from rotting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dusk came, Severus noticed that many of his neighbors had left the apartment, carrying baskets and taking jovially as they made their way to the local park. He didn’t see a local faire come into town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure that the air conditioner was still running before returning to the notes he and Beverly made over the weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus thought that was odd, normally she knocked on the door or opened the door. Severus took to keeping it unlocked when he knew she was coming over since he would sometimes have to wrap up a potion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, ready to greet her, to find that she was moving forward, her arm holding something. Severus was surprised by the sudden attack, unable to defend himself from the clicking sound that attached itself to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The electrifying jolt that ran through his body seized his muscles, making his knees fall to the side as his eyes rolled back into his head, Beverly still holding her device on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus jolted awake. He was still in his apartment- the scent of himself and Beverly ripe around the walls. Though the room was dark, illuminated only by the lights coming from the half drawn curtain, he could see better than a normal human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” Beverly said, walking around the chair. “I have a very sharp knife behind you and you are going to tell me why it feels like I’ve been hallucinating for the past month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the way his hand throbbed at the fingers, the bonds around him were tight. He looked down at them and found surprisingly soft and supple leather, plush fur around the edges to keep from cutting him. There was pressure on his ankles that kept him tied to the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly circled him like a vulture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back around, there was the knife she spoke of. It was one material, looked to be perfectly balanced and the sharpness could be seen by the glint of the blade. He swallowed and looked up at her. In moments like these, it was best for the person with the control to begin the torture session, see what they want, and work until he secured his freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly did not cut him with the knife, instead, put it to her side as she walked to his journals. The ones with magical notes in them. Beverly looked at him before she picked up the book, her eyes searching for his nervous expressions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left this out the day the owl came.” She didn’t open the flap. “I understand a science binge as much as the next person. This is a strange kind of science.” Beverly opened the book, knife still in hand, to a page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chamomile tea really helped. I took it to the lab and found two flower buds were not like the others.” She showed him one of the pages, the word: </span>
  <em>
    <span>unicorn blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>underlined. “The problem is you,” she pointed the knife at him, now walking closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus' heart was beating fast in his chest. Normally, he was calmer than this. Now, his heart was beating in his chest, following the path of the knife, staying silent now that he had information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Severus Snape, actually know science. We’ve had conversations of complex algorithms and the way the body works. But how does a man of science not know </span>
  <em>
    <span>science?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beverly Katz stopped, the blade held near his chest, no where close to actually cutting him but the anticipation was its own threat. “The cell phone you don’t know how to use, an owl. This sample,” she pointed to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife moved from the sample up his fingernails, the blade scraping atop the knuckles of his fingers. Beverly applied some pressure on his arm, enticing him to turn his palm upward to avoid getting cut. He gasped at the sensation of the blade’s tip graze over his tattoo and through some of the puncture scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What religious cult are you in?” Beverly pointed the knife down at his right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, remembering that he hadn’t changed into a longer sleeved shirt before he had to take care of the owl Draco sent. Beverly had put her hand on his arm, he was too caught up in the letter to realize his flesh was bare to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you look at the tea?” Severus finally asked. Beverly took the knife away from his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took a tea tin,” she said, “into your room and I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprisingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>good amount of sleep. I was looking for traces of rohypnol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wasn’t sure what rohypnol was but he did put something in the tea that made her suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bang shook the room around him, the sound making him flinch. Severus looked around, startled as the pops and bangs began to pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireworks?” Beverly asked. “Do you even know what today is?” She walked away from Severus to open one of the curtains. Indeed, there were fireworks of red, white, and blue, decorating the sky. She let the curtain fall. “Independence Day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used the cover of the fireworks to torture me?” Severus asked. He was stunned at her cunning- giving a little laugh as he looked up at her. He was still in the apartment and she could torture him as long as the fireworks continued to blast through the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than look apologetic, she walked closer to him, the knife now touching the small patch of flesh that was exposed from his shirt. Severus held still, throat swallowing a ball as Beverly stood over him; the fireworks able to cover the sound of his potential screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus needed her- it was Beverly that was providing breakthroughs and he could not lose that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a wizard,” he said, surprised that his voice was almost a whispered rasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beverly asked, pressing the blade expertly so that he could feel pressure yet have no split in his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizard,” he said, louder this time as he looked up at her. “I’m a wizard.” Much to his surprise, she did not falter at his odd answer. Instead, Beverly shifted the blade from pressed to his chest to right under his chin, forcing him to lift his head higher than comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched as he looked up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth, Severus,” Beverly said, a dangerous smile on her lips. She was not wrong to be skeptical of the answer. The only way that he could prove his claim to truth would be to show her. He took a slow inhale, breathing in the scent of gunpowder, leather,  the echo of dead bodies, and her own natural aroma as he gathered his magic along the bonds she strapped him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus lifted his hands slowly, keeping his eyes on hers as they came into her peripheral. Her eyes shifted minutely, a mistake for prey as she looked down at his hands. With expert balance, Beverly kept the blade resting against his flesh as her eyes dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs were not damaged or unlocked. They were in the same condition as they were around his hands, Severus simply made his hands shift around them like water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly took the blade away from his throat, Severus stood up, then walked forward as her eyes were on the cuffs she wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made an impulsive decision then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus moved faster than a typical human. He grabbed Beverly and put her in the chair, hooking the cuffs around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, this looks bad,” he said, standing away from her as the fireworks cast a blue light over her profile. She was smiling at him, sitting back in the cuffs as if she was the one that still held a knife to his throat. “You are not wrong to be suspicious of me,” Severus said as he walked away towards his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back with his wand and showed it to her. She raised her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus swished and flicked his wand, levitating her chair. Beverly gasped as he carried the chair to the kitchen. He set her down so she could observe him make dinner with magic as his sous chef. He tried his hardest to ignore her presence as pots hovered around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting the oil in the pan was no harder than pointing his wand at the bottle. He moved to the fridge and pulled the fish and green beans out with magic, letting them carry around the kitchen until they landed in a pot. The fish dressed itself in flour then swam into the oil. The chips were cut over the oil, falling next to the fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the food cooked, he pointed his wand at the glasses and plates, watching as they rolled through the air until they sat at the table neatly. Severus walked around Beverly without speaking to her, putting the food down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He circled around her the same way she did. A bright golden firework burst behind her. Severus removed the bonds from her ankles first, watching her for any movement that might have his jaw shattered. Slowly, he unbuckled Beverly’s wrists, holding her hand to help her stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said as she took her seat, eyes never leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have questions,” Severus said, serving himself chips. He passed them to her, taking the green beans that were offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not lying.” Beverly laughed as he smiled a bit. Severus was glad she had a level head, not spouting off like a faucet as most muggles did. “I’m guessing that we’re looking at some magical illness then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly moaned when she ate the fried fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Severus said, taking a bite of his own food. “A blood borne disease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that I won’t be able to understand some of those formulas I saw unless I understand...you,” she said, waving a chip at him. Severus smiled as he ate some of the green beans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can fill in the gaps of the others missing materials.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Beverly said, sitting back in her chair with the same smile she had when he was tied up. “You’re a teacher.” She took a victorious bite of her fish when he tried to deny it. “No one else talks like that. I’ve been trying to figure it out. Graham has some of the same phrases.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a  potions master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that like?” Beverly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they started to talk, perhaps the first real and honest conversation that Severus had with Beverly since he met her. He told her about the magical world and about Hogwarts. He told her about Draco- that his father worked for the government and was not home often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down at his covered arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t wrong about the cult either,” he said. “I’m working to,” he struggled to think of a word for what he was doing, “decommission the leader.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was quiet for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to chop up his body, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Severus said, “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work with the gifts that serial killers leave behind. You were in a magical cult, I don’t know what you might do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus laughed at her. She had no idea the kind of predator he was, magically- he was once obligated to slaughter any muggle that came across his path. As a human, she was easier to hunt, muggle- even easier. And yet, she was calmly sitting across his table, eating the meal that he made for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I know about your big secret,” Beverly said, wiping her mouth with the napkin now that their plates were clear, “want to take a look at that antidote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Beverly learned about Severus’ magical ability, they made even more progress. Now, with Severus using magic to create potions for the vaccine, Beverly could work on splitting the sample down. They worked together quietly, able to walk around one another without needing to be asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they spoke about what they were going to do as they ate dinner before proceeding with the experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had taken to staying later and later in the evening. She was fascinated with magic and what they were doing together, adding her own interjections of physical theory to try and explain magic. The conversation this night was next to none as they were beginning to introduce the active infection of the Dark Lord’s blood to the first antidote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, they were interacting without smelting the cauldron as all of Severus’ past attempts went. He watched over the liquid with anxiety in his stride, pacing side to side. Beverly was sitting on the couch, one of his potion books in her hands and a mug of tea by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the timer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus turned off the flame and looked down past the fumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The solution was still blue. It was stable. He called for Beverly once, then looked for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on the couch, the book sitting on her lap. Her face was hanging to the side, resting against a pillow in the depths of sleep. He looked at the clock beside the timer- three in the morning. Severus checked over the potion, knowing that it would need four days to cool before they could begin to concentrate the liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his wand over Beverly, she floated into the air. Severus put her down on his bed, not needing it for the evening. She muttered something unintelligible as she shifted in the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus catalogued his entire process, making sure that if he ever needed to make some of the vaccines ever again, he would be able to replicate it perfectly. He cleaned up the tossed aside notes they made earlier, putting them in the trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came and he heard Beverly wake before he saw her. An alarm went off on her phone in his bedroom. Not really knowing what to do with himself, Severus went into the kitchen and looked at his supplies. Eggs were easy enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Beverly said, pointing to his bedroom as Severus poured the eggs into the pan. “Did you not sleep? Do wizards need less sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus laughed, a little nervous about how she would react to finding out his nature. So far, neither the muggle or wizarding authorities came to his door with questions. Beverly hadn’t alerted anyone so far, he didn’t think she would after he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he told her that he hunts humans, that would probably change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep; it’s not a wizarding thing,” he said, handing her a plate of eggs. She smiled as she took it, handing him a fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something you do then?” she asked between bites. Beverly put her plate down to go to the little coffee machine. Severus did not drink coffee as American’s did, nor did he understand the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we concentrate the sample- we can begin experimentation,” Severus said as Beverly put sugar in the mug, coffee spitting into it. He took a bite of his eggs. “I’ll be the subject.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take to concentrate that much?” Beverly asked, waiting for the coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week of concentrating once it cools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to quarantine you,” Beverly said, opening the fridge. “The large bedroom would probably be the best place for that.” Beverly pulled the milk out of the fridge and uncapped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of rancid milk hit his nose first, she lifted to scent it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Severus,” she said. Severus looked at the carton, remembering that it was the one that was hiding the blood. Beverly looked back to the fridge, either to shut it or put the milk away, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the carton when she saw the blood bag, half empty. Beverly reached for her hip in a natural movement that came with her profession but she didn’t have a gun on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a vampire,” Severus said, holding his hands to his side. “You know about the unicorn blood. Some magical people have this virus in them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re creating a vaccine to help you eat other people!” She shouted, pointing at the blood. Severus was still, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed, a hand coming to her head. She slammed the door shut, rattling the refrigerator,, the blood still untouched, the milk spilled over the floor. Severus did not approach her. He slowly moved his wand over the puddle of rotting milk, transfiguring them into flowers, the carton into a glass jar. He put the flowers in the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the strangest man,” Beverly said in a raspy tone. Severus turned away from the flowers to look at her. A moment of clarity came over to her in a wave. She walked to him with a powerful gait, face almost angry. She grabbed his shirt and backed him against the table, bending him painfully at the waist so his kidneys were pressed into the wood. “Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?” she growled, her teeth bared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?” he asked, turning his head as his hands came up to his side in the same surrender he showed her on the Fourth of July. She looked over his face, eyes hard as she observed him. Beverly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” she said, letting him go. Beverly straightened out the shirt he crumpled. With a harsh exhale, Beverly sat down in the chair. Severus flicked his wand, summoning a vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rarely did this. It didn’t hurt, but it reminded him of the inhuman parts he would never get back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly watched him open his mouth and move the lip of the glass to his canine tooth. He pressed the edge of the vial underneath it and pushed forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as he felt the venom release from his fangs, the glass becoming wet. Severus found that when he milked the venom from one fang, it would prompt the other to collect as well. He did not need to milk the venom from his fangs as fully fledged vampires needed to- hence their large coven size. He moved the vial to the other. Severus did not produce as much venom as a typical vampire did either, nor as strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiveled his wand around the lip of the glass, contorting it to close against itself. Beverly took the glass from him when he stretched his hand out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held the venom up to the light, watching it slide with the pull of gravity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you’re not a typical vampire either, hey, Sparkles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparkles?” Severus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she smiled as she stood up, putting the venom down. “I know what movie I’m going to torture you with tonight- Twilight.” Beverly made her way over to the cauldron. “Ya coming?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you concerned for your safety?” Severus asked, still standing where he milked the venom from his fangs. Beverly rolled her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering we’ve been coexisting peacefully, no.” She waved him over. “And that blood is bagged so it’s not like you’ve got a person in a freezer.” She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. “You don’t, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he laughed, his heart feeling light as it pumped blood around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a horrible movie, Severus demanded that they spend some time looking at the sample, claiming that he needed something substantive to wash out the stupidity of the movie. When they were half way through the afternoon, Beverly packed up her things and left the apartment, thanking Severus for allowing her to sleep in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus said nothing of it as she left, now watching to make sure she made it to her car before going back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, or perhaps, earlier that morning given that the sun was rising, Severus finally put himself to bed, practically dragging himself to the smaller room and falling onto his sheets. His head cleared a little, the thoughts that occupied his mind no longer swirling around as his body relaxed into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hummed into the pillow, the scent of Beverly rich and intermingling with his own- the vampire was too tired to notice that it was her scent that sent him off into a peaceful night of dreams; for had he noticed, his mind would no doubt be occupied once more with thoughts of anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first day of August and Severus had the first sample ready to go as soon as Beverly arrived. He had transformed the larger of bedrooms into a magical quarantine dome, the same one he encased Harry in when he came in with symptoms of poisoning. There was a bathroom that he could use if he needed and Beverly would provide him food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let herself in through the front door. Severus looked back at her when he was hit with the scent of blood. Rushing to her side without thought, Severus looked her over as she held her hand over her ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Beverly said, huffing a pained laugh as she sat down, “really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve cracked several ribs,” Severus said, able to feel the bones shifting more than natural under her shirt. He drew his wand and wrapped it around her torso, a silver webbing connecting around her body. She winced as she sat up to poke at the magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus went to the guest bedroom and pulled out his potions kit, then walked back to her side. He kneeled by the couch she laid on. “May I inspect the injury?” Beverly nodded her head, teeth grit thought the pain. Severus pointed his wand at the center of her shirt, almost zipping it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze was clinical as he looked at her blue and yellow bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked, noticing that she was scraped along the broken bones. It looked like she had been dragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost kidnapped,” Beverly said, rolling her head to the side. “Had to jump out of a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be at a hospital?” he asked, knowing that she would not be able to discuss any classified information from her job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They cleared me. No ruptured organs,” she panted. Severus opened his bag and pulled a salve from his bag. The wounds were wrapped in white muggle bandaging but the scraping could be seen through the tape that held it to her flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With careful fingers, he removed the tape from her, exposing the vastness of her injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have called out,” Severus said. Beverly huffed a laugh, wincing as the last of the bandage came off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And miss this?” she panted as his fingers inspected her ribs, pushing along the bones and making note of where the pain showed. “Today is testing day.” Beverly sighed in relief as he spread some salve over the scrapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should help the bruising,” Severus said, adding more paste to her other side. There was a wound on her head towards the side that was facing the couch. He lifted his hand to her face, eyes on the dried blood that was flaked in her hair. With tender fingers, he touched her scalp to rub the salve over her, brushing her hairline as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes only needed to shift marginally to see Beverly’s entire face. She was watching him with something new in her eyes, like she had found something a piece of a puzzle. Severus’ eyes acted on their own accord, looking down at her lips as they seemed to be the only thing that wasn’t injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should nap,” he said, pulling away from her, his wand zipping her shirt back together. “The bruising will heal within the hour. Then, we proceed with the injection.” He went into the kitchen as she leaned back, unable to move due to the pain to chase after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making tea put his mind at ease. The rhythmic motion of boiling the water, measuring the tea within the mugs, waiting for the water to boil. As Severus waited, he reached into the potion bag for some Skelegrow, adding three drops into Beverly’s tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink,” he said. Beverly raised her eyebrow at him but took the mug. With the small amount of potion in her tea, and the large amount of honey that he added, Beverly did not taste the potion. Either the numerous potions or the events of the day began to wear on her. Severus took the mug from her hand before she could add burns to her list of injuries, pulling the blanket back over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she should be resting in a bed, moving her while the potions and salve worked might cause further harm. He sat in the chair next to her, monitoring her breathing as she healed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell the potions working on her body. Though he could no longer see her wounds, he could smell that the blood was changing, no longer fresh, more scab like. A half hour later, Beverly let out a deep sigh, the pain that her ribs caused finally subsiding as the Skelegrow worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strange sense within him. Severus watched Beverly breathe peacefully on his couch, at ease for the first time since whenever she leapt from a car. Rather than cancel their appointment, Beverly still came to his apartment. He could have easily given himself the injection and catalogued his own responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Beverly was as eager to learn if they were successful as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his intention to let her sleep for forty minutes, but he did not move to wake her until two hours passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really doing this, Sparkles?” She asked as she sat up, folding the blanket over the edge of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sighed with an eyeroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made me watch that ridiculous movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t believe they made five.” Beverly said, lifting up the hem of her shirt to look at her flesh. It was no longer scraped or bruised. The bones within her body were knitted back together as if nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, standing slowly as she rolled down her shirt. Now that she was no longer injured, Severus was pleased to see she was back to her jovial self, clapping her hands together as she inspected the vaccine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had off for two days, long enough that she could watch over him and document any adverse reactions. She hesitated when she looked at the needle with the vaccine in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ready as you are,” he said, rolling his right sleeve up. He hesitated over which arm to choose, but his veins really were better to get on the right arm than the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus tried not to look at Beverly when she injected him, not wanting to see her looking at the Dark Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bandaid slid over his veins and he put himself into the quarantine room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the solution in his body immediately. As he was a vampire, it would run through his body slower, take about seven hours to circulate his blood stream, but he would be able to tell if it worked faster due to his nature. He would be able to tell by scent alone if his body was protected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Beverly said, catching his attention from his thoughts. “Is your tattoo moving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of cold dropped over Severus. His breath caught in his throat as his legs gave way. He could hear Beverly shouting at him as he dropped to the ground, his left arm clutching the right as he tried to look at it past the scars. His aborted breaths put black spots over his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if it was moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” Beverly shouted, followed by a dull thud sound. Severus turned his face to look at her, seeing that she was trying to get to him through the shield, but met its resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he said, sitting up as he slowed his breathing. “Just talk about something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sat down next to him, as close as she could against the bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “I guess I do have a lot of questions, and now that you’re trapped here…” Severus gave her a small smile. She sat up a little, excited to have him at her mercy. “Okay, so if I were to become intoxicated and you then drank my blood- do you become intoxicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the bubble as he tried not to look at the tattoo or the scars around them. While he did not want to contemplate eating Beverly in such ways, he had thought of the logistics once himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypothetically yes,” he said, “but the alcohol would have to have enough time to get through your bloodstream and then I would have to eat enough to get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you become intoxicated?” Beverly asked. Severus focused on breathing, his mind taken back to the days that he experimented on himself and his new condition; trying to find an equilibrium.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes some time and either a high proof or a lot of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about other substances?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory- it would work the same way.” Severus thought about it. “However, inhalant toxins would affect me as greatly as a regular human.” She nodded her head, eyes absent as she thought of other questions. She perked up, a new one about to come his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do different blood types have different tastes?” Beverly asked, shifting her weight to better look at him. Severus noticed that the pain in his chest had lessened with the close of his panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Severus said. “A blood type tends to have a more grassy taste, for whatever reason and O blood types taste more meaty, like cow. B blood has a gamey quality and AB has echoes of the ocean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny. A lot of people who have A blood tend to be vegetarians,” Beverly said. “Do you have a favorite blood type?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked down at the ground. Beverly was asking questions about his condition, not at all afraid of her safety or the safety of those she wore a badge to protect. Severus had to know; he had to ask, even if the information would only serve to harm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you okay with this? Given that you’re FBI…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly breathed out a heavy sigh. She tapped the leg that she broke running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve grown on me,” she said. “You haven’t done anything to me. You don’t look or act like some of the people we are trained to catch. And if you are magical...you have your own government that is supposed to catch people like you- killers.” Beverly shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. “I can’t catch you without evidence and present you to the FBI- they’ll think I’m crazy. And I don’t know enough about your world to take you in. And then what? A non-magical in the magical world?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly looked up at him with hard eyes, as if she was the one that was in the cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, it’s safer to stay quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence came over the room again. Severus noticed that she had both her hands over the pants leg that hid her scar. Severus must have ripped his sleeve down in his panic. He could feel the adhesive of the bandaid on his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend not to drink AB blood,” Severus said, attempting to get her to smile again. She looked up at him, curious. “It’s a little like lactose intolerance. Mucus folds around my throat, vomiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a full regurgitation response?” Severus nodded his head to her question. “Could you digest it if you had to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I must, but it wouldn’t be pleasant in the long run,” he said, waving his hand over his stomach. He recalled the amount of times he got sick before he realized it was the scent of some people that made him ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to eating humans, however, it didn’t matter what blood type they were. Severus had an idea that it was the way the blood proteins were gathered. In liquid form, they hit his stomach acid harder. In solid flesh, his stomach acid would digest the blood at its own pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you survive on blood substitutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought about consuming human flesh; blood was taboo enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a period of time, about six months before a blood lust will begin to set in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to eat human?” Beverly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of the limitations of magic.” Severus looked at the muggle woman. She never claimed to understand anything about magic. What made Beverly different was her ability to listen and accept that she may never understand the magical world Severus lived in. “Many spells, potions, rituals, they all have to be followed to the letter. No substitutions or mistakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his arm, the sleeve still attached. Beverly was smart enough to be able to recall what lied beneath the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that this will work because the formula is correct. It was a matter of separating the ingredients to move onto the basics of vaccine or antidote creation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sat back against the wall, looking at him but saying nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you put a werewolf on the moon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the questions or responses that Severus expected from Beverly, that was not one of them. He burst out laughing, feeling the muscles in his body cramp. He looked and saw that she was laughing along with him, seemingly in equal pain with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed like that, they both seated on the floor, asking each other questions about their world. Severus found himself fascinated with the way she could look at things on such a small, microscopic, level. She pulled out her phone and showed him pictures, videos, all at the touch of her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he caught her yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Beverly,” Severus said, standing up. Beverly followed him, both wincing at the pain that went through their bodies from sitting on the hard floor for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holler if you start dying or something,” Beverly said, walking away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly, take the bed,” Severus said, moving to the edge of the barrier. It shimmered in warning at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The couch is hardly comfortable and there’s a bed here.” Beverly smiled at him, walking close to the barrier- it flared at her proximity, almost rippling enough that her face was obscured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Severus,” she said, backing away and into his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus got ready for bed. He listened for Beverly as he laid down in the sheets. She was still in the bathroom, taking a shower. He grabbed one of the journals by the bedside so he could document his symptoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, the only thing he had noticed was some pain in the injection point and mild swelling. He supposed that was because he injected it into his bloodstream as opposed to his muscle. He did not have enough blood to sufficiently test the vaccine if he put it in his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t help that his hearing improved with his transformation. He listened to her get into the bed, and then her breathing evened out, deepened. He closed the journal and set it to the side. He flicked the light off with a wave of his wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus woke slowly. His head felt foggy and his joints ached. He picked his head up and looked at the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He documented his time of wake at 13:00. He only slept into the afternoon after a serious crucio session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled his way into the bathroom first, stepping into the shower. His body cooled under the water's spray. Severus washed himself down, toweled and went to the barrier where Beverly was pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed him, reaching for the shield. It bubbled around her hand- pain free on her side of the shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Severus, I told you to call me if you started dying,” she said, “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve been run over by a hippogriff.” He hardly had enough balance to pull the chair to sit in before he fell on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know what that is, but it’s not great.” She darted to the other side, trying to look him over. “Do you need anything?” she asked. Severus and Beverly both looked at the supplies that they moved into his bubble. There was food that wouldn’t perish but keep him full available along with some apples and other such produce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly tilted her head at him, then walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could not take any potions to alleviate his symptoms. He needed to document them all, even at their most painful. The only thing he could do was feed his body to burn the reaction. He didn’t notice her return to the shield, startling even when her appearance was slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Beverly said, back at the barrier with the bag of blood in her hand. Severus looked up and shook his head. He had only ever fed in front of Hannibal. The meal that he shared with Will and Harry after the boy was poisoned hardly counted. He shook his head. “You need to feed, Severus. I can see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly,” he said, putting a hand to his fangs. He could smell the blood in the bag but it was not what pulled at his venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Severus,” She said, putting the bag to the barrier. The barrier could pass inanimate objects through it- designed so that neither Severus nor Beverly could pass through and risk infection. “You can trust me with this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly Katz, muggle of the FBI, pushed the bag of blood through the shield to Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stopped the bag with his hand and lifted it up. He watched her as he opened the bag, searching for any sign that she would run or try to  harm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, if she pointed a gun at him and fired, the bullet would pass through and kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus scented the blood and found that her aroma filled his nose more than the oppressive copper fumes of the bagged blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his lips to the bag and slurped it down. It was a disgusting process without something like a straw but his body was starving. It was almost as if Beverly couldn’t help herself from watching. She observed him the same way that she might observe a wolf taking down an elk, her eyes agape with something between fear and awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in a savage way, exposing his full nature to her from behind the shimmering, glass-like barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re creating this vaccine for yourself. Does that mean you can catch blood borne illnesses like hepatitis and HIV/AIDS?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus would later say that he was caught in a moment of weakness; she fed him and he was ill with the vaccine symptoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we are starving,” he said. “We wouldn’t eat something that is diseased any more than you would eat meat that turned green.” Severus might have been able to recover if he left it at that. Instead, he continued, “While you can see it, I can smell it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly smiled something feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is reason to believe you are creating this virus for some other creature then? One that also eats human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus had nothing to say with his bloodstained lips, Beverly’s triumph was evident in her posture; she stood up higher, her smile becoming devious, like she sank her teeth into long awaited prey. She started to clap her hands slowly- only for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus growled, in a literal and metaphorical box. She laughed freely at him, turning her head, she had the audacity to wink. Severus went back into the bedroom to document his symptoms, not because she cornered him with some basic interrogation tactics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Writing in the journal distracted him from thinking about how she made him feel. Severus wasn’t intimate. He was friends with Lily and did love her romantically. He threw himself into a physical relationship with a vampire that morphed into a one sided attraction. For thirteen years, he did not seek anyone out, barring himself from the company of anyone other than colleagues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Harry went and bit the Dark Lord and he found himself swept into a family of fellow killers, feasting on the flesh rather than the fluid. Now, he was spending a sabbatical with a muggle woman that was smart, witty and cunning. Who had managed to knock him out and plan to torture him if he didn’t talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a spy that survived the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Yet, someone without magic laid a trap that he could not cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly managed to coax him out with the promise of trying another food. Given that she fed him such delicious pizza, he supposed he could stow his pride to try whatever item she scavenged from the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drink blood,” Beverly said, pushing a pint of ice cream across the barrier with a spoon. Severus opened the top of the container, glad that it would cool his mild fever. He took a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing,” he moaned, looking at the colorful packaging of Ben and Jerry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is one-hundred percent culturally acceptable to eat the entire pint in one sitting. That’s the best part.” Beverly said, taking another bite of her pint. Severus ducked into his own, moaning with each bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about menstruation blood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus choked on his spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beverly!” he growled, looking at the ice cream that fell to the floor. She was giggling from where she was seated on the floor. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “The Dark Lord had more mercy than you,” he said, pointing the spoon at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized his other mistake then, when she furrowed her brow and tilted her head. Beverly Katz was an FBI agent, she was as mentally fit as she was physically. Her eyes fell on his arm, even though it was covered with a shirt, Severus knew was piecing some things together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he didn’t receive any questions. Beverly sat back and ate her ice cream as if he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake when I was a kid,” Severus said, eating another spoonful, not looking at her. Beverly hadn’t alerted the authorities when he drank the blood earlier. She could have recorded him and taken it to the muggles she worked for. Severus would return to England and they wouldn’t talk ever again. She could say nothing to her muggle friends and be believed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did so many things I’m not proud of for a magical killer.” He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the tattoo, the scars, the band aid still over his arm. He pointed at the bandaid. “And I can save a lot of people if I get this right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could save his godson and Harry from having to be the soldiers of youth. He could save Hannibal and Will from infection when the time of the slaughter came upon them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could see why it was easy to eat an entire pint of ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re the first ex-gang member I’ve had to talk to?” Beverly asked, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She winced, moaning in pain as the brain freeze set in, Severus laughed at her pain, taking smaller bites that didn’t cause him harm. “You’re not a bad person because you fucked up, Sparkles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus glared at her hard enough she laughed. He didn’t know how that was possible as the glare had Gryffindors of all ages cower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheery ring came over from Beverly’s side of the barrier. She looked up at Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The testing time had finished. Severus walked to his room to grab the small vial that would test his response. He walked to Beverly. Floating the vial with a spell, Severus cut his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it turned white, he didn’t have to worry about the Dark Lord’s blood from ever harming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it exploded, then he and Beverly wasted ten weeks of research time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barrier rippled between them with energy like a river as the blood began to shift within the fluid of the vial, spreading out like vapor from a hot cup of tea on a cold day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus!” Beverly said, jumping up and down from her side of the barrier. He gasped a breath, blinking his eyes as he looked at the floating vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed the barrier and rushed to his partner. Severus lifted Beverly into the air as he laughed with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing!” Beverly said, looking at the vial from where she was embraced. Severus realized what he did without thought and put her down, making sure she had firm legs before he removed his support. To ignore his actions, Severus went to the vaccine, the cobalt blue color tinting the cauldron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured out seven vials, dividing the solution evenly between them all. Severus wrapped the glass in more spells than he thought he knew: preservation, containment, travel. He covered them in protection spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could return to England; return to Spinner’s End where he might be able to teach Draco about the importance of the overlooked goat’s eye in potions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why seven vials?” Beverly asked beside him; rightfully so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s arbitrary, really, but so many magical people believe the number seven to be powerful so it </span>
  <em>
    <span>becomes </span>
  </em>
  <span>powerful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All because of intent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” he said, putting them in a box. Severus looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came to the apartment, he was skeptical of living in America or working with a muggle. Now, the apartment looked lived in, papers around, mugs of half drunk coffee and tea laying around. Beverly’s FBI shell was resting over the arm of the couch rather than hanging on the coat rack by the door. The carton of milk that he transfigured into a vase for flowers was still sitting on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of these little things were at Spinner’s End. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you go home?” Beverly asked, stepping away from him, seeming to have her own moment of contemplation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said curtly. Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket. He circled it over his head twice, causing the outer things to straighten. He poked his wand at the chairs to fluff them, the carpet to remove the dirt that accumulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, dishes washed themselves, sorting back into their shelves. Though Beverly could not smell it, the scent around the room was removed. Severus pulled their scents from the chairs, the bedrooms that they both slept in, the bathroom until it smelled faintly of lemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Beverly said, looking around at the generic apartment once more. Severus had one suitcase sitting next to his legs. “I guess moving for your kind is a lot easier than a large pizza and a case of beer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic does have it’s expected advantages,” Severus said. The only thing that didn’t pack itself up, sort back into drawers or get poofed away was Beverly’s FBI jacket. She grabbed it when it floated near her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when does your plane leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plane?” Severus asked, a high brow on his forehead. He smiled as he walked to the little fireplace. It wasn’t a real one, more bricks with a parody of wood. Severus inspected the small fireplace when he arrived and made some...adjustments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is it with you people and the god damn chimney!” Beverly said, running in front of him. She grabbed the fire iron and poked it to his chest in a way that reminded him of Independence Day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a floo network,” he said. Beverly didn’t move back or put down the iron. Severus rolled his eyes and took the iron in his hand, lowering it from where it was pressed into his chest. He backed up and sat down on the couch. “It’s a way that wizards travel,” he said, making room for her when she approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus explained as best he could, how the wards worked on a floo network. Beverly then launched into her own story, one that featured Harry. She explained that he called her in the middle of the night, then climbed into a chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was probably accidental magic,” Severus said, “when children are young or under a lot of stress or trauma, their magic can act as a buffer between them and the threat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus and Beverly shared a soft laugh, the conversation closing. He looked at his bag and at the floo network. He snuck a look at the woman and blushed when he found that she was looking at him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly closed her eyes and ran a hand through her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said, almost to herself. “Full disclosure: I think we have a connection and I want to have good-bye sex. Please do not feel like you are under any obligation-” Severus cut off her statement with a kiss. He leaned forward, a hand coming to the wave though her hair. Beverly put a hand on his chest and moved upward, her body coming onto his lap so she could grind into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she asked, her hands resting on the bottom of his shirt buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a bad idea, Severus knew it, but the thrum of her heart, her scent on top of him. She had outsmarted him numerous times in their weeks together. He thought that he would loath his time with a muggle woman, one that worked for a high operations law enforcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could smell it in her, her blood was spicy and he was lulled to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, bucking a bit as she chuckled and moved up his buttons slowly. She ran her hands up his stomach, pressing into the bones and pale muscles. One hand rested in the center of his sternum, she leaned forward, her mouth coming to his ear as her other hand tilted his neck back, palm on his windpipe. Beverly increased her pressure on her palms- if he were a normal human, his cartilage would have already caved in. His cheeks flushed with the blood that he had, Severus gasped as his cocked throbbed in his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one thing I’ve got to know before we do this,” Beverly bit the shell of his ear as she spoke, sitting up to look at him in the eyes. Her hands were still applying the same pressure. He groaned at the sight of her. “Are you going to eat me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gasped immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, pulling off his sternum. The air rushed freely in his chest but was still cut off at his throat. Severus could speak, so he could breathe, but the sensation left him breathless. Beverly surprised him by stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stripped herself down to her underwear quickly, peeling off her lingerie to leave in a pile on the floor. Moving slowly, Beverly sat with her back against the arm of the couch. Severus blushed on her behalf of her lack of shame- she threw a leg over the top of the couch, the other hanging off the side to fully expose herself to him. He salivated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strip,” Beverly ordered, reaching a finger to comb her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus removed the rest of his shirt, tossing it to the chair on the other side of the room. He removed his trousers, not bothering to fold them. He felt exposed, his skin pale with the lack of blood. Before he could find shame, she pulled her finger in a ‘come and get me,’ kind of a way that had him hypnotically moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Severus,” she asked him, running a hand through his own hair. In the time that it took him to undress, she wrapped her own hair in a braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think too deeply about the indications of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus put his face between her breasts, he could feel the thrumming of her heart through the protective bone. He placed a kiss in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to eat you,” he confessed, laving at her soft flesh in explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that too.” She arched her back a bit, inviting him lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus moved downward, scenting along her body. Beverly had tight abs, her legs strong from all the running she must do in order to keep up with the criminals. Severus had to close his eyes and swallow some venom when he scented her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s too much,” Beverly said, pulling her legs back to sit up. Severus grabbed her before she could go too far and pulled her body to his face. Her laugh at his rough behavior quickly turned into a moan as he licked a long stripe up her labia. He pushed her open a bit, her legs already splayed from where she put them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” she praised, her hand pulling his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus moaned into her clit as he sucked. Her juices were running, she wasn’t near ovulation or a period. He wouldn't have to worry about falling into a bloodlust or have her needlessly fear children. Severus moaned at that, moving his hand around her thigh so he could play with her clit as he tongued into her hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly gasped, arching back over the couch. Her scent was falling down his chin as she rode his face. He found a spot on her clit that heightened her scent. He turned his tongue in her settling for a slow thrust as his fingers rubbed her vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” she sighed, a hand over her head as the other kept him still. “Severus,” She moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could smell her release before it washed over her. Her blood was coming as close as it could to her skin, a whole body flush as she sweat. Beverly’s heart thundered in her chest, propelled by her lungs. Severus dined on her, drawing her release out with slow thrusts of his tongue and circles on her hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly started laughing as she came down, Severus’ face wet with her release. He couldn’t help himself from licking his lips- his hunger finding satisfaction with her. This is what he feared would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus satisfied her, he summoned his cloak, intending to put it over her and take her to the bed, but when he turned to do that, she was already shaking something in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be shy,” Beverly said, taking the coat from his hand. “Unless you want it as a napkin.” His facial expression had her chuckle. She pushed him on the couch and sat back on his lap, this time, both completely naked and she wet with release all over her torso and thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gulped, his hands coming to rest on her hips, cock standing against her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do this?” She asked, slowly grinding her body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew he would have regret either way. For the first time, he took the Gryffindor approach and kept saying “yes.” Beverly tore the foil off the condom and unrolled it over him. Severus moaned as she stroked him. She reached for him, moving her body over hers with a hand planted on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back and let her brace herself against his sternum again- succumbing to the image of her pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good, Severus,” Beverly said, leaning forward to kiss him. In a tender moment, Severus reached up to cradle her head, keeping his kiss gentle as she fingered herself. When she pulled away from the kiss, it was with a hooded smirk. Severus arched his back as she thrust against his cock, grinding up his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down to kiss at his neck. He turned his head to the side, giving her more room to bite at his left pulse point. He didn’t expect something instinctive to bubble up inside him when her teeth came over his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grabbed her hips, pushing her away from him as he breathed heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, trying to calm him. He could feel her run her hands up the length of his arms, unintentionally spreading her slick over his limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dominance thing,” he said absently. Beverly didn't stop rubbing him, her hands trailing up to his shoulders. She pressed deeper into the joints, her sticky fingers acting as the strangest massage oil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it or would you want me to avoid that spot?” Severus looked up at her, the strength of his fingers loosening their grip from her pelvic bones. He looked down at them, seeing this while his nails did not dig into her flesh, there would be bruises. “I’ll be alright; we’ll avoid that spot,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly rolled her neck and slid a little closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re celebrating. You should get what you want, Sparkles.” Severus didn’t know why she kept calling him that, but seeing her amused at his expense made him lean forward to kiss her. It was sweet until she reached for his cock and sat down on him. “Oh yeah,” she said, throwing her head back as she took him down in one strong movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus groaned, running his hands up the length of her torso to distract himself from her heat. His hand stopped at her left breast, he massaged it, bringing the flesh to stand higher as her heart thundered in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s hand landed on his sternum, pressing into the bone, she began to ride him. her movements were sturdy, lifting thighs that squeezed his cock as she released him only to slam back down onto him with an arched back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus leaned forward to embrace her, his arms over her spine to help bounce her. Beverly moaned as she rocked her hips against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Beverly,” he moaned as she raked her fingernails down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each mark was another possession. Severus could smell himself on Beverly and Beverly within his skin. Her sweat touched every part of him that her hands or legs could not. She was everywhere as she moaned- it rang through his head, the image of her panting and flushed was tattooed deeper into his memory than the Dark Mark could ever reach his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Severus,” she panted, shoving him against the couches back. He groaned, the image doing things to him that he hadn’t experienced in years. “Be good and give it to me,” she growled, her breath catching in her throat as she watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could no longer hold himself back. He gripped her hips and pulled her to him, sitting her as he came in the condom. The intensity in Beverly’s gaze broke as Severus moaned. She joined in, circling her hips on his cock best she could through his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both leaning against each other, panting in the same space of air, with Beverly’s hand still resting on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed as she slid off Severus, sitting next to him in a heap of debauchery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now came the awkward part. They were not going to stay together- there was no drink that came or moving to the bedroom to sleep until the morning sun rose with them both in the sheets. Now came the part that both would look at each other as they tried to find each other’s clothing only to disappear while saying something stupid like: see you later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was the first to move. She stood up, completely bare and grabbed her jeans, slipping them on without any underwear. She balled them up and stuffed them in her pockets. She slid her shirt on without her bra. Her makeup was smeared,  lips puffy and swollen from where he kissed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re easy to talk to, Severus,” she said. Now that she was clothed, he felt embarrassed, beginning to shift around to grab his clothes. When he looked up at her, she shrugged. “You don’t technically exist so I can talk about cases with you. Cases like the bee lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the jacket he was going to wrap around her before she climbed on his lap. Beverly circled him in the same way she did on the Fourth, this time helping him put his cloak on rather than pointing a knife at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus could smell her on him; he was coated in the scent of their euphoric release. She snapped his cloak onto his breast, smoothing the fabric down his chest. While logic told him that she wasn’t scratching her fingernails down the red lines of his chest, he felt the echo of her scratches beneath the layers of fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anything, Severus reached his hand out, her FBI outer jacket floated into his hands. He didn’t know what came over him, to assist her into the jacket, circling around her, leaving the last marker of his scent over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they faced each other, their fingers twitched along knuckles, both asking for permission to slot together. They moved as one, two pairs of calloused, violent hands coming to grip each other gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever want to talk about what keeps you up at night,” she squeezed his hands one last time. “You can give me a ring.” Beverly hesitated for a moment, then leaned up to give him a brief kiss. She gave him a smile as she left the room, door closing behind her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stood in his cloak, in the heat of summer for several minutes. He finally looked down at the couch and blushed at the drying evidence. After completing another set of deep cleaning spells around the apartment, making sure that every scent was removed, even the lemon one that was commonly left behind. He locked the door behind him and walked down the same hallway she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still smell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus followed the trail. It got faint, muffled with the scent of gasoline, but his own scent was still on Beverly and it was impossible to lose your own marker. Severus ran for several miles, the case shrunk to fit in a hip pocket until he stopped at another apartment complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure why he was here. Severus saw her car parked in the lot with the others, her smell fresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours passed with him hiding in the tree line like a stalker. He didn’t know which apartment was hers, but eventually the entire building darkened as the muggles went to sleep. Severus followed her scent trail, fainter now that time passed. He went into the stairwell, glad that she did not climb into the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked her door with a silent alohomora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time he stood outside like the creeper so many of his students accurately predicted he was, Severus decided he would hand her the rest of his chamomile tea. He laced the tin with the dream potion, writing instructions that she should only take a dose on hard nights or the nights that her mind would not quiet. He walked into her apartment and put it in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his intention to leave but he saw that she had one of the same fake fireplaces that was in his apartment. He listened for her, sighing in relief as her breathing was deep. Severus walked to the fireplace and began to cut small wards into it. He laced the fake wood with warning charms that would summon him if she needed help or if they sensed danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some things that Severus learned as a Death Eater that were actually useful, though shameful on how he learned them. A witch that dabbled in experimental alchemy and runes taught him how to ward a fireplace into a floo network. One of her experiments met a violent end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where she failed; Severus triumphed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Severus carved the runes into the sides of the wood, along the gas pipes that would act as the fire agent to the floo network. It was tricky work that had a few beads of sweat drip onto the wood, but worth it for his peace of mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus walked out of her apartment and locked it behind him. He made sure to walk outside, far away from her complex before he apparated back to his empty apartment. He summoned a packet of floo powder and sprinkled it on the stones. The fake wood flared with green flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped through, his first stop, New York’s ministry, then London where he would drop off the samples, and finally, collect his godson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a shower, of course. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, you have made it to your destination. Please feel free to rant in the comment section about how *ridiculously* large this chapter was. OMG- I was so tired when I was done hence, attributing Severus potion binge to my writer binge for this chapter. </p><p>I do believe that, based on Canon!Draco's reaction to the Dark Mark that it would totally cause them trauma to look at. I wanted to explore that with Severus even if he knows he’s part of a herd; that pain will live with him forever but he has the support of others to help him along the way</p><p>me giving Beverly a backstory as a Olympic Athlete; yes, fucking fight me, yo- I’ll eat you alive.<br/>Beverly: this is erotic <br/>Severus: this is a normal torture session...I’m out of practice keeping my cool (denial) <br/>Severus: thinkin he has to approach the situation as a spy. Impressed that Beverly can torture him in his space using sound as cover. A little in love. <br/>Is it the diary or the vaccine? the world may never know. </p><p>So yeah, I did the thing. I am practically shaking with happiness. I have literally been waiting for so long to share this all with you. Please, I do want to hear about what you thought- I really stretched for this one and I hope that it showed in the characters. </p><p>Sweet dreams everyone, enjoy your food coma!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sass and Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guests, <br/>I am so very pleased and grateful that you loved the last chapter. Severus and Beverly were so fun to write; I feel like their sass and salt fit perfectly together. Beverly was a charm to write with Harry, how she took care of him when Hannigram was still flying over to get him; back when he was a little baby fawn. Some of you asked if the blood that Beverly took during the Verger Incident would come back- this is that moment. <br/>There will be a time for more shenanigan's with Bev/Sev later. <br/>This chapter here is a little extension of the last chapter while setting up what I am going to call ACT TWO; I'll explain more at the end notes. <br/>Thank you for your support and love! It is with selfish glee that I give you just a little more Bev/Sev</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though three days had passed since Severus left the States, Beverly was still pleasantly sore. She smiled as she stepped out of the shower, turning her back to the steamed mirror where the scratches were fading. There were bruises on her hips that showed she had a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bruises that were the result of her kidnapping had healed in a matter of hours, making for an interesting set of lies to Jack, Price and Zeller. Ironically, what saved her was the delicious, vicious, sex that Severus gifted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Beverly enjoyed her time with Severus. Sure, the first month was a bit of an acid trip; something was off about the man the moment she walked into his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so generic, even if he was coming from England to research something. The walls were a cream color that screamed the apartment that was once used as a showroom. The moments that she was left alone, Beverly noticed that the furniture wasn’t owned. This wasn’t unusual for a teacher doing a sabbatical across the country but he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>science </span>
  </em>
  <span>in any traditional way. Followed by the fact they were conducting the experiment in an apartment complex like serial bombers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s initial thoughts of a bomber were eradicated when the owl flew into the apartment- clearly domesticated by the collar on its neck and Severus was used to interacting with such birds as he held his arm out for the bird to perch on. Severs was stunned by the owl, muttering a name of a constellation: Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw the cult tattoo with additional scarification laid over within the last one to three years- Beverly needed answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape was a suspicious person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Beverly might have snapped a little when she put the stun gun to his neck and tied him up using her....equipment. The whole time she circled him with the knife, she had to remind herself that he could have been a cult leader, serial killer, or a mad scientist building a disease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly found her mind nearly slipped into a scenescape on the Fourth of July- Severus just responded so beautifully to her. Severus was quiet when she spoke, not making demands or taking back to him; waiting only until he was prompted to speak. Beverly </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored </span>
  </em>
  <span>finding the few men that had a submissive side to them- it always made things more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They certainly turned out to be this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an erotically confusing display of literal magic, Severus stood up from the chair, the supple leather cuffs still locked tight as when Beverly put his unconscious body in the seat. Severus moved faster than Beverly could track with her eyes and she found herself trapped in her very own web. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus backed away from her, Beverly had a moment of fear and dread wash over her. Did she make a life costing mistake by not telling Jack who she was meeting or her suspicions of him. Beverly pulled on the bonds uselessly once if only to test them; she knew her equipment well enough to know she could not escape the leather without a blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus came back with a stick, she almost laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Science is based on repeated evidence- that is what makes it perfect. Observation is the only way to record evidence. Severus gave a practical demonstration to the claim he made while still tied in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape had magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing second, Beverly felt herself relax as she watched Severus perform a literal magic show as he made fish and chips; she felt the evidence snap into place. Magic explained the owl, the parchment and the wax seal. It explained why Severus had a flip phone, why he didn’t know his phone number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way to ignore her, likely stupid stairing, Severus lost himself in making dinner. Beverly turned her head as she realized something- that he knew of some things about her culture and world; a hybrid of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was clear he spent most of his time in the magical world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly forced herself to remain calm when he approached her. Then, a different set of thoughts crossed her mind when Severus kneeled. His eyes never left her own, body tense to flinch away if she made to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Beverly took note of everything he did, running each action under a microscope. She noticed as Severus unbuckled the bonds around her ankles, that his fingers were colder than normal. His eyes did not leave hers as he moved to her wrists, operating more on touch so he could watch for whatever strike she might throw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stood away from her in the chair only to extend his hand. Beverly took it and thanked him for the meal he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days went on. With his secret exposed, they suddenly could talk to each other and make progress. Severus’ frustration all but dissipated and Beverly found herself opening up to a fellow person...human for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that he was traumatized by whatever was on his arm- the scars or the tattoo. Ever since the owl, he had worn long sleeves. When she looked back on her memories, Beverly couldn’t find a time before she learned of his magic that Severus wore anything shorter than his wrist- even in the heat of July. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was never one to cry over spilled milk. She certainly snorted at the rancid milk but it was what the milk hid behind that made her scream in the kitchen. Dread caught in her throat once again, legs pivoting to face the threat as her mind took in what her eyes saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bag of generically packed O negative, human, blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Beverly reached for her hip. Only, she wasn’t on duty, she didn’t have her weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Severus did in the chair, he confessed immediately, his hands in surrender at his side. This time, Beverly did not get tied to a chair. Their screaming match was brief, thankfully, because the neighbors were sure to call the police if they were shouting about drinking people’s blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was able to believe the wizard claim </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Severus demonstrated. It seemed like a far stretched for him to claim he was a supernatural creature as well. Beverly should have known the man was of his word. After, what she later learned was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>transfiguring, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the spoilt milk into a vase of flowers, Severus held a glass vial up to his canines. Sure enough, like a snake, his tooth slotted forward and a clear liquid slid down the side of the glass. He repeated the process on the other tooth, capped it, and handed it to her with his eyes on the ground and face blushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly weighed her options against her morals, knowing that curiosity was leaning on the side of secrets. She supposed she would have to figure out if the image on his arm was linked to him being a vampire or if there was something larger going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what the fuck,” Beverly said, looking up when she heard something tapping on her window. There was a white snowy owl perched on the tree branch that rested across her window. It was staring at her, head tilted to the side. Beverly walked to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to remove the screen over the window before she opened the door, not wanting the bird to crash into it. This one was different from the other one that came to Severus, the one that Draco sent him. This owl had no collar, and was patient as she opened the window all the way. She fluttered into the room, perching on the chair, extending her leg to Beverly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, careful to not cut herself on the bird’s sharp talons. The bird squealed at her and flew outside. She didn’t fly far, tucking herself into the brush and darkness the tree provided. As Beverly went to put the screen back over the window to keep the August heat out, she looked at the bird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly set a tin of water outside for the owl and bread next to her window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl didn’t move from the perch, but did hoot at Beverly as she closed the window for the second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the bird was safe, Beverly moved back to the letter. Her name was written on it in childish handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beverly, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for making me a vaccine. I really needed it because I got so sick. It’s a long story, but you got to meet my potions Professor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS: sometimes, I hold up Toaster Strudels just to watch father twitch in the grocery store. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Harry </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s mind was oddly blank as it came to a conclusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” she laughed, sitting back in her chair as she read over the note, then thought about the things that Severus revealed to her. “I think that little Bambi might have eaten Verger.” Beverly mindlessly made her way to the freezer and grabbed the colorful box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She popped a strudel into the toaster, as was instructed. As the treat cooked, she grabbed her laptop and plugged it in to charge, having a feeling that she would be there for a few hours. When it popped out in a joyful explosion of aroma, Beverly absently made her way to the table. She traced a packet of icing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the icing melted, Beverly looked for the Verger case file. Pulling it up, she reviewed the pictures and the images Price and Zeller were able to create out of the body using computer imaging and molds Beverly cast. The teeth were carnivorous, jagged and meant for tearing into the hull of prey, ripping and shredding meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest thing they could find to a bite mark was a wolf, but even those prints were only a sketch in comparison to the actual teeth that shredded their way into Verger’s heart. The jaw was narrow as if the predator was meant to spear prey. Zeller suggested that the creature may be some kind of fox, as they were prone to leap on top of prey burrowed in the earth facefirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The theory didn’t come close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she was suspicious of Harry. It was her, who he first called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly debated not answering the phone, as she didn’t recognize the phone number. At the sound of his panicked voice, Beverly felt all the hairs on her arm rise with fear. Children that were prone to the violence of killers left the worst scars for everyone involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly was glad she picked up the phone; the FBI was able to uncover much of the Verger family sins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus emphasized that the vaccine they created was for species that hunted wizards. It wouldn't be a far stretch for that to extend to non-magical people such as herself. All humans were prey to this creature. He didn’t mean too, caught in a moment of weakness after feeding on human blood. Beverly pried him when Severus was distracted and got the information that the vaccine was for a different species that hunted humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Severus gave Harry one of those vaccines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much stock am I going to put into this?” she asked no one. The owl, Harry’s owl, was sleeping in the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her codes as an FBI agent, Beverly had easy access to a host of confidential travel information. She could tell that Will dropped off his rental car at the airport, the signature and timestamp matching the amount of time it would have taken the family to travel from FBI HQ to the airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking around, scrolling through contact lists, one access code conversation with an airport receptionist and Beverly found that neither Hannibal nor Will checked into their flight to London, from where they would have taken a plane to Italy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly opened a new tab, going through the Veger file. She clicked on the recording of Harry’s interview with Price and Zeller. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was the Ravenstag,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry had said to explain the bite marking in Mason Verger’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was magic!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly had destroyed the blood they took from Harry. They were testing him for any blood borne diseases he might have contracted while biting Cordell or sliding through a mess of Verger’s blood. All tests came back negative, thank god, and she destroyed the remaining samples. There was no way she could look at his chromosomes without a fresh sample. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry was telling the truth,” she whispered. He had magic all along, just as Severus said as he explained Harry’s feat of sliding down the chimney. Beverly didn’t think about his answer when she was sitting on the couch; admittedly more occupied with her curiosity of the magical world and trying to get in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no results for Ravenstag in google, only pictures of deer and ravens. Beverly changed her search- googling an image of deer skulls. Several came up across the page, she scrolled through the x-ray pictures, searching for anything that might look like the bite mold they crafted from the hull of Verger’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly finally reached for the strudel, gone cold as two hours passed since the owl delivered the message. She bit down on it- finding no answer within the filling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed that it didn’t seem like that far of a stretch. If Severus was turned from a human wizard to a vampire while retaining his magic, then it seemed completely reasonable to believe that some wizards could turn into animals as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even a child who cast accidental magic under a traumatic environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave Harry one of the vaccines; by his own admission, to prevent human, blood-borne illness from harming creatures</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of a deer skull on her computer seemed narrow enough to reach into the hull of a human chest if the creature had teeth meant to shred flesh away from bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that might be named a Ravenstag in a world Beverly Katz had no way of accessing or investigating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Beverly had something to eat as more answers came to reveal themselves like cards flipping over on a table. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she gave a soft gasp. Numerous bodies with irregularities came to mind. There were cases with holes in them; killers that were pinned or buried for their hubris, not as a courtesy to the FBI. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, putting her elbows on the table to grip the back of her head. A bubbling laughter forced her back up onto the chair, giving her a sense of vertigo along with horrific revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she laughed, the manic sound echoing through the silence of her apartment, Beverly stood up to walk to the kitchen. Her hands shook as she reached for the tea that Severus felt the need to break into her apartment to deliver. The mug came next, worn on the handle where her fingers sat and stained from years of coffee being left cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly measured a larger than usual serving of tea into her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus, for all the magic that he claimed to have, did not notice that Beverly had a camera on her doorbell and over the threshold of her door. Of course, she recognized his handwriting on the tin, but she still checked the footage of him breaking into her apartment, leaving the tea, then going to her fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve certainly made my life more interesting, Severus,” she said before taking a large enough drink of water that she could ignore the pain. Beverly’s thoughts were racing, beyond her capacity to control or stop them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Beverly felt her stomach begin to tingle with whatever sedative Severus added to the chamomile flowers. While her thoughts wouldn’t settle, the tea would force her mind to comply and sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly needed to get to bed before her head hurt for more reasons than grappling her morals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stumbled his way through the Ministry of Magic, pushing past the door that separated the international floo stations to the local ones. He didn’t bother checking the time as he went to one of the apparition points within the building. With shaking hands, he gathered the floo powder and tossed it into the fire, shouting for his residency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he landed in a tumble, Severus noticed the little clock above his kitchen. He was glad that the time zones lined up as they did. It was night, so Draco was home with his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus went into the bathroom and showered. Beverly’s scent was still fresh on his body and saturated into his flesh when he waited outside her apartment. Severus removed his clothing and pointed his wand at them, debating burning them. The spell was on his tongue but he couldn’t find the voice to cast it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than waste more time, Severus climbed into the shower to scrub himself down with a scent powder that magizoologist tended to use when dealing with hormonal creatures. The powder was used to remove every scent on a person, natural and that which a wizard would pick up at a facility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Severus smelled of nothing. He turned off the water and removed the paste from his body. He cleaned the shower, with a flick of his wand so the powder would not fall on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Severus showered using his products, saturating his body back in his natural scents. If Severus showed up to a Ravenstag herd’s home smelling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>they would immediately be suspicious. He wanted to avoid having to explain that he...fucked his formal coworker’s, formal coworker. Hence, the double showering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he rushed out the door, he realized that his hair was still wet. That would arouse suspicion from them as well. Though it would delay him, Severus went into the kitchen to find food. He opened the cold unit to find that Draco had eggs stored within. He took two and a cast iron pan; allowing some of the oil to splatter onto him to better cover him. He ate the food slowly, drawing out the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure to clean all the dishes and the evidence of his return, Severus picked up his bag and apparated back to London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about five in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Will and Hannibal would not mind being woken up at the early hour. In muggle London, he picked up his flip phone, better at using it since Beverly taught him a couple tricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Severus,” Hannibal said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound oddly awake for five in the morning,” was all he could say. Severus looked up at the sky; the dark blues beginning to lighten only enough to hint at dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, long distance floo travel can leave some disorientation. Remember that we live in Italy, time zones put us at seven in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus leaned his head against the brick wall, breathing in the cool night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he rasped, jumping when a cat yowled at him. “I’ve got the vaccine. I can be at your ward point in,” for whatever reason, Severus checked his watch. “five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus, I don’t think that you are in any condition to apparate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfortunate,” Severus said, hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath in and centered his magic in the dark. He ignored the scent of the cat that scared him, the garbage the cat was rooting around in now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the Ravenstag’s territory was a long stretch of gravel road. The road was fenced with an ominous line of white trees that expanded into a yawning, misty forest. The only thing that hinted of a house at the end of the road was a mailbox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew the image into his mind as his magic sparked along his body; Severus stepped forward and felt the pull consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled a bit, but landed on his feet, kicking the gravel along. Brushing himself off, Severus reached into his bag for a pain potion that would restore his cells a bit. He coughed, the minty flavor burning his throat. Severus didn’t have to wait long for the potion to kick in or to find Hannibal outside the misty ward point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was reckless,” Hannibal said, inviting him in. Severus didn’t have anything to say for himself, knowing that the man was correct. Rather than justify his actions, he remained silent as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was quiet as they walked through the meadow to the house. It was early in the morning, the birds still out for their first hunt. The dogs were outside, running off their excess energy. Hercules was easy to spot, his three heads playing with a ball as the brindle dog stood near him, tail wagging slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, did Jack have you looking at cases?” Will said upon seeing him, a cup of coffee in his hand. He handed it to Severus. It wasn’t his preferred drink but the caffeine would help take his headache away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, putting the suitcase down. “But Beverly did say that you missed a woman who put bees into a person's brain, so?” Severus shrugged, a habit he might have picked up from the woman. He pulled the box of samples out of his suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it?” One of them asked, Severus couldn’t be sure- their voices were echoing in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” Severus said with a nod. The two men smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Severus,” Hannibal said, knowing it was the man as Severus looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what this means for us,” Will said, looking at the box. Severus opened the top of the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were able to make six samples after I tested one. Symptoms are mild, pain on sight injection, mild fever, fatigue.” Severus knew that they would be eager to take the sample and would not notice his growing symptoms. Will was first to draw a needle, already loaded with the dose of vaccine. Hannibal extended his shoulder and allowed Will to inject him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was quick to repeat the process with Will, smiling as he took the two empty syringes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will give Harry his after breakfast,” Will said, holding one of the sheathed needles up to inspect, rolling it in his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must join us,” Hannibal said, standing as he put the needles in a sharps box. Severus stood and put a hand to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you, but must refuse,” he said. “I have to get Draco.” Will sat up straighter in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Is he hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus supposed that Will would be more protective over Draco than Hannibal as the man had time to bond with his godson over the school year as his defense teacher. Severus shook his head, backing out of the house as the two predators followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, backing down the patio stairs. He knew that running would prompt them to hunt. Though, now with more space, they could circle around him. “He’s alone...all the time.” The two stopped moving around him, though each on the opposite side of him. Fighting them would be impossible, running from them would be a challenge. He did not know how fast they could run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked at him, no longer positioned to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry said that Draco spent time with you last summer,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight weeks,” Hannibal added, forcing Severus to turn his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see now, why I must go?” He asked them, hands at his side to show surrender. Will took a step to him, causing him to turn on the predator that moved first. Will stayed still, then took another step closer. Severus relaxed slightly, still cautious around them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take you there,” Will said, turning to walk to the path that was outside the wards, leaving no room for argument. Will nodded his head to Hannibal, the man smiled at his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Severus,” he said, bowing fully to him. “We will have to have dinner some other time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds lovely,” he said, following as Will walked away from them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the meadow when Will looked at Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was Beverly?” he asked. Severus' smile could be mistaken for a grimace as the sun hit his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tazed me,” he said. Will put a hand on his chest, stopping Severus from moving forward. There was a look of disbelief on his face that had Severus laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tazed you?” Will asked, putting his hand down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tazed me,” he assured, drawing himself up and continuing to walk. Will caught up with him this time. “When Beverly wasn’t tazing or threatening me with a knife, we worked pretty well together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned into his hands as they crossed the ward point. He said nothing as they crossed onto gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to picture the place in your mind,” Will said, kicking the gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of where?” he asked, confused again. Will didn’t look at him in the eyes but he took Severus by his biceps and gently applied pressure to try and ground him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to think about all the details of where you need to go. Either to get Draco or where he’ll be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy would be at Malfoy Manor. Where Severus ate one of the peacocks that continued to chase him. It had pecked at him as a child, chasing after him since he was always afraid of the bird. It was one of the first things that he killed when he transitioned to a vampire that wasn’t human. He remembered the bushes where he killed the bird, right outside the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calloused hands took his face and made him look the man in the eyes. His eyes were crystal blue and held him strong. There was no probe that came of occlumency as he expected, instead, Will’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Will’s hands tightened and they were apparating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we in a bush?” Will asked, stumbling over one of the hedges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed a peacock here. The little shit had it coming,” Severus growled, freeing himself from the bush. He heard Will laughing behind him as he moved to the front door. He looked back, seeing that Will had escaped from the brambles but remained in the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debated on pounding on the door once more, impatient to collect his godson. Much to his delight, it was Draco that opened the door. The boy was dressed, sleepy, but in clothes that were not pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus?” he said, perking up immediately. Severus reached for him and hugged the boy to his chest. He stood up rather quickly, a hand still wrapped around Draco, he leaned his head into the Manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa!” he shouted, pleased to hear that his voice carried through the halls of marble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Draco asked, attempting to escape. Severus kept his grip on Draco tight to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidnapping your son! He’ll be fine,” he shouted, closing the door behind him with a slam. Draco looked back at the door as Severus dragged him to Will, who was standing there in the bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to do it,” Will said, shaking his head at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Graham?” Draco asked, looking between them. Will chuckled as he walked closer to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s experiencing the after effects of long distance floo travel: disorientation, confusion...limited impulse control. He just needs to drink a lot of water and sleep it off. Do you know where we can do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Draco said, looking up at Severus. The man put his hand to his head, his eye beginning to throb. “Spinner’s End.” Severus couldn’t speak to tell Draco what to do, only watch as Will got down on his knees to better look at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picture it in your mind,” he said. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated. He nodded his head. “Wait until I tell you to open your eyes.” Will reached his hands up so his fingers touched Draco’s temple. Severus didn’t know what was happening but could understand that he needed to hold onto Draco and Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled them along into the kitchen of Spinner’s End, looking as Severus left it: untouched. Before Severus could thank Will for his help in collecting Draco, he was turned away from the living room to the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to bed,” Will said, pointing to the stairs as he pushed Severus’ back- clearly not willing to negotiate with him on the matter. Severus looked back and saw that Draco was in the kitchen, by the kettle. After herding Severus up the stairs and to his room, Will stood guard over Severus’ door to make sure he got into his pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Severus had a hard time gathering up the shame for the assistance of the other man. He could feel the weight begin to drag down his body as he left the bathroom, practically falling onto Will as his head spun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will helped him land onto the bed. He heard the door to his room creak open and tried to rise to meet whatever threat might approach his territory. He relaxed against Will’s pushing when he saw that it was Draco that entered the room, holding a mug of tea in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for getting me,” Draco whispered, holding the mug out. Draco’s fingers were warmer than his. Severus’ throat had dried up since Will apparated all of them to Spinner’s End. While he couldn’t talk, he did squeeze Draco’s hand after taking the tea mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to drink the tea, the plums of steam rose to his sinus and he could smell what his godson put in the glass. There was a heavy scent, valerian, that Draco </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>was able to cover the scent of using honey. The tea would have naturally made him drowsy; the added valerian root, coupled with his exhaustion, would likely have him sleeping for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his gaze up to Will, who was standing behind Draco, therefore, able to smile freely at Draco’s antics having clearly noticed the additives floating in his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus drank the dosed tea without tasting it, giving his godson the illusion of success. When he looked at Will, who moved to take the tea cup, he had a soft smile on his face. Draco didn’t deserve to be robbed of his victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sedative effects set in quickly, warming his stomach and moving along his muscles until he was practically folded into the bed. Heavy eyelids tried to remain open so he could see the devious little smile on Draco’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, nodding his head to Severus in a way that told him the man would watch over Draco while keeping their little secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Draco,” Will said, only reinforcing Draco’s resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t find himself mad at Draco for dosing his tea; he drifted off with a sense of pride, knowing that the knowledge they explored together had taken root in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urgency of giving Draco a vaccine would have to wait until Severus woke in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beverly, she's what Hannibal might call: a smart cookie... (evil giggle; I know why he does it)<br/>Draco is such a cutie and I love him and you cannot convince me that Severus wouldn't totally play dead for Draco when they are in private just to see him smile. Will also 100% approves of a) Draco drugging Severus and b) Severus knowing what Draco is up to and drinks it anyway. <br/>Ugh, writer feels. </p><p>Onto, other news: <br/>I am going to take a hiatus. (le gasp! outrage!) Fear not- I am not going anywhere. I need time to write a more complete story. My mission with Venison Special was to write a more complete story. If I start releasing now, I will take away from the plot moving forward. So, I will see everyone in six weeks. June 4 I will return. <br/>Each and every one of you has given me never ending support and kindness with this story. You took a leap of faith with a crossover and by your power, arrived with me here. Further, Severus is such a butchered character in the HP canon and I thank all of you for trusting me to feed you.<br/>I need this hiatus to build you the best story and meal. RSVP: the table will be set when you arrive. I love each of you and thank you so much for coming on this adventure with me. Please, set up camp- make a fire and roast some marshmallows, sing a jaunty toon, tell a ghost story, look out for a Ravenstag.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>